Even though you try to forget, you can't
by Selphie451
Summary: Hermione revient six ans après avoir quitté Londres pour aider l'Ordre, mais les choses ont changés... Comment feratelle face à Ron quand il découvrira ce qu'elle lui a caché pendant si longtemps ? RXH Fic achevée !
1. Default Chapter

Even though you try to forget, you can't...

- Harry ? Mon Dieu, Harry c'est toi ? C'est vraiment toi ?

Le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude sourit tendrement et acquiesça:

- Il me semble, oui.

Hermione se jeta dans ses bras en riant.

- Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Ca fait longtemps...

- Presque six ans...

Elle releva la tête, surprise.

- On s'est quand même vu quelque fois... protesta-t-elle.

- Les conversations par cheminée ça ne compte pas, Hermione !

Elle lui fit un sourire coupable et l'invita à rentrer en refermant la porte d'entrée derrière eux.

- Installe-toi, je t'en prie. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non merci. Bon sang, toujours en train de travailler, pas vrai ? Dit-il en regardant la pile de livres qui encombrait la table basse.

Elle se tourna vers lui en souriant et haussa les épaules:

- Tu sais que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !

- Tu n'as pas changé ! Déclara-t-il en riant. Et puis, tu es resplendissante ! N'y aurait-il pas un gentil Français derrière ce regard pétillant ?

- N'importe quoi ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je suis simplement contente de te voir... Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Je ne savais même pas que tu connaissais mon adresse !

- Ho je ne la connaissais pas ! Mais en tant qu'Auror on obtient vite les informations dont on a besoin !

- Ha oui... J'oubliais... Comment ça se passe ? L'interrogea-t-elle curieuse.

- On est débordé... mais ça ne s'arrangera pas tant que Voldemort sera en vie...

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants avant qu'Hermione ne demande, d'une petite voix:

- C'est pour ça que tu es venu, pas vrai ? A cause de la guerre... ?

Harry baissa les yeux et soupira:

- On a besoin de toi, Hermione... A Londres, avec nous... dans l'Ordre...

Elle secoua la tête:

- Harry... Je...

- Hermione, je ne te le demanderai pas si ce n'était pas vitale ! Tu le sais !

Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, se remémorant les évènements qui étaient survenus six ans plus tôt... Elle avait quitté Londres et l'Angleterre pour la France au beau milieu de la nuit, sans prévenir personne, sans donner d'explications... Elle ne les avait avertit que quelques jours plus tard, une fois installé dans un petit appartement d'une ville tranquille. Elle avait conservé son travail au Ministère, s'arrangeant pour travailler chez elle plutôt qu'au bureau et avait seulement dit à ses amis qu'elle avait besoin de s'éloigner du cœur de la Guerre... Ils l'avaient cru et comprit... Après tout, la plupart d'entre eux préféraient la savoir en sécurité, et en France elle ne vivait pas continuellement avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête...

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son meilleur ami et soupira:

- Je t'écoute...

- Nous avons trouvé un texte ancien que nous essayons en ce moment de traduire et nous pensons qu'il contient... un sortilège...

- Quel genre de sortilège ?

- Du genre qui nous ferait gagner la guerre... Répondit-il dans un souffle.

- Harry, c'est impossible...

- Nous avons besoin de toi, Hermione... Juste le temps de voir si ce texte peut nous être utile...

Hermione se leva brusquement:

- Tu ne comprends pas, Harry... Je ne peux pas ! Non... J'ai mon travail pour le Ministère et puis... qui va s'occuper des affaires international entre l'Ordre et les groupes de résistants Français ? C'est moi qui m'en charge !

- Ce sont des excuses, Hermione ! S'exclama soudain Harry. Quelqu'un pourra prendre ta place ici mais ta présence est irremplaçable au sein de l'Ordre ! Quant à ton travail au Ministère, ce que je te propose est mille fois plus important et tu le sais! Ca te passionnerait ! Alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu refuses ! Quelle est la véritable raison ?

Hermione se laissa retomber sur le canapé les larmes aux yeux et soupira.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Harry... chuchota-t-elle

- Essaye au moins de m'expliquer... dit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle et en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. On est ami, non ?

Elle acquiesça lentement:

- Je ne pourrai pas passer mes journées à travailler...

- On ne t'a jamais demandé de le faire... C'est toi seule qui te met la pression constamment...

- Non, je veux dire... J'ai de nouvelles responsabilité maintenant, Harry...

- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non ! Harry... je... j'ai...

- Dis-moi...

Elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna au bout d'un couloir où elle s'arrêta devant une porte ouverte.

- Harry... Je te présente mon fils, Liam...


	2. Chapitre 2

_Merci pour vos reviews ! La suite _

Le petit garçon leva les yeux vers eux et se leva, délaissant son livre:

- Maman, qui est-ce ?

- Liam, voici Harry. Tu te souviens ? Je t'ai déjà parlé de lui !

Il acquiesça et tandis la main au survivant:

- Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, Harry.

- Moi... moi aussi... balbutia-t-il. Dis-moi, bonhomme, t'as quel âge ?

- Cinq ans et demi. Répondit-il poliment.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione:

- Mon Dieu... Réalisa-t-il dans un murmure. C'est pour ça que tu es partie... Tu étais enceinte...

- Liam chéri, retourne donc à ta lecture, proposa Hermione en se forçant à sourire, nous en discuterons plus tard. Harry, tu resteras bien dîner ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça sans réfléchir tandis qu'Hermione fermait doucement la porte de la chambre de son fils.

- C'est le portrait craché de Ron... souffla-t-il.

Hermione se passa la main sur le visage et se rassit dans un fauteuil.

- Je sais... C'en est effrayant, hein?

Harry la regarda:

- Mais... Comment est-ce arrivé ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ho, je t'en prie, je ne vais pas te faire un dessin !

- Hermione... Soupira Harry. Tu sais très bien ce que veux dire... je ne savais même pas que vous... enfin... bon sang, ça fait six ans et Ron ne sait même pas qu'il a un fils !

- Ha parce que tu crois qu'il s'en soucierait ? S'écria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Son métier passe et passera toujours avant tout le reste ! ... Quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte... Il était en mission.. et... ho mon Dieu j'avais si peur... je ne savais pas quoi faire ! Je ne me sentais pas prête à accepter son absence à accepter qu'il soit continuellement en danger... Notre couple était voué à l'échec... et puis, il n'était pas prêt non plus, Harry...

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne lui as même pas laissé une chance ! Il t'aime, Hermione...

- Non, déclara-t-elle d'un ton catégorique. S'il m'aimait, il ne m'aurait pas laissé partir…

- Tu es injuste... Murmura Harry.

- Je sais... mais c'est trop tard, Harry. Mon fils n'a pas besoin d'un père qui ne sera jamais là. Je m'en sors très bien toute seule.

Il se tut un instant avant de demander:

- Mais toi tu l'aimes, non ?

- Quelle importance...? J'ai tout abandonné le jour où je suis venue m'installer ici, Harry... Comprend-moi... Liam est la seule chose qui compte pour moi, aujourd'hui... Revenir à Londres, à l'Ordre, signifierait le mettre en danger, l'abandonner dans cette sinistre demeure qui vous sert de Quartier Général ! Je ne peux pas faire ça...

- Il n'y a pas d'endroit plus sûr à Londres que le 12 Square Grimmaud... En plus, on a fait pas mal de travaux... c'est bien plus agréable maintenant... Et puis, il ne serait pas tout seul...

Hermione soupira et passa nerveusement sa main dans ses longs cheveux bouclés.

- Je n'aurais pas la force de revoir... Ron... murmura-t-elle en butant avec difficulté sur le nom du rouquin. Tu as vu comme Liam lui ressemble ! Personne ne passera à côté ! Imagine la réaction de Molly ! Elle va m'en vouloir à mort ! Harry je ne peux pas faire ça !

Le Survivant regarda longuement sa meilleure amie. Elle était sur le point d'accepter, il lui fallait seulement trouver les bons arguments.

- Ron est en mission, il ne sera pas de retour avant une semaine ou deux... Quand à Molly... je lui parlerai, je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de rencontrer son petit-fils ! Et puis... Ca fera du bien à Liam... voir Londres, faire de nouvelles rencontres, en apprendre un peu plus sur le passé de sa mère et sur le monde de la magie... il sera en sécurité... et tu pourras le voir quand tu veux... vous serez sous le même toit ! Nous avons installé un labo à la maison !

- La maison... répéta-t-elle, légèrement surprise. C'est comme ça que tu l'appelles maintenant... ça a du bien changer...

- Hermione, juste une semaine... et si tu ne veux vraiment pas rester alors je te laisserai partir ! Mais tu ne peux pas refuser sans avoir essayé !

Hermione acquiesça malgré elle.

- Nous en parlerons à Liam pendant le repas... Et.. s'il est d'accord... nous viendrons...

Harry sourit et serra la jeune femme contre lui.

- Je t'adore... murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

_Alors ? Reviews please !Kisses !_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Merci pour vos reviews elles me font très plaisir ! Voici une petite suite pour vous faire patienter ! Pensez à reviewer !_

* * *

Au grand regret de sa mère, Liam accueillit l'idée de partir pour Londres avec un enthousiasme débordant.

- On part quand ? Demanda-t-il, délaissant son dessert pour se concentrer sur les deux adultes assis autour de la table.  
Prise de cours, Hermione se tourna vers Harry.

- Je... Quand est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on... ?

- Le plus rapidement sera le mieux... Dumbledore m'a remit un Portoloin, je n'aurai qu'à l'activer quand vous serez prêts...

Hermione se passa une main dans les cheveux :

- Liam, chéri, va te coucher. Je viens te border dans une minute, d'accord ?

Le petit garçon acquiesça et fit un léger signe de main à Harry.

- Bonne nuit, Harry. Dit-il avec un sourire. Je suis vraiment très content que vous soyez venus nous voir.

- Je suis content aussi. Bonne nuit bonhomme.

Il embrassa sa mère sur la joue et disparut dans sa chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Harry.

- Ca va trop vite ! Je sais très bien ce que tu insinuais ! Il est hors de question que nous partions demain ! C'est beaucoup trop tôt ! Je... Je ne suis pas prête !

- Hermione... Si tu veux qu'on attende un peu plus longtemps, on attendra... Mais Ron ne serra pas absent indéfiniment...

La jeune femme resta pensive quelques instants puis soupira, exaspérée:

- D'accord, c'est d'accord ! Tu me manipules et je déteste ça !

Harry sourit et haussa les épaules:

- Désolé, c'est le métier qui veut ça, je peux pas m'en empêcher !

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et commença à débarrasser la tale, perdue dans ses pensées.

- Il a l'air très intelligent... Murmura Harry en regardant la porte de la chambre.

- Hum? Qui ?

- Liam.

- Ho, il l'est ! Assura-t-elle, les yeux brillant de fierté. Il savait lire à quatre ans ! Et il adore ça ! Même s'il ne pratique pas encore la magie, il connaît la totalité des sors de première et deuxième année ! Et il est si gentil... Je t'assure, bébé il ne pleurait jamais ! Moi je pleurais comme une madeleine en le serrant contre moi, et lui... lui il souriait... et je me sentais mieux... Holala pourquoi je te raconte ça ?

- Tu peux continuer, si ça te fait du bien...

Hermione haussa les épaule et essuya ses yeux du revers de la main:

- J'ai voulu revenir, tu sais... C'était vraiment dur d'être toute seule ici avec le bébé... J'aurais... je sais pas... je voulais revenir mais j'en avais pas la force... J'avais tellement peur... je pensais être arrivée à surmonter ça, à oublier ce que j'avais laissé derrière moi et voilà que tu arrives sans prévenir et que tu... je sais pas... je sais plus... Souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Je suis désolé.

Il se leva et vint doucement la serrer contre lui.

- Je suis désolé de chambouler ta vie, mais je suis persuadé que tu me remercieras... Tu as besoin qu'on te secoue un peu, Hermione, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Et je suis là pour ça...

- D'accord... d'accord... d'accord... Tu as raison... il faut que je me secoue... Je suis fatiguée, Harry, et je dois aller border mon fils, tu veux rester dormir ?

- Je pense plutôt que je vais rentrer... Transplaner à beaucoup d'avantages, comme celui de retrouver son lit tous les soirs ! Mais je repasse demain matin, ok ?

La jeune femme acquiesça et l'embrassa sur le joue:

- Dix heure ça ira ? Proposa-t-elle.

- C'est parfait ! J'aurai le temps de parler un peu à Molly comme ça... Bonne nuit, Hermione.

- Bonne nuit, Harry.

Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement:

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Merci... C'est très important pour moi, tout ça...

Elle acquiesça en souriant et lui envoya un baiser avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans un CRAC retentissant.  
Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils et remarqua qu'il s'était déjà endormi. Elle remonta légèrement les couverture sur son torse et l'embrassa sur le front avant d'éteindre la lumière et d'aller elle-même se coucher. Les prochains jours allaient être mouvementés...


	4. Chapitre 4

_Coucou ! Mercià tous pour vos encouragements ! Voici une suite un peu plus longue donc vous attendrez la suite un peu plus longtemps Mais pensez à reviewer !Kisses !_

- Ho Hermione ma chérie, ça fait siii longtemps ! S'exclama Molly au moment même ou Hermione et son fils apparaissaient dans le hall du 12 Square Grimmaud.

- Bonjour, Madame Weasley...

- Tu es resplendissante ! Ho mon dieu, et ce petit bout de chou ce serait... il est adorable ! Viens là que je t'embrasse !

Liam s'approcha timidement de la vieille femme qui l'attira contre lui avec force, contenant visiblement ses larmes d'émotions.

- Va vite dans la cuisine mon chéri, c'est par-là, indiqua-t-elle en montrant la porte du doigt. Harry t'y attend. Tout le monde est tellement impatient de vous voir! Hermione, donne-moi donc ta valise, chérie !

- Ho non, merci, Madame Weasley, ça ira, ne vous en faites pas...

- Ne sois pas stupide ! Suis-moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre ! _Locomotor Barda_ ! Ajouta-t-elle ne pointant sa baguette sur les bagages de la jeune femme.

Hermione fit un petit signe d'encouragement à son fils avant de se tourner vers Molly qui montait déjà les escaliers.

- Dépêche-toi ma chérie, il y a beaucoup de monde qui souhaite te voir !

La jeune femme acquiesça et la rejoignit rapidement devant une porte:

- Voilà ta chambre, Liam sera juste à côté... Murmura Molly d'une voix tremblante en ouvrant la porte. Tu es ici chez toi...

- Madame Weasley, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Hermione inquiète quand la vieille femme du s'asseoir un instant sur le bord du lit.

- Oui... Oui ça va très bien... répondit-elle en s'éventant le visage. C'est seulement que... Par Merlin, Harry disait vrai... c'est son portrait craché ! C'est incroyable...

Hermione se sentit frissonner et passa une main maladroite dans ses longs cheveux bouclés.

- Je suis désolée, Madame Weasley...

La vieille femme releva la tête et lui sourit tendrement:

- Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Nous aurons tout le loisir de discuter pendant ton séjour, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça... Finalement oublie ce que je t'ai dit, prend ton temps pour défaire tes valises et souffler un moment si tu en as besoin. Nous sommes tous dans la cuisine, rejoins-nous quand tu te sentiras prête.

Elle serra Hermione contre elle, d'une étreinte presque maternelle puis sortit de la chambre sans ajouter un mot, essuyant discrètement ses yeux.

Suivant les conseils de la grand-mère de son fils, Hermione s'assit quelques instants sur le lit pour réfléchir et se calmer. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, elle prit également le temps de regarder autour d'elle et d'apprécier ce qu'Harry appelait à présent sa "maison"... Elle ne reconnaissait plus rien... L'obscurité et la noirceur des lieux avaient fait place à la luminosité et à la couleur. Sa chambre resplendissait d'un gaieté qui lui semblait presque irréelle si on considérait les évènements extérieurs et elle réalisa que Harry ne lui avait pas mentit... Oui, ce lieu devait sûrement être le plus sûr de Londres et probablement de toute l'Angleterre, mais en plus de ça, ses habitant étaient parvenus à en faire un véritable cocon à l'abris du monde extérieur... Un cocon où le bonheur était possible en dépit de la violence de la guerre... Toute la maison semblait respirer la joie et la sérénité... Ici, elle avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait peut-être retrouver une certaine insouciance... elle se sentait chez elle...

Inspirant profondément, elle délaissa ses affaires près du grand lit à baldaquin qu'on lui avait préparé et quitta la chambre pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

- Hermione ! S'exclama une jeune femme rousse en se jetant dans ses bras. Comme je suis contente de te voir !

- Ginny ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, merci, et toi ?

- Ca va... Où est Liam ?

- Là-bas, indiqua Ginny d'un petit mouvement de tête. Il vient de faire connaissance avec les Jumeaux... Je crois qu'ils lui font peur !

Elle se mit à rire et fit un léger signe de main à l'adresse de Harry qui discutait tranquillement avec Molly.  
Il lui sourit et les rejoignit rapidement.

- Alors, Hermione, quel effet ça fait de revoir tout le monde ? Demanda-t-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de la rouquine.

- C'est étrange... murmura-telle sans quitter son fils des yeux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il ne risque rien, ici. Murmura Ginny en souriant tendrement.

- Oui, oui, je sais, c'est juste que... il... regarde-le... il se sent déjà chez lui...

- C'est mal ? Questionna Ginny.

- Non ! Pas du tout... c'est juste que... peu importe... si j'allais leur dire bonjour ?

- Bonne idée !

* * *

La journée de retrouvaille passa trop rapidement au goût d'Hermione, les nouvelles s'enchaînant à un vitesse folle. Elle avait été absente six ans... et plus jamais elle ne pourrait rattraper ça... ni le mariage de Bill, ni la naissance des enfants des jumeaux, ni le retour de Percy, ni l'obtention du diplôme de Ginny, ni le début de sa relation avec Harry... non, elle avait raté tout ça et ne pouvait que le constater à présent... Pourtant tout le monde avait été adorable et ils s'étaient comporté avec elle comme si elle ne les avait jamais quitté... Liam avait également été traité comme un membre de la famille à part entière, gâtée par Molly, enquiquiné par les jumeaux, complimenté par Ginny... Elle avait passé une journée formidable mais cela la rendait encore plus mal à l'aise qu'avant son arrivée. Elle les avait abandonnés et ils agissaient comme si de rien n'était... elle s'en voulait… elle n'en était pas digne….

Hermione termina d'installer les affaires de son fils dans la chambre de ce dernier puis se tourna vers lui et vint le border.

- Bonne nuit, mon grand...

- Bonne nuit, Maman.

- Dors bien, murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Maman ? Appela-t-il avant qu'elle ne sorte.

- Oui, mon cœur ?

- Je suis content qu'on soit venu... dit-il en souriant.

- Si tu es content, je suis contente aussi...

- Combien de temps est-ce qu'on va rester ?

- Je ne sais pas encore... souffla-t-elle.

- Et... est-ce que je verrai... papa ?

Hermione ferma les yeux quelques instants et haussa les épaules en se forçant à sourire.

- Je ne sais pas... Allez, essaye de dormir...

- Je t'aime, maman...

Hermione sourit, attendrie et essuya furtivement ses yeux:

- Moi aussi je t'aime, mon ange... Fais de beaux rêves... murmura-t-elle avant de fermer la porte.

Elle resta quelques instants adossé à la porte, essayant de contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de la submerger, et se laissa glisser le long du mur.

-Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle releva la tête brusquement pour voir Harry penché sur elle, l'air inquiet.

- Ca va ? Mais tu pleures ! S'exclama-t-il, inquiet, en voyant les larmes couler sur ses joues.

- Chut ! Protesta-t-elle en se relevant avec l'aide de son meilleur ami. Liam est juste à côté !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Ca va ?

Elle lui sourit et secoua la tête:

- Ce n'est rien, je suis juste fatiguée, bonne nuit Harry... déclara-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

- Hola attend, pas si vite ! Dit-il en l'attrapant par le bras. Je ne suis pas stupide, Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je pensais que tu serais contente de revoir tout le monde !

- Mais je le suis ! C'est juste que...

Elle poussa un soupir d'impuissance et s'assit sur son lit, la tête entre les mains.

- Hermione...

- Tu as vu Liam ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

- Oui, il avait l'air aux anges, quel est le problème ?

- C'est justement ça le problème ! Gémit-elle. Il se sent chez lui, ici ! Je l'ai privé de ça, Harry... Je l'ai privé de sa famille pendant six ans !

- Tu as été, tu es sa famille, Hermione. Et il n'en a pas été malheureux pour autant ! Déclara-t-il. Au contraire, tu t'es entièrement consacrée à lui... Ce n'est pas un mal de vouloir protéger son enfant !

- Non... tu ne comprends pas ! J'ai été égoïste ! Je l'ai privé de son père, de sa famille, de tout ce bonheur... Je suis horrible... sanglota-t-elle.

- Ne dis pas ça... murmura Harry en la prenant doucement dans ses bras. Tu as fais ce qui te semblait juste à ce moment là... Maintenant que vous êtes là, les choses vont pouvoir changer...

- Mais je ne veux pas que ça change, Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je ne serais jamais revenue si tu ne m'avais pas forcé la main ! Et... et si je m'écoutais, je repartirais immédiatement…

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Harry.

- Liam a été toute ma vie pendant presque six ans... et... j'ai l'impression qu'en restant ici, je vais le perdre...

- C'est idiot ! C'est ton fils, tu ne le perdras jamais ! Il t'aime…

- Je sais...

Elle éclata en sanglot et Harry la berça doucement quelques instants.

- Je te promets que tout ira bien...

- Et pour... Ron... qu'est-ce que je vais faire... ? Je ne pourrai jamais le regarder en face !

- Il n'est pas encore là... sourit Harry d'un air confiant, se réjouissant que la brunette envisage finalement de rester plus longtemps. Nous avons deux semaines devant nous pour y penser et s'y préparer, pas vrai ?

Elle acquiesça vivement et ferma les yeux, se laissant aller contre l'épaule réconfortante de son meilleur ami.

- Merci, Harry... Merci...

- Je t'en prie.. c'est un plaisir...


	5. Chapitre 5

C'est fascinant ! S'exclama Hermione en découvrant le manuscrit que Harry lui présentait. Mais où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

Harry haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire désolé et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

J'ai pas le droit de te le dire… Information confidentielle, réservée aux Aurors.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, faussement exaspérée et sourit:

De toute façon je le découvrirai tôt ou tard… et puis, ne me joue pas ton numéro d'Auror, Harry, tu sais bien que je suis bien meilleure que la plupart de tes collègues !

Harry éclata de rire et acquiesça, rassuré de retrouver l'Hermione intelligente et sûre d'elle qu'il connaissait si bien.

Tu as raison !

Bon, plus sérieusement, déclara-t-elle en observant le texte de plus prêt, quel matériel je vais avoir à disposition ?

Absolument tout ce dont tu auras besoin !

Hermione releva la tête, surprise.

Absolument tout…? Répéta-t-elle, incrédule.

Tout à fait ! Quoi que tu demandes, tu l'obtiendras ! Assura-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Wow… mais il me faudra des mois pour y arriver ! Est-ce que… je… enfin… il y aura d'autres traducteurs… ?

Bien sûr ! Bill viendra t'aider dès qu'il le pourra et tu auras quatre personnes sous tes ordres. Répondit Harry.

Quoi ? Mais pourquoi moi ? Questionna-t-elle, surprise. Harry je ne suis pas habilité à diriger une équipe !

Tu es la meilleure, il n'y a rien à ajouter. Tu seras libre de décider de votre façon de travailler.

Et est-ce que je pourrai…

Tu es responsable du projet ! L'interrompit Harry. Tu as carte blanche !

Hermione resta pensive quelques instants, les yeux fixés sur le manuscrit. Puis elle releva la tête et demanda.

Où est le labo ?

Au dernier étage. La pièce est cachée et protégée. L'accès n'y est possible que par les personnes autorisées par moi. C'est-à-dire, Bill et toi, pour le moment.

C'est incroyable… murmura-t-elle, les yeux brillant d'excitation contenue. Bon, je crois que je ne peux plus reculer maintenant…

De toute façon, tu n'en as pas vraiment envie, je me trompe ? Dit Harry.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux et lui rendit le délicatement le manuscrit.

Je commencerai demain, ça ira ?

C'est toi le chef ! Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il faut que j'explique tout ça à Liam….expliqua-t-elle.

Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnée et regarda autour d'elle avant de s'effondrer dans un fauteuil, l'air satisfait.

Tu sais, Harry… je sens que ça va me plaire…

Je n'en doute pas une seconde !

* * *

J'espère que ce tout petit chapitre vous a plu! La suite très bientôt ! Promis ! Merci pour vos reviews, continuez à en laisser surtout ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ron arrive très bientôt !


	6. Chapitre 6

_Coucou à tous ! J'ai eu un petit soucis hier en postant le chapitre 5 mais c'est à présent arrangé ! Donc si vous êtes tombé sur la mauvaise version hier, retournez jeter un coup d'oeil ! En revanche, comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué le chapitre précédent n'a pas de tiret pour signaler les dialogues et je m'en excuse mais me fait un sacré cirque en ce moment ! J'ai donc été obligé de les remplacés par des slash ! Dslée ! Merci encore mille fois pour vos reviews !Continuez à en laisser et je vous promet que Ron arrivera dans le prochain chapitre ! Kiss !_

* * *

Hermione s'effondra dans le canapé près de la cheminée et passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. 

/ Tu travailles trop, Hermione.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers le Survivant et secoua la tête:

/ Ne dis pas de bêtise… On ne travaille jamais «trop» !

Harry la regarda un instant, d'un air dubitatif et vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

/ Tu as vu Liam, aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

Hermione resta quelques instants interdites puis soupira en baissant les yeux.

/ D'accord… je travaille peut-être un peu trop….

/ Un peu trop ? S'exclama Harry. Tu ne dors presque pas, tu ne manges presque pas, tu ne parles presque pas, c'est à peine si tu vois ton fils ! Je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour te surmener, on est d'accord ?

La jeune femme acquiesça en souriant et se leva.

/ Je ne le fais pas volontairement, tu sais ? Murmura-t-elle. Ca fait presque deux semaines qu'on est là…

/ Oui, je sais. Tu es stressée, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour mettre ta santé en danger !

/ Tu as raison… Où est Liam ?

/ Dans sa chambre avec mes neveux.

Tes neveux ? Répéta Hermione, surprise.

Harry sourit:

/ Oui, enfin, je les appelle comme ça, parce qu'ils m'appellent «oncle Harry», mais ils ne le sont pas encore officiellement!

/ Qui ça ?

/ Ha oui, c'est vrai, tu ne les as pas encore rencontrés ! Je parle des fils des jumeaux !

/ Des fils des jumeaux ? Répéta Hermione.

/ Erwan, Aidan, Kyle et Matthew… Ils ont tous les quatre à peu près l'âge de ton fils. Ils s'entendent très bien !

Hermione sourit tristement:

/ J'avais oublié… je ne les ai encore jamais vu…. Bill a un fils aussi, non ?

/ Une fille, corrigea Harry d'un air compréhensif. Amy…

/ Mais ils ne vivent pas ici ? Demanda Hermione. Je ne les ai jamais vu !

/ Non, ils préfèrent rester chez eux mais il leur arrive souvent de venir ici… C'est rassurant de savoir les enfants en sécurité….

/ Oui…. Bon je vais aller voir Liam et puis j'irais me coucher, je suis extenuée !

/ Bonne idée, approuva Harry. Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis ! Ne te surmène pas!

/ Promis. Bonne nuit Harry… dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Hermione trouva son fils seul dans sa chambre, parfaitement éveillé, en train de lire à la lumière de sa lampe de chevet.

/ Tu as vu l'heure, Liam ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix réprobatrice en croisant les bras.

/ Ho désolé… Je discutais avec…

/ Oui, je sais, Harry m'a dit. L'interrompit-t-elle. Mais maintenant qu'ils sont partis, il est temps d'éteindre la lumière et de dormir !

/ Laisse-moi juste finir ma page! S'il te plaît !

Hermione sourit et vint s'asseoir près de son fils.

/ Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? S'informa-t-elle, curieuse.

/ L'histoire de Poudlard ! Harry m'a dit que c'était ton livre préféré à l'école ! Il me l'a prêté tout à l'heure !

Hermione se mit à rire et acquiesça:

/ C'est vrai… Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

/ Je trouve ça fascinant ! J'en suis qu'au début mais c'est vraiment super ! J'aimerai bien aller à Gryffondor ! Ou a Serdaigle ! Tu étais dans quelle maison, maman ?

/ A Gryffondor ! Même si le Choipeaux magique à longtemps hésité ! Il voulait m'envoyer à Serdaigle ! Bon on parlera de ça demain, tu veux ? Finis ta page, et dors !

/ Oui maman !

Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et sortie en fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle entra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit où elle s'endormit presque aussitôt d'un profond sommeil.


	7. Chapitre 7

Hermione ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Le soleil ne semblait pas encore levé… 

La jeune femme mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que c'était du bruit dans le couloir qui l'avaient réveillée. Elle se leva précipitamment et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour apercevoir Harry visiblement débordé.

/ Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

/C'est Ron. Dit-il d'une voix blanche.

/ Ron ? Répéta-t-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante. Mais je croyais qu'il ne devait rentrer que dans deux ou trois jours.

Harry leva les yeux vers elle et acquiesça.

/ Normalement oui, mais il est blessé, on vient de le transférer à Sainte Mangouste. Il lui restait juste assez de force pour transplaner ici…

/ Sainte Mangouste ? Mais Ginny est Medicomage….

/ Elle ne peut rien faire…murmura-t-il. Pas toute seule, pas ici… c'est trop grave….

/ Ho mon Dieu… Il va.. Il va s'en sortir ? Demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Harry ? Ron ne va pas mourir…hein ?

Harry se força à sourire et posa une main sur son épaule.

/ Ca ira…ce n'est pas la première fois que ça lui arrive….

La jeune femme lui rendit un sourire inquiet.

/ Je peux faire quelque chose ? Je sais pas, n'importe quoi…

Harry resta pensif un moment:

/ Tu devrais aller voir, Liam…

/ Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

/ Il a tout vu… Ecoute, Ron était en sang… je crois que ça l'a secoué…. Il a tout de suite compris qui il était…

Hermione posa une main tremblante sur sa bouche et acquiesça en fermant les yeux pour tenter de se calmer.

/ Hermione, il sait que son père ignore l'existence de son fils ?

La jeune femme acquiesça lentement:

/ Oui... plus ou moins… Je vais aller le voir…

Elle se rendit dans la chambre de son fils. Liam était assis sur son lit et regardait une photo d'un air absent.

/ Liam, chéri, ça va ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix inquiète.

/ Papa… je l'ai vu… il est blessé….

Hermione vint s'asseoir près de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

/ Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave… Ils s'occuperont bien de lui à Sainte Mangouste….

Le petit garçon se blottit un peu plus contre sa mère et ferma les yeux.

/ Tu promets ?

/ Oui, je te le promet…. Sourit-elle.

/ Maman… je crois qu'il m'a vu….

Hermione se raidit un instant puis sourit et caressa doucement les épais cheveux roux de son fils….

/ Et alors ?

/ Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas…

/ C'est vrai, mais j'ai changé d'avis…

Le visage de Liam s'éclaira:

/ C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

/ Oui… peut-être pas tout de suite… ajouta-t-elle d'un air incertain. Mais je te promet que tu pourras le voir !

Liam embrassa sa mère sur la joue et ferma les yeux en se laissant aller contre elle.

/Merci, Maman…

Hermione sourit et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues avant de fermer elle aussi les yeux en posant son menton sur la tête de son fils.

/ Dors encore, chéri… le jour n'est pas levé… dors encore…

* * *

_Voilà ! Je ne vous avais pas menti ! Comme promis, Ron est de retour ! Il reverra Hermione un peu plus tard ! j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Continuez à m'en laisser ca me fera très plaisir ! Gros bizous !_


	8. Chapitre 8

_La suiiiiiiiiiiite ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Je ne peux que vous encourager à continuer à m'en laisser ! Gros bizous !_

* * *

/ Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici….

Hermione sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à Ginny.

/ Ho.. J'étais juste…

/ … inquiète ? Proposa la rouquine.

/ J'allais dire «curieuse».. Mais je suppose que «inquiète» convient également… soupira Hermione en s'asseyant sur un siège de la salle d'attente.

/ Tu ne veux pas aller le voir…?

Hermione secoua la tête:

/ Je ne veux pas être là quand il se réveillera…. Murmura-t-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Ginny acquiesça d'un air compréhensif et s'assit près de son amie.

/ Où est Liam ? Demanda-t-elle.

/ A la maison avec Harr…

Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes, les yeux écarquillés de surprise:

/ La maison… seigneur, j'ai dit… la maison…. S'exclama-t-elle en plaquant une main sur sa bouche, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

/ Je sais…on s'y habitue vite….

Elles restèrent silencieuse un moment, pensive.

/ Ginny, demanda soudain Hermione, ça fait longtemps.. Que toi et Harry…?

/ Un an et demi, répondit Ginny en souriant.

/ Un an et demi, répéta la brunette, incrédule. C'est tellement étrange… et… tu n'as jamais peur… ? De la guerre…?

Ginny haussa les épaules:

/ Bien sûr que si ! Déclara-t-elle en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux roux. Mais… je ne peux rien y faire… alors je me contente de prier pour qu'il me revienne à chaque fois qu'il s'en va….

/ Je n'aurais pas ton courage….

/ C'est pour ça que tu as quitté Ron ?

Hermionese raidit etferma les yeux quelques secondes puis se leva finalement:

/ Je vais rentrer… préviens-moi quand il y aura du nouveau….

/ Hermione ! Je suis désolée… Je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça !

Hermione sourit tristement:

/ A plus tard, Ginny…

La jeune femme s'éloigna rapidement.

Une fois Ginny hors de vue, elle s'arrêta et se mit à sangloter, la tête entre les mains.

Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi les mots de son amie l'avaient autant touchés… Peut-être parce qu'elle avait raison…oui peut-être… peut-être qu'elle avait quitté Ron par peur de le perdre… peut-être qu'elle avait préféré mettre le plus de distance entre eux pour éviter de souffrir… et… peut-être que malgré ça… elle était encore amoureuse…


	9. Chapitre 9

Pendant trois jours, Hermione resta particulièrement pensive, comme si les récents évènements la poussaient à faire le point….

Et finalement, quand ce qu'elle redoutait et espérait le plus à la fois arriva, elle se sentie avant tout déboussolée et inquiète.

Ron s'était réveillé….

Il allait revenir à «la maison»… elle allait le revoir… lui parler… et se remémorer ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble… Et elle savait pertinemment que cela serait difficile… sûrement bien plus difficile que d'élever un enfant seul… oui… le revoir allait être dur….

/ Quand est-ce qu'il rentre ? Demanda difficilement Hermione une fois le choc de la nouvelle passé.

/ D'ici deux ou trois jours, d'après Ginny. Répondit Harry. Il a été sérieusement blessé… il va être en congé un long moment…

Hermione ne put dissimuler un gémissement désespéré.

/ T'inquiète pas…. Je suis sûr que ça se passera bien…

/ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! S'exclama Hermione. Tu connais Ron aussi bien que moi! Ca ne se passera pas bien !

Elle soupira et le regarda d'un air penaud:

/ Excuse-moi… Je ne… Oublis-ça… est-ce qu'il sait que je suis là ?

/ Non et je ne pense pas que ce soit à nous de lui dire…. Vas le voir… avant qu'il ne rentre… mettez les choses au point avant qu'il ne rencontre Liam….

Hermione se sentit frissonner et se frictionna légèrement les bras, comme pour se réchauffer.

/ J'irais…

/Bien… sourit son ami. Bon, alors, dis-moi… comment avancent tes recherches ?

/ Elles avanceraient plus vite si vous ne m'aviez pas limité à 8 heures de travail par jour Monsieur Potter !

Il se mit à rire:

/ Je fais ça pour ton bien ! Au fait, je m'excuse mais je dois retourner au ministère, on m'a appelé et je rentrerai tard, ne m'attendez pas pour diner.

/ Rien de grave ?

Il secoua la tête d'un air distrait et sourit:

/Tu peux prévenir Ginny pour moi ?

/Bien sûr.

/ Merci t'es un ange ! Sourit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. Va voir ton fils ! Et réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit !

Elle acquiesça en lui rendant son sourire puis il disparut dans un crac retentissant, la laissant seule dans le grand salon du square Grimmauld.

Elle alla voir son fils un moment et discuta un peu avec lui, lui annonçant que son père allait mieux mais qu'il faudrait attendre encore un peu avant de le voir, avant de finalement se diriger d'un pas presque machinal vers le laboratoire de recherches.

En réalité, celles-ci avançaient beaucoup plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait laissé entendre à Harry. Ils avaient pratiquement terminé d'analyser le langage utilisé sur le manuscrit et l'heure de la traduction approchait à grand pas. Seulement, cette étape l'inquiétait. La langue utilisée était particulièrement compliqué et la moindre erreur pouvait complètement changer la signification du contenu. D'après leurs observations le parchemin se divisait en quatre parties distinctes. Selon l'un de ses chercheurs, chacune d'entre elle devait représenter une étape pour le sortilège. Peut-être même y avait-il une potion à réaliser. Tout cela était encore très flou, mais l'excitation qui la gagnait à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, était, pour Hermione, la preuve que quelque chose de très important se cachait entre ces lignes. Et son instinct ne la trompait jamais quand il s'agissait de découverte…

En revanche, en amour, elle se trompait toujours lourdement…

Hermione se maudit intérieurement pour avoir laissé son esprit divaguer et ne put réprimer un soupir d'exaspération.

Oui, elle n'était pas doué en amour… et pas qu'en amour quand on considérait l'étendue de ses relations affectives…. Hermione Granger devait se l'avouer, son départ et ses six années d'isolement n'avaient pas été si bénéfique qu'elle l'avait cru… et en fin de compte, elle était revenu dans cet endroit qu'elle s'était jurer de ne plus jamais revoir, au cœur de la guerre qu'elle avait désespérément tenté de fuir, sur le point de retrouver la personne qu'elle avait si longtemps souhaité oublié…. Rien n'allait en fait.. Le destin semblait prendre un main plaisir à s'acharner sur elle…

Hermione soupira à nouveaux, un léger sourire aux lèvres cette fois, se jurant que plus jamais elle ne prendrai la fuite devant la première difficulté qui se présenterait… non, elle n'agirait plus jamais comme elle l'avait fait six ans auparavant…. Elle allait affronter ses peurs… toutes ses peurs….

* * *

_Voilà ! Un petit chapitre pour vous tenir en haleine ! Et j'ai une grande nouvelle ! La rencontre tant attendue est pour le chapitre suivant ! Alors laissez-moi pleins de reviews et je le posterai encore plus vite ! Merci pour vos reviews je vous adore ! Continuez à me donner votre avis sur cette fic, avec les détails ! Kiss à tous !_

_Selphie (effectivement exilée de Pwo)_

_Ho ! J'en profite pour faire de la pub pour les fics deTarK, Castel et moi-même ! ' allez voir mes autres fics ! Je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez! Je vous adore! bizous !_


	10. Chapitre 10

_Hello ! J'espère que j'ai fait assez vite! Merci pour vos reviews ! j'ai dépassé les 100 commentaires et j'en suis ravie ! Merci mille fois !Mais j'espère quevous n'arrêterez pas en si bon chemin! Voici comme promis la rencontre Ron/Hermione ! Je vous embrasse !_

* * *

Hermione respira plusieurs fois profondément devant la porte, essayant de se calmer. Elle n'avait cessé de réfléchir la veille, elle était même venue jusqu'ici peu de temps avant la clôture des visites mais avait finalement manqué de courage. Elle pourtant, elle était à nouveaux là, se tenant nerveusement devant cette stupide chambre d'hôpital.

Elle cessa de se tortiller les mains et respira une nouvelle fois profondément avant de frapper et de s'en vouloir presque aussitôt.

Entrez ! Invita une voix à l'intérieur.

Une voix, mais pas n'importe laquelle… SA voix…

Hermione ferma les yeux et entra.

Pendant un instant, le visage de Ron s'illumina… pendant un instant, on put lire sur son visage une joie profonde mêlée d'incrédulité…

Pendant un instant, CET instant, Hermione aurait peut-être pu voir dans ses yeux ce qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais revoir… pendant un instant, Hermione aurait peut-être pu voir les braises de la passion renaître en lui… peut-être… mais elle ne vit rien… Le regard fuyant, le corps tendu et le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle ne vit rien….

Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle fit face à un masque de sombre indifférence et elle eut l'impression que quelque chose en elle se brisait…

Bonjour… murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il la dévisagea d'un regard glacial, son visage figé comme du marbre, dépourvu de toute expression.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait neutre.

Décontenancée, Hermione fit machinalement un pas en arrière, oubliant soudainement jusqu'à la moindre petite chose qu'elle voulait lui dire, oubliant pourquoi elle était là.

Elle fixa ces grands yeux bleus qui l'avaient si souvent fait fondre et une sensation de vide l'envahit… L'océan chaleureux de ses yeux d'autrefois avaient fait place à d'immenses Icebergs… Une ombre était venu ternir ses beaux yeux… et il la regardait à présent avec tellement d'amertume, de colère et de… peine… qu'elle se sentit la personne la plus détestable sur terre…

Je… je voulais.. Je venais.. Juste.. voir comment tu allais…

Je vais bien.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, incapable de trouver quelque chose à dire ou à faire. Elle passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et regarda autour d'elle, comme si elle espérait trouver une aide quelconque.

Je.. Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû venir…dit-elle d'une voix tremblante en se tournant vers la porte.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? Demanda soudain Ron d'une voix qui sonna étrangement triste.

Je ne sais pas… peut-être que j'étais inquiète… murmura-t-elle sans se retourner.

Et tu as fais tout ce chemin uniquement parce que tu étais inquiète ? Railla-t-il un peu plus agressivement qu'il ne le voulait. Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve à l'hôpital en six ans !

Elle baissa les yeux.

Harry… a demandé mon aide pour la traduction d'un manuscrit…

Je vois…

Hermione ferma à nouveaux les yeux sans trouver le courage de lui faire face. Son ton si froid, si indifférent la faisait souffrir le martyre. Elle aurait tellement préféré qu'il cri, qu'il hurle, qu'il se mette à casser tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui comme il le faisait plus jeune… Elle savait réagir dans ces moment-là, elle savait comment réagir face à ce Ron là…

Mais elle se sentait désemparée et impuissante face au Ron froid et distant assis dans ce lit d'hôpital.

Elle l'avait perdu… et quelque chose en elle lui criait sournoisement qu'elle ne le retrouverait plus jamais…

Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie…? Demanda Ron malgré lui.

Hermione tressaillit et sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux. La peur l'envahit sans prévenir. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille… qu'elle s'éloigne… le temps de reprendre ses esprits….

Je.. Je suis désolée… on… on se verra quand… quand tu rentreras…

Elle posa sa main sur la poignet de la porte et l'actionna, poussant un soupir lorsqu'elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Très bien. Déclara-t-il doucement, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Nous nous reverrons à la maison…

Elle n'osa pas le regarder en face et après quelques secondes d'hésitations referma la porte le plus rapidement possible avant de quitter Sainte Mangouste, en sanglotant, encore plus perturbée qu'avant son arrivée…..

Ron regarda longuement la porte après le départ d'Hermione et soupira.

Il avait essayé de l'oublier… pendant six ans il avait essayé de l'oublier, en vain… et la revoir maintenant… c'était tellement inattendu… tellement agréable et douloureux à la fois….

Aucune des rares femmes qu'il avait eu n'avait pu effacer son souvenir… jamais il n'avait aimé un autre parfum que le siens, jamais il n'avait rêvé à un autre corps que le sien… non, jamais il n'avait oublié ses yeux.. ses lèvres… jamais il n'avait pu l'oublier, elle… son premier amour… la femme avec laquelle il avait souhaité passer sa vie… mais elle était partie… sans prévenir, sans s'expliquer, sans revenir… jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Ron serra les poings et grimaça de douleur à la contraction de ses muscles. Il respira profondément quelques instants et ferma les yeux.

Il faudrait qu'ils aient une discussion… après six ans d'absence il avait le droit à des explications, et il les exigerait….

* * *

_Reviews please !_


	11. Chapitre 11

/ Je n'aurais jamais du t'écouter ! S'exclama Hermione, tournant le dos à son meilleur ami, les larmes coulant doucement sur ses joues.

/ Tu y es allé ?

/ Ce matin… acquiesça-t-elle. C'était une erreur ! Je n'aurais jamais du y aller !

Il s'avança vers elle et l'obligea à se retourner.

/ Allez… ne pleure pas… murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue pour sécher ses larmes. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

/ Il m'a demandé.. Pourquoi j'étais partie… il était tellement disant… je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais de toute façon.. Je l'ai bien cherché, non ? Ho Harry, je me suis enfuie comme une idiote… alors que je m'étais juré de ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs ! On a même pas parlé de Liam… il me déteste ! Comment veux-tu que je…

Elle s'interrompit et secoua la tête:

/ Je n'aurais jamais du revenir, Harry ! C'était une mauvaise idée ! On ferait mieux de repartir avant qu'il ne revienne… Sanglota-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte du salon.

/ Attend ! Déclara Harry d'une voix impériale en l'attrapant par le bras. Tu ne peux pas t'en aller comme ça ! C'est normal que ça se soit passé difficilement ! Ca faisait six ans que vous ne vous étiez pas vus ! Il ne te déteste pas ! J'en suis persuadé ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti, toi,quand tu l'as vu ?

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux, un peu perdue, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

/ Je… je me suis détestée… pour l'avoir laissé… Je me déteste, Harry…

Elle éclata en sanglot dans les bras du survivant qui la berça doucement.

/Ca s'arrangera… il faudra du temps, mais tu ne peux pas abandonner… Tu dois rester… pour ton fils ! Et pour nous… on a besoin de toi, Hermione, tu sais combien c'est important !

/ Et si je perd tout ? Est-ce que tu crois que ça en vaut la peine ?

Il plongea ses grands yeux émeraude dans les siens et acquiesça gravement.

/ Tu ne perdras rien. Mais si ça devait arriver… oui je pense que ça en vaudrait la peine… nous luttons pour que nos enfants vivent dans un monde en paix… et je crois que ça vaut tous les sacrifices….

Elle sourit à travers ses larmes et acquiesça. Oui, c'est ce qu'elle voulait pour son fils, un monde en paix et pas la terreur et l'agonie qui régnait à l'extérieur… Mais était-ce vraiment possible…?

/ Tu veux savoir pourquoi je tiens autant à ce que tu déchiffres ce parchemin ? Demanda soudain Harry.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui:

/ Pourquoi…?

/ Je vais être papa, Hermione… dit-il avec un sourire attendrit. Ginny est enceinte… et… je ne veux pas la quitter… si ce parchemin détient vraiment quelque chose capable de vaincre Voldemort… alors… je ne serais pas celui qui meurt dans la prophétie…je ne serais pas obligé de les abandonner… elle et le bébé…. Je ne veux pas mourir… mais.. Il y a toujours un risque et c'est pour ça… c'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais demandé à Ginny de m'épouser… je ne veux pas m'engager sans être sûr.. Sûr de vivre…. Mais niveau engagement je crois que j'ai attrapé le gros lot… je vais être père… tu parles d'une responsabilité…. Mais tu comprends… je veux être là pour voir grandir mon enfant…

Hermione le serra très fort dans ses bras, souriant et pleurant à la fois.

/ Félicitation… tu feras un père formidable…. On va faire notre possible pour traduire ce parchemin au plus vite, je te le promet… en attendant il ne tient qu'à toi de prendre soin de toi et de Ginny….

/ Ne t'inquiète pas…assura-t-il.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacé:

/ Harry ?

/ Oui ?

/ J'ai privé Ron de tout ça pendant six ans…murmura-t-elle. Il n'a pas vu grandir son fils.. À cause de moi… est-ce que tu crois vraiment qu'il pourra me pardonner un jour….?

/ Ca sera peut-être un peu long… mais oui, il te pardonnera… j'en suis persuadé… il va adorer Liam… il est incroyable… mais avec des parents comme vous c'est un peu normal…

Hermione se mit à rire doucement:

/ Tu as sans doute raison…

/ Évidemment… Bon allez, tu devrais aller te coucher… Ron revient demain…

/ Tu as raison… mais je crois que je vais retourner au labo un petit peu… déclara-t-elle en quittant la chaleureuse étreinte du survivant. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées.. Et puis Liam est déjà couché…

/ Ne t'épuises pas ! Ordonna-t-il d'un ton très sérieux.

/ Oui...

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue en le félicitant une nouvelle fois puis disparut bientôt par la porte pour se diriger vers l'étage supérieur… Elle avait vraiment besoin d'oublier Ron un instant...

* * *

_Voilà un petit chapitre où l'on apprend certaines choses qui pourront être utiles par la suite mais rien de vraiment intéressant ! La réponses à vos questions d'ici quelques chapitres mais chut ! Je ne vous dis rien ! Merci pour vos reviews! Gros bizous !_


	12. Chapitre 12

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! C'est toujours un immense plaisir de voir que vous attendez la suite avec impatience ! Mais je ne répondrais à aucune de vos questions, je ne veux pas vous gacher la suite ! Kiss et continuez à reviewer !_

* * *

Hermione se réveilla dans un fauteuil, entourée des centaines de livres poussiéreux du laboratoire, le précieux parchemin encore dans ses mains… elle s'était endormie là… 

Elle se leva lentement et regarda l'heure d'un œil critique. Onze heure du matin… elle devait être plus fatiguée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru…

Remettant vaguement de l'ordre dans ses vêtements elle sortie du laboratoire et se dirigea dans la cuisine où elle trouva Molly en grande préparation du repas de midi.

/ Hermione, chérie ! Tu as bien dormie ?

/Oui.. Sourit-elle, je suis désolée d'avoir raté le petit déjeuner !

/ Ce n'est pas grave, Ron a mangé pour deux, crois-moi ! Il dit que la nourriture de l'hôpital est infecte ! Tu veux quand même que je te prépare quelque chose ?

Hermione sentit son cœur faire un bond et n'enregistra pas immédiatement l'information.

/ Ron est rentré ? Demanda-t-elle. Mais quand ?

/ Ce matin, chérie. Harry l'a ramené vers huit heure ! Ses blessures sont encore un peu douloureuses mais… il est réveillé…et vivant… murmura Molly d'une voix tremblante. C'est le principal…. Ho, d'ailleurs, Ginny voudrait te voir, elle est au salon.

/ D'accord, merci Madame Weasley… murmura Hermione, encore un peu perturbée.

Ignorant son ventre qui criait famine, elle rejoignit la rouquine qui rêvassait devant la grande cheminée.

/ Tu voulais me voir ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

/ Ho, bonjour Hermione ! Oui, j'ai un service à te demander… commença-t-elle d'un air embarrassé.

/ Quoi donc ? S'informa prudemment la brunette.

/ Et bien… L'Ordre a sollicité mon aide… déclara-t-elle en baissant les yeux. L'une des bases de résistants Irlandais à été attaquée… ils ont besoin de Médicomages pour les soins…

/ Ho mon Dieu… et c'est grave ?

/ Oui… murmura Ginny en réprimant un frisson. Harry y était… d'après lui… nous servirons plus à évacuer les corps qu'à soigner les blessés…

/ Tu es obligé d'y aller ? Demanda Hermione, inquiète.

/ Non mais… si je peux sauver.. Ne serait-ce qu'une vie… je ne dois pas hésiter…

Hermione serra la jeune femme dans ses bras, se sentant particulièrement vulnérable sans en comprendre la raison. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ginny tenait à y aller étant donné qu'elle était enceinte… ça la dépassait totalement… mais elle ne pouvait qu'accepter son choix… Ils avaient bien respecté le sien…

/ Tu peux me rendre un service pendant mon absence ?

/ Oui… oui bien sûr que oui… tout ce que tu voudras…

Ginny sourit d'un air désolé:

/ Il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe de Ron…

Hermione sursauta et regarda la rouquine, horrifiée:

/ QUOI ?

/ Il est encore faible et il a toujours besoin de soin, des potions, des pommades, des bandages… il ne pourra pas le faire tout seul et je ne serais pas là…il aura besoin de toi ! Implora Ginny.

/ Mais.. Mais… et ta mère ?

/ Elle vient aussi…

Hermione eut l'impression que le faible équilibre qu'elle avait réussi à atteindre s'écroulait d'un seul coup…. Tout ses points de repères, Harry, Ginny, Molly, tous s'en allaient…

/ Mais… mais… je… qui va s'occuper de la maison ?

/ Toi…? Proposa Ginny.

/ Mais… non, Ginny !

/ Tu n'auras besoin de rien faire ! Juste être là ! Bill viendra aussi pour t'aider dans tes recherches et il y aura tes chercheurs six à huit heures par jour !

/ Ginny, il est hors de question que je reste seule dans cette maison avec Ron et Liam ! Est-ce que tu imagines quel enfer ça va être ? Je ne peux pas faire ça !

/ Raison de plus ! Tu auras tout le temps nécessaire pour parler avec lui ! Nous partirons d'ici deux jours…. Hermione, je t'en prie ! Je ne peux demander ça à personne d'autre !

/ Ginny… gémit Hermione.

/ Hermione… supplia la rouquine plongeant ses grands yeux bleu dans ceux de la jeune femme.

Hermione soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains.

/ C'est d'accord...

/ Ha merci ! Je t'adore ! S'exclama Ginny en se jetant dans ses bras. Tu es la meilleure ! Tu verras tout se passera bien !

Hermione sourit malgré elle. Ginny regarda soudain derrière Hermione et sourit.

/ Salut frangin… comment tu te sens ?

/ Relativement bien… murmura Ron d'une voix rauque.

Hermione frissonna et se retourna, évitant de croiser le regard transperçant de son ancien amant.

/ A plus tard… chuchota-t-elle en sortant rapidement.

Ron s'assit dans un fauteuil et soupira.

/ Elle m'évite. Fit-il remarquer, amer.

/ Elle a peur… c'est normal… tu sais, elle…

/ Ne lui cherche pas d'excuses, tu veux ? Trancha Ron. Je ne suis pas d'humeur, j'ai un mal de chien !

/ Tu as prit tes potions ? Demanda Ginny, son instinct de guérisseur prenant le pas sur celui de petite sœur conciliatrice.

/ Mais oui… Dit-il d'un ton las.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis Ron murmura, d'un air plus doux:

/ Tu ne devrais pas y aller, Ginny… c'est dangereux… je ne veux pas que toi et le bébé soyez en danger…

Ginny se figea et fixa son frère avec des yeux ronds.

/ Comment tu le sais ? S'exclama la rouquine, inquiète. Par Merlin, est-ce que Maman…?

/ Non ! Non… Harry m'a mit au courant… Il est d'accord avec moi, tu sais…

/ Je sais, acquiesça Ginny. Mais je suis assez grande pour prendre mes décisions seule !

/ Très bien… déclara Ron après un moment.

Il plongea son regard dans l'antre de la cheminée, regardant danser les flammes avec une étrange fascination. Il voulait penser à autre chose, tout oublier juste un petit moment...

Quand il reprit pied avec la réalité il regarda sa sœur et sourit, en souvenir du bon vieux temps:

/ Une partie d'échec ?

/ Avec plaisir….


	13. Chapitre 13

_Merci merci merci pour vos reviews! Votre enthousiasme ne fait qu'augmenter le mien ! Voilà une suite pour ceux qui se demandaient "Est-ce que Ron a vu Liam ?" Bizous à tous et continuez à me laisser vos commentaires !_

* * *

/ Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Harry à son meilleur ami en le rejoignant près du feu. 

/ Bien. Je crois.

/ Et comment ça se passe avec Hermione ? Interrogea-t-il prudemment.

/ A ton avis ? Comment veux-tu que ça se passe ? S'exclama Ron dont les oreilles étaient immédiatement devenues rouge. Elle m'évite !

/ Tu ne fais rien pour l'en empêcher… fit remarquer le Survivant.

/ Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Cria Ron. Que je l'enferme dans une pièce et que je l'oblige à me parler ?

Dès qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione il était incapable de se tempérer…. Il avait pourtant changé en six ans. Son travail d'Auror en particulier l'avait beaucoup marqué… mais Hermione… Hermione était resté un sujet douloureux pour lui… elle l'avait abandonné, sa fierté en avait prit un coup bien sûr, mais il avait surtout souffert de son absence… il l'avait aimé comme jamais il n'avait aimé personne… peut-être même l'aimait-il encore… peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il ne cherchait pas non plus à l'affronter directement…. Elle l'évitait et en fin de compte, cela l'arrangeait…

/ C'est une idée… sourit Harry.

Ron soupira et haussa les épaules, ignorant pour le moment le sérieux qu'il croyait avoir décelé dans la voix de son meilleur ami.

/ Tu as vu les jumeaux depuis que je suis revenu ? Demanda-t-il soudain, l'air un peu soucieux.

/ Heu non pourquoi ?

/ Quand je suis arrivé… je suis pas sûr parce que j'étais blessé…mais je crois.. Je crois qu'il y avait un des gamins dans le couloir….

Harry haussa distraitement les épaules.

/ Ils n'étaient pas là…. Commença Harry. Il n'y avait presque pers… .

Il s'arrêta soudain et se frappa mentalement. Liam… il avait vu Liam… mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire…

/ Quoi qu'il en soit, tu es encore convalescent, tu devrais aller te coucher! Dit-il en se levant. Je vais aller rejoindre ta sœur. On part en Irlande d'ici deux jours et j'espère encore que d'ici là je l'aurais convaincue de rester…

/ Tu peux toujours rêver ! Il n'y a personne de plus têtue qu'un Weasley si ce n'est une Weasley ! Mais j'espère que tu y arriveras….

Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence. Puis Harry se dirigea vers la porte et murmura avant de sortir.

/ Je la protégerai. Je te le jure, Ron.

/ Je sais. Murmura le rouquin en souriant. Bonne nuit, Harry.

/ Toi aussi. Ho, et Ron ?

/ Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

/ Essaye d'arranger les choses avec Hermione…

Oui... c'était une idée... mais il ne savait pas encore comment il allait s'y prendre... était-ce vraiment à lui de faire le premier pas ?


	14. Chapitre 14

_Merci pour vos reviews qui, comme toujours, m'ont fait très plaisir ! Voici la suite ! laissez-moi pleins de reviews ! Je vous adore ! kiss!_

Hermione serra tendrement son fils contre elle. Depuis le retour de Ron, la veille, elle lui avait interdit de quitter sa chambre et elle s'en voulait. Mais son adorable fils l'avait sagement écouté et cela la rendait encore plus honteuse. Elle enfermait son propre fils !

/ Je suis désolée, chéri. Je sais que ce n'est pas drôle pour toi de rester là… je vais bientôt parler à ton père, je te le promet !

/ Je sais maman. Ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis j'en ai profité pour terminer l'histoire de Poudlard !

Hermione regarda son fils avec fierté et lui sourit de gratitude.

/ Si tu savais comme je t'aime, mon chéri… murmura-t-elle en le berçant doucement.

/ Moi aussi je t'aime. Déclara le petit rouquin innocemment.

Hermione sourit, des larmes dans les yeux.

/ Pourquoi tu pleures, maman ? Demanda Liam, inquiet.

/ Pour rien… mentit la jeune femme en essuyant ses larmes. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

/ Tu peux me trouver un livre ? Je n'ai plus rien à lire et je m'ennuie !

/ Bien sûr, mon ange ! Je te ramène ça le plus rapidement possible !

/ Merci Maman…

La jeune femme se leva et sortit de la pièce après un petit:

/ Je reviens tout de suite.

Espérant pouvoir emprunter un livre intéressant à Ginny, Hermione se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune femme où elle entra après avoir frappé.

/ Ginny, est-ce que je peux t'emprunter un livre pour…

Elle s'interrompit quand elle vit son amie en train de faire un bandage à un grand roux torse nu.

/ Ho… je suis désolée… je croyais que tu étais seule… je repasserai…

/ Non attend ! J'ai fini ! Déclara Ginny précipitamment en se levant. Je vais te chercher un livre, ne bouge pas !

Elle disparut rapidement, laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls.

/ Je… je vais l'aider à choisir… murmura-t-elle en se tournant vers la porte.

/ Attend !

Ron se leva précipitamment et l'attrapa par le bras, refermant d'une main la porte qu'elle avait déjà ouverte.

/ Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Laisse-moi sortir. Murmura Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

/ Non, il faut qu'on parle ! S'exclama-t-il vivement. Arrête de m'éviter !

Elle se figea et le regarda fixement dans les yeux.

/ Je ne t'évite pas, tu te fais des illusions ! Protesta-t-elle bien que ce soit vrai.

/ Pas du tout et tu le sais !

Il la lâcha et s'adossa à la porte en croisant les bras.

/ Je ne te laisserai pas sortir tant qu'on aura pas parlé. Dit-il d'un air buté.

/ Très bien ! S'écria-t-elle furieuse sans réellement en comprendre la raison. Alors parlons ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

/ Je sais pas ! Répondit-il sur le même ton. Peut-être juste que t'as eu une perte de mémoire et que c'est pour ça que t'as pas été foutu de me donner de tes nouvelles pendant six ans !

Hermione sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux.

/ Laisse-moi sortir….. Implora-t-elle.

/ Non… dit-il en secouant la tête. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu es partie… pourquoi tu m'as laissé… pourquoi…?

/ Si tu savais… chuchota-t-elle en essuyant ses joues humides.

/ Hermione, parle-moi… on va être seul dans cette maison pendant des jours! Tu ne vas pas passer ton temps à m'ignorer et à m'éviter ! Je ne supporterai pas cette situation !

/ Je suis désolée, Ron. Désolée… tellement désolée…. Je… je peux pas.. Je peux pas t'expliquer ça maintenant… je suis pas prête…. Je te jure que je te dirai tout… mais pas maintenant…. Je suis pas prête….

Ron secoua la tête, sans comprendre.

/ Pas maintenant ? Mais dans combien de temps !

/ Quelques jours… laisse-moi… juste quelques jours… je t'en prie….

Il resta immobile quelques instants, puis acquiesça malgré lui et s'écarta de la porte pour la laisser passer.

Elle soupira de soulagement en se dirigeant vers la porte et s'arrêta un instant avant de sortir, la tête basse.

/ Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, Ron… c'était la dernière chose que je voulais…pardonne-moi….


	15. Chapitre 15

Les muscles de Ron se tendirent tandis qu'Hermione terminait de bander son torse.

/ Excuse-moi…. Ca va ? Demanda-t-elle en vérifiant la solidité du bandage une dernière fois.

/Oui, merci.

Hermione se tourna vers Ginny, le regard interrogateur.

/ Ca ira comme ça ?

/ Oui c'est très bien pour une première fois, mais n'hésite pas à serrer un peu plus fort. Il faut le changer deux fois par jours après avoir appliqué le baume régénérant que j'ai laissé dans la grande salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée. Je l'ai fait tout à l'heure. Ajouta-t-elle immédiatement lorsque Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Il ne faut pas oublier les différentes potions. Il y en a trois, je te les montrerais avant de partir, je te laisserai une notice au cas où et puis de toute façon, Ron sait ce qu'il doit prendre. Mais on ne sait jamais avec lui…

/ Je suis toujours dans la pièce. Protesta le roux en renfilant son tee-shirt.

/ Je sais… Le nargua sa sœur. Justement ! Bon, je dois aller finir de préparer mes valises. Vous avez vu Harry aujourd'hui ?

/ Non, répondirent les deux jeunes gens d'une même voix.

Ils se regardèrent, gênés et détournèrent presque immédiatement les yeux.

/ Moi non plus… soupira Ginny. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, en ce moment il est tout le temps au ministère… tu sais quelque chose, Ron ?

/ Non. Déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules. Mais c'est normal… on a beaucoup de travail depuis que Voldemort a gonflé ses rangs… Les nouvelles recrues sont encore pires que les anciennes…. De pire en pire… alors qu'on est nous-même de moins en moins nombreux….

Dans la voix de Ron perçait un tel accablement qu'Hermione eut soudain l'horrible impression que tout était déjà perdu….

Comment le Ron qu'elle avait connu, plein de vie, d'optimisme et d'espoir, pouvait-il être aussi découragé… ?

Elle sentit sa culpabilité revenir au galop en se souvenant que six ans avaient passé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu… six ans… six ans où, d'après le dires de ses amis, Ron s'était entièrement consacré à son métier d'Auror, luttant pour la paix…contre Voldemort…. Il avait dû voir tellement d'horreur… et elle n'avait pas été là pour le consoler… elle n'avait pas été là pour partager ça avec lui, pour lui redonner du courage… non, elle avait préférée fuir….

Elle le regarda longuement et laissa un instant ses pensées dériver… Il avait changé… il n'avait pas vraiment grandit, non, mais sa carrure était à présent des plus impressionnante… Ses épais cheveux roux, encore plus en bataille que dans son souvenir lui donnait l'irrésistible envie d'y plonger ses mains. Sa peau était moins pâle qu'autrefois mais ses adorables tâches de rousseurs étaient toujours présentes…et ses yeux… elle n'avait jamais pu oublier ses yeux… si bleu… si profond… mais à présent ils ne pétillaient plus… une immense tristesse et une profonde colère les avait voilés…. La guerre l'avait changé… elle l'avait changé en partant… tout était sa faute…

/ Quand est-ce que vous partez ? Demanda soudain Hermione, une note de désespoir dans la voix.

/ Demain…

/ Demain ? Répéta la jeune femme, horrifiée.

/ On ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps… ils ont besoins de nous…

Hermione acquiesça malgré elle, se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas être plus utile.

/ Concentre-toi sur le parchemin. Déclara Ron, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. C'est le plus important pour le moment.

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau et pour la première fois depuis son retour, Ron lui sourit.

/ Demain quand ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers sa sœur.

/ Soir. On ne peut pas transplanter, les réseau de cheminés sont surveillés et les portoloins sont interdits en Ireland depuis que…

/ Oui oui, je sais. Coupa Ron. Alors vous y allez comment ?

/ En balai, répondit Ginny avec une légère grimace. Et de nuit pour qu'on soit moins repérable, bien sûr…

/ Maman va monter sur un balai ? Questionna Ron, incrédule.

/ Elle en est malade, acquiesça Ginny, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Mais papa est déjà là-bas alors rien ne la fera changer d'avis…

/ Oui, je sais…

/ Bon je vais vous laisser…murmura Hermione en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je vais retourner un peu au labo, on est sur une phase délicate de traduction et je voudrais… qu'on la termine rapidement…

/ Très bien. Sourit Ginny.

/ Bonne chance. Dit Ron.

Elle acquiesça avec un «merci» et quitta la pièce pour aller voir son fils avant de retourner au laboratoire….

* * *

_Merciiiii pour vos reviews ! Ca me fait super plaisir !On a dépassé les 200 !Pour vous remercier, le prochain chapitre devrait vous plaire, au menu: Ron, Hermione et Liam... _


	16. Chapitre 16

_Halala, le chapitre que vous attendez tous ! Je ne vous donne aucun détails, c'est une surprise, mais je tiens quand même à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews ! Je ne prend pas le temps de répondre à chacun, mais je peux vous assurer que chacune de vos reviews sont lues avec plaisir et me pousse à chercher l'inspiration, encore et encore ! lol Bref, je parle beaucoup ! Je vous laisse avec cette suite que vous attendiez ! kiss et encore merci !_

* * *

Ron sortit de sa chambre assez tard dans la matinée, de meilleure humeur qu'il ne l'avait été les jours précédents et pour une bonne raison : il avait passé une nuit complète, la première depuis des mois….

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu profiter d'un véritable lit… et encore plus longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar…

S'apprêtant à aller satisfaire son appétit grandissant, Ron s'arrêta soudain au milieu du couloir devant une porte entrouverte. En temps normal, il n'y aurait même pas fait attention, mais la maison était quasiment vide ces temps-ci, et cette chambre n'était utilisée que très rarement.

Sa curiosité l'emportant sur son estomac affamé, Ron poussa légèrement la porte pour voir un petit garçon roux assis par terre devant un énorme livre.

/Salut… dit-il en avançant au centre de la pièce, masquant sa surprise.

Le petit garçon leva les yeux vers lui et sourit:

/Bonjour.

/Dis-moi, comment tu t'appelles, mon grand ?

/Liam.

Ron sourit. Il avait toujours beaucoup aimé ce prénom.

/Enchanté Liam, moi c'est Ron.

/Je sais, répondit énigmatiquement le gamin.

Ron vint s'asseoir près de lui et regarda le livre avec intérêt:

/Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

_/Sortilèges et enchantements de niveau trois._

Le jeune homme le fixa un instant puis examina la couverture d'un air tout aussi incrédule.

/Mais… tu as quel âge, Liam ? Demanda soudain Ron.

/Cinq ans et demi. Répondit le petit en souriant.

/Cinq ans et demi…? S'exclama Ron en riant, l'air impressionné. Mais à ton âge on se fait lire les _Contes pour petits sorciers _par sa mère ! On ne lit pas les _Sortilèges et enchantements de niveau trois_ !

/Ma maman dis que si je veux être un bon sorcier plus tard, je dois bien maîtriser la théorie. Et puis, j'ai déjà lu tous les livres de Tinuvi Elberen.

Ron siffla d'admiration et sourit. Ce gamin était incroyable et l'intriguait. Pas uniquement par son intelligence de taille mais également pour ses cheveux carotte et ses yeux d'un bleu profond tout à fait caractéristique des Weasley. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas être un de ses neveux puisqu'il les connaissait tous… et au delà de ça, son attitude lui rappelait quelqu'un…

/Mais dis-moi, Liam, c'est la première fois que je te vois ici.

Le petit garçon leva des yeux inquiets vers Ron.

/Ca ne fait pas longtemps qu'on est là, répondit-il prudemment.

/On ? Questionna Ron.

/Ma maman et moi…

/C'est ta maman qui t'a appris à lire ? Demanda soudain le jeune Auror, l'air pensif.

Liam acquiesça avec enthousiasme:

/Ma maman c'est la meilleure ! Même Harry le dit !

/Si Harry le dit…

Liam sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de retourner à sa lecture, tirant légèrement la langue en se concentrant. Ron sourit tendrement sans s'en rendre compte…. Hermione aussi faisait ça autrefois quand elle travaillait…

Ron se figea d'un coup.

Et toutes les pièces du puzzles semblèrent soudain s'assembler devant ses yeux….

Oui c'était ça… cette façon de travailler, de lire avec passion, c'était Hermione tout craché…

Ce gamin avait le comportement d'Hermione… mais il était roux et avait les yeux bleus… comme lui… et il avait… cinq ans et demi……. Cinq ans et demi….

/ Ho putain… Murmura-t-il en fixant le rouquin aux yeux bleu assit près de lui. Ho putain !

Il se leva précipitamment et quitta la pièce en courant…

* * *

_Halala, je suis horrible, hein ?J'espèrevous avez qnd mm aimé !Allez, laissez-moi une reviews avec vos commentaires ! Et la suite arrivera vite ! kiss !_


	17. Chapitre 17

_Wow ! Toutes ces reviews ! J'en reviens pas ! Mille merci ! D'ailleurs, comme vous êtes tous très impatient je vous met la suite dès ce soir ! Je suis gentille quand même, non ? Je tiens à m'excuser pour ceux qui trouvent que mes chapitres sont courts mais c'est l'histoire qui veut ça ! Et puis je me rattrape dans la vitesse de diffusion, non ?_

_Encore mille merci ! C'est un chapitre très spécial et j'attend donc absolument tous vos commentaires ! Bizous ! Et place à la suite ! Laissez-moi vos reviews !_

* * *

Ron fulminait. Un fils… un fils, il avait un fils…

Il se rua vers le dernier étage, en direction du laboratoire.

/ Hermione OUVRE MOI IMMEDIATEMENT ! Hurla-t-il. Ouvre-moi où je défonce ce mur ! Magique ou pas, je te JURE que je le ferais !

Sans laisser à Hermione le temps de lui donner une réponse quelconque, il donna un violent coup de pied dans le mur qui, aidé par une formule lancée machinalement, céda dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Il entra dans le petit laboratoire, les poings serrés et fit face à Hermione qui le regardait, terrorisée.

/ Ron… mais comment est-ce que tu es entré…? Souffla-t-elle en regardant le trou dans le mur.

Sans un mot il s'avança vers elle, d'un pas menaçant.

/ Comment as-tu… est-ce que tu te rends compte… j'arrive pas à le croire… Cria-t-il.

Sa fureur lui faisait perdre ses mots. Il voulait lui dire mille choses à la fois mais aucune phrase complète ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche.

Avec un cri frustration, il attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, en l'occurrence un énorme livre, et le jeta de toute ses forces de l'autre côté de la pièce.

/ BORDEL ! UN FILS ! Réussit-il finalement à hurler à la jeune femme, tétanisée.

Le souffle court, il se figea, prenant soudain conscience de ses paroles. Il avait un fils… Il était père…. Un père qui ne connaissait pas son enfant…

Sans comprendre exactement pourquoi, cette prise de conscience ne fit qu'attiser sa colère.

/ Comment t'as.. t'as… comment t'as pu faire une chose pareille ? Putain mais dis quelque chose ! Ajouta-t-il avec colère devant le silence d'Hermione.

Hermione le regardait fixement, les larmes aux yeux:

/ Je… comment… comment est-ce que tu as su….?

/ Comment j'ai su ? Comment j'ai SU ? Répéta Ron d'une voix fiévreuse. Je te demande comment t'as pu me faire CA et toi tu me demande COMMENT J'AI SU ? Mais c'est QUOI ton problème, Hermione ?

/ Je… je suis désolée…murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête. Je suis désolée, Ron…

/ J'ai un fils de presque 6 ANS pour lequel je suis un ETRANGER ! Alors, tu vois, j'en ai rien à FOUTRE de tes excuses !

/ Je voulais pas… je ne savais pas… je… je savais pas quoi faire…

/ Et moi ? Et moi je fais quoi maintenant ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus calme, mais toujours vibrante de rage. IL va avoir six ans et je ne connais rien de lui ! Jamais je pourrais rattraper ces années ! Tu t'en rends compte ? Tu réalises ça ? Tu… tu… mais comment t'as pu être aussi égoïste ?

La jeune femme recula comme si elle avait reçue une gifle, une main sur la bouche, semblant comprendre pour la première fois l'ampleur de ses actes.

Elle s'y était attendue, et pourtant... pourtant elle se sentait plus blessée par ces paroles que par n'importe quelle autre..

Elle avait blessé Ron... blessé son fils... fait du mal aux gens qu'elle aimait... et rien ne pourrait jamais réparer ça..

/ Oui, tu n'es qu'une égoïste ! Une égoïste et ça depuis le début ! Tu m'as quitté sans un mot, sans UNE explication ! Est-ce que tu imagines ce que j'ai ressenti ? Est-ce que tu imagines dans quel état j'étais ? Cria-t-il, plein de détresse dans la voix. Je t'aimais comme un fou et TU m'as abandonné ! Et pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Pas parce que tu étais enceinte ? Par pitié ne me dis pas que c'était pour ça !

Il s'interrompit et répéta d'une voix emplit de douleur et de tristesse :

/ Par pitié, ne me dis pas que c'était pour ça...

Hermione semblait incapable de lui répondre quoi que ce soit, elle continuait de le regarder, les larmes coulant sans retenue sur ses joues.

/ Et là tu reviens, continua-t-il comme pour lui-même. Tu reviens… mais pas pour moi… pas pour notre fils… mais pour un parchemin… pour un foutu parchemin… lui il a pu te faire traverser l'océan… ce putain de bout de papier a réussi à te faire venir jusqu'ici ! Et pas moi ! Pas moi…. Je crois que j'ai compris quelles étaient tes priorités….

Ron secoua la tête. Il tourna le dos à la jeune femme et murmura avant de sortir.

/ Je pourrais jamais te pardonner...


	18. Chapitre 18

_La suiiiiiiite ! Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ca vous plaira encore ! Les choses sérieuses commencent dans le prochain chapitre, quand Harry et co s'en vont, laissant la petite famille toute seule ! Mais chut ! Vous verrez bien ! Continuez à me laisser vos commentaires surtout ! Merci encore ! kissssssssssssss !_

* * *

A peine était-il sortit de la pièce, que Ron se faisait interpeller par Harry, attiré par les cris de ses amis.

/ Ron, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tout va bien ?

/ Non, tout ne va pas bien. Déclara sèchement Ron en regardant son ami dans les yeux.

Harry comprit aussitôt ce qui s'était passé et posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule du rouquin.

/ Je sais que c'est difficile mais… essaye de la comprendre… elle a fait une erreur mais ils sont là maintenant.. ne gâche pas tout…

Ron repoussa Harry, les yeux écarquillé de surprise et le fixa soudain avec colère:

/ Tu savais ! S'exclama-t-il, incrédule. Tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit !

/ Je… Écoute, Ron…

/ Tu savais ! Cria-t-il sans y croire. Mais putain Harry, pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

/ Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire… dit le Survivant d'une neutre. Et tu le sais.

/ Mais j'en ai rien à foutre ! Tu m'as mentit ! Tu crois peut-être que c'était à moi de le découvrir ?

/ Non… consentit Harry sans pour autant baisser les yeux.

/ C'était à ELLE. Continua Ron. Mais pas maintenant ! Pas maintenant après TOUT ce temps ! C'était il y a cinq ans et demi qu'elle aurait du me dire ça ! Au lieu de quoi aujourd'hui je découvre PAR HASARD que j'ai un fils! Ce n'est même pas ELLE qui me l'a dit ! J'ai découvert ça seul ! Et toi tu le savais ! T'aurais du me le dire !

/ Ce n'est pas sa faute… murmura Hermione.

Son visage était ravagé par les larmes quand elle les rejoignit.

/ Ron, n'en veut pas à Harry… c'est ma faute…

/ Bien sûr que c'est ta faute ! S'écria-t-il en retour, rouge de colère. C'est UNIQUEMENT ta faute ! C'est la chose la plus STUPIDE que tu n'ai jamais faite ! Est-ce que tu as, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, pensé A MOI ?

Il se plia soudain en deux et tomba à genoux avec un gémissement.

/ Ron ! S'inquiétèrent ses deux amis en s 'agenouillant près de lui.

/ La blessure a du se rouvrir. Constata Harry.

/ Il faut refaire le bandage, acquiesça la jeune femme.

Elle voulu l'aider à se relever mais Ron la repoussa sans ménagement.

/ Fou-moi la paix ! T'as pas eu besoin de moi pendant tout ce temps…souffla-t-il, stoïque malgré la douleur. Alors… j'ai pas besoin de toi…

Il se leva avec difficultés et fit quelques pas avant de s'effondrer à nouveaux.

/ Merde… gémit-il alors qu'Harry le prenait par le bras sans avoir la force de se dégager.

Le Survivant l'entraîna dans sa chambre et l'obligea à se coucher, suivit de près par Hermione.

/ Où est Ginny ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

/ Occupée. Répondit vaguement Harry. Tu t'en occupes ?

/ Non ! Protesta Ron en essayant de se relever.

/ Ne bouge pas ! Ordonnasévèrement Harry. Ou je te stupefix ! Et tu sais que je le ferai ! Hermione, tu t'en occupes ! Ajouta-t-il sur un ton sans appel.

Ron émit un grognement sonore mais consentit finalement à ne pas bouger, évitant soigneusement le regard embué de la jeune femme tandis que Harry quittait la pièce.

Ses amis avaient besoins d'être seul.. quitte à s'entretuer…

Peut-être que les choses pourraient s'arranger à la longue… mais pour le moment, le principal était qu'ils ne fassent pas souffrir Liam….

/ Ron… dis quelque chose s'il te plaît… supplia Hermione tandis qu'elle s'activait de son mieux pour panser la blessure du rouquin.

/ Je n'ai rien à te dire. Déclara-t-il.

/ Ron…. Appela-t-elle doucement. Ron, je t'en prie !

/ Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi au juste ? Que je fasse comme si de rien n'était ? S'exclama-t-il, l'air profondément blessé. Je peux pas faire ça ! Je peux pas te pardonner ! Je crois qu'il serait mieux pour tout les deux que je m'en aille…

/ Non ! Protesta-t-elle. Pas ça ! Ron, je comprend que tu m'en veuilles, je l'ai mérité… mais ne punit pas Liam pour mes erreurs…! Il souhaite tellement te voir… te parler…. Ne pars pas….

Il la regarda un instant, semblant lutter intérieurement pour trouver une solution adéquate.

/ Je t'en prie, Ron… ne pars pas… murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Il t'admire tellement… il rêve de pouvoir te voir… je t'en prie… reste…

Il soupira et acquiesça.

/ D'accord… c'est d'accord…

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement et essuya furtivement ses yeux.

/ Merci… souffla-t-elle.

/ Je ne le fais pas pour toi, dit-il après une seconde d'hésitation. Je le fais pour lui… et pour moi… je veux que mon fils sache qui je suis.

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

/ Il le sait déjà… assura-t-elle.

Puis il sortit pour le laisser se reposer. Et surtout pour s'isoler… elle avait besoin d'être seule… pour réfléchir….

Et comme toujours quand elle se sentait mal, ou perturbé, elle alla se plonger dans le travail… au labo… où Harry avait déjà réparé la protection magique détruite par Ron….

Oui… elle avait besoin de s'isoler… et de réfléchir… avant d'aller parler à son fils….


	19. Chapitre 19

_Merci encore une fois pour toutes vos reviews ! Plus de 300 reviews ! J'en suis ravie ! Je m'excuse encore pour la longueur des chapitres mais si vous en voule des plus long je devrais largement réduire ma vitesse de publication, une ou deux fois par semaine maximum, et en réalité, ca ne m'inspire pas trop... Bref, voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Kiss!_

* * *

Le soir même, Harry, Ginny et sa mère étaient près à partir et faisaient leurs dernières recommandations. 

/Je viendrais vous voir de temps en temps, affirma Harry en serrant Hermione dans ses bras. Histoire de m'assurer que vous ne vous êtes pas entretuer.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui, réprobateur..

/ Harry, il est interdit de transplaner en Ireland, tu le sais ! Dit-elle, ignorant volontairement sa remarque.

/ Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, sourit-il. Je suis Auror, je te rappelle.

/ Bon, d'accord.. Mais soyez prudents… et veille bien sur Ginny… murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

/ Ne t'inquiète pas, répéta-t-il.

Il sourit et prit le petit Liam dans ses bras tandis qu'Hermione étreignait Ginny et Molly.

/ Alors bonhomme, tu vas être tout seul avec tes parents. Tu crois que ça va aller ?

Liam sourit et acquiesça.

/ J'ai un plan… chuchota-t-il.

/ Un plan ? Répéta Harry en riant. Quoi comme plan ?

/ C'est un secret ! Continua le petit rouquin. Tu me promet de pas le répéter ?

/ Sur la barbe de Merlin !

/ Je vais les faire redevenir amoureux…

Le sourire amusé d'Harry se transforma en un regard admiratif. Ce petit était plein d'ambition…

/ Je reviendrai vous voir, alors si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n'auras qu'à me demander !

/ D'accord ! Sourit le gamin. Merci beaucoup, Harry. Je suis content que tu ais convaincu Maman de venir….

/ Je suis content que vous soyez là. Déclara sincèrement Harry.

Il n'ajouta rien en reposant Liam par terre mais remarqua que Ron ne quittait pas son fils des yeux, l'air ému...

Celui-ci s'approcha d'Harry et lui donna une claque retentissante dans le dos.

/ Tu conspires, Potter ? Dit-il en riant.

/ Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ! Répondit Harry sur le même ton.

/ Sois prudent. Dit Ron, soudain bien plus sérieux.

/ Toujours. Et toi fais un effort… rapproche-toi de ton fils… et de sa mère…

/ Je crois que ça va être facile de m'attacher à lui…murmura Ron en tournant les yeux vers son fils qui embrassait sa grand-mère. Et ça me fait peur….

/ Ne réfléchis pas trop… je pense qu'il fait suivre son instinct dans ses cas là…

/ Oui, sans doute…

Molly vint embrasser une dernière fois son plus jeune fils et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Hermione avant de suggérer à Harry qui l'était l'heure de partir.

/ Vous avez raison, Molly.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Liam et entraîna Ginny à l'extérieur, immédiatement suivit par Molly.

Une fois seuls, Liam vint se blottir contre sa mère.

/ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.

/ Je ne sais pas, sourit Hermione avec un sourire désolé. Je dois retourner au Labo…

Elle leva les yeux vers Ron.

/ Tu veux… ? Commença-t-elle.

/ Oui… l'interrompit-il. On va aller au salon, on trouvera bien une activité ou un sujet de discussion… qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Liam ?

Il acquiesça vivement et se tourna vers sa mère.

/ Tu viendras avec nous quand tu auras fini ?

/ J'essaierai, promit-elle un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de se retrouver avec Ron et son fils.

Liam prit Ron par la main en faisant un petit signe à sa mère.

/ Ne travail pas trop !Dit-il.

/ Oui chef ! Sourit Hermione en montant les escaliers. A tout à l'heure !

/ Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Demanda Ron tandis que son fils le tirait vers le salon.

/ Une partie d'échec. Répondit-t-il en souriant. Maman dit que tu es le meilleur !

Ron sourit du compliment mais regarda le petit rouquin d'un air incrédule tandis qu'il s'asseyait dans un fauteuil devant l'antique échiquier.

/ Tu sais jouer aux échecs ?

/ Bien sûr. C'est maman qui m'a appris. Mais elle est nulle… dit-il d'un air désolé en secouant la tête. Je la bat tout le temps !

Ron avait du mal à le croire; Il s'assit à son tour devant l'échiquier et regarda son fils dont les yeux brillaient d'excitation.

/ Vas-y, commence. Dit-il.

/ Oui ! Dit Liam d'un air déjà très concentré. Cavalier en en H3 !

La pièce lui sourit d'un air carnassier et alla se placer en poussant un cri de guerre.

Ron resta un instant interdit, surprise que les pièces obéissent déjà si bien à son fils. Puis il sourit et annonça fièrement.

/ Cavalier en C6 !

Ron fixa son fils, l'air à la fois concentré et très sûr de lui, et se mit à rire. La partie promettait d'être intéressante…

* * *

_Alors ? Une petite review ?_

_Kiss !_


	20. Chapitre 20

/ Echec et mat ! Annonça Ron pour la troisième fois en souriant d'un air condescendant.

Liam regarda fixement l'échiquier et sourit en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

/ Maman avait raison, tu es le meilleur !

/ Je t'apprendrai quelques trucs si tu veux! Dit Ron en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Tu te débrouilles super bien en tout cas ! Même Harry ne joue pas comme ça !

Les oreilles de Liam rougirent violemment et Ron ne put s'empêcher d'être fier que son fils ait hérité de ce trait de caractère.

/ C'est vrai que tu t'es battu contre un troll ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

/ Comment tu sais ça ? Répondit Ron, surpris.

/ C'est maman qui me l'a dit… répondu timidement le petit rouquin. Elle a aussi dit que vous vous disputiez beaucoup parce que tu trouvais qu'elle est était une «insupportable miss je sais tout» mais que tu l'as toujours défendue et protégée…

Ron sourit tendrement à l'évocation de ces souvenirs et étudia son fils un moment, comprenant ce qu'Hermione avait voulu dire. Il ne connaissait pas son fils… mais celui-ci le connaissait… elle lui avait parlé de lui… d'eux sûrement…

/ Et tu sais beaucoup d'autres choses ? S'informa-t-il, curieux.

/ Ho oui ! Maman me raconte souvent comment c'était avant qu'elle aille en France !

/ Et tu sais pourquoi elle est partie…? Demanda Ron, regrettant immédiatement sa question.

Liam regarda son père sans un mot.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, les faisant sursauter.

/ Comment ça se passe ? Demanda Hermione en se forçant à sourire à son fils.

/ Bien ! … Ron m'a battu trois fois aux échecs !

Hermione se mit à rire et ignora l'air blessé qui s'était peint sur le visage du rouquin quand il avait entendu son prénom de la bouche de son fils. Il faudrait sûrement un moment avant qu'il ne l'appelle «papa».

/ Et toi, tu as fini au labo pour ce soir ? Demanda Ron d'un air détaché.

/ Non, sourit-elle, mais je me disais que vous aviez peut-être faim…. J'ai préparé quelques sandwichs, ça vous dit ?

/ Ho oui ! Je meurs de faim ! S'exclama Liam en se levant. Tu viens ? Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son père en lui tendant la main.

/ Bien sûr… sourit-il.

Hermione les regarda tendrement avant de redescendre à la cuisine, les deux rouquins sur ses talons.

* * *

/ Liam, il est tard, tu devrais aller te coucher ! Annonça Hermione près d'une heure plus tard.

/ Ho maman s'il te plaît, je peux rester encore un peu avec Ron ? Demanda-t-il d'un air suppliant.

Elle tourna les yeux vers Ron dont le visage se voulait impassible.

/ Ce n'est pas raisonnable, murmura-t-elle à son égard. Pas seulement pour Liam, tu es blessé et a besoin de repos….

/ On ira bientôt se coucher. Assura-t-il. Pas vrai ?

Liam acquiesça vivement avant de reprendre une moue implorante.

/ S'il te plaît !

/ D'accord. Soupira Hermione en souriant malgré elle. Je viendrai vérifier si vous êtes bien couché un peu plus tard ! En attendant, je retourne au labo. Ne faites pas de bêtises !

Elle embrassa Liam sur le front et quitta la cuisine.

/ Tu crois que Harry, Ginny et grand mère Molly sont arrivé ? Demanda Liam.

/ Pas encore ! Le trajet est long en balais. Quand je pense qu'il ne faut qu'une seconde pour transplaner ! Malheureusement c'est interdit là où ils vont.

/ Il ne faut qu'une seconde pour transplaner ? Répéta Liam, visiblement surpris.

/ Et bien oui, Hermione ne te l'as jamais expliqué ?

/ Non… En fait, elle ne transplane jamais, elle veut pas me laisser tout seul.

/ Mais c'est ridicule! Protesta Ron. Tu peux t'occuper de toi, pas vrai ? Tu es assez intelligent pour ça !

Liam haussa les épaules.

/ Maman s'inquiète. Murmura-t-il. Elle a peur que quelqu'un me fasse du mal…

/ Pourquoi ça ? Questionna Ron, surpris.

/ Je sais pas si j'ai le droit de te le dire…. chuchota le petit rouquin l'air gêné.

Ron regarda son fils, légèrement inquiet.

/ T'es pas obligé de me le dire si tu veux pas ! Dit-il finalement en haussant les épaules. Je comprend que tu veuilles garder des secrets…

/ Non c'est pas ça ! Mais c'est pas à moi de t'en parler ! Mais à maman !

/ D'accord… Bon changeons de sujet alors…. Quelle est ton équipe de Quidditch préférée ?

Liam le regarda surpris.

/ Mon équipe…?

/ Ha oui, c'est vrai, tu ne dois pas trop connaître les équipes britanniques, bah dans les équipes Française alors ?

Liam le regarda timidement.

/ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Ron.

/ Je… je ne connais rien au Quidditch… je croyais que c'était un jeu….?

Ron se figea.

/ Rien ? Répéta-t-il, incrédule, se souvenant qu'il était fan des Canon de Chudley depuis l'âge de quatre ans. Rien du tout ?

/ Bah… maman m'a dit que c'était un jeu sur un balais avec des balles….

/ J'arrive pas à le croire !

Ron se leva brusquement et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le laboratoire.

/ Hermione ! Appela-t-il. HERMIONE !

La jeune femme sortit immédiatement du laboratoire et regarda Ron d'un air inquiet.

/ Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

/ Mon fils ne connaît rien au Quidditch ! S'écria-t-il.

Hermione pâlit.

/ Ron… Comment voulais-tu que je lui en parle ? Je ne connais rien à ce sport !

/ J'en sais rien et ce ne sont pas mes affaires ! C'est toi qui a choisi de l'élever toute seule ! Tu en as fait ce que tu voulais ! T'es contente de toi ? Ce gosse ne sait rien faire à part travailler ! On dirait toi ! S'exclama-t-il avec colère. Qu'il sache lire et jouer aux échecs comme un adulte je veux bien, mais il ne connaît rien au Quidditch !

/ A quoi ça lui servirait ? Répliqua Hermione sur le même ton. Lui donner l'envie de monter sur un balai pour aller se tuer ensuite ?

/ Bon sang mais Hermione, tu le surprotèges !

/ Ce n'est pas vrai… murmura-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

/ Bien sûr que si ! Tu réagis comme si le monde entier était contre toi !

/ Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain, les larmes aux yeux.

/ A qui la faute ? Dit-il sèchement. C'est toi qui a provoqué cette situation ! Si tu m'avais dit que tu étais enceinte il y a six ans on en serait pas là !

Hermione voulu répliquer mais n'en trouva pas la force. Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et se prit la tête entre les mains.

/ Je suis désolée qu'il ne connaisse rien au Quidditch… sanglota-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

Ron sentit sa colère disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et soupira.

/ Je sais pas…

/ C'est pas grave si je connais rien au Quidditch… murmura soudain une petite voix timide.

Hermione releva doucement la tête pour voir son fils, l'air triste et inquiet, tout près d'elle.

/ Chéri…

/ Ron pourra m'apprendre… hein, Ron ? Tu me montreras comment on joue ?

/ Bien sûr… sourit-il.

/ Tu vois ? C'est pas grave, maman… faut pas pleurer…

Les larmes d'Hermione redoublèrent tandis qu'elle serrait tendrement son fils dans ses bras.

/ Je t'aime, mon chéri…

Elle leva les yeux vers Ron qui lui sourit.

/ Il a raison.. Murmura-t-il. Je suis désolé… Ce n'est pas important… et puis j'aurais moi-même l'occasion de lui montrer…

Elle acquiesça sans un mot puis embrassa une nouvelle fois son fils sur le front après avoir essuyé ses larmes.

/ Allez mon grand, au lit maintenant… Ron, tu veux bien… aller le border ?

/ Oui… sans problème. Tu…?

/ Je vais descendre… dans une seconde…murmura-t-elle.

/ D'accord… allez, Liam, au lit.

Le petit rouquin acquiesça et disparut dans les escaliers, laissant ses parents seuls.

/ J'aurais pas dû m'énerver… déclara Ron d'une voix désolée.

Hermione détourna les yeux.

/ C'est rien.. Je l'ai bien cherché…

/ Hermione… soupira Ron en secouant la tête.

/ Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser, Ron…. Je…

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, incapable de continuer.

/ Vas-y… il t'attend… dit-elle. On… on parlera plus tard….

Ron la regarda quelques secondes, pensif,avant de quitter lui aussi le labo, en silence…

* * *

_Voilà ! Un chapitre un peu plus long ! Je ne sais pas quand arrivera la suite : le plus vite possible, promis ! Mais laissez-moi vos commentaires ! Kiss ! Et merci beauuuuuucoup pour vos reviews !_


	21. Chapitre 21

_Me revoilà avec la suite ! Je pense que ce chapitre est important pourle reste de l'histoire, mais c'est à vous d'en juger! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci encore énormement pour vos reviews super gentilles! Je crois que c'est grâce à elles que vous avez aussi souvent de nouveau chapitres ! N'arrêtez pas surtout ! Ca fait super plaisir !Kiss et encore merci !_

* * *

Hermione entendit la porte grincer et releva la tête pour voir Ron entrer dans la pièce. 

/ Il dort, annonça-t-il.

/ Déjà ? S'étonna-t-elle.

/ Il devait être fatigué… à moins que je ne sois un piètre conteur puisqu'il s'est endormi deux minutes après le début de mon histoire…dit-il en riant.

Hermione sourit tristement et le suivit du regard tandis qu'il s'installait dans une chaise près d'elle.

/ Ca va mieux ? Demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

/ Oui, je crois…

Ron soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains.

/ Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle… vraiment…

Elle acquiesça sans un mot.

/ Alors… commença-t-il. Je crois qu'il faut partir du début…

Il la regarda et haussa les épaules d'un air faussement dégagé:

/ Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie…?

Hermione ferma les yeux, se sentant sur le point de pleurer à nouveaux.

/ Ok… soupira Ron. Tu veux ma théorie ? Tu es partie parce que tu ne m'aimais plus et tu n'as pas eu le courage de me le dire…

/ Non ! S'exclama-t-elle aussitôt. Non…. Ne pense pas ça, Ron… ce n'est pas vrai ! Non…

/ Alors quoi ? Questionna-t-il, une note de désespoir dans la voix. Pourquoi ?

/ …tu étais en mission…chuchota-t-elle.

Ron se redressa vivement et la fixa, surpris.

/ Quoi ?

/ Quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte… tu étais en mission… expliqua-t-elle. Ca faisait trois semaines que je ne t'avais pas vu… je ne savais pas quand tu rentrerai… je ne savais même pas SI tu rentrerai !

/ Je suis toujours revenus…protesta-t-il d'une voix calme.

/ Il suffit d'une fois, Ron, et tu le sais… j'ai toujours détesté ce fichu travail d'Auror… Bien sûr.. J'étais fière de ce que tu faisais… mais… j'avais toujours tellement peur que tu ne reviennes pas… toujours tellement peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… et… j'ai paniqué…. Ton métier est toujours passé avant moi… Je le comprend, ajouta-t-elle immédiatement alors qu'il s'apprêtait à protester. Je le comprend mais… je ne voulais pas qu'il passe également avant notre enfant… je ne voulais pas que mon fils ai un père constamment absent… Quitte à élever mon fils seule, je voulais au moins l'avoir choisit… je ne voulais pas subir ton absence, Ron… j'avais… j'avais tellement peur de ta réaction… peur… de te perdre…

/ Alors tu as préféré partir dans rien me dire ?

Hermione secoua la tête:

/ Ce n'était pas censé être définitif… plaida-t-elle. Je suis partie sur un coup de tête… tout ce que je voulais c'est être un peu seule pour réfléchir… et… j'avais l'intention de revenir et de tout te dire… je le voulais vraiment mais… plus je réfléchissais et plus… plus je me trouvais stupide et… plus je me trouvais de raisons de rester loin de Londres…

/ … et de doucement.

Elle acquiesça en essuyant doucement ses larmes.

/ J'étais morte de peur… Ron… je te jure que je voulais te le dire… je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça… je ne voulais pas… je ne voulais pas te priver de la présence de ton fils pendant tout ce temps… gémit-t-elle, la tête entre les mains. Mais… quand j'ai voulu revenir… il y a eu une attaque de Mangemort.. au centre-ville de Londres… Des Aurors, des moldus, des enfants… ça a été un véritable carnage…

/ Je m'en souviens… chuchota-t-il, perdu dans ce souvenir douloureux.

/ Je ne voulais pas que mon bébé naissent dans un monde en guerre… J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit en sécurité… murmura-t-elle. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour être sûre qu'il ne lui arriverait rien… et la France… la France est encore épargnée… Liam ne sait rien de la guerre… il ne se demande pas si il verra le soleil se lever demain, il ne se demande pas constamment si son père va rentrer, s'il serra vivant… il ne sait pas que chaque jours des dizaines d'enfants comme lui sont tués… J'ai voulu… le protéger… et me protéger…

Elle sentit la main de Ron se poser sur son épaule et éclata en sanglot tandis qu'il la serrait doucement contre lui.

/ Alors… je suis restée là-bas… et… j'ai… j'ai tout fait pour qu'on ne puisse pas me retrouver… pour que tu… pour que tu ne puisses pas me retrouver…

Ron sentit son cœur se serrer à l'évocation de cette période. Il l'avait cru morte… la pire période de son existence..

Puis en apprenant qu'elle était en réalité partie, il l'avait cherché… encore et encore…longtemps… colère, peur, désespoir, tristesse… voilà tout ce qu'il retenait de ses recherches… Elle était une sorcière hors pairs, et elle n'avait sans doute eu aucun mal à «disparaître» de la circulation. Seul Harry avait parfois eu de ses nouvelles… mais si peu….

/ Je sais que j'ai été égoïste… je sais que… que je t'ai fait du mal… continua-t-elle en sanglotant. Mais je ne le voulais pas… je te le jure… je te le jure…je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal… pardonne-moi… pardonne-moi….

Ron ferma un instant les yeux, essayant de contenir ses propres larmes et serra Hermione un peu plus fort contre lui. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire… une partie de lui, lui en voulait toujours énormément… et l'autre… l'autre voulait seulement la consoler, lui pardonner et tout recommencer… mais ils avaient changés en six ans… et même s'il avait l'impression d'avoir l' Hermione d'autrefois dans ses bras, il savait que les choses étaient à présent différentes… Ils étaient devenus étranger l'un à l'autre… et pourtant ils avaient un fils… ils allaient devoir tout recommencer… ça ne serait pas facile, bien sûr, mais il allait essayer… il ferait tout pour que les choses s'arrangent… pour qu'ils forment… une famille…

/ C'est du passé… murmura-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui à la fois surprise et soulagée.

/ Ron… ?

/ Je peux pas oublier ça… pas comme ça… mais…je peux comprendre 'Mione… Et… je pourrai te pardonner…

La jeune femme frissonna en entendant son surnom et sourit au rouquin.

/ Tu m'as manqué, Ron… dit-elle finalement en se laissant aller à la chaleur de ses bras.

/ Toi aussi, tu m'as manquée…murmura-t-il en lui rendant un sourire sincère. Oui… tu m'as manquée…

* * *

_Review please ! Encore merci !_


	22. Chapitre 22

_Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis très contente que cette reconciliation vous ai plus ! Mais il y aura encore des hauts et des bas ! Je vous met le chapitre suivant ce soir, mais la suite devra attendre un peu ! Laissez-moi vos commentaires ! Kiss !_

_Selphie heureuse que ca fic plaise_

* * *

"Allez, maman ! S'il te plaît !"

"Liam, j'ai dit non !"

"Mais pourquoi ?" Demanda Ron en essayant de ne pas montrer son exaspération.

Hermione regarda ses deux rouquins préférés la supplier et soupira, s'en voulant d'être aussi inquiète.

"C'est dangereux…"

"Mais non ! Je suis Auror, je te rappelle ! On ne risque rien… Et puis ça fait des jours que vous êtes là et il n'a pas encore mit une seule fois les pieds dehors ! Protesta-t-il plus fort qu'il ne le voulait. Tu ne peux pas le laisser enfermé indéfiniment !"

Hermione inspira profondément.

"Liam, va dans ta chambre…."

"Mais maman…"

"Obéis !"

Son fils baissa les yeux et sortit de la cuisine sans un mot.

"Je peux savoir quel est ton problème ?" Demanda Ron.

"Je ne veux pas qu'il sorte ! S'exclama-t-elle. Un point c'est tout ! Il est hors de question que tu le fasses monter sur un balai maintenant ! Nous sommes en pleine guerre ! Et puis tu es encore blessé ! S'il arrivait quelque chose et que tu ne puisses rien faire ?"

"Hermione, je vais bien ! J'ai connu bien pire ! Tu crois vraiment que je suis inconscient au point de risquer la vie de mon fils ?"

Hermione soupira.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Londres doit être surveillé de fond en comble par les Mangemorts ! Et s'ils vous voyaient ? Et s'ils vous attaquaient !"

"Bon sang, Hermione tu es totalement parano ! Tu crois qu'ils passent leur temps à espionner les moindres recoins de Londres ? Ils ont sûrement autre chose à faire, comme, je sais pas moi, torturer les Aurors prisonniers !"

Hermione se figea.

"Tu… tu as été… prisonnier.. ?" Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

"Ron… tu… ils t'ont…?"

Elle posa une main sur sa bouche, horrifiée.

"Je… je ne savais pas… murmura-t-elle. Mon Dieu, mais quand…? Comment est-ce que… comment est-ce que tu… Seigneur…."

"Comment est-ce que je m'en suis sortit vivant ?" Termina-t-il à sa place.

Elle acquiesça sans un mot.

"J'ai beaucoup de sang sur les mains…. Soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Beaucoup trop…"

"Tu les as tué…" murmura-t-elle, réalisant à quel point cela avait du être dur.

Ron avait toujours été impulsif, buté et colérique mais… jamais il n'avait fait de mal à qui que ce soit… il était trop gentil pour ça… c'était contre sa nature…

Elle se souvenait ce qu'il lui avait dit si longtemps auparavant… Il avait fait ce métier pour sauver des gens, pour les protéger… et au lieu de ça… il était le témoin impuissant des plus grandes horreurs de ce monde….

Il avait dû tuer.. pour protéger sa propre vie…

"Je sais.. que ce n'était que des salaud… et pourtant… je peux plus me regarder en face depuis…" dit-il d'une voix rauque.

"Ron, ils t'auraient tué !" S'exclama-t-elle.

"…et alors ?"

"Ron !"

Il haussa à nouveaux les épaules.

"Ca n'avait aucune importance à l'époque… je n'avais plus rien… tu étais partie…."

"Ho Ron…"

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

"Je… je… Ron… je suis désolée…"

"Je sais. Je sais…"

Il lui sourit tristement en plongea ses yeux océan dans les siens.

"C'est… grâce à toi, que je me suis battu…. Pour te revoir.. Pour te dire à quel point je t'en voulais… et à quel point tu comptais pour moi…"

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, à se regarder. Hermione savait que ces sentiments avaient changé… Ron ne pouvait plus l'aimer… pas après ce qu'elle lui avait fait… La pardonner, ne voulait pas dire recommencer…

"Et dire qu'il a fallu attendre cinq ans pour ça….ajouta-t-il d'un air faussement désespéré. Enfin… ça en valait la peine… Tu sais, je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit… tu as fait un excellent boulot avec ce petit… ton fils est génial…"

"Tu as gagné…" murmura-t-elle en se relevant et en lui tournant le dos.

Elle savait trop combien pouvoir partager quelque chose avec Liam était important pour lui. Elle était responsable de cette situation, elle devait réparer les pots cassés.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu peux lui apprendre à voler… déclara-t-elle avec un léger sourire qu'il ne pu pas voir. Sois juste… prudent…"

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Il reste d'autres endroits sûrs que le Square Grimmaud… Je vais demander à Dumbledore si on peut lui rendre visite à Poudlard. Là-bas au moins, tu seras sûre que Liam ne risque rien…"

Elle acquiesça devant son sourire enthousiasme.

"Je vais aller le prévenir !" S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en riant presque.

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers quand la voix d'Hermione l'arrêta.

"Ron !"

"Quoi ?" Demanda-t-il en se retournant.

"Liam n'est pas seulement mon fils… c'est le notre…."

Ron lui sourit tendrement, plus ému par cette petite phrase qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

"Merci… merci beaucoup…."


	23. Chapitre 23

_Coucou à tous ! Me revoilà avec la suite ! Ce chapitre n'est pas fondamentalement intéressant, mais il est a une certaine importance... bref ! Merci à: _

Kinky, Sweet Amy, Nora, Sweet-y-Witches, Dinou, Micy, Mathilde, Allima, Loudette, Sarouchka, Amintheita, faby.fan, Trefle noir, mushu, pit-chan, Castel, Virg05, WendyMalfoy, Virginie Parker Evans et marion-moune ! Kiss à tous! Continuez à me laisser votre avis!

_Ho et allez jeter un coup d'oeil à mon petit one-shot: C**'était notre première fois !** Merci ! Kiss !_

* * *

Hermione quitta le gigantesque Hall du château de Poudlard et se dirigea d'un pas nostalgique en direction du terrain de Quidditch. Elle avait tellement de souvenir en ce lieu… dont quelques uns… particulièrement chers à son cœur… 

Quand elle pénétra sur le terrain elle se sentit immédiatement envahir d'une grande excitation, mêlée d'angoisse. Comme lorsque Ron et Harry étaient sur le point de jouer un match crucial… Et pourtant, c'était si loin…

Elle alla prendre place dans les gradins et sursauta quand une voix au-dessus d'elle l'interpella.

/ Maman ! Regarde ! Je vole !

Hermione posa une main sur sa bouche et se sentit trembler. Plusieurs mètres au-dessus d'elle, Liam était sur un balai, Ron juste derrière lui, lui maintenant les mains fermement sur le balai.

/ Mon Dieu…

Elle se mit à rire devant la joie qu'affichaient les deux garçons.

/ C'est génial ! Cria le petit rouquin.

Hermione vit Ron se pencher pour dire quelque chose à son fils et quelques secondes plus tard ils se trouvaient à sa hauteur….

/ Tu vois ? C'est facile ! Sourit Ron.

Hermione les regarda rire tous les deux et ne put s'empêcher, pour la millième fois, de remarquer à quel point ils se ressemblaient…. Elle n'avait jamais pu oublier Ron à cause de ça… son fils lui rappelait chaque jour le choix terrible qu'elle avait fait….

/ C'est génial, maman ! Il faut que tu essayes !

/ J'ai déjà donné ! Assura-t-elle en lançant un regard en coin à Ron.

/ C'était différent, à l'époque. Protesta Ron. Tu devrais réessayer…

/ Pas aujourd'hui… je ne me sens pas très en forme…

/ Tu es malade ? S'inquiétèrent les deux rouquins d'une même voix.

Ils se regardèrent surpris et Hermione se mit à rire.

/ Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas….

/ Ron, on peut rentrer maintenant ? Demanda Liam.

/ Bien sûr…

/ Mais non ! Profitez-en encore un peu ! Nous ne reviendrons pas avant un long moment…

/ C'est pas grave, je suis content d'être monté sur un balai…. Je saurai le refaire maintenant ! Assura-t-il avec un grand sourire.

/ Oui je sais, chéri… sourit Hermione avec fierté, mais tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas… ?

/ Non. Trancha-t-il. Je veux rentrer, maman. Je suis fatigué. Et Ron et toi, aussi.

Ron fixa son fils, encore impressionné qu'une telle maturité émane d'un si petit garçon et il sourit malgré lui.

/ Tu as raison, bonhomme. .. On est tous fatigué et puis, je ne crois pas qu'Harry serait content de savoir qu'il n'y a personne à la maison !

Il aida son fils à amorcer la descente et s'arrêta soudain.

/ Tu as parlé avec Dumbledore ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Hermione.

/ Oui, c'est bon. Sourit-elle. Il m'a donné ce que je cherchais.

/ Et qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

/ Je vous attend en bas…sourit-elle d'un air énigmatique.

Ron appuya légèrement sur le manche du balai pour que celui descende.

/ Ta mère me cache quelque chose on dirait… dit-il d'un air dégagé.

/ C'est une surprise. Déclara simplement Liam.

/ Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?

Liam sourit tandis que ses pieds touchaient le sol:

/ C'est facile ! Elle fait toujours cette tête là quand elle prépare une surprise…

* * *

/ Qu'est-ce qu'on est bien chez soit ! Grogna Ron en s'écroulant dans un fauteuil du grand salon. 

/Je n'aurais pas dit mieux ! Déclara une voix familière.

/ Tu te fais vieux, Potter. Sourit Ron sans bouger d'un millimètre. Je t'avais repéré tout de suite.

/ Content de te voir, moi aussi. Répondit Harry, amusé.

/ Harry ! S'exclama le petit Liam en sautant dans les bras du Survivant, très vite rejoint par sa mère.

/ Salut mon grand, comment ça va ?

/ Très bien ! Je suis monté sur un balai aujourd'hui !

/ Wow ! Sourit Harry. Et comment c'était ?

/ Super ! Répondit Liam, les yeux brillant.

/ Et toi ? Comment ça va ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Hermione.

/ Bien… Comment ça se passe là-bas ? Interrogea-t-elle inquiète.

/ Pas trop mal… enfin… mieux que je ne l'avais espéré… mais on a du boulot pour des semaines !

Hermione le serra un instant dans ses bras.

/ Et Ginny ? Demanda Ron sans bouger.

/ Elle va bien. Je prend soin d'elle ne t'inquiète pas.

/ Harry, pendant que tu es là, tu pourras autoriser l'accès du labo à Ron et Liam ? Questionna Hermione.

Harry la regarda, surpris.

/ Tu es sûre ?

/ Oui, c'est juste pour qu'ils puissent me joindre n'importe quand… sans avoir à briser la protection magique… ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

/ Ok, je te ferai ça avant de partir.

/ Tu restes jusqu'à quand ? Demanda Liam.

/ Demain matin.

Hermione regarda discrètement Ron avachis sur le canapé, les yeux fermés et elle sourit tendrement.

/ Je vais préparer quelque chose à manger…

Elle disparut dans le couloir, tandis que Harry prenait son petit protégé en aparté.

/ Alors ce plan ?

/ Ils ne se disputent déjà presque plus ! Déclara Liam avec enthousiasme. Mais j'ai presque rien fait!

/ Tu n'auras peut-être pas besoin d'agir… déclara justement Harry.

Liam sourit.

/ Je suis sûr qu'ils sont encore amoureux… chuchota-t-il.

/ Moi aussi, mais ils ne l'avoueront jamais !

Liam rit et acquiesça.

/ Bon, bonhomme… tu vas te mettre en pyjama ? Et après je te montrerai un truc !

/ Quoi ?

/ Tu verras ! C'est une surprise !

/ D'accord ! Obéit le petit rouquin en se précipitant dans sa chambre.

Harry vint s'asseoir près de Ron et ferma les yeux un instant pour se détendre.

/ Ton gamin est génial, Ron.

/ Oui… murmura le rouquin en souriant fièrement. Hermione a fait du bon boulot…

/ Il t'adore.

/ Toi aussi. Fit remarquer Ron. Harry ?

/ Oui ?

/ Hermione et moi… on a parlé… tout à l'heure et… on aimerait… que tu deviennes le parrain de Liam… enfin.. Si tu veux….

Harry fixa son meilleur ami surpris.

/ Je sais que tu as pas mal de responsabilité et que… bientôt tu seras papa mais… enfin… si…

/ Avec joie ! J'en serais honoré…

Ron sourit.

/ Tant mieux… dis-moi, qu'est ce que tu vas montrer à mon fils ?

/ Ho, rien, c'estun cadeau… que tes frères m'ont gentiment vendu quand je suis allé les voir dans leur boutique !

/ Ok, je suppose que j'ai pas le droit de savoir, alors …? Soupira Ron avec un sourire amusé.

/ Bien vu… Acquiesça Harry.

/ Et sinon…? L'Irlande ?

/ Mal en point… mais ça va s'arranger… et toi et Hermione ? Demanda Harry d'un air dégagé.

/ Quoi «Hermione et moi» ?

/ C'est justement ce que je te demande…

/ Rien. Il n'y a rien. Ne commence pas, Harry….

Le survivant soupira et haussa les épaules.

/ Très bien, je n'insiste pas… dit-il.

/ Merci… dit Ron d'une voix neutre en se levant. Je vais voir si elle a besoin d'aide pour le repas. Et ne va pas t'imaginer des choses ! Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi !

/ Je n'ai rien dit ! S'exclama Harry en levant les mains pour s'innocenter.

/ T'as intérêt ! Déclara Ron.

Il regarda son meilleur ami en train de rire et sortit du salon avec humeur, en direction de la cuisine. Parler d'Hermione ou même penser à elle le mettait dans une colère noire. Pourtant tout se passait bien quand ils étaient ensemble… et c'était peut-être cela qui le gênait le plus… Dans son cœur, la petite étincelle d'amour venait de reprendre vie… et devenait une flamme chaque jour plus grande… pour son plus grand malheur… et sa plus grande joie. ..

* * *

_Laissez-moi une petite review !KIss!_


	24. Chapitre 24

_Tada ! La suite ! Et une surprise à la fin de ce chapitre ! Kiss et merci enormément à tous !_

* * *

/Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Liam, perplexe en fixant la petite ficelle rose que Harry lui avait mit dans la main.

/Une invention de Fred et George… une oreille à rallonge… déclara fièrement le survivant en souriant.

/Une oreille à rallonge ? Mais… à quoi ça sert ? Interrogea Liam.

/Elle permet d'écouter des conversations… disons secrètes… trop éloignée pour une oreille normale… Dit-il sur un ton dégagé. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'aider pour la réalisation de ton plan….

Le visage de Liam s'éclaira soudain de compréhension et le petit sauta dans les bras de Harry.

/Merci ! C'est génial !

/Pas un mot ! Déclara Harry. Ton père me tuera s'il l'apprend ! Et utilises-le à bon escient ! Je compte sur toi !

/Oui… merci Harry !

Le Survivant lui rendit son sourire béat et entreprit d'expliquer à son filleul le fonctionnement de cette étrange invention….

* * *

/Besoin d'aide ? Demanda Ron en entrant brusquement dans la cuisine.

Hermione sursauta et se retourna.

/Non, merci, sourit-elle en montrant la table déjà couverte de mets délicieux d'un geste vague. J'ai bien retenu tout ce que ta mère m'a appris il y a longtemps….

Ron esquissa un sourire avant de se laisser tomber durement sur une chaise.

/J'ai demandé à Harry… s'il voulait être le parrain de Liam… il est d'accord…

/Vraiment ? Je suis contente… Où est-il ?

/Avec Liam, expliqua Ron, ils sont d'ailleurs déjà en train de comploter… on a intérêt à se méfier….

Hermione acquiesça et remarqua avec un pincement au cœur une ombre de tristesse sur le visage du rouquin.

/Ca ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle timidement en s'asseyant près de lui.

Ron hésita un moment avant de lui répondre. Il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de se confier… à elle… elle était en partie la raison de son malheur après tout… mais également la source de sa renaissance… Depuis son retour… depuis sa rencontre avec son fils, il se sentait revivre… Son fils…

/Liam… m'appelle Ron.. Pas Papa… Ron…. Murmura-t-il.

Hermione sourit et posa une main réconfortante sur son bras:

/Il a peur de ta réaction, c'est tout… Je t'assure qu'il t'adore, Ron… si tu voyais comme il me parle de toi quand on est tous les deux ! . Il t'appelle papa quand je suis seule avec lui…. C'est juste… qu'il ne sait pas si tu es prêt à… à l'accepter… à accepter ton rôle de père… Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

/Bien sûr que je suis prêt ! Se défendit Ron. Mais je ne veux pas le forcer non plus ! On est encore des étrangers l'un pour l'autre….

Hermione faillit protester mais se ravisa. Ce n'était pas parce que son fils connaissait la vie de Ron que ce dernier considérait qu'ils se connaissaient… et il avait raison…

/Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle pour la unième fois depuis son retour.

/Je sais.

Il lui sourit tristement.

/Je suis content que tu sois là…murmura-t-il en lui frôlant la joue. J'ai encore du mal à croire que ce n'est pas un rêve…

Elle lui rendit son sourire, mal à l'aise et se leva soudain.

/Tu viens, on va refaire ce bandage avant le dîner ! Dit-elle en montrant son torse d'un petit signe de la tête.

Il acquiesça d'un air amusé et se laissa entraîner dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Elle l'obligea à avaler les trois potions que Ginny lui avait laissé avant de lui ordonner d'enlever son tee-shirt.

Il s'exécuta sans un mot puis elle commença à lui retirer délicatement le bandage.

/Ca va ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu as encore mal ?

/Non, fit-il bravement en réprimant une grimace. J'en ai vu d'autres…

Hermione sourit, elle aurait presque juré qu'il essayait de l'impressionner.

/Ron… chuchota-t-elle soudain tandis qu'elle commençait à lui appliquer le baume régénérant .

/Quoi ?

/Raconte-moi… ce qui s'est passé… avec les mangemorts…

Il frissonna et Hermione fut incapable de savoir si c'était le contact de ses mains ou le souvenir de cet événement qui lui faisait cet effet…

Il soupira. Que dire ?

/Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte ? Demanda-t-il.

/Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Il haussa doucement les épaules.

/Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu… enfin… j'étais encore novice à l'époque… ça ne pourrait plus m'arriver maintenant… C'était pas longtemps.. après que j'ai appris ton départ…. Harry voulait me changer les idées… et on est parti tous les deux pour une banale mission de surveillance… un bar qu'on pensait être la couverture pour un trafic d'objets magiques interdits…

Il soupira à nouveaux. Hermione ne le quittait pas des yeux tout en remettant un bandage autour de son torse.

/On s'est fait attrapé de la manière la plus stupide qui soit… dit-il avec un rire amer. Un des objets interdit… c'était une flèche, enfin la point d'une flèche… elle se propulse droit sur l'ennemi quand il est dans les environs… Elle nous a pas raté… et presque aussitôt on s'est retrouvé encerclés… La flèche m'avait atteinte là… ajouta-t-il dans un murmure en passant la main sur une cicatrice près de sa nuque. Harry n'a pas eu le temps de réagir… il n'a rien vu… en cas de danger, on devait se replier immédiatement…transplaner vers le QG, en fait… Il a transplané… et j'ai pas pu en faire autant…

/Je ne savais pas… murmura Hermione, des larmes dans les yeux. Ho Ron… je…. J'aurais dû être là…

/Mais tu étais là… souffla-t-il en posant sa main sur son cœur. Malgré les tortures et leurs putains de petits jeux sadiques… j'ai faillit les laisser gagner… mais tu étais là… sans toi j'aurais pas survécu jusqu'à ce qu'Harry me retrouve…

/Ron…

Il tressaillit quand elle lui caressa la joue et ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Il l'avait toujours aimé… il l'aimait toujours…et il l'aimerait à jamais… alors pourquoi… pourquoi continuer à se déchirer…?  
Pendant un instant, il oublia tout… la douleur, la souffrance, l'absence… il oublia tout pour ne se souvenir que d'elle et ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les siennes, comme autrefois…. Et comme autrefois, passion et tendresse se mêlèrent pour les unir à travers ce long baiser…. Il avait toujours su qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier… jamais oublier ses lèvres, son sourire, ses yeux… ses baisers… Son cœur battait plus fort que jamais… comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient…. Et c'était en quelque sorte la première fois…. C'était à n'en pas douter, le baiser du pardon…


	25. Chapitre 25

_Coucou ! Merci à tous pour toutes vos adorables reviews ! Je ne vais pas tous vous citer mais je vous remercie tous individuellement pour vos commentaires ! Continuez à m'en laisser ! Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres mais je n'en suis pas très fière... A vous de me dire si j'ai raison ! Gros bizous à tous et encore merci !_

* * *

Les trois jours suivant, l'absence d'Harry pour s'occuper de Liam, empêcha les deux adultes de discuter librement de ce qui s'était passé. Aucun des deux ne savait exactement comment interpréter ce baiser et encore moins s'il y en aurait d'autres….

Frustrée et angoissée, Hermione se réfugia dans son laboratoire, tandis que Ron, se remettant de ses blessures, continuait à découvrir son fils.

Le petit rouquin l'étonnait chaque jour un peu plus. Il connaissait des tonnes de choses et assimilait à une vitesse incroyable tout ce que Ron avait l'occasion de lui apprendre…

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ron se sentait utile…

Le retour d'Hermione et la découverte de son fils avaient redonné un sens à sa vie….

Seule ombre au tableau, il redoutait le moment fatidique où il devrait parler avec Hermione….

Il avait peur de paraître faible s'il cédait à ses envies… s'il cédait à ce que lui dictait son cœur : tout recommencer avec Hermione…

/Echec ! Annonça fièrement Liam à son père.

Ron secoua la tête et bougea une pièce.

/Fais bien attention à toi…. Le prévint-t-il.

Liam scruta l'échiquier, se doutant bien que son père lui avait tendu un piège mais n'arrivant pas à le détecter.

/ Dame en…

/Mais non ! Protesta la Dame en question. Voyons ! Réfléchit!

Liam fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux vers son père qui souriait d'un air amusé.

/Un indice ? Proposa-t-il.

/Non! J'y arriverai seul ! S'exclama le petit rouquin, faisant preuve d'autant de fierté que ses parents.

/Très bien !

Liam bougea sa Dame malgré les protestations de celle-ci et trois tours plus tard Ron annonçait tranquillement:

/Échec et Mat…

/Ho non !

Liam se mit à rire.

/C'était génial comme technique ! Il faut que tu me l'apprenne !

Ron acquiesça mais se leva subitement.

/Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le jeune Auror sortit sa baguette de sa poche arrière.

/On m'appelle, je reviens. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Médite ta défaite ! Ajouta-t-il en riant.

Liam regarda son père sortir et retourna son attention sur l'échiquier, se demandant tout de même où son père était partit. Il revint plusieurs minutes plus tard.

/C'était le Ministère… enfin la brigade des Aurors… ils voulaient juste savoir comme j'allais… expliqua-t-il devant le regard interrogateur de l'enfant.

/Ils veulent que tu retournes en mission. Comprit Liam.

Ron se figea et fixa son fils avec surprise. Il était d'une perspicacité rare…

/Oui… mais je leur ai dit que je n'étais pas tout à fait remis… pas un mot à ta mère, d'accord ?

Liam sourit.

/Promis !

Tant que Ron pourrait rester avec lui à la maison, il ne voulait pas risquer de tout compromettre en en parlant à qui que ce soit ! Il fallait profiter du présent… il avait lu ça quelque part…

/Bon allez, viens, ta mère nous attend pour manger.

/Chouette ! Je meurs de faim !

* * *

/C'est super bon, Maman ! S'exclama Liam en se délectant du copieux repas que sa mère leur avait préparé. 

/Merci, mon chéri…

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa propre assiette, sans grande envie. Ron et Liam mangeaient de bon cœur, mais toute l'attention d'Hermione se trouvait ailleurs. Au dernier étage du Square Grimmaud pour être exact.

La jeune femme soupira et se tourna vers Ron, essayant de sortir le vieux parchemin de ses pensées.

/Comment va ta blessure ? Demanda-t-elle.

/Très bien…sourit-il. Je ne sens plus rien !

/Tant mieux….

/Et toi ? Comment… comment ça se passe avec la traduction…?

Hermione releva la tête, les yeux brillant.

/Il ne nous manque plus qu'un passage ! Mais il est protégé… je vais devoir essayer pas mal de contre-sort… en espérant que ce sera suffisant… En tout cas, c'est fascinant…!

/Ton équipe ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. Fit-il remarquer.

/Oui mais ce n'est pas grave. Je peux m'en occuper seule.

Ron n'ajouta rien mais remarqua le petit soupir que laissa échapper son fils.

/Tu ne veux pas faire un jeu avec nous ? Demanda Liam malgré lui.

/Ho si, chéri, mais pas maintenant… ce soir si tu veux…

* * *

Ron entra dans le labo pour voir Hermione assise dans un fauteuil, la tête entre les mains. 

/Tu travailles trop. Déclara-t-il.

Hermione releva la tête et sourit.

/Mais non….

/Tu manques à ton fils….dit-il.

La jeune femme tressaillit.

/Je…je passerai plus de temps avec lui quand j'aurais terminé cette traduction… En attendant, je pense que c'est bien que vous passiez du temps juste tout les deux….

/Tu parles d'une excuse…

/Ron… soupira-t-elle.

/Désolé…

/Ron ! Viens voir ! Appela le petit Liam de l'étage inférieur, riant aux éclats.

/J'arrive dans une seconde ! S'écria Ron en retour.

/Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Demanda Hermione.

/Ho… il est avec Coq…

/Coq ? Mon Dieu, je l'avais complètement oublié ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais encore !

/Il passe assez inaperçu… déclara-t-il. Personne n'imagine que cet hiboux minuscule peut être aussi utile ! Liam l'adore déjà §

/C'est bien….

Hermione sourit et se leva pour poser son parchemin sur un bureau.

/Tu as trouvé le contre-sort ? S'informa-t-il.

/Pas encore, mais je n'ai pas essayé tous les sorts possibles….

/Très bien… bon je te laisse…. A tout à l'heure… murmura-t-il en se retournant.

/D'accord… Ron ?

/Oui… ?

/Quelque chose.. te tracasse ? Tu as l'air… préoccupé…?

Ron pensa un instant à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son supérieur mais haussa les épaules:

/Non… tout va bien… j'ai… j'ai juste hâte qu'on puisse avoir une discussion… en tête en tête….

Hermione sourit, se sentant rougir avant de reporter son attention sur le parchemin pendant que Ron quittait la pièce.

/Moi aussi…

* * *

/Coq, arrête ! Tu me chatouilles ! 

/Coq, ça suffit ! Ordonna Ron. Laisse Liam tranquille !

/Il est trop mignon ! Déclara Liam tandis que le petit hiboux s'installait sur son épaule.

/C'est une vrai plaie des fois !

/Ca fait longtemps que tu l'as ? S'informa Liam, curieux.

/Houla oui… ça fait… un peu plus de treize ans…. ! Justement, regarde…

Ron se leva et alla fouiller dans une des grandes armoires du salon. Il en ressortit un gros album relié, rouge sombre.

/Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ron vint s'asseoir sur le canapé près de son fils et ouvrit l'album photo. Sur la première page, un bébé roux criait de toutes ses forces tandis que sa maman et ses 5 frères l'entouraient et lui faisaient des grimaces pour le calmer.

/C'est toi ? S'exclama le petit rouquin, incrédule.

/Et oui….

/Wow…

/Et tu n'as encore rien vu… dit son père, malicieusement.

Ron tourna quelques pages et lui montra une photo où trois Gryffondor de première année leur faisait des petits coucou timides.

/Ho mais c'est Harry ! Et.. Là… c'est… c'est maman ?

/Oui, c'est elle….

/Elle est trop jolie!

/Oui…

Ron continua à tourner les pages, ponctuant chaque photo d'un commentaire et trop vite au goût des deux rouquins, le dernier cliché arriva: Ron adossé à un arbre, dans le jardin du Terrier, Hermione dans ses bras, souriant….

/C'est la dernière photo que j'ai de ta mère… murmura-t-il en caressant la photo du bout des doigts, observant avec nostalgie l'heureux couple en train de s'embrasser.

/Moi je suis sûr qu'elle t'aime encore… chuchota Liam si bas que Ron se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Mais avant qu'il n'ai put ouvrir la bouche, Liam avait déjà quitté le canapé et se dirigeait vers la porte:

/Je vais chercher maman…

Ron soupira. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce se termine comme ça entre eux ?

Il resta pensif un long moment, les yeux rivé sur le couple amoureux et sursauta soudain.

/Ron ! RON !

Le rouquin se leva d'un bond et se précipita à l'étage, là où son fils l'appelait d'un air terrorisé….

* * *

/Maman… 

Liam entra prudemment dans le laboratoire et referma silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

La pièce semblait déserte.

Curieux, le petit s'approcha du bureau et regarda avec intérêt la source de l'attention de sa mère. Le parchemin ainsi qu'un immense grimoire et la baguette de sa mère traînaient sur la table.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et se sachant particulièrement stupide, Liam était jaloux du vieux parchemin.

Sa mère passait ses journées avec lui à essayer de percer son secret… Bien sûr c'était génial de passer du temps avec Ron, mais sa mère lui manquait.

S'il pouvait l'aider, elle passerait plus de temps avec lui et Ron… et puis elle serait fière de lui….

Le dernier quart du parchemin était vierge, mais Liam avait entendu dire sa mère qu'il était protégé…

Plongeant dans ses souvenirs, il se rappela avoir lu une formule permettant de révéler l'encre invisible…

Il s'empara timidement de la baguette et la pointa sur le parchemin.

/Aparecium !

Le bureau trembla une seconde sous les yeux incrédules du rouquin.

/Liam, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer, déclara Hermione en sortant d'une petite réserve.

/Maman… souffla-t-il en montrant la table du doigt.

/Qu'est-ce qu'il y…? Ho mon Dieu… murmura-t-elle en se rendant compte que le parchemin émettait une faible lueur. Liam, qu'est-ce que tu as fais… ?

Elle voulu s'approcher mais la lumière s'intensifia brutalement, l'obligeant à se cacher les yeux.

/Liam, éloigne-toi ! Liam !

Mais son fils resta immobile, comme hypnotisé devant la lumière qui ne cessait d'augmenter.

/Liam !

Malgré l'aveuglante lumière Hermione se précipita sur son fils juste à temps pour lui éviter le sortilège de défense que lança le parchemin…

Mais c'est elle qui fut touchée... et elle s'effondra au sol….

/Maman… Maman !

Liam recula, en pleurant et se mit à crier, terrorisé:

/Ron ! RON !

Le jeune Auror arriva en courant, inquiet.

/Liam, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il aussitôt.

/C'est maman… gémit-t-il en pleurant. C'est ma faute… je voulais pas…

Ron se précipita à l'intérieur du labo et s'agenouilla près du corps de la jeune femme:

/Ho par Merlin ! Hermione…. Hermione !

Il vérifia rapidement son pouls et la prit dans ses bras.

/Liam, viens-là. Ordonna-t-il fébrilement. Tu t'accroches à mon pull, et tu ne le lâche pas ! D'accord ?

Le petit rouquin acquiesça et se colla contre Ron.

/Tiens bon… murmura Ron à la jeune femme inconsciente. Tiens bon…

Une seconde plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous les trois à Sainte Mangouste.

* * *

Lais_sez-moi votre avis ! Kisses! Et encore merci !_


	26. Chapitre 26

Une petite suite pour vous faire patienter ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je vous adore ! Bizous !

* * *

/ Ils vont soigner Maman, hein, Ron ?

/ Mais oui… Maman est forte… déclara Ron en serrant son fils contre lui, une boule dans la gorge. Ne t'inquiète pas… ça va aller… Je suis sûre que Maman va bien…

Liam renifla et essuya ses larmes avant de se blottir un peu plus contre son père.

Ron ne lui avait posé aucune question sur ce qui c'était passé et préférait attendre d'en parler avec Hermione quand elle irait mieux….

/Ron ? Demanda Liam d'une toute petite voix, assis sur les genoux de son père.

/Oui ?

/Est-ce que je peux t'appeler… papa…?

Ron regarda son fils, surpris et acquiesça, ému:

/Oui… bien sûr… bien sûr….

Liam lui sourit et se serra tout contre lui:

/Je t'aime, papa…

/Je t'aime aussi, mon fils….murmura Ron. Et j'aime ta maman aussi… je l'aime beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup….

Liam hocha la tête:

/Je sais !Et elle aussi elle t'aime beaucoup…

Ron lui rendit son sourire et leva les yeux vers l'homme qui venait d'arriver…

/Harry….

/Harry !

Liam quitta les bras de son père pour ceux de son parrain.

/Comment va Hermione ? Demanda-t-il immédiatement.

Ron secoua la tête. Il n'en avait aucune idée… on lui avait dit qu'elle allait bien, mais il ne savait rien de plus. Il voulait aller la voir mais n'avait pas oser y aller avec Liam.

/Comment tu as su ? Demanda soudain Ron.

/Il n'y avait personne à la maison… expliqua Harry. Alors j'ai appelé Bradbury pour lui demander s'il avait eu de tes nouvelles…. Tu es, soi-disant, toujours en repos…. Mais il sait que tu es rétabli…

/Oui et il sait que je ne veux pas reprendre les missions pour le moment !

/Je ne suis pas certain qu'il prenne longtemps ce que tu veux en considération….

Ron retint un juron, se souvenant que son fils était là.

/Nous en parlerons plus tard…. En attendant, je suis content de te voir… tu pourrais…? Enfin… je voudrais aller voir Hermione alors si tu pouvais…

/Oui pas de problème, tu vas rester un peu avec moi, hein, bonhomme ? Sourit le survivant. On va discuter un peu tout les deux…

/Oui… à tout à l'heure papa ! Déclara le petit sous les yeux surpris de Harry.

Ron lui fit un petit signe de la main et entra dans la chambre de la jeune femme avec appréhension.

Il s'assit près du lit et déplaça quelques mèches de cheveux du visage de la jeune femme. Elle dormait…

Le rouquin lui prit doucement la main et la serra dans la sienne, espérant qu'elle sente sa présence. Il l'aimait… il l'aimait tellement…

Se jurant qu'il ne la laisserai plus jamais repartir, Ron poussa un soupir. Il ne supporterait pas de la perdre une deuxième fois….

Il resta à son chevet pendant près d'une heure avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux…

Lentement, elle s'habitua à la lumière et les évènements qui avaient précédé son réveil lui revinrent en mémoire:

/Liam ! S'écria-t-elle en se redressant brusquement.

/Il va bien… ne t'inquiète pas…. Déclara Ron. Calme-toi… tout va bien…

/Ho Ron…

Elle se serra doucement contre lui, les larmes aux yeux.

/Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

/Un peu… un peu courbaturé… mais ça ira… murmura-t-elle.

Ron soupira de soulagement:

/Tu m'as fait peur… mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

/C'est ma faute… expliqua Hermione en secouant la tête. Liam est entré pendant que j'étais dans la réserve et il a essayé de lancer un sort révélateur sur le parchemin…

/Quoi ?

/Il croyait bien faire.. Le défendit la jeune femme. Mais le parchemin est ensorcelé pour lancer un sort de défense contre quiconque essaye de le lire…

/Alors tu t'es interposée entre lui et Liam… Comprit Ron.

La jeune femme acquiesça tandis que Ron lui caressait la joue.

/J'aurais une petite discussion avec lui… annonça le jeune Auror.

/Ne sois pas trop dur… c'est ma faute… et il croyait bien faire… répéta-t-elle.

/Je ne serais pas trop dur, ne t'en fais pas…

/Où est-il ?

/Avec Harry… je vais aller les prévenir que tu es réveillé…

Hermione lui sourit mais le retint un instant par la main:

/Merci, Ron…

/Je t'en prie… mais évite de me refaire des peurs pareilles !

* * *

Une petite review ? Dans les prochains chapitres, quelques explications sur le comportement sur-protecteur d'Hermione, ainsi que sur son manque de confiance en elle, avec l'arrivée d'un individu venu tout droit de France. Ron en garde du corps et une petite discussion de père à fils...

Kiss à tous !


	27. Chapitre 27

_Arf, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps ! J'ai quelques problèmes en ce moment, s'ajoute à ca une légère panne d'inspiration et... enfin bref, je m'en excuse ! Quoi qu'il en soit merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me font extremement plaisir ! Continuez à m'en laisser ! _

_Gros bizous !_

* * *

/Maman ! 

/Ho, mon chéri….

Liam se jeta dans les bras de sa mère qui le serra très fort contre elle, retenant ses larmes avec difficulté.

/Maman a eut très peur, mon ange… murmura-t-elle en embrassant le petit rouquin.

/Je suis désolé… Je voulais pas te faire de mal, Maman… je te jure… je pensais que si je trouvais comment lire le parchemin tu passerais plus de temps avec Papa et moi… pleurnicha Liam.

/Je sais, chéri… je sais… je suis désolée… c'est ma faute…chuchota Hermione, visiblement déboussolée. Mais c'est finit… tout va bien…

Elle leva les yeux vers Ron qui lui sourit en venant s'asseoir près d'elle.

Son sourire et le contact chaleureux de sa main firent un instant oublier à Hermione l'angoisse qui lui étreignait le cœur.

Pour la première fois depuis son retour, elle vit dans les yeux de Ron autre chose que de la tristesse et du regret…. Ses yeux étaient brillants… pleins d'espoir….

Toute la petite famille était réunie et partageait quelque chose d'unique… car oui… à présent, ils formaient une famille… et cet incident aurait au moins eu le mérite de leur faire réaliser…..

Comme disent les grands sages : «Rien n'arrive jamais par hasard…» Et c'était encore plus vrai dans le monde des sorciers.

On frappa à la porte, les faisant sursauter tous les trois.

/Entrez ! Invita Ron.

Harry apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

/Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il.

/Tout va bien… répondit Ron en souriant. Tout le monde va bien…

/Je vois ça…. Quand est-ce que tu rentres ? Interrogea le Survivant en regardant sa meilleure amie d'un air encore soucieux.

/Demain, en fin d'après-midi… déclara Hermione.

/Oui, dit soudain Ron en se levant. Il est tard d'ailleurs, on va te laisser dormir… Allez Liam, on y va…

Liam baissa les yeux piteusement et embrassa sa mère avant de rejoindre Harry. Celui-ci envoya un baiser à la jeune femme et sortit de la pièce, le petit rouquin sur ses épaules.

Ron regarda un instant la jeune femme et ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser la joue:

/Tu as l'air soucieuse…

/Non… je suis juste encore un peu secouée… mentit-elle, frissonnant malgré elle.

/Si tu le dis…dit-il, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas le moment de commencer une nouvelle dispute

Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

/Bonne nuit… lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

/Merci… toi aussi…

Il acquiesça:

/On viendra te chercher demain… repose-toi…

Il lui sourit encore d'un air réconfortant et disparus derrière la porte….

* * *

/Non… Non ! NON ! 

/Hermione !

Ron entra précipitamment dans la chambre de la jeune femme pour la voir se réveiller en sursaut, criant et pleurant.

/Non… non… non… non… non… gémit-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

/Hermione…

Ron vint la serrer contre lui.

/Shhh… ça va… tout va bien… Shhhh… hey… tout va bien ! Ne pleure pas… shh… voilà… tout va bien… murmura-t-il en la berçant tout contre lui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu as… ?

Elle secoua la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot.

/Hermione…

/Je… j'ai eu tellement peur… sanglota-t-elle tandis que Ron lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

/Shhh… ça va… ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve… c'est fini…

Hermione secoua la tête:

/Non, Ron… ce n'était pas un rêve… murmura-t-elle, redoublant de larmes. C'était un souvenir….

/Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-il, soudain inquiet.

/J'ai… j'ai eu une relation… avec un sorcier français de la résistance… l'année dernière.

Ron hocha la tête sans un mot.

/Il… il te ressemblait beaucoup… murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Au début, en tout cas… il était gentil, drôle, attentionné… Et puis… je me sentais tellement seule… alors… alors quand il m'a invité… j'ai dit oui… mais… quand c'est devenu plus sérieux…

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains en continuant à pleurer, incapable de finir sa phrase.

/Il vous a fait du mal… comprit Ron, colère et inquiétude l'envahissant avec force.

Hermione acquiesça.

/Il est devenu violent… il me frappait… je.. Je sais pas pourquoi je l'ai pas quitté tout de suite… mais… j'avais… j'avais l'impression d'être importante… d'être utile… et que s'il se mettait en colère contre moi… c'était parce qu'il tenait à moi… sanglota-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Ron. Je voulais t'oublier, Ron… mais je n'ai pas réussi…

Le jeune Auror la serra contre lui, essayant de maîtriser sa rage. Un homme avait osé lever la main sur elle….

S'il avait le malheur de croiser un jour sa route, il le tuerait de ses propres mains…

/Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé.. après…? Chuchota-t-il la voix tremblante de colère.

/Il a frappé Liam… gémit-elle. Mon dieu… j'ai cru qu'il allait le tuer ! J'ai eu si peur…. Si peur…

Ron soupira et la serra plus fort contre lui, réalisant que les évènements de la veille lui avaient rappelé ce douloureux épisode… C'est pour ça qu'elle surprotégeait son fils…

/Shhh…. C'est finit maintenant… C'est fini ! Jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un vous faire du mal… tu le sais, pas vrai ? Jamais…. Je te le jure…

/Ho Ron…. Comment j'ai pu vivre sans toi si longtemps… sourit-elle à travers ses larmes. Pardonne-moi… pardonne-moi !

/Je t'ai déjà pardonné… alors ne t'inquiète pas… ça va aller… shhh… ferme les yeux et dors… murmura-t-il en lui caressant tendrement le dos. Dors… il faut que tu te reposes…

Tandis que la jeune femme se détendait dans ses bras, Ron remerciât le ciel de lui avoir ramenée… Plus jamais il ne la laisserait partir… il ferait tout pour la garder à jamais avec lui… pour garder cette nouvelle famille… pour aimer Hermione et son fils…

/Ron, je… souffla-t-elle.

/Dors. Dors, mon ange… je veille sur toi…

Hermione acquiesça imperceptiblement et posa doucement sa tête sur le torse de Ron en fermant les yeux.

Rassurée par la chaleur de ses mots et de son étreinte, elle pensa une dernière fois à la chance qu'elle avait d'être là… avec lui… à quel point le destin avait été bon avec elle, avant de sombrer dans un doux et profond sommeil…

* * *

_Voilà voilà ! Un petit chapitre où l'on en apprend un peu plus sur ce qu'Hermione à vécu sans Ron et qui explique pourquoi elle est si protectrice !_

_Dansle prochain chapitre, des nouvelles des membres del'Ordre,un entretienauQG des Aurors et quelques informations sur ce le fameu parchemin... Voilà voilà !_


	28. Chapitre 28

_Castel : Toujours beaucoup de compliments que je ne pense pas toujours mériter mais une chose est sûre, tes reviews me font toujours plaisir ! J'espère que tu continueras à adorer !_

_TarK: Comment je fais pour écrire si bien ? Erf, tu n'as pas à te plaindre non plus, il me semble ! Et oui, Hermione n'a pas eu une vie facile sans Ron ! Mère célibataire c'est déjà pas évident mais si en plus elle tombe sur des connards... lol bref, merci !_

_Griselle: Mdr, moi je n'ai pas l'excuse de la grossesse pour le retard de mes fics ! Et j'espère bien que mes pannes d'inspiration ne sont que temporaires ! Je suis contente que ca te plaise et que tu attendes toujours la suite ! Esperons qu'elle ne te décevra pas ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je pense qu'il y aura encore pleins de chapitres !_

_Virginie Parker Evans: Arf que dire ? Merci merci merci merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

_Marion-moune: Merci Encore dslée pour l'attente !_

_Gaelle Gryffondor : lol merci !_

_Faby-fan : je suis contente que tu ais aimé ! Et oui la vie d'Hermione n'a pas été facile sans son grand rouquin ! Mais maintenant il est là !_

_Jamesie-cass: Merci ! Contente que ca t'ai touché !_

_Aminteitha: Voilà, voilà j'écris ! lol La petite discussion père-fils n'est pas fondamentalement importante, je ne l'ai donc pas raconté mais tu imagines bien ce qu'il lui a dit, d'être prudent et bla bla bla et bla bla bla ! lol Mais gentiement !C'est sa première bêtise Et puis il avait de bonnes intentions !_

_Rupertforever: Wow contente que ca t'ai fait autant d'effet ! Voilà la suite_

_Dinou: Arf bah non pas d'attaque de méchant ! lol Mais c'est bien si ca t'a plus quand même !_

_Hermione Malfoy: La voilà cette suite !_

_Stéphanie: Voilà, désolée pour l'attente ! Merci ! Et je ne sais pas combien il y aura encore de chapitre ! Pas mal en tout cas_

_Lem Black: Arf j'ai pas eu ton message en entier ! J'espère quand même que le chapitre précédent t'a plue !_

_Lilly: Merci !_

_Lolaboop: Désolée ! Je sais que mes chapitres sont courts mais j'aurais du mal à les faire plus long ! Et puis je mettrais sûrement beaucoup plus longtemps à les poster ! lol_

_Allima: Non, il n'a pas été punit !_

_Vinvin: J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendue pour cette suite ! lol Et qu'elle te plaît !_

_Lily jolie : Ho ! Une petite nouvelle ! Chouette ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ma fic t'ai plue! N'hésite pas à aller lire mes autres et à me donner ton avis ! Voilà la suite ! ;-)_

_Molly Deblois: Voilà la suite ! Merci !_

_Les divans infernales: lol merci, contente que ma panne d'inspiration vous ai concocté un bon chapitre ! Voilà la suite_

_Sarouchka: Merci ! N"hésite pas à te répéter ! Ca me fait toujours plaisir ! Donc la suite tout de suite !_

_CloBlack: Je suis contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice! Merci ! Voici la suite ! En esperant qu'elle te plaira toujours autant !_

_Mushu: Woé il me fallait vraiment un connard pour expliquer à quel point Hermione avait peur pour son fils! Vu ta réaction, je crois que j'ai réussi ! Mais le principal est que ce soit terminé maintenant! Même si on risque d'en re-entendre parler !_

_Virg05: Merci !V oilà la suite !_

_Steffytisme: C'est gentil ! Merci pour le compliment !J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait attendre trop longtemps !_

_Bref, merci à tous ! Gros bizous ! Et continuez à me laisser vos commentaires !_

_Sweet Amy: Ha enfin quelqu'un qui apprécie les chapitres courts ! lol merci ! Voilà la suite_

* * *

Hermione reposa le parchemin sur son bureau et fit signe à l'un de ses assistants qu'elle avait terminée pour la soirée. 

Elle rejoignit Ron et Liam qui jouaient dans le salon et s'assit sur un fauteuil:

/Où est Harry ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise de ne pas voir son meilleur ami en train de s'amuser avec eux.

/Il a du repartir en urgence… déclara Ron en riant, chatouillant son fils, couché sur le tapis, suppliant son père d'arrêter.

/C'est grave ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

/Si on veut… sourit Ron, laissant un instant son fils reprendre sa respiration. Ma mère vient d'apprendre que Ginny est enceinte…

/Ho…

Hermione sourit, amusée à l'idée que Ginny avait eut besoin de renfort pour faire face à sa mère.

/Elle va sûrement l'obliger à revenir ici…

Hermione regarda Ron, surprise. Elle avait cru déceler une pointe de déception dans sa voix.

Un peu comme celle qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle.

Elle s'était habituée à vivre ici avec Ron et Liam… Ses assistants étaient des gens très professionnels et particulièrement discret, c'est à peine si elle les voyait quitter la maison alors ils étaient presque seuls au monde...

Mais elle savait que cela ne durerait pas.

Bientôt, tout l'Ordre se retrouverait à nouveaux dans cette grande maison du Square Grimmauld, et ils ne pourraient plus partager ces moments si particulier à trois…

Sans compter que Ron ne serait pas indéfiniment en convalescence…

Hermione refusait d'y penser mais c'était sûrement ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Ron allait retourner en mission: elle ne le verrait plus pendant des jours alors qu'il allait risquer sa vie…

/Liam, chéri… déclara-t-elle quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge du salon. Il est l'heure d'aller au lit !

Le petit rouquin acquiesça docilement et embrassa ses parents:

/Tu viens me border ? Demanda-t-il à Hermione.

/Bien sûr, mon cœur. J'arrive dans une minute…

/Et n'oublis pas ce que je t'ai dit ! Ajouta Ron en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

/Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Demanda Hermione tandis que son fils quittait la pièce.

/Ho rien, une discussion entre homme, comme je t'avais promis que j'aurais avec lui !

Le jeune Auror se releva et s'étendit:

/Tu veux parler de quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il, perspicace en s'asseyant près d'elle.

/Oui… c'est… c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Liam…

/Vraiment ? S'étonna-t-il. Mais c'est bientôt le tien aussi, non ? C'est quand ?

/Le 19 septembre…

/Oui, le tien, je sais, mais celui de Liam…

/Et bien… en fait… tu m'as fait un magnifique cadeau cette année-là….

Ron la fixa incrédule:

/Tu veux dire que… tu as eu Liam pour ton anniversaire ?

Elle sourit et acquiesça:

/C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais fait…

Il lui rendit son sourire, légèrement ému sans en comprendre la raison… Il aurait voulu être là.. Six ans auparavant… l'embrasser et lui mettre son fils dans les bras en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire… mais les choses avaient été différentes… il ne pourrait jamais revivre ça… mais il pouvait vivre autre chose… Il s'en savait capable et il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il en mourrait d'envie… mais pour cela, il avait besoin d'elle…

/J'aurais voulu être là…

/Tu étais là, Ron ! En moi, en lui… tu étais là… murmura-t-elle en lui prenant la main pour la poser sur son cœur. Et tu ne m'as jamais quitté… tu n'as jamais quitté mon cœur, Ron… j'ai tout essayé pourtant… mais tu resteras toujours mon seul et unique amour…

Il sourit et lui caressa doucement la joue:

/Je vais manquer d'originalité mais… toi aussi, tu seras toujours mon seul et unique amour… tu m'as tellement manqué…

Elle ferma les yeux et frissonna quand elle sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres, juste avant qu'il ne l'embrasse….

Elle se sentait comme un fillette et en quelque sorte… elle l'était… elle était la jeune fille de 16 ans qui recevait son premier baiser de son meilleur ami… 10 ans auparavant…

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, à regret, ils se regardèrent longuement, souriant presque timidement puis Ron se leva et lui tandis la main:

/Si on allait border notre fils ? On parlera de ses cadeaux plus tard…

Elle lui sourit en prenant sa main et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la chambre de leur fils, main dans la main…

/Hermione…? Demanda Ron tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers.

/Oui ?

/Je serais absent demain matin…Tu pourras t'occuper de Liam ? Enfin je veux dire… il faudra que tu abandonnes ton précieux parchemin pendant quelques heures… Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

/Oui bien sûr, j'ai bien avancé de toute façon, assura la jeune femme, ignorant délibérément l'ironie des propos du rouquin. Mais où est-ce que tu seras ?

/Au ministère… mon supérieur veut me voir…

/Pourquoi ? Tu as des ennuis ?

/Non… non il veut juste avoir de mes nouvelles. Mentit-il T'inquiète pas…

La jeune femme acquiesça en serrant un peu plus fort sa main dans la sienne et ils entrèrent dans la chambre du petit rouquin en souriant, tous les trois réunis… en famille…

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette suite ! Gros bizous à tous ! Laissez-moi votre avis !_


	29. Chapitre 29

_

* * *

_

_**Castel** : Toujours aussi gentil ! Merci ! _

_**Marion-moune**: Contente que tu «adores» lol ! Et si l'attente ne te dérange pas trop, j'en suis heureuse !_

_**Aminteitha**: Il est clair que Molly n'a pas particulièrement apprécié d'apprendre que sa fille mettait sa vie en danger alors qu'elle était enceinte ! On en apprend un tout petit peu plus à ce sujet dans ce chapitre ! Quand à Ron et les mauvaises nouvelles… Wait and see ! _

_**Virginie Parker Evans**: Merci ! Voilà la suite ! Je trouvais mignon l'idée qu'Hermione ai reçu quelque chose de Ron malgré son absence ! _

_**TarK**: Arf, je suis tellement prévisible ! Lol Bon, disons que tu commences à me connaître ! Et que ça paraît assez évident !lol Et en ce qui concerne la fin de mes chapitres aux moment cruciaux… erf, avoue que t'aime ça ! Lol _

_**Dinou**: Merci ! Pas de flash-back mais… _

_**Wendy Malfoy:** Merci ! Vos souhaits sont exaucé très chère ! On va revoir Ginny et co. Et un peu plus de monde d'ailleurs ! _

_**Mushu**: Lol merci ! En fait, c'est surtout Ginny qui est à plaindre ! Harry s'en sort plutôt bien comme tu vas le voir !_

_**Pim's:** J'aime l'idée du «rayon de soleil» ! Lol Quand aux trucs pas drôles… erf… tout ne peut pas toujours aller bien !_

_**Loufette:** Holà là ! Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée de t'avoir oubliée ! Je suis un peu pensive en ce moment, et il faut dire que c'est difficile de répondre à toutes ces reviews quand il est tard ! Je ne me plains pas, hein ! Mais je m'excuse vraiment ! Voilà qui est réparé ! Contente que tu aimes toujours et j'espère que tu continueras à lire et à aimer !_

_**Kinky**: Lol merci ! On aura des réponses très bientôt ! Ne t'inquiète pas !_

_**Vava cracra** : Contente d'avoir une nouvelle «fan» ! Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que les gens aiment ce qu'on fait ! Et ne t'inquiète pas ! On ne se lasse pas de recevoir des compliments ! Au contraire ! C'est toujours un plaisir ! Merci !_

_**Angel of Shadow**: Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Ca me fait plaisir ! J'espère que tu n'as pas attendue trop longtemps ! _

_**Lilly:** Merci ! Je trouvais ça mignon que Liam soit né pour l'anniversaire d'Hermione, et puis, ça lui faisait encore un souvenir de Ron ! _

_**Benelie**: Merci ! Voilà la suite ! Tu devrais continuer certaines de tes histoires toi aussi, non ? _

_**Virg05**: Merci, lol j'espère que ce n'était pas trop long !_

_**Micy**: lol et oui leur deuxième baiser ! Ca commence à devenir plus sérieux ! Mais est-ce que ça va durer ? Erf ! En tout cas merci ! Lol_

_**Dawn456**: Merci ! Voilà la suite !_

_**Kam-livy:** Wow ! C'est quand même assez long à lire d'un coup ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé en tout cas !_

_**Hermione Mal Foy**: Ce que Ron nous cache ? Houlà pas mal de trucs… ! Mais on le saura très bientôt! Merci ! _

_**Fay Potter:** Je ne sais pas s'ils en sont encore au mariage ! Après tout ils sont en pleine guerre ! C'est peut-être pas vraiment le moment ! Mais en tout cas, Ron a quelques soucis avec le ministère, oui, en tout cas avec la brigade des Aurors… rah les chefs, tous des tyrans !_

_**Sweet Amy:** Arf, désolée, mais dans ce chapitre il ne se passe pas grand chose non plus, mais ils sont nécessaire pour la suite !_

_**Sweety-Winches**: Merci ! Je ne sais pas si mes chapitres sont de mieux en mieux, mais en tout cas ça me fait plaisir que tu le penses ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! Voilà la suite !_

_**Allima:** Partira, partira pas en mission ? Nous verrons bien ! Merci en tout cas !_

_**Lolaboop:** Hola pas si vite ! Ils ne se sont pas avoué leur amour ! Ils se sont ré-embrassé, preuve que ça va mieux entre eux, mais ils ont souffert, surtout Ron, alors je ne sais pas s'il est prêt à lui dire qu'il l'aime aussi tôt ! _

_**Anacofleb:** Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ! C'est une grande fierté de savoir qu'on arrive à faire passer quelques émotions ! Voilà la suite ! _

_**Steffytisme:** Wow merci, c'est sympa ! Je suis contente que tu aimes mes autres fics aussi ! Bref, voilà la suite ! _

_**Vinvin**: Que de théories ! Lol tu verras bien ! Voilà la suite !_

_**Kanna Kogarashi:** Merci ma puce ! Lol t'es trop gentille ! Et pas de quoi… si je peux t'aider de temps en temps, c'est un plaisir ! _

_**Griselle:** Merci ! Moi aussi j'aime les voir plus mature mais en restant eux-même ! On en a parfois marre de les voir en ado ! A 26 ans, ils ont plus vécus, ils sont plus responsables, plus mature tout simplement mais il est vrai qu'ils ont encore parfois des réactions qui nous dépasse ! Quand à Harry Ginny, ils ne sont pas très présent c'est vrai, mais on les verra un peu plus par la suite ! Promis ! _

_**Gaelle Griffondor**: __lol tant mieux ! Merci !_

* * *

_Voilà une petite suite ! Merci beaucoup à tous! Kiss! __

* * *

_

Hermione fut réveillée le lendemain matin par une série de craquement sonore dans le hall d'entrée. Se levant précipitamment pour voir de quoi il s'agissait elle tomba nez à nez avec de vieilles connaissances:

/Hermione ! J'espère que nous ne vous avons pas réveillée !

/Professeur Lupin !

Son ancien professeur secoua la tête en souriant:

/Voyons, Hermione, cela fait des siècles que je n'enseigne plus ! Comment allez-vous ? J'ai entendu dire que vous meniez des recherches des plus intéressantes ?

/Oui, fascinantes ! Je vous montrerai si vous voulez ?

/Volontiers… Ho Hermione, vous vous souvenez de Nymphadora ?

/Tonks ?

/Plus maintenant... mais on m'appelle toujours comme ça !

La jeune femme aux côtés du Loup-garou avait énormément changé depuis la dernière fois qu'Hermione l'avait vue… Elle s'était visiblement assagie… ses cheveux, d'habitude colorés de manière extravagante, étaient ce jour-là d'un noir bleuté ravissant et lui descendait jusqu'à la taille, et ses yeux avaient prit une jolie couleur verte.

/Tu es ravissante ! S'exclama Tonks en la serrant contre elle. La maternité t'as vraiment réussie !

Hermione se mit à rire, embarrassée:

/Arrête, je ne suis même pas coiffée !

/Ho, on t'as réveillé ? S'inquiéta l'Auror la plus maladroite qu'elle connaissait.

/Non, j'allais me lever de toute façon !

/Ron, n'est pas là ? Questionna Lupin tandis qu'il la suivait dans la cuisine.

/Non, il avait rendez-vous au ministère..

/Ho, Hermione, s'exclama soudain Tonks en se décalant légèrement. Je te présente notre fille, Safana…

Hermione posa ses yeux sur la petite fille, incrédule, avant de se tourner vers ses parents:

/Vous êtes…? Mais je ne savais pas ! Félicitation ! Elle est adorable… quelle âge a-t-elle ?

/Six ans et demi… l'âge de ton fils, non ?

/Pas tout à fait, Liam aura six ans dans deux semaines, déclara Hermione en souriant. Il doit encore dormir, je pense. Mais ne restez pas là, installez-vous dans la cuisine ! Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner ! Vous avez mangé quelque chose ?

Elle les entraîna dans l'immense cuisine et les fit s'asseoir. Deux secondes plus tard, la table était emplis de croissants chaud et moelleux, de pain et de confiture et les trois nouveaux arrivants avaient devant eux un bon café ou chocolat chaud.

/Merci, Hermione.

/C'est normal ! Mais dites-moi qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Lupin et Tonks échangèrent un regard embarrassé avant que la jeune femme passe un bras autour de sa fille:

/Nous sommes en vacances, pas vrai ma puce ?

/Oui ! Ca faisait longtemps qu'on était pas venu !

Hermione comprit au regard angoissé de la métamorphe que quelque chose clochait mais elle n'insista pas quand elle vit son fils entrer dans la cuisine:

/B'jour m'man… grogna-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

/Bonjour mon grand, on a de la visite…

Liam s'arrêta un instant avant de s'asseoir et dévisagea les trois nouvelles têtes qui le fixaient:

/Ho. Bonjour…

/Liam, Voici Tonks, Rémus Lupin et leur fille, Safana.

Liam rougit et bredouilla un vague «enchanté» tandis qu'il se plongeait dans la contemplation de son bol de chocolat fumant.

Hermione sourit et s'apprêtait à s'asseoir quand une nouvelle série de craquement retentirent dans le hall.

/Ginevra ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisse être aussi irresponsable ! Hurla soudain la voix de Madame Weasley.

/Maman, je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire ! Fiche-moi la paix ! S'écria Ginny visiblement très exaspérée. Harry ! Dis quelque chose !

/Heu…

/Laisse Harry en dehors de ça, le pauvre chéri, il n'y est pour rien… disait Molly, d'un air toujours plus attendrie quand elle parlait du Survivant. Je parle de ton comportement en tant que future mère !

/Pour rien ? S'exclama la rouquine, choquée alors qu'elle entrait dans la cuisine. Pour RIEN ? Je me suis peut-être mise enceinte toute seule ?

Ginny s'interrompit aussitôt qu'elle vit les cinq paires d'yeux braqués sur elle.

/Ce n'est pas une façon de…

Molly se tut également dès qu'elle eut rejoint sa fille dans la cuisine.

Rouge de honte, Ginny se força à sourire et fit un petit signe de main:

/Bonjour, tout le monde…

Harry fut le seul que la vue de tant de monde indifféra complètement. Il salua Lupin d'un ton chaleureux, embrassa Tonks en la complimentant sur ton teint, taquina la petite Safana puis vint ébouriffer les cheveux de son filleul avant d'embrasser la mère de ce dernier.

/Comment ça se passe ? Souffla Hermione à son meilleur ami.

/Mieux que je ne l'avais imaginé… répondit-il sur le ton de la confidence, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Où est Ron ?

/Au ministère.

/Ha…

Le ton d'Harry n'avait rien d'encourageant. Hermione se tourna vers lui mais une nouvelle série de craquement dans le couloir l'empêcha de lui demander de plus amples informations.

Presque aussitôt, cinq personnes qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas ,entrèrent à leur tour dans la cuisine.

Hermione jeta un regard affolé à son meilleur ami qui haussa les épaules:

/Des membres de l'Ordre… On va voir du monde pendant plusieurs jours… viens… je vais te présenter…

La jeune femme se força à sourire et acquiesça… Comme elle l'avait imaginer, les prochains jours allaient être particulièrement épuisant…

* * *

/Mais patron… 

/Fermez-là, Weasley ! Vous êtes rétablis ! Vous reprenez votre boulot demain !

/Mais…

/Pas de mais, Weasley ! Bon sang qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? C'est la première fois que vous refusez une mission ! Votre boulot est important ! Vous le savez ! Nous sommes la dernière barrière du monde Sorcier !

/Je sais, mais…

/Pourquoi faites-vous ce boulot, Weasley ? L'interrompit Bradbury. Ou plutôt, pourquoi vous avez commencé ce métier?

/Pour aider les gens… soupira Ron. Mais…

/Vous ne les aiderez pas en restant chez vous !

/Bordel mais vous allez me laisser en placer une ! J'en ai ma claque d'aider les autres ! Quand on aide deux personnes, dix se font tuer ! Nos missions sont plus suicidaires qu'autre chose !

/Weasley… gronda son patron.

/Vous savez que j'ai raison ! Regardez Harry en Irlande ! A quoi a-t-il servit ? A enterrer des corps ! Vous trouvez ça normal ? On ne sert plus à rien !

/Ne dites par n'importe quoi Weasley ! On est en guerre de puis onze ans maintenant ! Et c'est grâce à nous que Vous-Savez-Qui n'a pas encore gagné !Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez en ce moment, mais nous avons besoin de vous ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

Ron serra les poings d'irritation.

/J'ai un fils. Déclara-t-il, les poings serrés.

Ils n'aimaient pas étaler sa vie privée devant Bradbury.

Son chef releva la tête et le regarda de haut, un sourire sceptique sur les lèvres:

/Répétez ça ?

/J'ai un fils, de six ans ! Je le savais pas, sa mère vient juste de revenir dans ma vie ! J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps! Vous pouvez comprendre ça, non ?

/Écoutez Weasley, ne me sortez pas vos sornettes dans l'espoir de m'attendrire ! J'en ai rien à foutre ! Ajouta-t-il alors que Ron s'apprêtait à protester. Vous saviez à quoi vous vous engagiez en devenant Auror ! Alors que ce soit clair ! Soit vous repartez en mission DEMAIN, soit vous démissionnez ! Maintenant Sortez !

Ron ferma les yeux, contenant sa colère et sortit finalement du bureau en claquant la porte.

/Connard…

* * *

_Arf, voilà ! Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce petit chapitre ? Nous aurons plus d'informations dans le prochain chapitre ! Bizous !_


	30. Chapitre 30

* * *

/Hermione, c'est pas possible, dis-moi que tu plaisantes ? 

Hermione regarda Bill et secoua la tête d'un air désolé:

/Lupin est formel ! Nous avons fait erreur sur ce caractère là… dit-elle en montrant un étrange symbole sur le vieux parchemin. Et sur celui-là… et donc logiquement, sur ces deux là puisqu'on les a déduit d'après celui-là… et ainsi de suite… On a complètement oublié de prendre en compte l'alphabet Syrien… Je n'ai jamais vu un langage codé aussi compliqué ! Mélanger des idéogrammes avec des alphabets classique tirés des langues les plus anciennes qui soient et ça sans aucune logique ! Je ne sais pas qui a écrit ce parchemin mais il avait véritablement l'intention de me rendre folle ! Ajouta-t-elle avec humeur.

Bill lui rendit un sourire contrit et examina quelques instants le parchemin, le comparant avec un autre, rempli de l'écriture d'Hermione.

/Il va falloir tout recommencer… soupira Bill.

Hermione acquiesça, les yeux baissés. Avoir révélé le morceau protégé du parchemin n'avait servit à rien puisqu'ils s'étaient trompés dans la traduction, leur travail des deux semaines précédentes avait été totalement inutile…

/En quoi deux petit caractères peuvent-ils changer toute une traduction ? Demanda soudain une voix, les faisant tout deux sursauter.

/Ron ! Tu es rentré ! Soupira de soulagement la jeune femme, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Tout s'est bien passé ?

Ron haussa les épaules et salua chaleureusement son aîné.

/Alors c'est quoi cette histoire de traduction ratée ? Redemanda-t-il.

/En fait, notre principale erreur se porte sur des idéogrammes. Expliqua Hermione en montrant vaguement quelques symboles. Contrairement à un caractère classique comme nous les utilisons, ils ont un sens propre. Donc, si leur sens change, toute la signification du texte change… expliqua Hermione. En plus de cela, le sens d'un des symboles dépend souvent d'un autre. La moindre erreur entraîne donc d'autres erreurs… Au final, presque tout est faux… Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment facile à expliquer…

/Je crois que j'ai compris, sourit Ron. Quoi qu'il en soit… ça veut dire que vous en avez pour un moment…

Hermione acquiesça d'un air désolé.

/Le pire dans tout ça… ajouta soudain Bill en plissant les yeux pour lire quelque chose. C'est que la nouvelle traduction s'apprête à être bien moins plaisante que la précédente…

/Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Demanda Hermione en se penchant vers lui, très vite imité par Ron.

/Parce que… ce symbole… dit-il en montrant un signe qui se répétait de nombreuses fois sur le parchemin. Il représente.. le sacrifice… la fin d'une chose pour en obtenir une autre….

Hermione frissonna et sentit Ron se raidir près d'elle.

/Je vais continuer un peu, continua Bill qui semblait soudain très concentré. Va te reposer un peu… ça doit t'épuiser de voir tant de monde d'un coup… je te préviens dès que j'ai du nouveaux. Ajouta-t-il devant l'air dubitatif de la jeune femme. Allez voir votre fils, Harry, Ginny, détendez-vous un peu ! Allez ! C'est un ordre !

Hermione sourit et à sa grande surprise, sentit la main de Ron se glisser dans la sienne.

/Tu viens ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et acquiesça finalement. Bill avait raison. Un peu de détente ne lui ferait pas de mal…

/Où est Liam ? Demanda Ron tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

/ Ho avec Safana et ses parents au salon… ça m'a fait un choc de savoir qu'ils étaient mariés… encore plus qu'ils avaient une fille… Je ne savais même pas qu'ils étaient ensemble quand… je suis partie…

Ron acquiesça, la nouvelle l'avait également surprit à l'époque.

/ C'est normal, expliqua-t-il. Personne ne le savait, ils l'ont caché à tout le monde ! Même nous on ne l'a su que très tard ! C'est normal, on les voyait moins souvent aussi… Et puis, je pense qu'ils n'avaient pas trop envie qu'on critique leur choix, un loup garou avec une Auror métamorphe ça aurait fait jaser… Maintenant, ça va, les gens ont bien d'autres préoccupations…

Hermione acquiesça, songeuse et se rappela soudain les regards inquiets que le couple s'était échangé…

/Tu sais pourquoi ils sont là ? Demanda-t-elle après une seconde d'hésitation.

/Leur maison a été attaquée… répondit Ron. Ils ont été prit par surprise… heureusement ils ont réagit très vite… et puis… Tonks bénéficie d'une certaine protection supplémentaire… due à sa position d'Auror…

Une boule se forma dans son estomac et Ron s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, une main fatiguée sur le visage.

/Ron, ça ne va pas… ? Demanda Hermione, en le fixant, inquiète.

/Heu… on pourrait… aller quelque part pour parler…plus tranquillement ?

Hermione acquiesça, incertaine tandis que Ron l'entraînait vers sa chambre.

/Ron, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Questionna-t-elle à nouveaux alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui.

/Je…

Il soupira et s'adossa à la porte.

/Ron…

Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui caressa doucement la joue.

/C'est grave ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il haussa les épaules.

/Tu ne vas pas aimer… répondit-il.

/C'est le ministère… comprit-elle soudain en reculant.

Il baissa les yeux.

/Ron…

/Je repars en mission…

Il releva la tête pour la voir secouer la tête:

/Mais… je croyais que… Ron… non… murmura-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

/C'est ça où je me ferai virer…

/Ron… Liam vient à peine de te retrouver… tu ne peux pas partir comme ça !

/ Je n'ai pas le choix ! S'exclama-t-il.

/Non… tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser toute seule…

/Hermione…

/ Ron, Liam a besoin de son père ! Dit-elle d'une voix suppliante.

/ Je sais… mais d'autres gens aussi ! Ce n'est pas ma faute ! C'est mon boulot !

/ C'est à cause de ton foutu boulot que je suis partie ! S'écria-t-elle soudain. C'est à cause de lui si on est plus ensemble et si tu n'as pas connu ton fils !

Ron recula comme giflé. Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, ils le savaient tout les deux… mais il ne pouvait pas nier que son absence n'avait pas facilité les choses entre eux.

/ Comment veux-tu que l'on reconstruise quelque chose si tu n'es jamais là ?Continua-t-elle, visiblement blessée. Si tu passes tout temps à risquer ta vie ? Il est hors de question que je recommence à m'inquiéter pour toi constamment ! Je hais ton satané boulot !

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit avant de s'arrêter.

/Ne comptes pas sur moi pour dire à Liam que tu t'en vas… débrouille-toi tout seul… murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Et elle quitta la chambre, laissant Ron, seul et tourmenté.

Que pouvait-il faire ? Les gens avaient besoin de lui… même s'il ne pouvait sauver qu'une vie, il devait le faire…

D'un autre côté, pourquoi était-il toujours obliger de faire passer les autres avant lui ? Ne pouvait-il pas, pour une fois, être égoïste et penser à ce qu'il voulait lui ?

Ron soupira et s'assit sur son lit.

Il ne pouvait pas abandonner son métier… i

Iavait choisit d'être Auror, lui et ses collègues représentaient l'un des derniers espoirs du monde sorcier… il ne pouvait pas abandonner !

Et puis… il n'en avait parlé à personne mais Harry avait un comportement bizarre c'est temps-ci… c'était un changement assez subtil et cela arrivait rarement à la maison, mais connaissant les circonstances et la fragilité émotive de son meilleur ami, il fallait qu'il le surveille de près… il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser faire une bêtise…

Cela faisait onze ans que la guerre avait commencé… alors qu'ils étaient encore de simples étudiants… quand le monde des sorciers, et en particulier le ministère, avait enfin accepté l'inacceptable…

Depuis ce jour, Harry n'avait plus jamais été le même… jamais il n'avait à nouveaux montré la moindre faiblesse…

Ron savait que le Survivant souffrait, et sûrement plus que n'importe qui d'autre, mais il avait tout intériorisé pour essayer de vivre une vie normale… les choses s'étaient faites très lentement avec Ginny… il avait peur de la blesser, de la mettre en danger, de la quitter en mourrant… et toutes ces peurs étaient remontées à la surface quand il avait appris la grossesse de Ginny…

Ron ne savait pas comment son ami faisait pour tenir… s'il avait dur faire face à temps de choses en même temps, à tant de responsabilité, il se serait enfuit avant d'exploser….

Il sourit en repensant à ce qu'elle lui avait dit si longtemps...

_/" Ce n'est pas parce que tu as la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café qu'il en va de même pour tout le monde !"_

Il se sentait déjà dépassé avec la femme qu'il aimait, leur fils et son métier mais si une telle menace avait plané sur lui, jamais il ne s'en serait sortit… ou alors… peut-être aurait-il fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal…

Ron avait peur pour Harry… quelque chose n'allait pas et bien qu'il sache le cacher en famille, Bradebury avait clairement fait comprendre à Ron que les états de services du Survivant étaient inquiétants… anormaux...

Il fallait qu'il reste près de lui… qu'il puisse le retenir si jamais il entamait sa descente aux enfers…

Ron se passa un main sur le visage et se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre. Maintenant qu'il avait prit sa décision, il allait devoir affronter son fils… et raisonner la mère de celui-ci… Ce serait sûrement bien pire que n'importe qu'elle mission… et il allait lui falloir tout le savoir-faire et le courage des Gryffondors…

* * *

_Pauvre Ron ! Il a pas de Bol..._

_Bref,_

_Un immense merci à_** _Castel, Benelie, Anacofleb, Kinky, Alexandra07, Mushu, Loufette, Griselle, faby.fan, Severia Dousbrune, Vava cracra, Gaelle Griffondor, Dawn456, Marion-moune, Stephanie, Allima, Aminteitha, Wendy Malfoy, Virgine Parker Evans, TarK Sweet Amy, Violette Silva, Didi, Sarouchka !_**

_Vos commentaires me font toujours extrêmement plaisir !_

_Laissez-moi votre avis sur cette suite ! Gros bizous !_


	31. Chapitre 31

_Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis assez pressée donc je vous remercie tous un millions de fois pour vos gentilles reviews! Ca me va droit au coeur, vraiment ! Je m'excuse ce chapitre n'est pas très long, j'essairai de faire mieux pour le prochain ! Gros bizous et merci encore à tous !_

* * *

Quand on frappa à la porte de la chambre de Ron, près d'une heure plus tard, celui-ci était toujours en train de se demander comment il allait annoncer son départ à son fils. 

Il se leva pour aller ouvrir et fit face à Hermione.

/Écoute, commença-t-il. Je…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer. Elle le poussa dans la chambre, referma la porte derrière elle et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

/Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu…?

/Je suis désolée… murmura-t-elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et secoua la tête:

/Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit… je sais que tu n'as pas le choix… je sais que tu voudrais rester mais que tu ne peux pas… je sais très bien que ce n'est pas… que ce n'est pas ta faute si… si je suis partie…

/Arrête… soupira-t-il. Si j'avais été plus présent…

/Non, si j'avais été moins égoïste…

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et se sourirent.

/Je suis désolée… répéta Hermione.

/Moi aussi…

/C'est juste que…

/Je sais.

/Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire sans toi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

/Hermione… dit-il en riant. Vous vous en sortirez très bien ! Je ne suis pas indispensable ici…

/Bien plus que tu ne le crois…

Elle baissa les yeux et il remarqua avec amusement qu'elle rougissait.

/Hermione… Harry est bizarre en ce moment… commença-t-il soudain, bien décidé à lui expliquer l'une des raisons qui l'avaient poussées à faire son choix.

/Bizarre ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par bizarre ? Je n'ai rien remarqué…

Il soupira. Le changement était imperceptible à la maison.

/Au travail seulement… Mon supérieur…enfin, notre supérieur plutôt… il dit que Harry fait un peu n'importe quoi en ce moment… il est un peu inquiet…

/Un peu n'importe quoi ? Répéta-t-elle.

/Il n'est pas concentré, bâcle ses missions, intervient dans celles des autres en risquant de les mettre en danger… il… tue….

Hermione recula d'un pas et le dévisagea, incrédule:

/Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle. C'est impossible… Harry a toujours été contre ! Même avec les mangemorts !

/Je sais… c'est bien ça qui nous inquiète… Ce n'est pas un problème à proprement parler puisqu'ils finissent à Azkaban de toute façon mais… ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Harry… Il en a tué trois en Irlande… Et… parfois…quand il dit à Ginny qu'il va en mission… il ment…. Je sais pas quoi faire, Hermione… il faut que je l'ai à l'œil un moment… j'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise… je sais pas ce qui lui arrive mais…

Il soupira et haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

/Il faut que je fasse quelque chose…

Elle lui caressa la joue:

/Ca va aller… assura-t-elle en essayant de maîtriser le tremblement dans sa voix. Bill et moi… on va continuer à travailler sur ce parchemin et bientôt on aura un moyen pour que tout ça finisse ! On va y arriver ! En attendant… tout ce que je te demande… c'est de faire attention… et de te débrouiller pour rester en vie ! C'est comprit ?

Il acquiesça et prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains pour l'embrasser:

/Ne t'inquiète pas… sourit-il. Je m'en suis toujours sortit ! Et puis… j'ai une raison supplémentaire de rentrer maintenant… j'ai une famille à protéger…

Elle se blottit tout contre lui et ferma les yeux, prenant à nouveaux consciente de ce dont elle s'était privée pendant six longues années….

/Liam va être triste, pas vrai…? Dit-il soudain d'une voix abbatue.

Il comprendra… assura-t-elle. Débrouille-toi pour venir le voir souvent…

/De toute façon il est hors de question que je parte pendant des semaines !

Hermione lui sourit et secoua la tête, attendrie:

/Tu le feras, s'ils te le demandent… et c'est pour ça… c'est pour ça que je… hésita-t-elle. Que je te respecte et que je t'admire… je suis fière de ce que tu fais… c'est tellement honorable… tellement… noble de ta part…

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, embarrassé.

/Arrête, c'est pas comme si je faisais ça gratuitement…

Hermione leva au ciel et l'embrassa tout doucement:

/Mais monsieur Weasley, nous savons tout les deux que si vous travailliez pour l'argent vous seriez joueur de Quidditch… Tu te rappelles…? Demanda-t-elle soudain. Quand tu m'as dit que tu refusais le poste des Canon ? Mon dieu j'ai cru que tu étais devenus fou… mais… j'aurais du m'en douter… il y avait… cette petite lueur dans tes yeux…

Elle lui caressa la joue et se sentit envahie de regret:

/Tes yeux sont si tristes maintenant… tu as l'air tellement tourmenté…

/Je ne le suis pas… pas quand je suis avec toi et Liam…

Ils se sourirent et Hermione lui prit gentiment la main:

/Viens… on va aller lui parler… tout les deux…

Il acquiesça en soupirant mais la retint un instant:

/Si tu as des problèmes… des inquiétudes ou n'importe quoi, je veux que tu m'en parles… d'accord ? N'importe quoi… n'importe quand…

Elle le dévisagea surprise. Comment avait-il pu deviner juste en la regardant ? Il était bien plus perspicace qu'autrefois…

/D'accord… sourit-elle.

/Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il dubitatif.

/Oui… mais pas maintenant… Ce n'est pas grave et… je n'ai pas encore prit de décision…

Elle l'embrassa tout doucement pour l'empêcher de répliquer:

/On y va ?

Il inspira profondément et acquiesça:

/On y va…


	32. Chapitre 32

_Voici enfin la suite ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, je suis pas très en forme en ce moment! Merci pour toutes vos reviews !Gros gros bizous !_

* * *

Hermione s'effondra dans un fauteuil à côté de Ginny l'air tout aussi abattue qu'elle. La veille, Ron et elle avaient parlé à Liam et aujourd'hui déjà il n'était plus là. Pas plus que Harry, de moins en moins présent ces derniers temps. Mais pourtant la grande maison ayant autrefois appartenue à Sirius débordait d'activité et il était difficile de trouver un peu de calme. 

/C'est épuisant, hein ? Sourit Ginny d'un air las.

Hermione secoua la tête:

/Je vais devenir folle ! Je n'en peux plus ! Il y a trop d'activité, trop de bruit, trop de gens !

/Et encore tu n'as rien vu… soupira Ginny. On peut être seuls pendant des mois puis tout à coup, des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes arrivent et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, toutes les chambres sont occupées… Enfin… c'est normal… nous sommes un QG après tout… et pas n'importe lequel…

/Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes venus vous installer ici…? Demanda soudain Hermione. Je veux dire… le terrier était tellement… tellement plus agréable !

/Tout le monde connaît le terrier… on était pas en sécurité là-bas… Harry a insisté pour qu'on vienne s'installer dès que les premières attaques ont eu lieu… il était tellement inquiet… il l'est toujours… je ne le vois presque plus…

Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas répéter à la rouquine ce que Ron lui avait dit… Harry agissait bizarrement… il… tuait… il mentait… mais pourquoi ?

/Ca ira mieux dans quelques temps… et puis… Ron est avec lui maintenant….

/Oui… sourit Ginny que cette idée était loin de rassurer.

/Ginny ?

La rouquine tourna la tête vers la jeune femme, d'un air interrogateur.

/Tu n'as jamais pensé… à aller t'installer ailleurs ?

Ginny regarda Hermione, surprise et sourit.

/Si… mais… ce ne sont que des pensées… Pourquoi ? Tu veux partir ? Demanda--t-elle soudain, inquiète.

/Plus ou moins… je voudrais… emménager quelque part avec Liam… pas loin d'ici, ajouta-t-elle immédiatement devant l'air affolé de Ginny. Juste… je ne supporte pas toute cette agitation… et… je n'arrête pas d'y penser en ce moment…

/Mais et la traduction du parchemin ?

/Je pourrais la faire ailleurs ou revenir ici tout les jours… je ne sais pas… je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchit… avoua-t-elle. C'est juste que… tout est allé tellement vite… et puis… ta mère a beau être adorable…

/Elle est envahissante…

Hermione acquiesça en soupirant.

/Tu vas le dire à Ron ? Interrogea Ginny.

/Bien sûr… Il ne va apprécier… mais il comprendra… il peut comprendre ça… non ? J'essaierai de le convaincre… de toute façon il ne pourra pas m'en empêcher !

Ginny se mit à rire:

/ Je peux venir avec toi ?

Hermione sourit puis fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'elle était sérieuse:

/ Ta mère ne te laisserait jamais faire… je sens que ça va déjà être dur pour moi mais alors pour toi….

/ Mais si je le pouvais, ça ne te dérangerait pas ?

/ Non bien sûr ! Au contraire…

/ Ron va te maudire ! S'exclama soudain Ginny en riant.

Hermione acquiesça, pensive.

/ Je lui dirai quand il rentrera… mais… je vais attendre l'anniversaire de Liam avant de chercher sérieusement….

/ En parlant de ça, qu'est-ce que tu veux pour ton anniversaire ? Et qu'est-ce que je pourrais offrir à mon neveu ?

Hermione sourit et haussa les épaules:

/Je crois qu'il voudrait un hibou… dans le genre de coq… ça fait longtemps qu'il veut un animal…

/Mais et Pattenrond ?

/Il est chez mes parents… sourit Hermione. Il a prit sa retraite…

/Je vois… Et toi, répéta Ginny. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

/Rien… je veux que Ron soit là… que vous soyez tous là….

Ginny sourit et acquiesça:

/Je t'offrirai un bouquin… dit-elle d'un air détaché.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et soupira:

/Bon, je retourne voir ton frère…

/Lequel ? Demanda Ginny, amusée.

/Bill, sourit Hermione. On avance bien plus vite que prévu sur la nouvelle traduction et je me sens un peu honteuse de lui laisser faire la quasi totalité du travail…

/Il adore ça, ne t'inquiète pas !

/Je sais, mais… peu importe… Peut-être qu'on aura finit le plus gros du travail assez rapidement pour qu'on ai plus besoin de moi ici…

Ginny regarda tristement Hermione sortir de la pièce se disant que la jeune femme ne comprenait décidément rien. Ron aurait toujours besoin d'elle…

* * *

/C'est hors de question ! Tu as complètement perdue la tête ou quoi ?

/Ron ! Soupira Hermione. Essaye de comprendre….

/Comprendre ? S'écria-t-il. Ce que je comprend c'est que tu veux quitter le seul endroit sûr de Londres avec mon fils ! Alors c'est "non" !

/De quel droit tu me donnes des ordres ! Je ne t'en ai pas parlé pour te demander ton autorisation mais pour te prévenir ! Si je veux m'en aller, je m'en irai !

/Pas avec mon fils ! Rugit Ron.

/Ha oui ? Et tucomptes m'en empêcher comment ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un long moment avant qu'Hermione ne détourne les yeux.

/Tout ça est stupide… murmura-t-elle. Ron, j'ai besoin d'être chez moi…

/Mais tu es chez toi !

Elle lui sourit tristement et secoua la tête:

/Non, Ron. Nous sommes chez Harry, chez ta mère, mais pas chez nous… Bien sûr je me sens bien ici… et je sais que Liam aussi… mais comprend-moi, Ron. Nous avons besoin d'un chez nous. Liam a besoin d'un chez lui. D'un équilibre qu'il n'aura jamais ici ! Je… je sais que nous sommes en sécuritédans cette maisonmais… je veux avoir un endroit à moi…. Et puis, je connais des tonnes de sorts, ça sera presque aussi bien protégé qu'ici ! Je n'aurais qu'à choisir un gardien du secret… et puis… ce serait aussi chez toi, Ron…

Elle lui prit la main et murmura.

/ Réfléchis-y, s'il te plaît…. Je ne compte pas partir tout de suite de toute façon… et même si ta décision ne me fera pas changer d'avis… je préférerais que tu sois d'accord….

Ron soupira et acquiesça:

/Je vais y réfléchir….

/Merci…

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes puis Hermione se sentit sans rougir sans raison apparente et lui lâcha la main.

/Tu étais avec Harry aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle.

/Oui…

/Et ?

/Je le trouve… différent… et puis… bon sang, il est devenu tellement… puissant ! Je… ce n'est pas normal…. Il nous cache quelque chose….

/Tu crois que c'est grave ?

/ Non… mais ça pourrait le devenir… Quoi que ce soit, ça doit être assez récent… Il n'était pas comme ça avant que je sois blessé… il faut absolument que je trouve ce qui le rend comme ça….

/Je suis sûre que tu vas trouver…. Dit-elle en lui caressant la joue. Ne t'en fais pas….

Il acquiesça et l'attira doucement contre lui. Cette femme allait le rendre fou… il éprouvait tant de choses contradictoire en sa présence que ça en était éprouvant… Mais là, à cet instant, il voulait juste la sentir contre lui…

/Tu veux quelque chose en particulier pour ton anniversaire ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

/Toi… c'est toi que je veux… souffla-t-elle sans le regarder.

Il sourit et ferma les yeux:

/Hum… je suppose que ça veut dire "rien"… Bah, je t'offrirai un bouquin… murmura-t-il.

Hermione éclata de rire et leva les yeux vers lui, amusée:

/Ta sœur m'a dit exactement la même chose !

/Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle… Déclara Ron. Et pour Liam ? Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait lui offrir ? Je veux dire… si tu es d'accord pour qu'on lui fasse un cadeau tout les deux….

Hermione acquiesça en reposant sa tête contre le torse musclé du jeune homme.

/J'ai pensé… enfin… je me suis dit que peut-être… on pourrait… lui offrir un balai… et des livres de Quidditch…. Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

/Sérieusement ? S'exclama-t-il. Mais je croyais que tu étais contre le Quidditch !

/Je le suis mais… j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit…. Je ne pourrais pas toujours le surprotéger… alors, bien sûr il faudra qu'on instaure des consignes de sécurité, des horaires et des règles, ajouta-t-elle comme si c'était essentiel. Mais… je pense que ça lui ferait plaisir…. Et puis… tu pourrais peut-être… lui apprendre à devenir un aussi bon gardien que tu ne l'étais… ou un attrapeur de génie comme son parrain… ou un batteur comme ses oncles…. Je ne sais pas, mais… si tu es avec lui… je serai plus tranquille…

/Je pense que c'est une excellente idée, Miss Granger… chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant légèrement. Vraiment excellente… on parlera des détails plus tard….

Il l'embrassa à nouveaux, avec plus d'insistance et de passion et lui sourit:

/Je meurs de faim… si on allait manger ?

* * *

_Voilà voilà... donnez-moi votre avis, s'il vous plaît ! L'anniversaire arrivera dans 2 chapitres, juste avant un petit point sur le parchemin, sur Harry et sur les préparatifs de l'anniversaire... ! Kiss kiss !_


	33. Chapitre 33

_Merci à tous ! J'ai essayé de poster plus rapidement cette fois ! Réponse aux reviews à la fin du chapitre en tout cas un grand merci à tous ! Gros gros bizous !_

* * *

/Ho non…. 

Hermione recula de quelques pas et se cogna dans Bill qui la regarda, surpris.

/Hermione, quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet devant son teint livide.

/Non… non… je… c'est juste… non… balbutia-t-elle. Ca va…

/Tu es sûre ? Tu as l'air…

/Non, non ça va… l'interrompit-elle en se forçant à sourire. Écoute, Bill, je pense qu'on a assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui, tu ne crois pas ? On devrait prendre notre soirée…

/Ho… oui, vas-y si tu veux mais je voudrais continuer un peu…

/Non ! Non… enfin je veux dire, tu as une famille, toi aussi, Bill, il ne faut pas la négliger…

/Tu… tu es sûre ?

/C'est moi qui décide, non ? Sourit-elle. Allez, va rejoindre ta femme et ta fille ! Et prend quelques jours de congé aussi…

/Non, Hermione, ce n'est pas raisonnable…

/C'est un ordre ! Continua-t-elle. On a tous beaucoup travaillé… je pense qu'il faut qu'on lève le pied…

/On est a deux doigts de traduire le dernier chapitre ! Protesta une dernière fois Bill.

/Je m'en occupe… allez ! Vas-y !

Bill la dévisagea longuement, indécis, puis acquiesça finalement avec un sourire fatigué:

/Très bien… soupira-t-il.

Hermione attendit qu'il fut sortit et s'effondra dans un fauteuil, le parchemin dans les mains.

/Non… soupira-t-elle, accablée. Pas ça…

Elle se mordit la lèvre en sentant ses yeux la brûler et essaya de se calmer quelques instants. Puis elle se leva rageusement et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Personne ne devait savoir ce qu'elle avait trouvé… surtout pas Harry….

* * *

/Hermione ? Demanda Ron en frappant à la porte de sa chambre. Tu es là ? 

Il entrouvrit la porte et la trouva debout devant la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague.

/Hermione ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, surprise et lui sourit faiblement.

/Ron, tu es déjà rentré ?

Il sourit et haussa les épaules:

/Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais mon patron a décidé d'alléger mes horaires ! Plus de missions de plusieurs semaines d'affilées ! Je peux rentrer tout les soirs ! Tu n'y serais pas pour quelque chose ? Hasarda-t-il avec un sourire.

Hermione haussa les épaules et s'autorisa à lui rendre son sourire:

/Liam et moi avons rendu une petite visite à ton cher patron… Et… ton fils sait être très convainquant !

/Ron se mit à rire et vint enlaça la jeune femme par la taille:

/Merci… lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Elle ferma les yeux et se serra contre lui, sans un mot, luttant intérieurement pour savoir si elle devait lui faire part de sa découverte…

/Ron ?

/Hum ?

/Tu… as du nouveau… concernant Harry ?

Le rouquin soupira:

/J'ai pensé, un moment, qu'il ai était possédé mais visiblement ce n'est pas ça… je crois qu'il utilise la magie noire… je ne vois aucune autre explication… il est devenu extrêmement puissant en si peu de temps… seule la magie noire peut provoquer de tels changements…

/Peut-être pas… la magie en elle-même est neutre, Ron, ce sont les intentions de ceux qui les utilisent qui la rend bonne ou mauvaise…

/Sauf…?

/Sauf si la magie provient d'un objet maléfique… murmura Hermione. Mais oui… c'est sûrement ça ! Harry a dû trouver un objet qui le rendait plus puissant et il…

Hermione baissa les yeux:

/Il veut protéger sa famille, il veut vaincre Voldemort pour que Ginny, lui et leur enfant puissent vivre en paix… il a peut-être pensé que…

Elle s'interrompit à nouveau et Ron sentit qu'elle se raidissait.

/Hermione ?

/Le parchemin… il ne servira à rien… parvint-elle à dire malgré la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge.

/Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que…?

/J'ai terminé la traduction… tout à l'heure… je suis sûre de ne pas avoir fait d'erreur cette fois…

/Et qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

/Des gens mourront… si on utilise ce sort, des gens mourront ! S'exclama-t-elle. Il est hors de question qu'on laisse qui que ce soit se sacrifier pour ça ! Je ne laisserai pas Harry utiliser ce sort ! C'est hors de question !

/Hermione…

/Je croyais… je croyais l'aider en venant ici… murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque, les yeux embués de larmes. Je croyais qu'en traduisant ce foutu parchemin on trouverait un moyen pour vaincre Voldemort sans risquer la vie de qui que ce soit ! Mais c'est tout le contraire ! Le sort est tellement puissant qu'il nécessite une… ou plusieurs âmes humaines…. C'est tellement injuste ! Harry portait tellement d'espoir dans ce parchemin ! Ce n'est pas juste…

Elle éclata en sanglot tandis que Ron la serrait plus fort contre lui:

/Ce n'est pas ta faute…. On aurait dû savoir que ça ne serait pas aussi facile que ça… On s'en doutait, non ?

/J'y croyais ! J'y ai vraiment cru, Ron ! Je pensais qu'on pourrait tuer cette ordure et sauver Harry ! Je ne veux pas le perdre… J'en ai marre de cette guerre, j'en ai marre de tout ces morts, j'en ai marre d'avoir peur….

/Je sais… je sais que c'est pas facile à vivre… je sais que tu voudrais aider Harry… moi aussi… mais… on ne peut rien faire… c'est sa destinée… son choix… on ne pourra que rester à ses côtés… et le soutenir… comme on l'a toujours fait…. Je n'hésiterai pas à donner ma vie pour lui… pour qu'il aille au bout de ce combat… Et je sais que tu ferais la même chose… ne me dis pas le contraire, je suis sûr que tu as déjà envisagé de faire ce stupide sortilège toi-même ! Ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à protester. Je te connais… Et je te laisserai pas faire ! Seul Harry peut mettre fin à ça… alors ne va pas t'empoisonner l'esprit avec des idées aussi stupides ! Tu as un fils… nous avons un fils… et tu dois être là pour lui….

Hermione acquiesça lentement, s'imprégnant de ses paroles.

/Je ne le laisserai pas mourir… chuchota-t-elle finalement.

/Moi non plus…

/Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

/Être à ses côtés… et le soutenir… répéta-t-il. Comme on l'a toujours fait…. Il a besoin de nous….

Hermione leva les yeux vers Ron et sentit son cœur s'alléger lorsqu'il lui sourit:

/Merci…

Il lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa tendrement. Il prenait son temps… il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses… ils reconstruisaient leur histoire, petit à petit… Et peu importait la guerre lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient… il n'y avait plus qu'eux… plus de regret, plus de peine, seulement de l'amour et de l'espoir… beaucoup d'amour et beaucoup d'espoir….

* * *

_Encore une fois : merci à tous ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a éclairé sur certains points ! Laissez-moi vos avis et commentaires ! Gros bizous!_

* * *

vava cracra  
Ce qu'a Harry ? Tu en as appris un peu plus dans ce chapitre j'espère ! Biz et merci pour tes reviews !

loufette  
Harry n'est pas possedé mais ce n'est pas vraiment mieux comme tu as pu le voir avec les quelques info de ce chapitre ! Ron et Hermione essayent de reconstruire leur couple alors ils vont doucement ! Merci pour tes reviews !Sophie   
Lol contente que tu adores ! Voilà c'était la suite ! J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue cette fois !

l'inco   
Ha un nouveau lecteur ! contente Bienvenue ! Merci ! Contente que tu aimes ! J'espère que cette suite ne t'a pas trop décue !

Les-divans-infernales  
Loool ! Il y aura une relation ROn/Hermione plus poussée jete (vous ?)rassure ! Mais... je ne sais pas si j'irais jusqu'au "R" je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec, je trouve ! J'espère que tu as aimé cette suite !

Allima  
Oui, je pense que la présence de Ron rassure Hermione et que c'est pour ca qu'elle décide de moins surprotéger son fils ! Mais il reste son bébé et c'est pas trop évident pour elle ! Et puis, en ce qui concèrne un chez-soi, ca sera plus pratique pour sa relation avec Ron ! ;-) Merci pour tes reviews !

Sweet Amy  
Lol merci ! J'espère que t'as aimé cette suite, elle est pas très joyeuse mais ce qui est dit est important quand mm ! Merci encore !

angie0399  
lol merci ! Halala ce petit mystère avec Harry ca vous met dans tout vos états on dirait ! J'espère que les informations de ce chapitre te permettront d'y voir un peu plus clair !

aminteitha  
Lol je pense pas qu'Hermione soit chiante, c'est juste qu'elle prend conscience de certaines choses ! Sa relation avec Ron recommence tout juste et elle voudrait vraiment qu'ils forment une vrai famille, et pour ça il leur faut un chez eux ! Elle sait y faire notre Hermione ! En ce qui concèrne Harry, bah ce chapitre t'as donné un peu plus d'info ! Biz et merci !

kinky  
Ha oui Hermione tête de mule ! C'est vrai que ca me manquait ! J'aime quand elle sait ce qu'elle veut et qu'elle fait tout pour y parvenir ! L'anniversaire arrive au prochain chapitre, j'espère que tu as aimé celui-là ! Merci pour tes reviews et ne t'inquiète pas je vais mieux ! Kiss !

faby.fan  
Merci ! Comme d'habitude tu es adorable avec moi ! Pas beaucoup d'action en effet, mais c'est nécessaire ! Tant mieux si ca e te dérange ! J'espère que ce chapitre aura répondu à quelques interrogations et que tu attendras le prochain (le fameux anniversaire) avec impatience ! Je l'écrirai le plus vite possible ! Promis ! lol

lolaboop  
Pauvre Harry, je suis méchante avec lui ! Ce chapitre a du répondre à quelques unes des questions que tu te posais, le reste viendra au fur et à mesure !  
En effet, la fin de la guerre approche mais peut-être même trop vite en ce qui concerne ces pauvres personnages ! Parce qu'on a pas fini d'entendre parler de ce parchemin... Bref et en ce qui concerne Ron et Hermione, ils avancent doucement, mais les choses avancent ! Merci !

alexandra07  
Lol, merci ! C'est très gentil ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Et ce chapitre ?

TarK  
Lol j'aime tes théories mais comme tu peux le voir, pour le moment, Voldie n'est pas la cause du comportement de Harry ! Quant à tes funestes présages... tu ne crois pas si bien dire J'ai pas fini de les torturer les pauvres ! Merci pour ton soutien et toutes tes idées et tous tes conseils et le reste ! Bizous !

Dinou  
Merci ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic ! J'espère que ce chapitre a répondu à certaines de tes préoccupations !

mushu  
Et oui ! Maintenant on sait à peu près ce que cache Harry ! J'espère que ca te plaît toujours ! Merci !

marion-moune  
Merci !lol

Emma & Danaé  
Rassurée que ca vous plaise toujours autant ! Merci !

vinvin  
Oui en effet, Harry veut que sa famille soit en sécurité et pour cela... il fait quelques bêtises comme tu as pu le voir ! Ralala, trop impulsif ce petit Harry ! Dans le prochain chapitre, on sera si Hermione peut avoir Ron pour son anniversaire ! lol merci !

Griselle  
Merciiii ! Ca me fait très plaisir ! lol Ron et Hermione ca avance et le prochain chapitre devrait nettement aller dans ce sens ! Rien ne vaut une petite fête pour se remettre d'aplomb ! Quand à Harry... tu as eu quelques infos dans ce chapitre ! Penses-tu toujours que c'est une bonne chose ? Encore merci !

virg05  
Merci ! Cette suite ne t'a pas trop fait attendre j'espère ?

castel  
lol merci, tu es trop gentil, comme toujours ! L'anniversaire c'est le prochain chapitre ! Sois patient ! Et celui-là ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?


	34. Chapitre 34

_Je suis désolée pour l'attente ! Je suis super occupée en ce moment ! Merci un million de fois pour vos adorables reviews ! Merci, merci ! Voilà donc la suite, un peu plus longue pour me faire pardonner ! Merci encore ! Gros bizous !_

* * *

Liam écarquilla les yeux de surprise en ouvrant son dernier cadeau et regarda ses parents, incrédule.

Ron lui sourit et le petit rouquin dévisagea sa mère:

/Maman…

/Il te plaît ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Liam regarda le magnifique éclair de feu qu'il avait entre les mains et le caressa avec admiration:

/C'est la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu…

Il se jeta dans les bras de sa mère et l'embrassa sur la joue:

/Merci ! Je l'adore !

Hermione se mit à rire devant son enthousiasme et le serra contre elle.

/C'est ton père qui l'a choisit…

Liam lui sourit et alla embrasser Ron:

/Merci… il est génial…

/Ce n'est pas le dernier modèle, expliqua Ron. Mais… il me rappelle des souvenirs… et puis si j'en avais prit un plus rapide, ta mère m'aurait tué… ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

Liam étouffa un rire et alla remercier le reste des invités. Il avait été gâté comme jamais auparavant. Outre le cadeau de ses parents, il avait reçu bon nombre de livres, friandises, et autres farces et attrapes, sans oublier son premier pull "façon Weasley" amoureusement tricoté par Molly et un facétieux hibou choisit par Ginny et Harry, qui avait également offert à son filleul une cape d'invisibilité.

Hermione n'était pas non plus à plaindre. On lui avait offert de nombreux livres, plus rares les uns que les autres et plusieurs objets contre la magie noir.

/Moi aussi, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, Maman ! S'exclama soudain Liam en sortant une boite de sous la table.

Hermione prit la petite boite dans ses mains, intriguée par le regard mutin de son fils.

/Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

/Bah regarde !

Hermione souleva le couvercle et en retira une petite statuette avant d'éclater de rire.

Elle serra son fils très fort en le remerciant et leva les yeux pour voir Ron, les yeux rieurs.

/Elle est fantastique, mon chéri. Je l'adore !

/C'est Papa qui m'a donné l'idée !

Hermione regarda le statuette et sourit, légèrement nostalgique. Il représentait un petit elfe de maison tenant une pancarte sur laquelle on pouvait lire "SALE"….

/Il ne quittera plus mon bureau !

/Bon allez, venez manger le gâteau ! Annonça soudain Molly, faisant immédiatement courir une ribambelle de rouquins en direction de la cuisine.

/Ron…

Hermione retint le jeune Auror par le bras et attendit que tout le monde soit sortit:

/Je… je peux te parler une seconde ?

/Oui… bien sûr… répondit-il, incertain.

/J'ai quelque chose pour toi…

/Ha oui ? S'étonna-t-il. C'est pourtant pas mon anniversaire… C'est moi qui ne t'ai pas encore donné ton cadeau !

Elle sourit et haussa les épaules:

/Tu te souviens que je suis allé demander quelque chose à Dumbledore quand on y était ?

/Oui….

/C'était un sortilège. Il permet de partager des souvenirs… il permet de voir et de ressentir certains évènements…

Ron la dévisagea, suspicieux.

/Comment ça ?

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et lui prit la tête entre les mains, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

/Retraho animus retrorsum affectio…

Ron se figea. Et il vit tout… il vit et il ressentit tout ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer…. Il vit sa grossesse, l'accouchement, les premiers pas, les premières paroles de son fils, il vit ses 5 anniversaires sans lui… tout… sous ses yeux se déroula tout ce qu'il avait raté de la vie de son fils… un condensé de ces cinq années… mais il ne fit pas que voir, il ressentit également… il ressentit, la peur la détresse, le désespoir d'Hermione… Chaque moment de joie était teinté de tristesse, de regrets, de culpabilité… pendant cinq ans elle n'avait pas pu profiter pleinement du bonheur qui lui était offert… parce qu'elle s'en voulait… parce qu'il lui manquait et qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il soit là, lui aussi, pour voir leur fils grandir…

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, Ron détourna la tête et baissa les yeux.

/Arrête… demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. J'en ai assez vu…

/Non… attend… Ron, regarde-moi…

Il la regarda, des larmes dans les yeux et cette fois, il vit leurs retrouvailles, leurs baisers, leurs instants privilégiés partagés avec leur fils… il vit tout ça et il découvrit la joie que cela avait provoqué en elle… mais également toujours cette culpabilité… et cette peur, cette inquiétude constante….

/Hermione…

Quand le sortilège prit fin, il se rendit compte qu'ils pleuraient tout les deux.

/C'est à cause de moi… si tu as manqué tout ça…. Souffla-t-elle. Je voulais… je voulais que tu saches que j'ai pensé à toi même si tu n'étais pas là… je voulais que tu vois ce que je t'ai enlevé…

Il secoua la tête et la serra contre lui:

/Non… arrête…. Ne dis pas ça… C'est vrai que tu aurais du revenir… si c'était si dur, tu aurais du revenir… bon sang, Hermione, on a perdu tant de temps…. Mais c'est finit… alors je t'en prie… oublie ça… on ne peut pas vivre continuellement dans le passé…

Elle acquiesça à contre cœur, sanglotant contre son épaule. Il la serra plus fort contre lui, caressant ses cheveux et murmura:

/Merci…. Je suis heureux… de savoir… et… d'avoir vu…. Finalement… je sais un peu comment ça c'est passé, maintenant…. J'ai vu toutes ces choses que je croyais perdue à jamais…. Alors Merci…. Merci….

Il sécha doucement les larmes de la jeune femme et l'embrassa.

/Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi… dit-il.

Il l'enlaça par la taille et ils disparurent presque aussitôt dans un craquement sonore.

/Ron, mais qu'est-ce que…?

La jeune femme s'interrompit et regarda autour d'elle. Ils étaient dans un petit quartier tranquille.

/Tu es fou ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain, horrifiée. On aurait pu nous voir !

/C'est un quartier sorcier, il n'y a rien à craindre de ce côté là… répliqua le rouquin.

/Mais où on est ? Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? Demanda-t-elle, complètement perdue.

/On est pas loin du Square Grimmauld, dans la périphérie londonienne… C'est une communauté de sorciers…

Hermione regarda autour d'elle et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le calme et la sérénité des lieux.

/C'est agréable… on dirait qu'ici… la guerre n'existe pas…

Il sourit:

/C'est un peu ça…

/Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

/Viens ! Dit-il en la prenant par la main.

Il l'entraîna un peu plus loin, dans le jardin d'une des maisons et ouvrit la porte en l'invitant à entrer.

/Ron ! On ne rentre pas comme ça chez les gens !

Il se mit à rire et se retourna pour lui faire face.

/Je ne pense pas que ça dérangera les propriétaires !

Hermione regarda autour d'elle et pensa immédiatement qu'elle se sentirait totalement chez elle dans cette maison. Un grand salon pourvu d'une immense baie vitrée faisait face à l'entrée. Un peu plus loin, Hermione pouvait apercevoir une adorable cuisine et une salle à manger.

Le style était épuré et pourtant très personnalisé. Hermione songea que si elle avait du décorer elle-même cette maison elle l'aurait fait exactement de la même façon.

/Ron, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as emmené ici ?

/Comment tu trouves cette maison ? Sympa, hein ?

/Oui, très…répondit-elle, pensive. Elle a l'air génial… Mais là n'est pas la question, est-ce que tu vas te décider à me dire ce qu'on fait ici ?

Il lui prit la main et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres:

/Joyeux anniversaire… dit-il simplement.

Hermione le dévisagea et mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'il sous-entendait.

/Quoi ? Tu… tu veux dire que… ? Balbutia-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

/Bienvenue chez nous….

Hermione plaqua une main sur sa bouche et secoua la tête:

/Non, c'est impossible… tu n'as pas fait ça ! S'exclama-t-elle, incrédule.

/Si… répondit-il en souriant. Ca ne te plaît pas ? Ajouta-t-il, inquiet.

/Ho mais si ,mais… Ron c'est beaucoup trop !

/Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… Elle te plaît ?

/Oui, mais…

/Alors je ne veux rien entendre… viens… je vais te faire visiter !

Ils se rendirent à l'étage où se trouvaient trois chambres, une salle de bain et un bureau puis Ron l'entraîna à nouveau au rez-de-chaussée pour lui montrer les dernières pièces.

/Attention… Tada ! Fit-il cérémonieusement en ouvrant la porte.

/Ho mon dieu….murmura Hermione.

Une immense bibliothèque lui faisait face, remplie des ouvrages les plus classiques aux plus rares…

/Ho mon dieu, Ron…. Répéta-t-elle, émue et fascinée.

/Et voilà, la dernière pièce.… sourit-il.

Il l'invita à entrer et elle s'arrêta net… Leur chambre…. Un savant mélange d'elle et de lui… totalement en accord…

/Ron…

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui prit le visage entre les mains pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

/Wow… souffla-t-il quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

/Merci….

Il attrapa ses lèvres entre les siennes en souriant:

/Je t'en prie….

/C'est tout à fait la maison de mes rêves…. Murmura-t-elle.

/Je sais…

/Et comment tu as su ?

/Disons que… j'ai une bonne mémoire… répondit-il malicieusement.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, fascinée qu'il ai pu se rappeler une telle chose…. C'était si loin maintenant….

/Ho, Ron….

Elle se serra dans ses bras, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

/Je… merci… merci…

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa, d'abord du bout des lèvres, puis de plus en plus passionnément. Encouragé par les gémissements de la jeune femme il la plaqua contre la porte de la chambre et reprit ses baisers, laissant glisser ses mains sur son corps. Presque aussitôt Hermione enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque, caressant ses épais cheveux roux en murmurant son prénom.

Très rapidement, le tee-shirt de Ron et le chemiser d'Hermione se rejoignirent sur le sol alors que leurs caresses s'accentuaient.

Ron s'apprêtait à déboutonner le pantalon d'Hermione quand elle lui prit les mains et le repoussa:

/Arrête… chuchota-t-elle soudain en se dérobant, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il faut qu'on arrête….

/Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, surpris en reculant.

Elle lui sourit, à la fois amusée et anxieuse:

/La dernière fois qu'on a fait l'amour, je suis tombée enceinte…. Chuchota-t-elle.

Il lui rendit son sourire, les oreilles légèrement rougies et sortit sa baguette de sa poche arrière.

/Ho...C'est vrai… j'allais presque oublier….

Il lança rapidement un sort contraceptif avant de laisser tomber sa baguette pour entraîner la jeune femme vers le lit…

/ Tu sais, murmura-t-il d'une voix suave. La tradition veut qu'un couple fasse l'amour dans chaque pièce de sa nouvelle maison…

/ Hum… on a intérêt à se dépêcher… chuchota-t-elle en retour, souriant tendrement. Sinon il n'y aura plus de gâteau…

Ron se figea, l'air pensif.

/ Alors, on a pas un instant à perdre ! S'exclama-t-il.

Hermione éclata de rire et ferma les yeux, oubliant complétement ses craintes. Tant qu'il était près d'elle, elle serait en sécurité... toujours...


	35. Chapitre 35

_Coucou à tous ! Voici, enfin, une petite suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je ne pourrai malheureusement pas poster la suite avant deux semaine, absence d'ordi oblige, mais je me rattraperai je vous le promet ! Merci à tous pour vos formidables reviews et mille pardon pour avoir été si longue ! Gros bizous! Continuez à m'encourager avec une petite review !_

* * *

La question "Réaction de Molly" avait visiblement été résolue au préalable puisque lorsque Hermione annonça à ses amis et à la grand-mère de son fils qu'ils allaient déménager, la doyenne Weasley se contenta d'un sourire inquiet mais sincère. 

Liam bien que très surpris, accueillit la nouvelle avec un enthousiasme débordant tandis que sa mère lui décrivait déjà leur futur demeure: la maison de ses rêves….

Mais au fond d'elle ce qui la réjouissait plus que tout, c'était la présence de Ron…. Et le fait qu'il se souvienne de discussions qu'ils avaient eues des années auparavant…. Il n'avait rien omis… et de cette façon il lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle comptait toujours autant pour lui….

Ils avaient fait l'amour dans presque toute la maison, s'unissant comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait auparavant… quelque chose de plus fort les liaient à présent et ils en étaient tout les deux parfaitement conscient…

"Ron ?" Appela Hermione tandis que Ron aidait leur fils à préparer ses valises.

"Oui ?"

"Est-ce qu'on pourrait héberger ta sœur quelques temps ?"

Le rouquin se retourna brusquement, surpris.

"Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle est très bien ici…".

"Elle a besoin de s'éloigner un peu elle aussi… en plus de ça, toute cette agitation n'est pas bonne pour le bébé, elle a besoin de calme…"

"Hermione… commença Ron en secouant la tête. C'est temporaire, la plupart des membres de l'Ordre ne sont là que pour quelques jours, en plus de cela, ma mère reprendra très bientôt des missions de surveillance pour l'ordre… elle ne sera pas souvent là…"

Hermione baissa les yeux et le prenant par la main, l'entraîna dans le couloir pour que Liam ne les entende pas.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée qu'elle reste toute seule avec Harry…."

Ron se figea et considéra la jeune femme un long moment avant de laisser échapper un soupir. Il n'avait encore jamais envisagé la possibilité que Harry devienne violent avec la rouquine, mais son comportement était imprévisible et Ron ne savait pas combien de temps cela durerait encore.

"Je n'avais pas pensé à ça", admit-il.

"Je sais que ta sœur est assez grande pour se défendre mais… elle est enceinte et donc plus vulnérable que d'ordinaire…. Je… je préférerais qu'elle soit avec nous…. Et puis, elle se sent seule, tu sais…"

"Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Pour elle et le bébé…?"

"Ron, j'ai eu un bébé, je sais ce que c'est… rappela-t-elle avec un sourire. Et fais-moi confiance, elle a besoin de compagnie et de distraction…"

"Très bien, j'irai en parler à ma mère tout à l'h…"

Il s'interrompit devant le regard incrédule d'Hermione qui fixait quelque chose derrière lui.

"Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il…?"

"LIAM WEASLEY !" S'écria-t-elle soudain avec effroi et colère.

Ron eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir disparaître un curieux morceau de chair derrière la porte.

"Hoho… murmura Ron, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Ca va barder pour toi, fiston…"

"Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Gronda Hermione en le bousculant pour se précipiter dans la chambre. Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu étais en train de faire ?"

Ron rejoignit Hermione et leur fils qui faisait face à sa mère, les yeux baissé.

"Je… je… voulais juste…"

"Et où est-ce que tu as eu cette oreille à rallonge ?" Demanda-t-elle.

Le petit rouquin la regarda, penaud, sans un mot.

"Hermione… intervint Ron, ce n'est pas si grave…"

"Pas si grave ? Non mais vraiment, Ron ! Tu te rends compte ? Et si nous avions parlé de… de… de quelque chose de plus grave encore? Il n'a pas à savoir ce genre de choses !"

Ron la dévisagea sans un mot, se retenant de lui répliquer qu'ils étaient mal placés pour donner des leçons : ils avaient toujours été beaucoup trop curieux pour leur propre bien… leur fils avait seulement hérité ça d'eux…. Il réprima un sourire et haussa les épaules.

"Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ?" Répéta Hermione, vibrante de colère.

"Je l'ai trouvé…"

"Ne me mens pas !"

Liam jeta un regard suppliant à son père qui grimaça, sachant aussi bien que son fils qu'il était impossible de raisonner Hermione quand elle était dans cet état.

"Très bien. Puisque c'est comme ça, je te confisque ton balai et ton hibou jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à me dire la vérité…"

"Hermione ! "Protesta Ron.

"Maman !" Supplia Liam.

"Quand à toi, s'écria-t-elle à l'adresse de Ron. Ne t'avise pas de lever sa punition derrière mon dos, parce que je t'assure que tu regretteras d'être né !"

A sa plus grande surprise, la surprise passée, Ron éclata de rire et se mit au garde à vous:

"A vos ordre, chef !"

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres.

"Tu sais, tu feras une parfaite Weasley…" lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille avant de quitter la pièce.

Hermione resta figée quelques instants, les joues rosies par son commentaire, se sentant particulièrement stupide que ces paroles lui fassent un tel effet.

Liam la regardait discrètement, essayant de cacher son sourire jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tourne vers lui:

"Ca ne change rien à ta punition ! Dit-elle d'une voix sévère. Je ne tolérerai pas que tu me mentes !"

Le petit rouquin baissa les yeux, semblant rongé de l'intérieur.

"Liam ?"Demanda soudain la jeune femme, inquiète.

"Ne sois pas en colère, s'il te plaît… … je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu as peur d'oncle Harry…. Ce n'est pas sa faute, tu sais… il me l'a donné pour m'aider à faire que toi et papa retombiez amoureux…. Je voulais pas t'espionner…. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu ne me parles presque plus…"

Hermione sentit sa colère fondre, remplacée par un immense sentiment de culpabilité:

"Ho mon chéri…"

"Je sais que tu travailles dur mais…"

"Je suis désolée… je te promet de passer plus de temps avec toi et ton père dès que nous serons installé à la maison… je te le promet, d'accord ?"

Liam acquiesça d'un air grave et baissa les yeux.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas que tante Ginny reste seule avec Harry ?"

Hermione poussa un soupir et prit son fils par les épaules:

"Oncle Harry n'est pas dans son état normal… il est… malade…"

"Ca a quelque chose à voir avec les armoiries…?" Demanda Liam, l'air soucieux.

"Les armoiries ? Répéta Hermione. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?"

"Quand Harry est revenu avant que papa ne reprenne le travail, il les avait ramené… il me les a montré, mais je ne devais le dire à personne…"

Hermione sursauta mais garda un visage impassible:

"Tu ne dois plus jamais me mentir ou me cacher des choses importantes, Liam. Je sais que tu es assez intelligent pour te rendre compte quand quelque chose ne va pas… alors je ne te demande pas de tout me dire, mais préviens-moi ou ton père quand tu penses qu'il le faut, c'est d'accord ?"

"Oui maman…"

"Donc, je te confisque quand même ton balai pour m'avoir espionné, mais tu peux garder Pig… ça te va ?"

"Oui, merci…"

"Bon, termine de faire tes valises, je dois aller parler à ton père…"

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et attrapa au passage, l'oreille à rallonge:

"Et je te confisque aussi ça !"

Elle lui sourit, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle lui avait pardonné et sortit de la chambre.

Elle devait tout de suite aller voir Ron… et lui parler de ces étranges armoiries dont parlait Liam… Peut-être que cela l'aiderait enfin à arranger les choses…. Peut-être était-ce la clef de l'étrange comportement de leur meilleur ami… il fallait l'espérer…


	36. Chapitre 36

- Des armoiries ? Répéta Ron en délaissant un carton rempli de ses affaires. Quel genre d'armoiries ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne lui en ai pas demandé plus mais… Ron, c'est peut-être ce que l'on cherche depuis des jours ! C'est peut-être ce qui a changé Harry !

- Oui mais quel genre d'armoiries ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton las. Et puis, comment des armoiries pourraient-elles l'affecter ?

- Elles doivent être reproduites sur quelque chose d'assez petit pour qu'on ne le remarque pas, murmura Hermione, pensive. Tu sais, quelque chose comme une chevalière, un pendentif ou même un bracelet…

- Un bijou ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

- Ca me paraît être le plus logique ! Sinon on l'aurait remarqué !

- Oui… sûrement…. Acquiesça Ron d'un air distrait.

- Quelque chose te gène ?

- Harry n'est pas du genre à rapporter n'importe quoi de ses missions ! Pourquoi aurait-il fait une exception cette fois-ci ?

Hermione secoua la tête:

- Je ne sais pas… aucune idée….

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main:

- On va trouver… il faudra juste être un peu plus attentif quand il sera avec nous…

- Je le vois cet après-midi… on a une réunion au département des Aurors…

- C'est grave…?

- Je sais pas… soupira-t-il. J'en sais rien…

Il s'appuya contre le mur et se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Ron ? Appela-t-elle, inquiète.

- J'y crois plus, Hermione…

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles… ?

- Je crois plus à ce que je fais…. Je…. Je crois plus en rien….

- Ron… murmura-t-elle, émue.

- Comment on peut garder espoir dans ce putain de monde ? Autour de nous, il n'y a que misère et horreur ! J'en peux plus…. Pourquoi est-ce que je me bats, Hermione ? Pourquoi !

Elle lui caressa la joue avec tendresse avant de le serrer dans ses bras:

- Tu te bats… parce que… d'autres ne sont pas capable de le faire… et que ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'ils méritent de mourir… tu te bats parce que tu es l'homme le plus gentil que je connaisse et que tu ne peux pas rester les bras croisés pendant que d'autres souffrent…

Il sourit et secoua la tête:

- Non… je me bat pour des instants comme ça… je me bat pour toi… pour que tu me sers dans tes bras… pour que tu m'aimes… Toute ma vie je me suis battue pour toi… et je continuerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours… Et maintenant… je me bat aussi pour Liam…. Et puis… bien sûr… je me bat aussi pour les autres mais… ils passeront toujours après vous deux…. Plus rien, ni personne ne pourra me détourner de vous deux…. Je me bat parce qu'un jour, je veux qu'on puisse vivre libre, sans peur du lendemain….

Hermione sourit et passa une main dans l'épaisse chevelure rousse du jeune Auror:

- Tu vois que tu sais encore pourquoi tu te bats… murmura-t-elle.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et resta silencieux quelques instants avant de murmurer d'un air grave:

- Je t'aime…

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui répondre quoi que ce soit, il l'embrassa avec fougue et, au fond du cœur, un certain désespoir….

* * *

_Arf, je sais c'est court ! Mais je fais ce que je peux ! La suite sera plus longue, promis !Désolée ! Kiss, laissez-moi qnd mm une tite review !_


	37. Chapitre 37

_Voilà enfin la suite ! Je sais elle s'est fait attendre ! Pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais elle nous prépare à la suite ! J'espère que vous aimerez quand même ! Gros bizous et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews !_

* * *

Hermione installa son dernier pull dans son armoire et se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un soupir de satisfaction. Elle allait passer sa première nuit dans leur nouvelle maison et cela la mettait dans un état d'excitation tel qu'elle n'en avait pas connu depuis des années. C'était bon de se sentir à nouveau comme une adolescente, presque insouciante, presque libre… 

Un bruit retentit soudain dans le couloir, la faisant sursauter.

- Ron, c'est toi ?

Elle se releva et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte:

- Ron…? Ho mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle en le rejoignant immédiatement, passant une main sur son visage meurtrie. Je croyais que tu avais une réunion à la brigade des aurores !

- Oui… mais après ça… j'ai eue une petite discussion avec Harry…

- C'est lui qui t'a frappé ! S'exclama-t-elle, affolée.

- Si on veut… mais… tiens, regarde… murmura-t-il en sortant une chevalière de sa poche.

Hermione prit le bijou entre ses mains et contempla le "B" d'argent orné d'un serpent sur fond vert.

- Les armoiries des Black… chuchota-t-elle.

- Les vraies armoiries étaient dans sa chambre… déclara Ron. Je m'en suis débarrassé… Il les a trouvé en fouillant le manoir des Lestrange…. Je pense que… il a voulu les garder en mémoire de Sirius…. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir…

- Je sais… Il va bien ?

- Oui… dès que je lui ai retiré cette merde s'est allé mieux… il s'est mêmeexcusé pour m'avoir refait le portrait ! Je crois qu'il est encore un peu sur les nerfs, mais ça va aller…tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre à présent…

Hermione sourit tristement et secoua la tête:

- Rien ne rentrera dans l'ordre tant qu'on sera en guerre, Ron, et tu le sais parfaitement…

Il acquiesça et l'embrassa doucement avant de poser son front contre le sien:

- On va trouver un moyen de la gagner, cette guerre… maintenant que la traduction est finie, vous aller pouvoir vous concentrer sur autre chose… peut-être que tu nous dégotera un nouveau sort pour lutter contre l'Avada Kedavra, qui sais ?

Hermione sourit malgré elle et soupira:

- Je l'ai dit à Bill, tu sais… ? Murmura-t-elle. Pour le parchemin… je l'ai vu cet après-midi, pendant que tu étais au ministère… Il m'a juré de ne rien dire à Harry… mais… Ho, Ron, c'est tellement injuste !

- Je sais…

- Je voulais tellement que ça l'aide ! Je voulais tellement que….

- Tout n'est pas perdu, Hermione… Ne commence pas à te torturer pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable ! Tu n'y es pour rien ! Tu ne pouvais rien faire, c'est clair ?

La jeune femme le regarda un instant dans les yeux et acquiesça finalement en posant une main sur la joue blessée du Rouquin.

- Il faut soigner ça… Ginny devrait pouvoir s'en occuper…

- Elle est là ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Bien sûr… elle emménage avec nous, tu n'as pas oublié ?

- Non mais… enfin, ce n'est peut-être plus tout à fait nécessaire maintenant que Harry va mieux…

- Il n'empêche que, comme toi, il est souvent absent et ta sœur a besoin de compagnie ! En plus, Liam l'adore et il est aux petits soins avec elle ! Ca leur fait du bien à tout les deux…

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison…

- Bon sang, Ron, qu'est-ce qui t'es encore arrivé ?

Hermione et Ron sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers Ginny:

- Gin' ! Ha ça rien, je me suis prit une porte…

Ginny sourit et leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant devant cet honteux mensonge. Elle avait abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de faire dire la vérité à son frère sur son travail.

- On va aller arranger ça… non mais franchement…

- Harry t'embrasse… il a dit qu'il passerait te voir demain matin… il s'excuse de ne pas venir ce soir, mais Bradbury lui a confié une mission de dernière minute…

- D'accord, merci… sourit Ginny en passant machinalement une main sur son ventre. Ho Hermione, Liam est dans sa chambre. Il t'attend pour une explication sur un passage particulièrement difficile d'un bouquin ! Ton fils est un génie ! Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Ron. On se demande comment il fait avec un père comme toi !

- Hey !

Hermione se mit à rire et abandonna Ron à la rouquine, pour aller voir son fils.

- Coucou, mon cœur ! Dit-elle en arrivant dans sa chambre. Besoin de mes lumières ?

- C'est bon, j'ai compris finalement ! Sourit-il en levant les yeux vers sa mère.

- Je m'en doutais…déclara Hermione en riant. Alors, comment tu trouves ta chambre ?

- Je l'adore ! Et j'adore cette maison ! C'est super !

- Je suis contente que ça te plaise… répondit Hermione en s'asseyant au pied du lit du rouquin.

- On va rester ici maintenant, hein ? On partira plus ?

- Non, on partira plus…

- Donc toi et papa, vous êtes de nouveaux amoureux…?

- On l'a toujours été je crois… répondit Hermione en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils. On s'aime très fort… et on t'aime encore plus…

Liam embrassa sa maman sur la joue et vint se serrer dans ses bras:

- Maman ?

- Oui, mon cœur ?

- Pourquoi c'est la guerre ici ?

Hermione sursauta malgré elle et serra plus fort son fils.

- C'est un peu compliqué… et pas très jolie à entendre… tu es sûr de vouloir savoir ?

Liam releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa mère:

- Oui…. Même si c'est triste… je veux savoir…

Hermione soupira et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, un peu mal à l'aise.

Il était temps d'arrêter de surprotéger son fils….

Il avait le droit de savoir… c'était le seul moyen pour lui d'être prêt à affronter le monde tel qu'il était… C'était le seul moyen pour elle, de surmonter tout ça….

Il grandissait… il était déjà plus mature que la plupart des enfants de son âge… plus mature que certains adultes même…

Et il était sûrement plus informé qu'il ne le lui laissait croire….

Il fallait qu'il sache… la vérité…

Il était prêt à l'entendre et à l'affronter…

Hermione hésita un instant et leva les yeux pour voir que Ron les regardait depuis la porte de la chambre, visiblement depuis quelques minutes.

- Un coup de main ? Demanda-t-il en lui souriant tendrement.

Elle acquiesça, les larmes aux yeux, se sentant terriblement vulnérable.

Liam restait son petit garçon avant tout et elle se sentait incapable de lui dire que la guerre pouvait lui enlever tout ce qu'il avait… qu'elle leur avait déjà prit tellement….

Comment lui dire que la guerre tuait pour des stupides raisons de race et de pureté…?

Comment lui expliquer que son parrain était lié au plus terrible des sorciers et qu'il en mourrait peut-être?

Ron vint les rejoindre sur le lit et serra Hermione contre lui, regardant leur fils avec fierté:

- Ta maman et moi, on va te raconter quelque chose de pas très drôle… c'est triste même… mais il ne faut pas avoir peur… parce que tant qu'on sera là… il ne t'arrivera jamais rien… d'accord ? Maman et moi on te protégera toujours… tu seras courageux ?

- Comme un Gryffondor ! Répondit Liam, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Ron acquiesça avec un sourire et regarda Hermione, attendant un signe de sa part. Elle lui rendit son sourire et il l'embrassa délicatement sur le front.

- Alors voilà….


	38. Chapitre 38

_Coucou tout le monde ! Ca fait longtemps ! Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour les délais que je vous fait subir mais comme bon nombre d'entre vous j'ai repris les cours il y a environs deux mois et malheureusement ca ne se passe pas très bien, ce qui me laisse relativement peu de temps et surtout d'energie pour écrire... Je n'abandonne pas pour autant ! Mais j'aurais du mal à uploader régulièrement !_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, merci énormément à tous : Fraise Bleue, Sweety-Witch, mushu, Anacofleb, virg05, aminteitha, Héloise, titedoph, Rose Weasley, vava cracra, sherazade, emmi, griselle, eileen-ana, lem black, rebecca-black, kinky, Tar-k, Dinou, ociane, elfa et les autres !_

_Gros bizous et encore milleexcuses !_

* * *

Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux et sourit en se rendant compte qu'elle était encore dans la chambre de son fils, celui-ci profondément endormi contre elle. 

Elle resta allongée quelques minutes, écoutant le souffle régulier de son enfant, puis se leva finalement le plus discrètement possible avant de quitter la chambre, un sourire serein sur les lèvres.

Elle descendit dans la cuisine et trouva Ginny en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour ! Bien dormi ? Alors comment va mon filleul ?

Ginny releva la tête et grimaça:

- Ce sera une fille, Hermione ! Pourquoi es-tu tellement convaincue que ce sera un garçon ! Et elle va bien, merci !

Hermione se mit à rire et haussa les épaules:

- Tous les Weasley sont des mâles ! Tu es une exception, Gin' ! Ce sera un garçon ! Il faudra attendre des générations avant qu'il n'y ait de nouveau une fille chez les Weasley !

Ginny secoua la tête d'un air buté:

- C'est une fille ! J'en suis sûre !

- Qui sait ? Sourit Hermione en prenant un croissant. Ron n'est pas là ?

- Non il a du partir tôt ce matin. Il s'excuse, t'embrasse et te remercie.

- Il me remercie ? Mais pourquoi ?

Ginny sourit et lui tendit un morceau de parchemin:

- Il a laissé ça… Je pense que cette soirée avec toi et Liam lui a fait du bien… Il ne va pas très fort en ce moment, tu sais ?

- Oui…. Murmura Hermione. Il a beaucoup de soucis… et ma présence n'arrange pas les choses….

- Arrête de dire des idioties ! Soupira Ginny. Je n'avais pas vu Ron aussi heureux depuis des années !

Hermione sourit tendrement:

- C'était étrange… hier soir, je veux dire… On était là tout les deux, à expliquer les raisons de la guerre à notre fils… et pourtant… pourtant je me sentais bien…. Je me sens en sécurité avec lui… Liam aussi…. On est… une famille… et c'est merveilleux, Ginny… c'est la guerre mais… je suis heureuse… c'est égoïste, hein ?

- Non… c'est normal… Tu es… plus courageuse que je ne le serais à ta place… J'espère n'avoir jamais à expliquer à mes enfants pourquoi des gens qu'on aime meurent…

- C'est Liam qui est courageux… si tu savais comme je voudrais pouvoir le tenir éloigner de ça…. Mais… ce n'est pas la solution…

Elle reposa son croissant à peine entamé et regarda sa meilleure amie dans les yeux:

- On va gagner cette guerre… et avec un peu de chance, tu n'auras jamais à expliquer ce qu'est la guerre à mon filleul !

Ginny acquiesça en souriant avant de s'exclamer:

- Ce sera une fille !

Hermione ignora la rouquine et alla s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque, bien décidée à commencer de nouvelles recherches. Peu importait comment… Mais elle trouverait un moyen d'aider Harry…

Oui… Elle l'aiderait, coûte que coûte…..

* * *

Hermione sursauta quand on frappa à la porte. Elle se retourna et un sourire éclaira son visage: 

- Harry !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et se serra tout contre lui:

- Tu vas bien ? Ca va ? Comment tu te sens ?

Il sourit tendrement:

- Mieux, merci… répondit-il.

- Si tu savais comme je suis soulagée….

Il la regarda d'un air penaud et passa une main dans ses cheveux:

- Je me sens tellement stupide….

- Il ne faut pas, Harry…. C'était compréhensible… tu as parlé à Ginny ?

- Oui…. Merci d'avoir prit soin d'elle….

- Tu sais que vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi et Ron…. Il faudra que tu ailles voir Liam aussi…. Il était inquiet… et… enfin… si tu pouvais aller le rassurer sur ton état…. Ça serait bien….

- Pas de soucis, j'irai…

Hermione ferma les yeux et se serra un peu plus contre Harry avant de murmurer, d'une voix étranglée:

- Le parchemin n'a rien donné….

- Je sais… murmura-t-il. Ron me l'a dit…

Hermione éclata en sanglot et enfouit son visage contre le torse de son meilleur ami;

- Je suis tellement désolée… je voulais t'aider et… tout ça n'a servit à rien…

Le survivant lui prit le menton dans sa main et la força à le regarder:

- C'est pas vrai, sourit-il. Ca a servit à te faire revenir près de nous…. et c'est déjà beaucoup…. C'est pas grave…

- Harry…. Je vais tout faire pour trouver une solution…. Je te jure que je vais trouver !

Il secoua la tête et sourit:

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ok ? Ca va aller…. Tout ira bien, j'en suis persuadée….

Elle lui rendit un sourire timide et l'embrassa sur la joue:

- Je suis contente que tu sois redevenu toi-même…. Tu m'as manqué, Harry….

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur son front et se détacha d'elle:

- Je vais aller voir Liam… ne te surmène pas…

- Oui, promis…. Tu as vu Ron au ministère ?

Harry acquiesça:

- Il n'avait pas l'air très en forme…. Il devrait rentrer dans l'après-midi….

- Très bien, merci.

Il la regarda quelques instants avec un sourire avant de quitter la petite bibliothèque.


	39. Chapitre 39

_Salut tout le monde ! Voilà la suite, j'ai essayé de faire vite! Ce n'est pas très long, peut-être pas très utile pour le moment mais nécessaire..._

_Mercibcp à Lily Jolie, Virg05, Aminteitha, mushu, steffy12, Sined, Aurore, Rose Monaghan Weasley, Beldin01,Rebecca-Black, Sweety-Witches, Lem Black, Oceane, Emma&Danaé, Servane, Emmi, Ginnyotter02, Hermione G-W, Ginevra Lyra Potter et Griselle !_

_Voilà... J'espère que cette histoire vous intéresse toujours et que je ne vous ennuis pas trop !_

_Gros bizous et encore merci pour vos encouragements..._

_

* * *

_

- Ron, ça ne va pas ?

Le rouquin releva les yeux de son assiette pour voir Hermione le fixer, l'air inquiet. Elle l'avait attendu jusqu'à tard dans la soirée et lui avait préparé à manger mais les évènements de l'après-midi lui avaient coupé l'appétit.

- Si… Je n'ai pas très faim, c'est tout…

Elle lui lança un regard équivoque et sourit malgré elle:

- Ronald Weasley a toujours faim…. Murmura-t-elle en venant s'asseoir près de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Il haussa les épaules et détourna les yeux:

- Rien d'inhabituel, des hiboux de menaces, une arrestation, une perquisition…

- Mais…?

- Ils savent…. L'interrompit-il soudain.

Hermione tressaillit et posa sa main sur l'épaule du rouquin:

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils savent…?

- Que toi et moi on est ensemble, qu'on a un fils, qu'on habite plus à l'Ordre….. Chuchota-t-il d'une voix inquiète. C'était inconscient d'acheter cette maison ! J'aurais jamais dû te proposer une chose pareil, c'est trop dangereux… Dumbledore est partit avant d'avoir terminé tous les sorts de protection et…

- Ron, arrête…

- Ils nous trouveront… ! Ils vous trouveront et je ne pourrai rien faire parce que je ne serai pas là !

- Ron, ça suffit…. Ordonna Hermione en prenant son visage dans ses mains. C'est ridicule… qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

Le jeune Auror sortit une enveloppe de la poche arrière de son jean:

- On a trouvé ça…

Hermione saisit l'enveloppe et en en sortit le contenu, incertaine.

- Qu'est-ce que…? Ho mon Dieu…. C'est…

- Toi… et Liam…

La jeune femme regarda les photos animés les unes après les autres, incrédule.

- Les plus vieilles datent de quelques mois… fit remarquer Ron. Les plus récentes d'il y a quelques jours, quand on a emménagé je crois… je ne sais pas exactement…

Elle passa plusieurs photos et posa une main sur sa bouche en découvrant le dernier cliché: Liam et elle tournaient les pages d'un livre, visiblement ravis, dans un petit salon.

- Mais c'était…. C'était quand j'habitais encore en France ! S'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée.

Ron acquiesça et passa une main anxieuse dans ses cheveux avant de lever les yeux vers elle:

- Ils te filent depuis des mois, Hermione….

Hermione secoua la tête et se prit la tête entre les mains, essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

- Mais pourquoi ! Demanda-t-elle en fixant une photo les représentant elle et son fils en train de jouer aux échecs.

- Regarde derrière…

La jeune femme s'exécuta et lu à haute voix la légende:

- Hermione Granger et Liam Weasley…. 18 Juillet….

Elle dévisagea Ron, paniquée.

- Mais….

- Ils savaient… ils savent… que c'est mon fils… notre fils… répéta-t-il. Et on peut pas vraiment dire que les partisans de Voldemort nous adorent… moi surtout… depuis que je suis Auror…

- Comment est-ce qu'ils ont sût ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent…?

- Je sais pas… et c'est ça qui me fait peur…. Murmura Ron d'une voix rauque. On essaye en ce moment de faire parler le mangemorts chez qui on a trouvé les photos mais Bradbury pense qu'on en tirera rien…

Hermione inspira profondément et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Ron:

- Tu penses qu'il vaudrait mieux retourner au Square Grimmauld ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le rouquin soupira:

- Je sais pas…. Je sais plus… je meurs d'envie de te dire oui, mais… je sais pas…. Il faut encore rendre la maison incartable et choisir un gardien des secrets…. On pourrait aussi utiliser un système de mot de passe ou quelque chose dans le genre… mais combien de temps ça va prendre tout ça ?

- Je peux m'en occuper dès demain…. Répondit-elle avec un sourire rassurant. Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron…. Et puis… la maison est surveillée jours et nuits par deux de tes collègues…non ? ajouta-t-elle.

Il sourit, l'air penaud et passa une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux.

- Comment tu le sais ?

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air malicieux:

- Je leur ai offert un café cet après-midi…

Ron sourit et se leva:

- Je pensais qu'il valait mieux ne pas vous en parler… je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter… C'était idiot de te montrer ces photos d'ailleurs…

- Non ! Tu as bien fait !

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur sa joue:

- Je ne veux plus qu'il y ait de secret entre nous, Ron… plus jamais… !

Il acquiesça, la regardant tendrement:

- Plus jamais… d'accord…. Alors… pour les protections…?

-… je m'occupe de tout ça demain, ne t'inquiète pas…

- Très bien, ça me va alors…. Déclara-t-il, visiblement soulagé. Après ça, on sera autant sécurité ici qu'au quartier général !

Il l'attira tendrement contre lui et la serra longuement dans ses bras, essayant de comprendre comment ce contact si simple et si doux pouvait le faire se sentir aussi bien…

Il respira son odeur, le visage enfouit dans son cou et l'embrassa légèrement plusieurs fois avant de faire glisser ses lèvres le long de son cou. Il remonta finalement sur son visage et l'entraîna dans un baiser à la fois tendre et passionné.

- Tu es si douce… susurra-t-il entre deux baisers. J'ai envie de te dévorer….

Hermione sourit contre ses lèvres et frissonna en sentant les mains du rouquin sous sa chemise;

- Pas ici, Ron….

Elle entendit un craquement sonore et mit quelques instants à réaliser qu'ils avaient transplané dans la chambre. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise, faisant preuve d'un dernier instant de lucidité.

- Il faudra… il faudra aussi créer une barrière… une barrière anti-transplanage… haleta-t-elle.

Ron se mit à rire et la fit taire d'un baiser, laissant glisser ses mains sur le corps de la jeune femme.

- Plus tard…Demain…parvint-il à dire en la déposant sur le lit. Mais en attendant… je te veux toute à moi…

Elle lui sourit et ferma les yeux, oubliant pour un moment tout ce qui n'était pas Ron….

Il n'y avait plus que lui… ses mains, ses lèvres… sa chaleur….

Lui, elle et leur union….

* * *

_Encore merci et à très bientôt j'espère !_


	40. Chapitre 40

_Voilà juste une petite suite pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre, où, alleluia, l'action commence ! _

_Kiss et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews ! _

_Selphie_

* * *

Hermione se réveilla brusquement et mit quelques secondes à réaliser que Ron, assis près d'elle dans le lit, sanglotait.

Elle se redressa rapidement et se rapprocha de lui avec inquiétude:

- Ron…? Ron, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Hermione…. Gémit-il. Hermione !

La jeune femme sentit la panique l'envahir et prit le rouquin par les épaules:

- Ron, je suis là ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ron ! Ron, regarde moi !

- Pas toi…. Je peux pas vivre sans toi, Hermione…. Sanglota-t-il avec désespoir. HERMIONE!

Hermione le secoua légèrement, réalisant qu'il était en train de faire un cauchemar… Elle voulait à tout prix qu'il arrête de pleurer…. Voir Ron dans cet état lui était insupportable….

- Ron ! Je t'en prie, réveille-toi… je suis là… Ron…. Ron !

Sans prévenir, il l'attira soudain contre lui et continua à pleurer dans ses bras, caressant machinalement ses cheveux:

- Hermione… supplia-t-il. Me laisse pas…. Non… je t'en prie…. Je t'en supplie…. J'ai besoin de toi…. Je t'aime….. JE T'AIME HERMIONE!

Hermione sentit les larmes se mettre à couler sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter et se sentit tout à coup terriblement vulnérable.

- Ron, arrête… je t'en prie… réveille-toi… je suis là… mon cœur… réveille-toi… supplia-t-elle à travers ses larmes.

Il fallait absolument qu'il se réveille, il fallait qu'il voit qu'elle était en vie, qu'elle allait bien…. Mais elle était incapable de bouger, incapable de penser clairement… S'il arrivait quelque chose à Liam ou Ron…. Jamais elle ne pourrait s'en remettre….

Elle essaya de quitter l'étreinte de Ron mais celui-ci s'accrocha à elle avec détresse.

- Harry ! S'écria soudain Hermione en pleurant. HARRY !

Le Survivant entra bientôt dans la pièce, suivit de Ginny qui les fixait, inquiète.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Harry.

- J'arrive pas à le réveiller…. Je sais pas quoi faire… sanglota-t-elle. Je… c'est ma faute… il croit que je suis morte….

- Ho ma chérie… viens….viens là…. Murmura Ginny tandis que Harry desserrait l'étreinte de Ron.

La rouquine serra Hermione contre elle et lui sourit:

- Viens… on descend… on va discuter un peu, d'accord ?

- Et Ron ? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix en se tournant vers l'Auror qui sanglotait et gémissait encore.

- Je m'en occupe, assura Harry. Allez-y…

Il attendit que la porte se soit refermé pour reporter son attention sur son meilleur ami.

Il savait que Ron détestait se sentir faible ou impuissant… Mais c'était pourtant le cas dans cette guerre….. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'assurer la protection de ceux qu'on aimait sans les faire souffrir…. Car Ron aurait pu éloigner Hermione et Liam d'eux… les renvoyer en France ou dans un pays encore épargné par la guerre mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résigner…. Il venait de retrouver un équilibre, une famille et pour rien au monde il ne voulait les quitter… Il avait encore cette trop grande illusion que près de lui, ils ne risquaient rien…..

- Ron, ouvre les yeux maintenant. Réveille-toi ! Je sais que ça fait mal, mais ce n'est qu'un rêve…. Hermione va bien…..

- Hermione…. Hermione !

Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes et inspira profondément:

- Je suis désolé, mon vieux… mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix….

Il l'attrapa par le col et le frappa au visage.

Ron cessa soudain de gémir et porta une main à sa joue, surpris.

- Ca va…? Demanda Harry.

Ron acquiesça lentement:

- Oui… merci…. Je… j'arrivais pas… à me réveiller… c'était… c'était si réel…. Ho bon sang, Harry, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

- Pour commencer tu devrais aller la voir… elle avait l'air secoué….

- Et merde… je suis vraiment le dernier des crétins ! S'exclama le rouquin avec colère.

Il essuya rageusement ses joues encore humides et se releva.

- Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même…. C'est difficile pour tout le monde….

- Je suis censé la protéger ! Protesta-t-il. Pas lui faire davantage peur ! Bordel, pourquoi je ne peux pas me contrôler ?

- Tu as peur, Ron… On a tous peur…. Répliqua Harry. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où je me suis réveillé en pleurant dans les bras de ta sœur….

- Mais je devrais être plus fort !

- Elle n'a pas besoin que tu la protège, Ron… juste que tu partage ce que tu ressens avec elle….

- Mais je vais pas lui dire que je la vois mourir presque tous les soirs ! Que malgré le fait qu'elle m'assure qu'elle sait se défendre et qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à ça !

- Ron….

- Excuse-moi…soupira le rouquin. Tu as raison… je sais que tu as raison…. Mais… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment….

- C'est normal… on est en guerre…. Va la voir, Ron…et cesse de te torturer l'esprit…. Ce qui doit arriver, arrivera…. Quoi que l'on fasse….

Ron acquiesça malgré lui et quitta la chambre, Harry sur ses talons.

* * *

- Là… déclara Ginny en posant une tasse de tisane devant sa meilleure amie. Bois ça…

Hermione porta la tasse à ses lèvres sans un mot et se laissa envahir par le sentiment de bien-être que provoquait le liquide brûlant dans sa bouche.

- Merci…

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui… j'ai juste été… je sais pas… ça m'a fait tellement mal de le voir comme ça… à cause de moi…. Et si ça arrivait vraiment, Ginny ? Demanda-t-elle soudain. S'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un d'entre nous ?

- Il n'arrivera rien, Hermione… assura Ginny, essayant de se convaincre elle-même.

- Je sais pas… j'ai peur… Je ne veux pas vous perdre maintenant que je vous ai retrouvé…. J'ai été tellement stupide de rester loin de vous pendant si longtemps…. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux !

- Hermione… il faut que tu arrêtes de ressasser le passé…. Tu es la seule à t'en vouloir encore…. Ron t'aime plus que tout…. Il te l'a montré ce soir, non ? Rien ne pourrait plus l'affecter que s'il vous arrivait quelque chose à toi et Liam…. Vous êtes sa vie, à présent….

Hermione sourit malgré elle:

- Tu ne devrais pas t'occuper de moi, Ginny, tu as besoin de sommeil…. Je veux que mon filleul soit en pleine forme !

- Ta filleule va très bien ! Corrigea Ginny d'un air amusé. Je m'inquiète pour toi…

- Ca va aller…. Sourit Hermione. Je vais finir ma tisane et retourner me coucher, d'accord ?

Ginny allait répliquer quand Ron entra dans la cuisine. Elle remarqua Harry, resté en retrait et soupira:

- Très bien… bonne nuit…

- Merci, toi aussi….

Ginny rejoignit Harry et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de l'entraîner dans leur chambre.

- Ron…

Hermione se leva et vint se serrer contre lui:

- Tu m'as fait peur… chuchota-t-elle tandis qu'il passait ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Je suis désolé…. J'ai tellement peur de te perdre…. Dit-il soudain. Je peux pas contrôler cette peur… ça m'obsède!

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui:

- Ron… ce qui doit arriver, arrivera…. alors pourquoi s'inquiéter maintenant ?

- Harry m'a dit la même chose….

- Alors c'est que ça doit être vrai… sourit-elle.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement et secoua la tête:

- J'ai peur moi aussi, tu sais…? J'ai peur pour toi, pour Liam, pour Harry et Ginny… pour tout ceux qu'on connaît…. Mais…. Il ne faut pas… il ne faut pas que ça nous empêche de vivre ! On ne peut rien faire !

- Il doit y avoir un moyen….

- Non, Ron…. Arrête de te torturer l'esprit ! Je t'en prie… n'ai pas peur pour moi…. Ca te gâche la vie !

Le rouquin soupira et acquiesça:

-Je vais faire de mon mieux… promit-il.

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacé avant qu'il ne murmure dans son oreille:

- Je t'aime….

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Ron….

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et Hermione lui sourit;

- J'ai repris mes recherches… pour aider Harry…. Je crois… je crois que j'ai une idée….

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'interrompre:

- Ce n'est pas dangereux, pour le moment ce ne sont que de simples recherches….Le rassura-t-elle. Je mettrai Bill et Lupin au courant dès que je serais sûre que ça peut marcher…. Je voulais que tu le saches, c'est tout….

- Très bien… Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

- Tu seras le premier informé ! Sourit-elle.

Elle caressa tendrement ses épais cheveux roux et plongea ses yeux dans les siens:

- Il y a quelque chose que tu voulais me dire ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Ron détourna les yeux et acquiesça:

- J'ai… un mauvais pressentiment… alors… juste…. Sois prudente… d'accord ?

- Bien sûr… je serai prudente… ne t'en fait pas…. On retourne dans la chambre ? Proposa-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules et soupira:

- Je crois pas que je vais pouvoir me rendormir tout de suite….

Elle lui sourit malicieusement et déposa un léger baiser dans sa nuque, espérant lui changer les idées:

- Qui a parlé de dormir ? Il y a bien d'autres choses à faire dans une chambre…

Ron se mit à rire et l'embrassa brusquement:

- Tu es incroyable….

Et ils disparurent dans un craquement sonore….

* * *


	41. Chapitre 41

_Voilà la suite avec une fin comme je les aime... mais pas vous, je pense ! Je vous remercie tous infiniment pour vos reviews ! C'est grâce à vous que j'écris !_

_Bref, encore merci et place à la suite !_

* * *

- Arrête ! Papa, arrête ! S'il te plaît, arrête ! Supplia Liam en riant aux éclat. 

- Ho non ! Protesta Ron en continuant à chatouiller son fils. Pas tant que tu n'auras pas avouer que je suis le meilleur !

- Jamais! Défia le petit.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Déclara Ron en intensifiant ses chatouilles.

- Ha non ! Arrête ! Je peux plus respirer ! Maman !

Hermione entra dans la pièce, attirée par le bruit et regarda ses deux hommes se chamailler:

- Maman aide-moi !

La jeune femme se mit à rire tandis que son fils parvenait à s'éloigner de Ron à reculons.

- Reviens-là toi, j'en ai pas fini ! S'exclama Ron d'un air amusé.

Il rattrapa Liam par le pied et le tira vers lui pour reprendre ses chatouilles.

- Maman !

- Désolée chéri, j'ai pour principe de ne jamais m'immiscer entre ton père et ses victimes!

Le plus jeune Weasley essaya de résister encore quelques minutes mais finit par capituler, le ventre douloureux d'avoir trop rit.

- Stop ! Stop ! T'es le meilleur ! T'es le meilleur papa ! Arrête !

Ron se mit à rire et lança son poing en l'air en signe de victoire avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol:

- C'est plus de mon âge ce genre de trucs… avoua-t-il en tournant la tête vers Hermione, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- Non c'est vrai… ironisa Hermione tandis que les deux garçons reprenaient leur souffle. Tu te fais vieux…

Le jeune Auror se releva et rejoignit la jeune femme, l'attrapant par la taille et attrapant ses lèvres entre les siennes:

- Trop vieux pour ça ? Lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

- A toi de voir… susurra-t-elle malicieusement.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, avec plus de force, souriant d'un air presque béat:

- Je ne serai jamais trop vieux pour ça….

Elle le repoussa doucement en riant et secoua la tête d'un air faussement agacé:

- Tu n'es qu'un pervers… chuchota-t-elle d'un air coquin.

- Et tu aimes ça… répliqua-t-il.

- Ron ! Rougit Hermione en riant. Arrête ! Pas devant Liam !

Ron leva les mains en signe d'innocence et alla se placer derrière son fils, posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules:

- Redis-le pour maman, Liam, je crois qu'elle n'a pas compris !

- En fait, c'est elle la meilleure ! Ricana Liam.

Ron éclate de rire et tira la langue:

- Mauvais joueur….

Hermione sourit tendrement, attendrie par la vision d'une telle complicité et remercia intérieurement Harry de l'avoir ramené auprès des siens….

Cela faisait maintenant presque trois semaines qu'Hermione avait installées les dernières protections. Elle avait longuement hésité concernant leur gardien des secrets et c'est finalement Tonks qui s'était proposée. Depuis là, Ron semblait dormait beaucoup mieux, même s'il lui arrivait encore parfois de se réveiller en sursaut…

- Au fait, Papa… tu pourrais m'emmener chez Grand-mère Molly cet après-midi?

Hermione regarda son fils, surprise:

- Tu veux aller Square Grimmauld ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Safana m'a envoyé un hiboux pour me demander si je voulais venir…

Ron se tourna vers Hermione, les sourcils froncés:

- Je croyais qu'on avait une barrière anti-hiboux ?

- J'ai autorisé le passage des hiboux de l'Ordre et de certains autres…. Lui répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

Ron soupira et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils:

- Je suis désolé, Bonhomme, je peux pas cet après-midi, je travaille…. Mais demain si tu veux !

- D'accord, je vais aller lui répondre !

Il disparu dans les escaliers et Ron se tourna vers Hermione en souriant:

- Je suis quand même soulagé qu'ils aient attrapé le connard qui vous espionnait… je suis plus tranquille maintenant….

- Moi aussi… mais j'aurais bien aimé que tes collègues restent encore quelques jours….

Ron lui caressa la joue:

- Je peux les rappeler si tu veux ?

- Non, non ça ira… soupira-t-elle. Ils ont bien mérité un peu de repos !

Ron l'embrassa tendrement et se perdit quelques instants dans la contemplation de ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire cet après-midi ? Demanda Hermione en lui souriant.

- Interrogatoires…y'a eu pas mal d'arrestation cette nuit et Bradbury espère qu'on pourra récolter quelques informations sur ce qui se passe dans l'autre camp… On a plus d'espion opérationnel… et de moins en moins d'effectif….On a fait appel aux résistants européens mais je sais pas si on aura beaucoup de réponses…. Soupira Ron.

Hermione passa une main dans l'épaisse chevelure rousse du jeune Auror:

- Je suis sûre que les choses vont s'améliorer… il faut juste être patient…

Ron se retint de lui dire qu'il patientait déjà depuis plus de onze ans et se força à sourire, sachant que par ces paroles de réconfort, elle essayait d'abord de se convaincre elle-même…..

- Tu as.. raison… dit-il avec difficultés.

- Bon, si tu profitais des quelques heures qui te reste pour aller faire du Quidditch avec ton fils ? Proposa-t-elle.

Le visage de Ron s'illumina et il la dévisagea, incrédule:

- C'est vrai ? Je peux ?

- Oui vous pouvez Monsieur Weasley… dit-elle en riant. Mais n'oublie pas les règles que l'on a fixé !

- Ca risque pas ! Sourit-t-il. Bon je vais chercher l'équipement ! S'exclama-t-il en la quittant en courant.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il revenait vers elle:

- J'allais oublier… murmura-t-il en l'embrassant avec douceur. Merci….

Elle se mit à rire et le regarda quitter la pièce, amusée, avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque.

* * *

- Vous êtes en retard, Weasley !

- Oui, je sais, désolé… j'étais avec mon fils et…

- Fermez-la ! Je ne veux pas entendre vos excuses foireuses, c'est clair ! Aboya Bradbury. Jonhson a commencé l'interrogatoire, vous pouvez aller le rejoindre.

- Oui, monsieur….soupira en entrant dans la pièce.

Jonhson et le mangemorts tournèrent la tête vers lui.

- Bon sang, t'es enfin là ! J'ai cru que t'arriverais jamais…

- Désolé, alors ce pourri t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs ?

Le visage de son collègue s'assombrit:

- En fait, il ne veut parler qu'à toi…

Leur regards se croisèrent et Ron lu dans le regard du jeune Auror que les choses s'annonçaient mal.

Jonhson faisait partit de l'Ordre depuis peu mais Ron travaillait avec lui depuis presque deux ans et il avait appris à se fier à ses intuitions….

- Ok, vas m'attendre dehors….

Jonhson acquiesça et lui fit signe qu'il suivrait la conversation de l'extérieur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demanda le rouquin d'un air mauvais lorsque la porte se fut refermée.

- Rien en particulier…. Sourit le Mangemort. Juste papoter entre Sangs Purs….

- Ne me sort pas ces conneries ! Pas à moi!

- Ho c'est vrai…s'exclama-t-il en se tapant le crâne d'un air exagéré. J'oubliais que tu te tapais une Sang de Bourbe et que tu lui avais fait un bâtard !

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il attrapa brusquement le mangemorts par le col:

- Retire ça tout de suite !

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? Ca n'est rien à côté de ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres te réserves….

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? Cria Ron en le secouant. Répond !

- Je sais ce que tous les Mangemorts savent…. Que ta Sang-de-Bourbe et ton bâtard de fils sont la cible du Seigneur des Ténèbres… et qu'il a décidé d'envoyer ses plus fidèles serviteur pour s'occuper d'eux….

Ron le lâcha soudainement, comme s'il s'était brûlé et secoua la tête:

- Non… tu mens….. Tu mens ! Ils ne pourront jamais rentrer !

- Ha vraiment ? Ricana le Mangemort. Alors… ils ne pourront pas non plus rentrer au 12 Square Grimmauld….

Ron recula:

- Comment… comment est-ce que tu connais…? S'étrangla-t-il.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait tout….

- Non… NON ! MERDE ! Jonhson !

Son collègue entra aussitôt, le teint livide.

- Envois une patrouille au QG ! Ordonna Ron. Maintenant !

- Et toi où tu vas….? S'inquiéta Jonhson.

Ron dévisagea le Mangemort qui souriait d'un air satisfait et sentit la panique l'envahir:

- Chez moi…

* * *

_Ralala... je suis horrible, hein ? La suite très vite... enfin si vous la voulez ! ;-) Laissez-moi une petite review !_

_Encore merci et à très bientôt !_

_Kiss_


	42. Chapitre 42

_Slt à tous. Pas la grande forme aujourd'hui, limite déprime totale mais je prend qnd mm le temps de vous poster cette petite suite qui va encore m'apporter vos foudres... m'enfin si qlqn veut me tuer qu'il en profite maintenant, je crois que je pourrais même l'aider ! T-T'_

_Arf, désolée, depuis quand j'étale ma vie en public moi...?Arf, dslée, dslée dsleé !_

_Voilà la suite qui, je m'excuse par avance, est minuscule... _

_Selph'_

_PS: Réponses aux reviews à la fin de ce chapitre..._

* * *

- Tante Ginny ! Tu peux me prêter un livre sur le transplanage ? 

La rouquine baissa les yeux vers son neveu, surprise:

- Et pourquoi tu veux un livre sur le transplanage ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air suspicieux.

Liam haussa les épaules d'un air innocent:

- Juste comme ça, ça a l'air super intéressant…. Papa m'en a un peu parlé pendant qu'on jouait au Quidditch alors... je voulais m'informer...

- Va d'abord demander l'autorisation à ta mère ! Sourit Ginny d'un air faussement réprobateur.

- D'accord !

Liam descendit les escaliers en courants et s'arrêta sur l'avant dernière marche:

- Maman ! Appela-t-il.

La jeune femme arriva du salon et se tourna vers son fils:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Est-ce que Tante Ginny peut me prêter un livre sur le transplanage ? Demanda-t-il avec des yeux de chiens battus.

- Pourquoi fai…?

Elle s'interrompit quand on sonna à la porte d'entrée:

- Attend une seconde, chéri. Murmura-t-elle en s'avançant vers la porte.

Elle hésita un instant et demanda, incertaine:

- Qui est là ?

Elle entendit plusieurs craquement sonore et sursauta en se retournant brusquement:

- Surprise ! S'exclama l'un des Mangemorts.

Hermione recula et posa les yeux sur son fils, toujours dans les escaliers:

- Liam vas-t'en ! Vas te cacher ! Vite ! Ordonna-t-elle, paniquée.

Le petit rouquin mit quelques instants à comprendre ce que sa mère disait avant de s'enfuir à l'étage.

- Tante Ginny ! Cache-toi ! Les Mangemorts sont là ! Cria-t-il.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et eut à peine le temps de la pointer sur le Mangemort le plus proche d'elle qu'il la désarma:

- _Expelliarmus !_

Sa baguette vola à l'autre bout de la pièce, la laissant sans défense face à quatre mangemorts….

- Allez chercher le gamin ! Ordonna une voix qui lui était familière. Je m'occupe d'elle….

- Non ! S'écria la jeune femme en voulant s'interposer.

- _Impedimenta !_

Hermione poussa un cri et se retrouva projetée contre le mur le plus proche:

- Très mauvaise initiative, Granger. Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça… déclara l'homme en relevant sa capuche tandis que les trois autres allaient à l'étage. La France t'a ramollie on dirait…

- Toi… cracha-t-elle en essuyant le sang sur sa tempe.

- Et oui, moi… sourit Malfoy d'un air mauvais. Ca faisait longtemps…

Des cris retentirent à l'étage et Hermione leva des yeux affolés vers lui:

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux…?

- Ton bâtard de mioche… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est persuadé qu'il lui sera d'une grande utilité…

- Non….

- A ton avis, quelle tête fera le petit Weasley en voyant sa mère mourir sous ses yeux ? Demanda-t-il, amusé.

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant brusquement.

- Ha oui ? C'est ce qu'on va voir ! _Endoloris !_

Hermione hurla et se recroquevilla sur le sol, des larmes de douleur coulant sur ses joues.

Malfoy leva le sort lorsque ses trois compagnons redescendirent, Liam sur les épaule en train de crier:

- Lâchez-moi !

- Non ! Laisse-le ! Sanglota Hermione, à genoux la tête baissée, à la merci de son pire ennemi. Je t'en supplie, pas lui… tout ce que tu veux mais pas mon fils…. Pitié… laisse-le….

Drago fit signe à l'un des Mangemorts qui remit le rouquin sur ses pieds, le tenant fermement par les épaules:

- Regarde petit…. Et regarde bien… parce que c'est la dernière fois que tu vois ta mère…. _ENDOLORIS !_

- Non…

Hermione s'effondra à nouveaux sur le sol, gémissant et sanglotant de douleur…

- Liam… souffla-t-elle tandis qu'elle perdait peu à peu pied avec la réalité, laissant la douleur l'envahire totalement.

- Maman !

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres…

* * *

_Ralala, je suis vraiment, vraiment horrible... surtout que la suite n'est pas particulièrement réjouissante... mais vous verrez ca par vous même ! J'espère que vous avez qnd même aimé !_

_**Bref un grand merci à tous, ca me fait super plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à venir me parler sur msn, ca me fera plaisir (quoi que en ce moment je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie) ! Voilà byebye et à bientôt !**_

_Et maintenant réponses aux reviews..._

****

_Aminteitha__ : Mdr je suis horrible oui, et dans tous les sens du terme ces temps-ci ! lol Je suis d'accord avec toi dans la mesure ou draco est un salaud mais... ce n'était pas lui que Ron interrogeait, comme tu as pu le voir dans ce chapitre ! J'adore ce personnage et je le déteste en même temps... en fait, je l'adore en tant que méchant, mais personne ne me remplacer Ron-Ron dans mon coeur ! (je Hais lavande ! lol)_

_**Anacofleb**: Contente que tu aimes... désolée de t'imposer une nouvelle fin cruelle ! lol C'est le métier ! Merci !_

_**Alistouche**: mdr non non tu as raison, ca stimule l'imagination ! Je suis contente que ca te plaise en tout cas ! Merci et à bientot ! Ho et bonne journée, ou bonne nuit ;)_

_**Griselle:** Pourquoi je fais ça ? Parce que sinon mon histoire n'avance pas ! lol ! Houlala... si tu as tenue jusqu'ici sans respirer tu as tout mon respect ! Malheureusement il est plus probable que dans le cas contrare, ce soit ton fantome qui ai lu ce chapitre... j'espère que ton spectre a qnd mm aimé ! (j'ai un humour pourri en ce moment, dslée ! ) lol Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! Ca me fait tjrs autatn plaisir de lire tes reviews !_

_**Dinou**: Inhumain ? Si la fin du chapitre précédent était inhumaine je ne sais pas ce qu'est celle d'aujourd'hui... ! mdr et non je n'ai pas honte ! Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que tu as attend le mail d'alerte ! mdr Je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise, c'est toujours un plaisir !_

_**Hermione G-W**: J'espère que tu n'es pas morte ! Le manque de sommeil est mauvais pour la santé ! lol en plus de ca, tu devrais être habitué maintenant : je ne poste jamais deux chapitres d'affilée ! mdr la patience est une vertue ! lol Merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous !_

_**Mushu:** Tu as raison, un peu plus d'action, mais... il était temps, non ? lol J'espère que de ce point de vue, ce chapitre ne t'a pas décu ! Je suis vraiment nulle en scène d'actions ! lol_

_**Kobar:** Je le fais exprès en effet ! Encore dslée pour la crise d'apoplexie du chapitre précédent, et surement pour celle là ! lol En tout cas certaines de tes prédictions s'avèrent exactes... esperons pas toute... mais ça, il n'y a que moi qui le sait ! niark niark niark ! Bref encore merci et encore dslée pour ton pauvre petit coeur! _

_**Vava cracra:** La voilà, tu l'as lue ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Encore merci ! Kiss_

_**Oceane**: Ha non ! pas encore une morte ! Ca me fait la quatrième sur la conscience ! lol J'espère que cette petite suite t'as réscusité momentanément ! Kiss et merci !_

_**Shaeline:** Merci pour le compliment ! _

_**Geomik:** Arf, je sais, les délais de "livraison" (lol) font partie de mes plus gros défaut ! Je suis vraiment navrée de toujours vous faire attendre aussi longtemps mais... c'est toujours mieux que rien, non / Enfin, j'espère quand même que tu n'as pas trop attendu cette fois ! Merci ! kiss_

_**GinnyWeasley03**: Mdr pour le happy end je ne te promet rien, quand à l'enfant de ginny, pour le moment, top secret ! lol Mais garde espoir ! Merci ! _

_**Twinzie:** Comme tu viens sûrement de le lire, ya pas que pour Hermione que ca s'annonce pas bien... et j'en ai pas fini avec eux... lol j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Kiss_

_**TarK:...** Heu...abominaffreuse... à ce point ? Pitié non, pas de vengeance ! Remarque après ce chapitre je sens que je vais souffrir... Mais bon, pour ca faudrait déjà que je te croise sur msn, ce qui semble impossible en ce moment --' lol bref j'espère que tu aimes qnd mm ce chapitre... / kiss_

_**Sukazu's Potter:** Lol, je suis sûre qu'avec ce chapitre tu me trouves encore plus horrible... Contente que ma fic te plaise... et oui effectivement je demande toujours des reviews mais je suis pas une personne très sûre d'elle et les reviews c'est un peu mon boostant... si j'en ai pas, j'ai tendance à me décourager... J'espère que le délai n'a pas été trop long et que tu as apprécié ce chapitre ! Kiss et merci ! _

_**Titedoph** : Allez, dis-le moi que t'as encore plus envie de me tuer ! lool Toujours ravie que tu aimes ! Kiss_

_**Rebecca-Black:** Tu l'as eu cette suite ! Alors ?... Merci ! _

_**Rose Monaghan Weasley**: Je suis désolée, je ne sais faire que ce genre de fins, je le fais pas exprès ! Enfin presque pas ! lol_

_**Fanny**: Merci, j'espère que cette suite est arrivée assez vite ! Kiss_

_**Lili**: Mdr contente que tu l'ai dévorée ! Je suis pas vraiment sûre qu'elle le mérite mais j'en suis ravi ! Voici donc la suite, qui j'espère t'a plu !_

_**Samia Jédusor**; Merci beaucoup ! Malheureusement... il arrive pleins de choses à plein de monde... et c'est pas fini... Kiss !_

_**Emma&Danaé**: Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite ! Vos impressions ?_

_**dr-ciboulette**: Non... j'étais pas méchante au chapitre précédent, je le suis maintenant ! lol Alors tes impressions sur ce minuscule chapitre ?_


	43. Chapitre 43

Coucou à tous ! Une suite relativement longue mais qui ne me plaît pas trop... j'espère que vous en serez plus satisfait que moi ! Je pense que vous allez le trouver relativement inutile et malheureusement vous aurez sûrement raison mais bon, il fallait une petite transition !

Sinon, comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, il est à présent interdit de répondre aux reviews dans les chapitres, donc je ne pourrais répondre personnellement qu'à ceux qui auront signé ! Mais que ca n'empêche pas les autres de mes laisser des reviews qui me font qnd même super plaisir !

Bref heu... à part ça, vous remarquerez sûrement, au peu d'originalité dont je fais preuve dans ce chapitre, que je n'ai pas bénéficié de l'aide du célèbre Matt pour les noms des potions et des sortilèges mais bon... on fait avec ce qu'on a, en l'occurence pas Matt en ce moment ! Arf et je commence mon BTS blanc vendredi donc pas de nouveau chapitre avant un petit moment ! Mais je ne vous oublie pas, promis !

Houlala, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, dslée! Donc, heu, la suite ! Encore merci à tous ! Gros bizous !

* * *

- Ginny ! Ginny !

La jeune femme sursauta et ouvrit brusquement les yeux, tendant l'oreille, inquiète. Avait-elle vraiment entendu quelqu'un l'appeler ?

Ginny resserra ses bras autour de ses jambes, tremblante.

Elle avait entendu Liam crier, appeler sa mère tandis que les Mangemorts l'entraînaient avec eux mais elle n'avait pas bougé… Elle était restée recroquevillée dans sa chambre, paralysée par la peur, obnubilée par ce que ces monstres pouvaient faire à son bébé…

Ils avaient pris Liam… et elle les avait laissé faire…

- Ho mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Murmura Ginny en portant une main tremblante à sa bouche. Hermione… Liam…

- GINNY !

Ginny finit par sortir de sa torpeur et se leva d'un bond avant de sortir de la chambre en courant.

Cette fois, elle l'avait entendu… elle avait entendu son frère…

Elle dévala les escaliers et s'arrêta net en trouvant Hermione étendue sur le sol, Ron à ses côtés.

- Ron…

Il se tourna vers elle, inquiet:

- Ginny, fais quelque chose…

La rouquine n'hésita qu'une seconde avant que ses instincts de Médicomages ne reprennent le dessus. Elle s'agenouilla près d'Hermione, posa une main sur son cou, puis sur son front avant de regarder ses yeux.

- Merde ! Ron va me chercher la fiole rouge dans le placard au-dessus de l'évier. Dépêche-toi !

Ron fixa Hermione un instant puis reposa son regard sur sa sœur:

- Ginny, qu'est-ce que…?

- Ron, obéis !

Le jeune Auror lâcha un juron et se précipita dans la cuisine pendant que Ginny examinait plus attentivement sa meilleure amie. Une blessure visiblement profonde lui barrait la tempe mais le plus gros des dégâts était invisible à l'œil nu…

La jeune femme jeta un sort calmant tandis que Ron revenait, avec deux potions dans les mains:

- Laquelle ?

Ginny s'empara de la plus petite et se pencha vers Hermione pour lui faire avaler mais Ron la retint par le poignet:

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ron c'est pas le moment ! S'énerva Ginny en essayant de se dégager. Qu'est-ce qui te prend !

- Je ne veux prendre aucun risque, c'est clair ? S'exclama-t-il plus violemment qu'il ne le voulait. Il est hors de question que je la perde cette fois…

Ginny s'apaisa et posa sa main libre sur celle de son frère dont les yeux brillaient de larmes contenues:

- Elle a subit un Doloris…peut-être plus, je ne sais pas… Ses yeux sont retournés…. Dit-elle avec difficultés. Elle est en état de choc…Je ne peux pas savoir si elle va bien tant qu'elle est inconsciente… cette potion va la ranimer…. Elle risque d'être un peu perdue à son réveil, alors il va falloir que tu restes près d'elle… tu peux faire ça ?

Ron acquiesça et desserra peu à peu sa prise:

- Ils ont utilisé le doloris sur elle… murmura-t-il.

- Je m'en occupe, Ron… fais-moi confiance… elle ne risque rien… il ne faut juste pas laisser les blessures s'aggraver, d'accord ? Aide-moi à la redresser un peu…

Ron passa un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et la releva légèrement pour que Ginny puisse lui faire boire la potion.

A peine Hermione eut-elle avalée un gorgée qu'elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux en inspirant profondément avant de se mettre à tousser.

- Hermione…

La jeune femme gémit en regardant autour d'elle, haletante.

- Liam… Liam !

Elle essaya de se relever mais Ron l'en empêcha, prenant sa tête entre ses mains:

- Hermione, regarde-moi… calme-toi…

Elle détourna les yeux, regardant tout sauf lui, semblant chercher quelque chose.

- Liam… Liam…

- Hermione !

La jeune femme sursauta et éclata en sanglot.

- Liam !

Ron regarda Ginny, désemparé.

- Hermione, calme-toi ! Dit-elle. Hermione, je t'en prie, il faut que tu te calmes…

Hermione se remit à tousser violemment et détourna la tête en crachant du sang.

- Ho non…. Murmura Ginny en se relevant.

Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée et lança une poignée de poudre dans l'âtre.

- Ginny Weasley, Médicomage, service des urgences magiques.

- Service des urgences magiques, quel est votre problème? Demanda la tête d'une jeune femme. Docteur Weasley ? Mais…

- J'ai besoin de deux potions de catégories B et d'une autorisation de sortilège de guérison avancé. Immédiatement !

- Heu… je vous transfère au service compétent…

- Non, j'ai pas le temps ! Envoyer moi ça immédiatement ou je vous jure que demain vous êtes sans emploi! S'écria Ginny.

- Mais les formulaires…

- Je remplirai ça plus tard, envoyer-moi la potion immunisante contre les affections du sang et la potion calmante, et signez-moi l'autorisation pour le sort restructurant…

Elle vit la jeune femme fouiller un instant sur son bureau:

- Voilà, Docteur Weasley, c'est fait…

Sans prendre la peine de remercier la secrétaire, Ginny s'empara des trois fioles qu'on lui tendait et rejoignit Ron et Hermione qui pleurait et tremblait dans ses bras.

Elle lança le sort sur la jeune femme dont la respiration sembla se calmer un peu avant de confier à Ron les précieuses fioles:

- Fais-lui boire, tu veux ? Elle va se calmer et s'endormir d'ici peu, je pense… murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible, comme si toutes ses forces venaient de la quitter.

Ron acquiesça et Ginny retourna dans la cuisine.

- Tiens… bois ça… ça va aller mieux… ça va aller, Hermione… Je te le jure…

La jeune femme dans ses bras ne semblait pas l'entendre, complètement déboussolée. Elle avala les deux potions sans opposer de résistance et finit par s'assoupir dans les bras de Ron.

Il la souleva délicatement et alla la déposer sur le canapé en posant un léger baiser sur son front.

Ron soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains, essayant d'ignorer un instant le fait que son fils n'était pas là… ils avaient prit son fils…

Il ferma les yeux et rejoignit sa sœur.

- Gin'….

- C'est ma faute… sanglota-t-elle quand il la prit dans ses bras. C'est ma faute !

- Mais non… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Gin', dis-moi… comment c'est arrivé…?

- Ils ont transplané dans le salon…

- Quoi ! Mais il y a une barrière anti-transplanage !

- Je sais bien ! Mais… je les ai entendus arriver ! Ils étaient trois… ou quatre je sais plus… Liam… Liam a couru à l'étage et m'a dit de me cacher et… j'étais terrifiée, Ron ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Je n'ai rien pu faire… j'avais si peur… Je les ai entendu crier… sanglota-t-elle. Et j'ai pas bougé… j'étais terrifiée… terrifiée…. j'avais peur pour le bébé…Ho Ron… elle aurait pu mourir ! Et ils ont prit Liam ! Ils ont prit Liam…. C'est ma faute…

Ron serra plus fort sa sœur dans ses bras et ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer:

- Ca va aller… t'y es pour rien… on va le retrouver… tout va s'arranger… ils ne te feront rien… tu m'entends ?

- Mais… ton fils…

- Ginny, mon fils est un Weasley et un Granger ! Alors tout ira bien… j'en suis persuadé…

Ginny acquiesça doucement et se serra très fort contre lui:

- Je t'aime, Ron…

- Moi aussi, je t'aime p'tite sœur….

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés et sursautèrent quand un craquement sonore retentit près d'eux. Ron attrapa sa baguette et la pointa en direction du nouveau venu avant de l'abaisser dans un soupir de soulagement.

- Harry !

Ginny se jeta dans les bras du survivant et se serra contre lui en sanglotant.

- Je suis venu aussi vite que possible… dit-il. Tout le monde va bien ? Gin' ça va ?

- Ils ont… ils ont… enlevé Liam…balbutia Ginny. Hermione a été blessé et je… je…

- Calme-toi, chérie… murmura-t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

Il leva les yeux vers Ron, inquiet:

- Ils l'ont vraiment…?

Le rouquin acquiesça et essuya rageusement les larmes qui débordaient de ses yeux.

- Je sais pas comment ils ont fait pour passer les barrières anti-transplanage ! Je sais même pas comment ils ont pu trouver l'adresse, bordel !

- Et Hermione ?

- Ils… lui ont lancé le Doloris… plusieurs fois… murmura Ginny en se serrant plus fort contre lui. Je l'ai soignée…. Je crois que ça ira….

Harry baissa les yeux vers la jeune femme et ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de murmurer:

- L'Ordre a aussi été attaqué…

Ginny releva brusquement la tête:

- QUOI ? S'exclama-t-elle en même temps que son frère.

Harry secoua la tête et ajouta précipitamment:

- Tout le monde va bien….

Ron poussa un cri de rage et envoyant brutalement son poing dans le mur:

- Bon sang mais comment c'est possible ! Comment ils ont fait ?

Harry soupira:

- Je sais pas… je sais pas. Gin.. Dumbldore m'a confié un portoloin, je veux que tu l'utilises pour rejoindre tes parents, ils sont en sécurité dans un QG provisoire…

- Non, je reste… protesta Ginny. Il faut que je vérifie qu'Hermione va bien… et puis… je ne pas partir alors que….

Elle croisa le regard de Ron et s'interrompit.

- Vas-y… Dit-il. C'est mieux pour toi et le bébé, vous n'êtes plus en sécurité ici… Je m'occupe d'Hermione, je te préviens s'il y a un problème, d'accord ?

- Harry… murmura-t-elle d'un ton suppliant.

- On te rejoint très vite… je te le promet…

Harry sortit un stylo de sa poche et lui mit dans la main avant de l'embrasser tendrement:

- T'inquiète, on va le retrouver…. Repose-toi…

Ginny acquiesça malgré elle et disparu soudainement.

Ron s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa doucement glisser, la tête entre les mains.

- Ca va aller ? Demanda Harry.

Ron se força à acquiescer, refoulant ses larmes et poussa un gémissement d'impuissance.

- Quel genre de père je suis ?

- Arrête, tu pouvais pas savoir….

- J'aurais dû… je sais pas… j'aurais dû…

- Ron, arrête ! Ordonna Harry. On ne pouvait pas prévoir… Jamais on aurait imaginé qu'ils trouveraient un moyen de contourner les protections ! Personne ne pouvait prévoir ça !

- Je veux pas le perdre, Harry…. Dit-il d'une voix rauque. Je le supporterai pas… et Hermione non plus… Seigneur… qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- On va le chercher, et on le trouvera ! On va mettre tout le monde sur le coup…. Je te jure que je buterai ces salopards !

Ron acquiesça et accepta la main que lui tendait son meilleur ami pour se relever.

- Merci…

- Personne ne touchera impunément à mon filleul ! Je te le jure !

Ils entendirent un cri dans le salon et Ron serra les poings:

- Elle se réveille… murmura-t-il, soucieux.

- Elle va avoir besoin de toi….

Ron acquiesça et frissonna quand il entendit Hermione gémir le nom de leur fils.

- T'inquiète pas… ça va aller…. L'encouragea Harry. Je vais au bureau prévenir tout le monde… prend bien soin d'elle… ho et tiens….

Il lui mit un autre stylo dans la main:

- Tu l'utilises dès que tu veux rejoindre le QG provisoire, ok ? Je compte sur toi !

- Oui, bien sûr….

Harry lui serra l'épaule d'un air réconfortant et disparu dans un craquement sonore.

- Liam…

Ron ferma les yeux quelques secondes et rejoignit Hermione dans le salon. S'il devait sombrer, il n'entraînerait pas Hermione dans sa chute… non… ils devaient absolument s'en sortir…

- Sois fort, mon fils…. Papa et Maman seront bientôt là….


	44. Chapitre 44

Quand Ron entra dans le salon, Hermione était assise sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains.

Elle avait l'air tellement fragile… tellement triste et apeurée… Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour la soulager… Mais pour le moment il ne pouvait que la soutenir… et chercher à retrouver leur fils… par tous les moyens…

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et la jeune femme releva la tête en remarquant sa présence.

- Ron… murmura-t-elle d'une voix enrouée en se levant. Ho Ron…

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à sangloter contre son torse.

- C'est ma faute… j'ai rien pu faire….

- Ne dis pas ça…murmura-t-il en passant une main dans ses épais cheveux bouclés. Ne dis pas ça…

- Ils vont faire du mal à mon bébé…. Gémit-elle. Ils vont faire du mal à mon bébé… c'est ma faute….

- Non…protesta-t-il faiblement, essayant de contenir ses propres larmes face à la détresse de la jeune femme.

- Ils vont le tuer !

- Non ! Hermione, regarde-moi ! Ordonna-t-il en lui prenant le visage entre ses mains tremblantes. Ils ne lui feront rien ! Tu m'entends ? Ils ont besoin de lui ! Ils ne lui feront rien… d'accord ? Tu as confiance en moi ? Hermione… ils ne lui feront rien…. Je te le jure…

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Elle voulait tellement le croire… mais… ils avaient enlevé son fils, sa chair et son sang… et elle ne pouvait plus croire en rien….

- Je te le jure, répéta Ron.

Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux sans qu'il puisse les retenir et Hermione se serra plus fort contre lui:

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Ron ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

- On va le retrouver…jura-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait assurée. On va les retrouver… lui et ceux qui ont fait ça…. Et je te jure qu'ils paieront….

- C'était Malfoy… avoua-t-elle, hésitante.

Elle sentit Ron tressaillir et leva les yeux vers lui, remarquant ses larmes:

- Ho, Ron…. Murmura-t-elle en lui caressant la joue. Je suis désolée….

Il secoua la tête et la dévisagea d'un air triste:

- C'est lui qui t'a blessé ?

- Ron, ne…

- C'était LUI ? Redemanda-t-il, tremblant de rage.

Elle ferma les yeux et acquiesça doucement.

- Je vais le tuer…

- Ron… supplia-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Il l'attira brusquement contre lui et Hermione l'entendit sangloter, la tête enfouie contre son cou:

- Je t'avais promis que je te protégerais… gémit-il avec détresse. Je te l'avais promis… et j'étais pas là… j'ai rien pu faire…

- Ron….

-… j'ai pas su te protéger…continua-t-il, désespéré. Je suis désolé… tellement désolé…. Je veux pas te perdre…. Je vous pas vous perdre, ni toi ni Liam…. Si tu savais comme je vous aime… j'ai tellement besoin de toi….

Il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'Hermione pleurait avec lui. Ce n'est que quand elle posa ses lèvres salées sur les siennes qu'ils partagèrent leur douleur…. Et à travers cette douleur, il se sentit enfin revivre…

- Je t'aime…. Souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

Ces trois petits mots semblèrent leur redonner espoir. Ils ne pouvaient pas se laisser aller…. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre… et même si Hermione avait envie de hurler et de pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'on lui rende son fils, elle savait que cela ne résoudrait rien…

Ron aussi allait mal… et il avait besoin d'elle… peut-être même encore plus qu'elle n'avait besoin de lui…. La blessure qu'elle lui avait infligée si longtemps auparavant n'était pas encore cicatrisée et il avait plus que jamais besoin de sa présence….

- Redis-le moi…. Demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Je t'aime….

- Encore une fois….

- Je t'aime, Ron….

Elle essuya les larmes sur les joues du rouquin qui sourit et sécha à son tour les larmes de la jeune femme.

- Moi aussi je t'aime….

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, silencieux, et quand, ils se séparèrent enfin, Ron semblait avoir retrouvé plus de motivation

- On va le retrouver, dit-il d'une voix ferme et plus assurée qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Mais en attendant, il ne risque rien… ils ont besoin de lui… et puis… c'est notre fils…. Je suis sûr qu'il va leur donner du fils à retordre !

Hermione sourit et acquiesça, gagnée par l'optimisme soudain de son amant.

- Oui… Répéta Ron. On va le retrouver… et je ferai payer cette sale fouine une bonne fois pour toute….

La jeune femme sursauta et le repoussa doucement, l'air affolé:

- Ginny !

- Elle va bien… l'interrompit Ron. Elle a rejoint le QG provisoire… on nous y attend d'ailleurs….

Hermione secoua la tête, perplexe:

- Le QG Provisoire ?

Ron s'interrompit, réalisant qu'elle ignorait ce qui c'était passé.

- L'Ordre a été attaqué… il n'y a pas eu de blessé… ajouta-t-il devant l'air apeuré de la jeune femme.

- Je ne comprend pas ce qui s'est passé… déclara Hermione. Ils ont transplané à l'intérieur sans difficulté ! J'ai pourtant vérifié toutes les protections des dizaines de fois !

- Ils ont trouvé un moyen… Si ils peuvent briser la sécurité qu'offre un gardien du secret, on est plus à l'abri nul part…

- C'est insensé, Ron ! La maison est incartable ! Il y a une barrière anti-transplanage aussi forte que celle de Poudlard et… ho mon dieu…. Poudlard !

Elle posa une main sur sa bouche, horrifiée.

- Il faut qu'on prévienne l'Ordre, qu'on… qu'on prévienne Dumbledore et l'école et…

- Hermione, calme-toi… On va les rejoindre et les avertir… et tout de suite après j'irais à la Brigade des Aurors, d'accord ? Mais il FAUT qu'on reste calme…

- D'accord… souffla-t-elle. D'accord…

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et la serra contre lui avant de récupérer le stylo que Harry lui avait confié. Il se concentra sur ses parents et sa sœur, et ils disparurent…

* * *

- Ho mes chéris…. Arthur, ils sont là ! S'écria Molly quand Ron et Hermione apparurent dans le petit salon du QG provisoire.

Elle les regarda, à la fois soulagée et inquiète.

- Ginny m'a prévenue… mes pauvre chéris….

Hermione inspira profondément et serra plus fort la main de Ron dans la sienne:

- Ne vous en faites pas, Madame Weasley…. Tout ira bien…. Déclara-t-elle en se forçant à sourire. Mon fils est un Weasley… alors je suis persuadée que tout ira bien… on va le retrouver….

Molly les regarda avec tendresse et fierté et vint les enlacer:

- Tu as raison, ma chérie… Maintenant, viens, il faut que tu te reposes…. Ordre du Médicomage, ajouta-t-elle lorsque Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

La jeune femme jeta un regard inquiet à Ron qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête:

- Je m'occupe de tout… je viens te voir dès qu'il y a du nouveau….

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur le front et elle se serra un instant dans ses bras.

- Je vais le retrouver… je te le jure….dit-il en la sentant trembler contre lui.

- Sois prudent….

Ron lui sourit et acquiesça.

- Fais-moi confiance…

Il jeta un dernier regard à sa mère et à la femme qu'il aimait et quitta la maison.

* * *

Merci encore à tous ! Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Kiss


	45. Chapitre 45

Hermione entra silencieusement dans la minuscule chambre et fixa quelques instants le grand rouquin, debout devant la fenêtre.

Cela faisait déjà trois jours… trois jours qu'on lui avait prit son fils… trois jours qu'elle se sentait vide et abandonnée… trois jours qu'elle survivait dans l'angoisse d'apprendre qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais le sourire de son enfant… trois jours à essayer de ne pas sombrer… pour ce grand rouquin debout, immobile, les yeux dans le vague… ce jeune Auror qui semblait mourir à petit feu….

Elle s'approcha de lui sans un mot et enroula doucement ses bras autour de sa taille, posant sa joue contre son épaule.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, luttant contre l'envie de se mettre à pleurer et posa ses mains sur celles de la jeune femme.

- Ginny m'a dit que t'étais malade… commença-t-il d'une voix rauque. D'après elle… tu….

- Je ne me laisse pas dépérir, Ron ! Protesta-t-elle d'une voix ferme. J'ai juste quelques nausées, ce n'est rien… je suis juste… tellement inquiète… ça ira mieux dès qu'on aura retrouvé Liam….

Elle sentit Ron se raidir contre elle et fronça les sourcils, inquiète:

- Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il y a…?

Elle l'obligea à se tourner pour lui faire face et plongea ses yeux dans les siens:

- Vous savez quelque chose…. Comprit-elle.

Il secoua la tête, d'un air buté.

- Ron ! C'est mon fils ! J'ai le droit de savoir !

Il soupira et lâcha, d'un air désespéré:

- Ils ne nous le rendront pas, Hermione….

- Quoi…? Chuchota-t-elle, terrifiée.

Ron ferma les yeux et serra les poings:

- Son sacrifice… renforcera les pouvoir de Voldemort…

Hermione poussa un cri et plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche en secouant la tête:

- Non… non, non ! Ron, c'est ridicule… c'est un sang-mêlé… il n'a que six ans !Ron, non ! Non… non ! C'est un mensonge ! Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est nous faire du mal !

Elle éclata en sanglot et s'effondra sur le sol:

- Le sacrifier…, ils vont le sacrifier…. Ho mon dieu… ho mon dieu…ho mon dieu…

Ron lui attrapa les poignets:

- Calme-toi… Hermione, je t'en supplie, calme-toi….

- Mais comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Gémit-elle, en pleurs. Ils veulent sacrifier mon fils ! Ils veulent tuer mon bébé !

- Ca n'arrivera pas… Hermione, écoute-moi !

- Non, non, non… non…. Ron….murmura-t-elle, hystérique. NON !

- On ne les laissera pas faire ! Rugit-il. Hermione ! On ne les laissera pas faire !

Elle essaya de se dégager mais il la tint plus fermement et la plaqua contre le mur:

- Hermione, calme-toi ! Il ne lui arrivera rien !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire…? Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? On ne sait même pas où il est…. Ils lui ont peut-être déjà fait du mal….ho mon dieu, ho mon dieu….

Ron prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de se débattre:

- On sait où il est…. Chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres. Il va bien…

Elle releva les yeux vers lui:

- Il… il va bien…? Tu me le jure…?

Il acquiesça et elle enfouit sa tête contre son cou.

- Par Merlin, merci…. Souffla-t-elle.

- On va le récupérer… ce soir…

- Je viens avec vous ! Déclara-t-elle en relevant la tête.

- Non…

- Si !

- Il n'en est pas question.

- Ron ! C'est aussi mon fils !

- Tu n'es pas Auror, Harry n'acceptera jamais.

- Ne me sort pas tes excuses idiotes! S'écria-t-elle, furieuse. Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que j'aurais pu être l'une des meilleures Aurors de la brigade !

- Oui, mais tu ne l'es pas ! Protesta-t-il.

- Là n'est pas la question !Répliqua-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Bien sûr que non !

- Hermione…

- Je n'en peux plus de rester ici à rien faire… Il faut que j'agisse, Ron !

Il secoua la tête:

- Harry, ne… commença-t-il.

- Harry me laissera venir si tu es d'accord et tu le sais ! Laisse-moi venir ! Ron…

Il secoua la tête en refusant de la regarder dans les yeux, conscient qu'il allait finir par craquer et dire oui…

- Hermione… Liam a besoin de sa mère….

- Ne sois pas stupide ! L'interrompit la jeune femme en glissant son nez sur sa nuque. Il a aussi besoin de toi… Je supporterais pas de vous perdre….

- Hermione…. Soupira-t-il.

- Laisse-moi venir, Ron….. Supplia-t-elle. Je veux être là…

Il ferma les yeux et la serra plus fort contre lui:

- Je t'aime… chuchota-t-il.

Elle releva la tête, surprise, une sourire attendrie sur les lèvres

- Ca veut dire oui… ?Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Il sourit tristement et hocha gravement la tête.

- Ca veut dire que tu resteras derrière moi ! Compris ?

Elle l'embrassa tendrement et acquiesça:

- Compris….

- On partira ce soir, dès que Harry sera revenu du ministère…

Hermione soupira et leva des yeux inquiets:

- Tu crois qu'il va bien ?

- J'en suis persuadé…. Ils ne lui feront rien tant que Voldemort ne sera pas prêt et notre espion dit qu'il attend encore quelque chose avant d'organiser la cérémonie…

- Mais ils savent qu'on les recherche ! S'ils décidaient d'avancer le sacrifice ?

- Ils ne le feront pas… assura-t-il. Je crois savoir ce qu'ils attendent…

- Quoi donc…?

Ron la regarda gravement et murmura:

- Ce qu'on va leur donner ce soir… Nous…

* * *

Encore merci à tous! Dslée d'avoir été aussi longue ! Gros bizous !


	46. Chapitre 46

_Holala, je suis sûre que vous devez me detester ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! J'avais prévu de vous envoyer une suite pour noël mais mon inspiration s'est brusquement envolée et elle n'est revenue que récemment ! Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai essayé de vous faire un long chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Un énorme merci à Matt quiembellit mes fics avec un immense talent ! Sans lui, ce que vous allez lire, aurait été bien moins bon ! De gros bizous à tous, et encore mille excuses ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes adorables ! _

* * *

- Un château ? Demanda Ron, surpris.

- Les ruines d'un château pour être exacte, corrigea Harry. Sous lesquels on trouve des kilomètres de souterrain… c'est le nouvel abri de Voldemort d'après nos espions…. Mais cela devient de plus en plus difficile d'avoir des informations fiables… D'après l'un de nos informateurs, il n'y a aucune réelle surveillance de la part des Mangemorts…

- Est-ce qu'il est fiable ?

- Oui… en tout cas, c'est ce que je…

Harry s'interrompit soudain, le souffle court et s'effondra sur le sol en poussant un cri, les mains crispées sur son front. Des images dansaient devant ses yeux, floues et incohérentes, mais suffisamment précises cependant pour qu'il sache à quoi s'en tenir ; il avait vu l'espion, vêtu d'une robe de Mangemort, son capuchon repoussé en arrière, agenouillé devant Voldemort, un sourire de triomphe sur les lèvres…

- Harry ! S'exclama Hermione en s'agenouillant près de lui. Harry !

Ron les rejoignit et posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry:

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Putain de merde ! Grogna le Survivant, haletant.

Hermione posa une main apaisante sur sa joue, le regard anxieux.

- Harry ?

La douleur se dissipa et il attendit quelques secondes avant de murmurer:

- Réflexion faite… il est pas digne de confiance…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Demanda Ron.

- C'est un piège… encore un espion qui nous lâche on dirait…soupira-t-il en laissant retomber sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Et merde…. Merde !

- Je vais y aller seul… déclara soudain Ron. Ca sert à rien qu'on y aille tous les trois, c'est exactement ce qu'il attend…

Harry soupira et secoua la tête:

- Non. C'est pas une bonne idée….

- Je serai plus discret !

- Tu seras plus vulnérable !Répliqua le survivant.

- C'est l'idée ! Je veux qu'ils m'attrapent !

- Ron ! Protesta Hermione.

- C'est le moyen idéal pour récupérer des informations ! Insista le rouquin.

Hermione les regarda tour à tour avec inquiétude.

- Ron… commença-t-elle, d'un air incertain.

- Ne t'en mêle pas ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix sévère.

- Tu n'iras pas seul, Ron. Continua Harry. S'ils décidaient d'avancer l'heure du sacrifice tu ne pourrais rien faire…

- Tu insinues que je les laisserais faire du mal à mon fils ? S'écria Ron, furieux.

- Non, je dis juste que sans ta baguette, qu'ils ne manqueront pas de te prendre, tu seras impuissant ! Alors que ça te plaise ou non, je viens avec toi !

Ron se redressa de toute sa hauteur, l'air menaçant:

- Parce que tu crois que trois sorciers sans baguettes sont plus efficace qu'un seul ? Merde, Harry ! Ouvre les yeux !

- C'est moi qu'il veut et tu le sais ! Alors je viens !

Ils se regardèrent longuement avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

- Hermione… murmura Harry.

- Je ne viens pas, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Ron s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras:

- Je sais que je t'avais promis que tu pourrais venir mais… il faut que tu restes… au cas où il nous arriverait quelque chose… pour que tu puisses prévenir l'Ordre… et la brigade….

Elle ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes et acquiesça doucement contre l'épaule du rouquin.

- Ramène-moi notre fils, Ron… gémit-elle. Je t'en supplie….

- On le ramènera. On le ramènera, Hermione…. Peu importe ce que ça me coûtera mais je te le ramènerai…

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et lui caressa la joue:

- Ai confiance….

Il hésita un instant et s'éloigna doucement d'elle avant de se tourner vers Harry:

- On y va.

Harry acquiesça et tout deux disparurent dans un craquement sonore.

- Ron… laisse-les prendre ta baguette… murmura Harry entre ses dents alors qu'un groupe de Mangemorts les encerclaient.

Le rouquin le dévisagea, surpris.

- Fais ce que je te dis… insista Harry.

Ron hésita mais se laissa prendre sa baguette sans protester. Un des Mangemorts s'approcha d'eux et baissa son capuchon, ils reconnurent Lucius Malefoy, dont les yeux gris étincelaient d'une lueur victorieuse, ses cheveux presque blancs fouettant son visage sous l'action du vent âpre qui balayait la lande désolée où ils se trouvaient, à deux pas de l'entrée du souterrain où se terrait Voldemort.

- Potter et Weasley… quelle bonne surprise… je ne vous croyais pas assez stupide pour vous jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup… ricana Lucius. Ou peut-être que tu voulais juste revoir ton bâtard une dernière fois…?

- Ne t'avise pas de toucher à mon fils! Gronda Ron.

Lucius éclata d'un rire triomphant et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du rouquin:

- Et tu comptes m'en empêcher comment ? Demanda-t-il d'un air menaçant.

Ron se débattit violemment:

- Tu veux voir ?

- Ron, ça suffit… conseilla Harry. Garde tes forces… on en aura besoin….

Ils furent menés le long de corridors sombres et humides, seulement éclairés de loin en loin par quelques torches grésillant. Parvenus devant une porte d'aspect massive, cloutée de fer, leur gardien leur fit signe de s'écarter et il ouvrit la porte avec une clé gigantesque ; ils furent jetés sans ménagement dans un cachot obscur et empuanti. Leurs yeux mirent quelques secondes à s'accoutumer à l'obscurité et ce fut Ron qui repéra son fils, tapi dans un angle :

- Liam !

- Papa !

Ron serra son fils contre lui, soulagé.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il en le tenant par les épaules. Ils t'ont fait du mal ?

Il plissa les yeux et passa son pouce sur l'entaille qui barrait l'arcade de son fils, inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça…? Bon sang, Liam !

- C'est rien, papa…. Murmura Liam en détournant la tête.

- Non, ce n'est pas rien ! S'exclama Ron en prenant le visage de son fils entre ses mains. Comment c'est arrivé ? Qui t'a fait ça ?

- Comment va Maman ?

- Elle va bien, maintenant, répond-moi, Liam !

Liam fronça les sourcils, d'un air buté:

- Ils ont dit que Maman était une Sang-de-Bourbe…. Et je leur ai dit que c'était pas vrai….

Ron sourit fièrement et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils:

- Tu as bien fait alors… pas vrai, Harry ?

Le survivant sourit et acquiesça:

- Bon, maintenant, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici…

- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre sans baguette ? Demanda Ron.

Le sourire du survivant s'élargit.

- Liam… tu as toujours ce que je t'avais confié ?

Le petit rouquin acquiesça d'un air conspirateur:

- Ils m'ont même pas fouiller….

Il releva son tee-shirt et sortit une baguette glissée dans sa ceinture.

Ron le fixa, incrédule et se tourna vers Harry:

- Tu as confié une baguette à mon fils ?

- Tu me remercieras plus tard. Maintenant, il faut qu'on décide de quelle façon on va agir… Liam est-ce que tu sais combien ils sont ?

Le petit rouquin secoua la tête:

- …. Quand ils viennent ici, ils sont deux mais c'est jamais les mêmes….

Ron se tourna vers Harry:

- Il est tard, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On attend demain matin ou on tente le coup maintenant…?

Le Survivant lui tendit la baguette et acquiesça doucement:

- Maintenant…

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire sans baguette ?

- Disons que… je me débrouille pas trop mal en magie sans baguette…. Surtout depuis l'épisode des armoiries…..

- Ok…murmura Ron en rangeant la baguette dans sa poche.

- Papa ? Appela soudain Liam.

- Oui ?

Le petit sembla soudain hésiter:

- J'ai vu Jonathan…

- Qui ?

- L'ancien ami de maman… tu sais, le Français….

Ho oui, il se souvenait et rien que d'y penser il en était malade.

- Le résistant ?

Liam acquiesça.

- Il… était ici… il parlait avec des Mangemorts… à propos du siège de la résistance….

Le regard de Ron s'assombrit et croisa celui inquiet de Harry.

- Je le crois pas, l'enfoiré ! Le traître ! Le… Dès qu'on sera sortis d'ici, on préviendra la brigade, avec son signalement, on pourra sûrement le retrouver… et on enverra aussi de l'aide en France… parce que si les Mangemorts savent où ils sont, ils ne tarderont pas à les attaquer….

Harry acquiesça et posa une main sur l'épaule de son filleul :

- Merci, bonhomme…

Ron sourit malgré lui, immensément fier de son fils.

- Bon et maintenant….

- Et maintenant si on avait une petite discussion, Weasley ? Le coupa une voix traînante derrière lui.

Cette voix… Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille… Il aurait pu s'écouler un million d'années, il aurait même pu se trouver à moitié sourd au milieu d'une cage pleine de Focifères, il l'aurait encore reconnue… Le jeune Auror se retourna pour faire face à Malfoy fils, impeccablement vêtu de noir, ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, soigneusement coiffés, qui le toisait depuis l'autre côté de la salle, souriant narquoisement à l'adresse de son ennemi de toujours.

- Toi… gronda-t-il, d'une voix vibrante de rage contenue en se rapprochant des barreaux de sa cellule.

Le sourire du blondinet s'élargit et celui-ci ajouta, sarcastique :

- En personne, effectivement… Il marqua une pause théâtrale, avant d'ajouter, faussement surpris : Tiens ! Potter ! Cela faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas assez à mon goût, mais on n'a pas toujours le choix, malheureusement….

Malfoy éclata de rire et s'approcha d'eux.

- Quel tableau touchant… le père et le parrain venus assister au sacrifice du petit bâtard… C'est trop drôle… Il ne manque plus que la Sang-de-Bourbe….

- Ce n'est pas une Sang-de-Bourbe ! s'écria Liam.

- Liam… le prévint Ron, l'empêchant de s'approcher. Ignore-le… et encore, c'est trop bon pour lui….

- Ho ! Quel judicieux conseil… pour une fois… C'est vrai que si tu ne veux pas une autre balafre, tu devrais obéir….

Ron colla son visage contre les barreaux de la cellule, comme s'il espérait pouvoir les traverser. Il étrécit les yeux et murmura dans un souffle, presque inaudible :

- Tu as torturé ma femme et blessé mon fils…

Malfoy s'approcha encore plus près et le coupa :

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu, ce n'est qu'un début…. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire, hein ?

Soudain, le bras de Ron jaillit entre les barreaux, à une vitesse fulgurante et l'attrapa par le col de sa coûteuse chemise en soie noire :

- Je vais… te massacrer…. murmura-t-il la voix débordant de haine.

- C'est une menace ? fit l'autre, sarcastique, empoignant le poignet de Ron pour lui faire lâcher prise

- Non… c'est plutôt une promesse…

Avec une force irrésistible, Ron le tira avec force vers lui et la tête de Malefoy heurta violemment les barreaux, faisant jaillir le sang de l'arcade sourcilière et le sonnant suffisamment pour que Ron ait le temps de sortir sa baguette et d'ouvrir la porte de la cellule :

- _Alohomora !_

- Si tu crois t'en sortir aussi facilement, grogna Malfoy, une main sur son nez et son front ensanglantés, tu te trompes lourdement… Il leva sa baguette, mais Ron et Harry furent plus rapides :

- _Stupefix !_ firent-ils à l'unisson. Le Mangemort fut projeté dans l'angle de la pièce, heurtant brutalement le mur et s'affaissa au sol où il resta sans bouger.

- Comme ça, tu la fermeras peut-être un moment, crétin !

- Bien dit ! Sourit Liam.

- Il valait mieux… Ou je l'aurais tué… murmura Ron, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Harry le dévisagea longuement et posa une main sur son épaule, réalisant à quel point Ron devait se retenir pour ne pas torturer leur ennemi de toujours jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

- C'est la bonne décision…

- Tu parles ! Je suis sûr que je vais le regretter ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? On peut pas l'emmener, il va nous ralentir, mais…. dès qu'il se réveillera, il préviendra les autres…. Même s'il en a certainement pour un moment…

- Non… Vous serez sortis d'ici avant qu'il ne reprenne connaissance… déclara Harry.

Ron secoua la tête et attrapa Harry par le bras, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux :

- Déconne pas, Harry…. Tu viens avec nous !

- Il est ici, Ron… tout près… il faut que je le fasse…..

- Pas maintenant ! On est pas prêts…

- On ne le sera jamais ! déclara vivement le Survivant.

- Hermione travaille sur un sort… laisse-lui encore un peu de temps…. Un tout petit peu de temps, Harry…. supplia Ron.

- Je… un peu de temps…? Répondit Harry, déconcerté.

- Juste un peu… répéta le rouquin.

- Harry, viens avec nous… demanda Liam, attrapant son parrain par le bras.

Il soupira et, après un instant d'hésitation, il acquiesça.

- D'accord… d'accord…

Il sembla hésiter encore un instant et ajouta:

- J'attendrai jusqu'à Noël…. Mais pas plus…. Maintenant, allons-y…. Hermione doit nous attendre…

Ron regarda Malfoy effondré sur le sol comme une marionnette désarticulée et soupira, se jurant intérieurement qu'un jour il se vengerait…. Bientôt…. Mais pas maintenant… Harry avait raison, Hermione les attendait….

- Ho mon chéri !

Hermione serra son fils contre elle, ses yeux emplis de larmes de joie.

- Mon cœur, j'ai eu si peur…. Je suis désolée… désolée….

- C'était pas ta faute, Maman ! Est-ce que toi tu vas bien ?

Elle sourit et acquiesça:

- Mieux depuis que tu es là… répondit-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassant sur le front. Et toi ? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait du mal… est-ce que…? Par Merlin, tu es blessé !

- Ce n'est rien… murmura le petit rouquin.

- Je vais te soigner ça, déclara Hermione en prenant sa baguette.

- Non ! S'exclama-t-il.

Hermione sursauta et dévisagea son fils, inquiète.

- Non… Je veux la garder….

- Tu vas avoir une cicatrice… protesta doucement la jeune femme.

- Je sais… mais je veux toujours me rappeler pourquoi vous vous battez….

Elle posa une main sur sa bouche, tout à la fois surprise et… fière de son petit garçon qui faisait une nouvelle fois preuve d'une maturité inhabituelle pour son âge….

Elle caressa distraitement la blessure qui barrait l'arcade de son fils, avant de le serrer à nouveau contre elle.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle sourit à Harry qui était resté jusque là silencieux:

- Merci… murmura-t-elle.

- Il a besoin de repos… déclara-t-il, je vais l'emmener dans une chambre, d'accord ?

Hermione hésita, ne voulant pas déjà quitter son fils mais acquiesça finalement devant le sourire encourageant de son meilleur ami.

- Je viendrai t'embrasser un peu plus tard, d'accord ?

- Oui… bonne nuit, maman….

- Bonne nuit, mon chéri….

Il quitta la douceur et la chaleur des bras maternels et disparut dans les escaliers.

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Demanda-t-elle à Harry, inquiète. J'ai peur qu'il ne fasse des cauchemars ou bien qu'il….

- Non, t'inquiète pas ça va aller… ton fils est incroyable, Hermione….

Elle sourit:

- Oui… Mais, au fait, où.. Où est Ron…?

- Juste derrière toi…

Hermione se retourna et se jeta dans les bras du rouquin :

- Ron !.

- Bah dis-donc, on dirait presque que tu es contente de me voir…

Elle le frappa doucement sur l'épaule. Arrête de dire des idioties… j'étais folle d'inquiétude…. Chuchota-t-elle en l'embrassant.

- Il fallait pas… je t'avais dit que je te le ramènerai…. Sourit-il.

- Merci… merci, Ron….. Merci… sanglota-t-elle.

Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux:

- Hey…. Pleure pas….

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et l'embrassa à nouveau avant de poser sa tête contre son torse et de fermer les yeux.

- Mione'… commença Ron d'un air incertain.

Elle releva la tête et le regarda une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux:

- Oui…?

- Je… j'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi….

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Tu te souviens du sortilège que tu as utilisé pour ton anniversaire…

- Oui… murmura-t-elle, méfiante.

- Je voudrais… voir Jonathan….

Hermione recula brusquement et le dévisagea, affolée.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Liam est persuadé de l'avoir vu… là-bas… en train de donner des informations sur la résistance française…

La jeune femme secoua la tête et posa une main sur sa bouche:

- Non… ho mon dieu… est-ce qu'on peut… faire quelque chose… pour… pour l'arrêter ? Questionna-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Ron posa prudemment une main sur l'épaule de sa compagne et lui sourit d'un air encourageant.

- Montre-moi l'un de tes souvenirs de lui… que je vois son visage….

- Non ! Non… Ron, je ne veux pas…. Je… je ne veux pas le revoir ! Tu n'as qu'à te renseigner à la brigade, mais ne compte pas sur moi ! S'exclama-t-elle; des larmes brillant dans ses yeux. Ne me demande pas ça….

Il hésita quelques instants et prit son visage dans ses mains:

- Je t'en prie, Hermione… mon cœur… fais-le pour moi….

- Qu'est-ce que ça t'apportera de plus ? Gémit-elle.

- Je veux voir ce qu'il t'a fait… je veux… ressentir ce que tu as ressentis… pour… pour ne pas hésiter quand je pointerai ma baguette sur lui….

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent de surprise et elle secoua la tête une nouvelle fois:

- Je….

- C'est un traître, une ordure… un monstre ! Je le tuerai, Hermione. Quoi que tu décides, je le ferai… si ce n'est pas moi, ce sera un autre, mais moi… moi j'aurai de vraies raisons….

Elle ferma les yeux un instant avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens et de murmurer, d'une voix enrouée:

- Retraho animus retrorsum affectio…


	47. Chapitre 47

_Hermione sursauta quand un grand blond passa ses bras autour de sa taille, l'embrassant doucement dans le cou._

_- Comment es-tu entré ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise._

_- La porte était ouverte… je pensais te trouver endormie… j'avais l'intention de venir te rejoindre…. Murmura-t-il dans un souffle, un sourire évocateur sur les lèvres…_

_Hermione se déroba, mal à l'aise, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, et alla s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine, haussant les épaules._

_- C'est que… En fait… Je… J'avais beaucoup de travail… je me suis arrêtée il n'y a pas longtemps… expliqua-t-elle en tournant distraitement les pages d'un vieux grimoire mangé aux mites, de la poussière s'en échappant sous ses doigts. Liam vient à peine de s'endormir…_

_- Alors ça veut dire qu'on a le reste de la nuit… pour nous deux… susurra-t-il en la prenant par la main pour l'attirer à nouveau contre lui._

_Il lui mordilla l'épaule avant de laisser ses lèvres descendre sur sa gorge, la faisant frissonner._

_- Tu aimes ça, on dirait… ricana-t-il en laissant glisser ses mains sur ses hanches. _

_- Non… Écoute, Jonathan… je suis fatiguée… murmura-t-elle en le repoussant. Je pense que tu devrais rentrer chez toi…_

_Il fronça les sourcils, irrité:_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je vais partir sans avoir eu ce que je voulais ? fit-il d'un ton brusquement rageur._

_Hermione soupira, et demanda d'un air las :_

_- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_- Toi ! Répliqua-t-il avec colère. C'est toi que je veux ! C'est si difficile que ça à comprendre ? _

_- Arrête…_

_- Ca fait des mois qu'on sort ensemble et c'est à peine si tu me laisses te toucher ! Je suis pas assez bien pour toi, c'est ça ? cracha-t-il._

_- Jonathan… fit-elle, se maudissant pour le tremblement qui transparaissait dans sa voix._

_Elle lui tourna le dos, regardant un instant le mur où se trouvait une photo qu'elle avait faite encadrer, une photo qui lui était des plus précieuses._

_- Regarde-moi quand je te parle ! S'écria-t-il en la prenant soudainement par le bras, la faisant pivoter brusquement ; elle cilla sous la douleur, effrayée. Je t'interdis de m'ignorer !_

_- Je t'ignore pas ! Protesta-t-elle, ses yeux étant malgré elle attirés vers le cadre. Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi… je… je ne suis pas prête, Jonathan… Essaye de comprendre…. Je…_

_Elle ne vit pas le coup arriver et poussa un cri avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, une main sur la joue._

_Elle leva les yeux vers lui, affolée :_

_-…Jonathan…. _

_Il la regarda un mélange de surprise et de honte se lisant dans ses yeux:_

_- Je… je suis désolé… Je… Je ne voulais pas…_

_Il baissa les yeux tandis qu'Hermione se relevait doucement, secouant la tête, incrédule._

_- Maman ?_

_La jeune femme sursauta et remarqua son fils dans l'embrasure de la porte, priant intérieurement pour qu'il n'ait rien vu de la scène qui venait de se dérouler._

_- Chéri ! S'exclama-t-elle en se forçant à sourire. Je croyais que tu dormais ?_

_- J'ai entendu du bruit… déclara-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée, se frottant les yeux._

_- Ce n'est rien, Jonathan est juste venu me dire bonne nuit, tu vois…?_

_Liam regarda Jonathan d'un air méfiant avant de se tourner vers sa mère:_

_- Tu viens me border ?_

_- Oui… allons-y… déclara-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son fils._

_Elle regarda Jonathan et ajouta:_

_- Je reviens tout de suite…._

_Liam se glissa dans ses couvertures et Hermione l'embrassa délicatement sur le front en remontant le drap jusqu'à son cou:_

_- Dors bien, mon cœur, fais de beaux rêves…._

_Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle remarqua l'air inquiet de son fils:_

_- Chéri, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Je n'aime pas Jonathan…_

_Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et serra Liam dans ses bras._

_- Je sais… mais ne t'inquiète pas…_

_Elle ferma les yeux un instant et le visage de Ron lui vint à l'esprit._

_Oui…._

_C'était Ron qui aurait du se trouver dans la cuisine à ce moment même. Et pas…Son remplaçant… _

_Pourquoi avait-elle accepté les avances de Jonathan ?_

_Parce qu'il était drôle, qu'il aimait le Quidditch et qu'il se battait pour la paix. Il lui rappelait Ron d'une certaine façon. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, Ron n'aurait levé la main sur elle… Même s'il pouvait se montrer impulsif, la violence ne faisait pas partie de lui… Jamais Liam ne se serait inquiété pour elle si elle ne s'était pas enfuit… si elle ne l'avait pas abandonné…. Ron…._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas… répéta-t-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau. Dors, maintenant…_

_Elle se leva et éteignit la lumière avant de sortir et de rejoindre Jonathan, inquiète._

_Il lui tournait le dos, regardant quelque chose qu'il tenait dans ses mains._

_- Jonath…_

_- Alors c'est pour ça ! la coupa-t-il d'une voix glaciale._

_Elle secoua la tête, sans comprendre :_

_- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?_

_Il fit volte-face, brandissant la photo d'elle et Ron qui se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt au mur et la regarda avec férocité:_

_- C'est à cause de lui que tu refuses de coucher avec moi !_

_Hermione écarquilla les yeux:_

_- C'est le père de mon fils ! Protesta-t-elle._

_- NON ! Maintenant c'est MOI son père! S'écria-t-il en jetant brutalement le cadre sur le sol où le verre se brisa. C'est avec MOI que tu es !_

_- Jonathan… _

_Il la prit durement par le bras et la plaqua brutalement contre le mur, lui coupant le souffle._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que tu peux jouer avec moi indéfiniment, hein ?_

_Hermione secoua la tête, les larmes coulant sur ses joues._

_- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu préférerais coucher avec lui, c'est ça ?_

_- Arrête… sanglota-t-elle._

_- REPONDS-MOI ! Rugit-t-il, en la frappant violemment au visage. Tu préférais coucher avec lui, avoue !_

_- Laisse-moi… je t'en prie, Jonathan… arrête…_

_Il l'embrassa avec violence et sourit cruellement :_

_- Si tu ne veux pas me donner ce que je veux, alors je le prendrai moi-même !_

_- Arrête…._

_- Je vais te faire oublier ce perdant… fais moi confiance… lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille._

_Il lui arracha brutalement son chemisier et vint caresser ses seins:_

_- Tu es à moi, Hermione…. _

_- Non… Arrête ! Ne fais pas ça… S'écria-t-elle en se débattant._

_Mais elle n'était pas de taille à lutter contre lui ; il la gifla encore une fois, avant de la plaquer à nouveau contre le mur. _

_- A ta place j'éviterai de crier… souffla-t-il avec un sourire mauvais. A moins que tu ne veuilles que NOTRE fils nous voit dans cette position…_

_Hermione se figea tandis qu'il débouclait sa ceinture :_

_- Ron… gémit-elle, l'horreur de ce qui allait se produire s'insinuant brusquement en elle._

_Alors il la frappa encore, fou de rage :_

_- Je t'interdis de dire son nom ! Il n'existe plus pour toi ! Tu es à MOI ! A moi et à MOI SEUL ! Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir un jour aimé un autre homme…. _

_- Non… NON !_

- NON !

Hermione repoussa brusquement Ron et recula de quelques pas, les deux mains plaquée sur sa bouche.

- Je ne veux pas que tu vois ça… gémit-elle. Je veux pas…

- Hermione… mon cœur… murmura-t-il en s'approchant doucement, encore sous le choc.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu vois ça…

Ron secoua la tête et posa doucement sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme.

- Il…il t'a…Bordel, Hermione, il t'a violée !

- Non ! Non…. Je… on était ensemble, Ron…murmura-t-elle, peu convaincue.

- Tu lui as dit non ! Tu l'as supplié d'arrêter ! gronda-t-il rageusement, la fureur faisant étinceler son regard qui avait pris la teinte dure et froide de l'acier. L'ordure ! Il a recommencé après, pas vrai...? Bon sang, Hermione... mais pourquoi... pourquoitu es resté avec lui...?

Hermione éclata en sanglots et se blottit dans ses bras:

- Je ne sais pas... je suis désolée… je suis désolée…..

- Shhh… arrête de dire des bêtises…. Chuchota-t-il en la serrant étroitement contre lui. Shhhh… Tout va bien… Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal, Hermione… plus jamais…. Il s'interrompit, avant de finir dans un souffle quasi inaudible : Pour chaque chose qu'il t'a fait subir, je le ferai souffrir au centuple… Je te le jure...

Le ton de sa voix était calme et posé, mais Hermione sentit la détermination qui émanait de lui et sut qu'il tiendrait parole.

Elle ferma les yeux et souffla:

- Il avait raison…

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- J'aurais voulu que ce soit toi… je ne voulais pas coucher avec lui… je voulais faire l'amour avec toi….

Il sourit tristement l'embrassa tendrement:

- Merci, mon ange… merci de m'avoir montré ça…. Je sais que c'était pas facile pour toi…

Elle sourit à travers ses larmes:

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, Ron… je suis incapable de vivre sans toi…

- Moi non plus… tu es ma vie, Hermione…

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, jusqu'à ce que les sanglots d'Hermione s'apaisent pour finir par disparaître….

- On devrait aller se coucher… il est tard… et on a eu une longue semaine….

Hermione acquiesça distraitement, se sentant déjà sombrer dans le sommeil. Elle sentit à peine Ron la prendre dans ses bras pour la poser sur un lit quelques minutes plus tard. Il lui retira ses chaussures et la coucha délicatement. Il hésita un instant mais les bras d'Hermione se resserrèrent autour de son cou, l'invitant à la rejoindre.

Il se coucha près d'elle et ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

_Voilà..._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre... Il estbien plus court que le précédent, mais il est aussi arrivé beaucoup plus vite..._

_J'envisage d'écrire une scène Lemon (scène de sexe explicite pour ceux qui l'ignorent) dans le prochain chapitre, alors je voulais savoir ce que vous en pensiez, si ca vous interessait, ou si je devais simplement oublier l'idée ' Je prendrais les voeux de la majorité en considération alors n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Encore merci à tous pour vos adorables reviews, elles me font toujours extremement plaisir. Gros bizous à tous_

_Selph'_


	48. Chapitre 48

Attention petit lemon !

Merci à tous !

KIss

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et mit plusieurs secondes à se remémorer les évènements de la veille. Son fils allait bien… c'était tout ce qui importait…. Et Ron…

Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua enfin qu'il n'était plus là. Le bruit de l'eau qui coulait l'informa qu'il se trouvait dans la petite salle de bain minable de ce QG provisoire…. QG presque aussi sinistre que le Square Grimmauld la première fois qu'il y avaient mis les pieds….

Hermione se laissa doucement retomber sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux quelques instants, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête… Il fallait qu'elle parle à Ron… le plus rapidement possible… mais elle voulait aussi passer un peu de temps avec lui… seuls… et puis… elle avait besoin de voir son fils… de parler à Harry et Ginny… Tant de choses à faire… et si peu de temps…

La jeune femme se releva lentement et contempla la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain d'un air songeur.

Quittant les draps, elle s'approcha doucement et entra dans la pièce embuée en retirant un à un ses vêtements.

Elle détacha ses cheveux et se glissa dans la douche où Ron était adossé, la tête entre les mains.

Il releva la tête en l'entendant s'approcher et lui sourit tristement.

Il se redressa soudain et s'avança plus près, replaçant une de ses boucles déjà humide derrière son oreille.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Hermione passa ses bras autour de la taille du rouquin et posa tendrement sa tête contre son torse, ignorant l'eau brûlante qui continuait à couler au dessus de leur tête.

Elle resta un long moment contre lui avant de finalement relever la tête, hésitante:

- Ron, je…

Il l'interrompit en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses mains glissant doucement sur ses hanches.

Il s'écarta légèrement pour la dévorer des yeux. Son regard assombrit par le désir s'arrêta sur ses lèvres qu'il s'empressa de reconquérir, souriant contre sa bouche lorsqu'elle laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction.

Elle se colla d'avantage contre lui, leur corps glissant l'un contre l'autre. La prenant dans ses bras, il la souleva du sol pour engouffrer son visage dans son cou, y déposant de brûlants baisers.

Il l'appuya contre le carrelage froid pour mieux reprendre ses caresses, sa bouche abandonnant sa nuque pour sa gorge avant de s'attarder sur ses seins puis de descendre jusqu'à son nombril…

- Tu es si douce….

- Ron…

Elle frissonna quand ses mains caressèrent son ventre :

- Ron… il faut … haleta-t-elle. Il faut…que je te parle…

- Plus tard… souffla-t-il, sa bouche glissant vers les boucles brunes de son intimité.

Hermione se cambra malgré elle et enfouit ses mains dans les épais cheveux roux de son amant.

- Ron… supplia-t-elle.

Il se releva, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres et l'embrassa en murmurant d'une voix rauque:

- Je t'aime…

Hermione sourit et se mordit la lèvre inférieur quand il entra en elle, la plaquant davantage contre le mur.

Il débuta un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir.

Elle enfonça ses ongles dans son dos tandis qu'il perdait peu à peu le contrôle de son corps et que ses coups de reins se faisaient plus saccadés… plus rapide… plus dur….

Il la souleva à nouveaux pour qu'elle puisse enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches, approfondissant encore cette union qu'ils partageaient.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment il était possible que cela soit toujours aussi magique que la première fois…

Ils avaient grandit… mûrit… changé… mais ce qu'ils ressentaient tout deux quand ils faisaient l'amour… c'était au delà de tout….

C'était dans ces moments là, quand leurs corps s'imbriquaient parfaitement l'un dans l'autre…quand ils unissaient leur corps et leur âme… qu'ils savaient où était leur place sur terre… qu'ils réalisaient qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre….

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, se cambrant davantage sous ses caresses, gémissant son nom et lui mordit l'épaule tandis que tout son corps se tendait de plaisir, se contractant autour de lui.

Dans un dernier coup de rein, Ron se vida en elle, la rejoignant dans un flottement d'extase et de bien-être.

Ils ne se séparèrent pas tout de suite, chacun voulant encore profiter de la chaleur de l'autre. Puis Ron s'adossa près d'elle contre le carrelage froid, et tout deux se laissèrent glisser sur le sol de la douche.

Il l'attira doucement contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux, souhaitant égoïstement rester là pour toujours.

- Ron… murmura-t-elle d'un air angoissé.

Il rouvrit les yeux, inquiet et lui caressa la joue, l'encourageant à continuer:

- Je…

Elle hésita et s'écarta un peu de lui pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux:

- Hermione… commença-t-il, incertain.

- Je suis enceinte… le coupa-t-elle d'un trait.

Elle vit ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise et la fixer, incrédules. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il ne pouvait que rester là, à le regarder.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et se releva pour sortir brusquement de la cabine de douche, lui faisant subitement retrouver sa voix.

- Hermione, attend ! S'écria-t-il en la voyant s'enrouler dans une serviette et quitter la salle de bain.

Il attrapa un peignoir et l'enfila tout en la poursuivant dans la chambre, se maudissant intérieurement. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide…! Elle avait déjà du lutter pour lui dire et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire c'était rester là pendant qu'elle s'enfuyait… à nouveaux…

- Hermione ! Gronda-t-il tandis qu'elle posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

Elle se figea, tendue, et se tourna lentement vers lui, d'un air coupable.

- Ne me laisse pas… pas encore une fois… supplia-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Ron… je te dis que je suis enceinte et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est me fixer comme si j'étais un monstre en restant la bouche ouverte ! Protesta-t-elle, essayant de maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix.

- Non ! Non… je suis désolée… c'est pas ce que je voulais…je suis le plus grand crétin du monde… pardonne-moi… Murmura-t-il, plongeant son regard océan dans ses yeux noisette.

Il lui sourit et elle remarqua soudain qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux:

- Ron…?

- C'est merveilleux….je… je… c'est juste que… c'est incroyable… j'arrive pas… j'arrive pas à réaliser….

Il la rejoignit et posa doucement sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme, songeur.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu le sais…?

- Hier…. Avoua la jeune femme en souriant. J'ai fait… un malaise et Ginny a insisté pour m'examiner…

Il sourit et releva la tête avant de l'embrasser avec fougue:

- Si tu savais comme je suis heureux ! S'exclama-t-il soudain en riant, la prenant brusquement dans ses bras.

Elle éclata de rire et enroula ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il l'embrassait à nouveau.

Il la déposa sur le lit et s'agenouilla au-dessus d'elle. Son regard se fit plus sérieux et il la dévisagea un long moment:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle en frissonnant.

Il secoua doucement la tête et murmura:

- Épouse-moi….

Elle tressaillit:

- Quoi…?

- Je veux que tu deviennes ma femme, Hermione…Je veux qu'on soit une vraie famille pour nos enfants… Je veux… devenir ton époux parce que je t'aime plus que n'importe quoi sur terre… plus que ma vie… et je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi…

- Ron… murmura-t-elle, émue aux larmes. Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire…

- Dis moi oui….

- Oui… oui !

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau et murmura, malicieux:

- Pendant combien de temps est-ce qu'on peut encore faire l'amour…?

Elle sourit en pensant au bébé. Ron serait prévoyant, elle n'en doutait pas une seconde:

- Pendant quelques temps…

- Alors ne perdons pas une seconde !

Elle éclata de rire tandis qu'il se remettait à l'embrasser avec plus de fougue et d'entrain qu'un adolescent, irradiant de joie.

Elle eut une dernière pensée pour ses recherches, pour le temps qui passait sans leur laisser de répit, puis elle se laissa aller, oubliant tout…… La Guerre…. La France… Il n'y avait plus qu'eux qui comptaient… Cette petite famille qui bientôt s'agrandirait d'un nouveau rouquin…

Et pendant l'heure qui suivit.. une heure, une toute petite heure, elle s'autorisa à être la femme la plus égoïste sur terre… la plus égoïste et la plus heureuse… ne pensant plus qu'à son bonheur de les avoir, lui, Liam et le petit être dont le cœur battait déjà en elle…

* * *

Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font tjrs extremement plaisir ! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette suite ! A bientôt pour la suite ! Et encore merci ! 


	49. Chapitre 49

- Ho par Merlin, mais c'est merveilleux ! S'exclama Molly en apprenant la nouvelle, serrant sa future belle-fille dans ses bras pour la féliciter.

Ginny la rejoignit et sourit à la jeune femme avec émotion, lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille:

- J'ai toujours sût que ce serait toi…

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et tourna les yeux vers Ron qui la regardait avec fierté et tendresse.

- Je vois ça d'ici ! Nous allons organiser une merveilleuse cérémonie ! Continua la mère du rouquin, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Tout le monde sera là, on pourrait demander à Dumbledore de…

- Madame Weasley… la coupa timidement Hermione.

- Appelle moi Molly, ma chérie.

- Molly…Nous ne voulons pas de grande cérémonie….

Le sourire de la vieille femme s'évanouit et elle les dévisagea avec incompréhension.

- Mais pourquoi…? Les occasions de se réjouir sont si rares ces temps-ci !

Hermione baissa les yeux tandis que Ron serrait doucement sa main dans la sienne.

- On pense qu'il vaut mieux éviter que tout l'Ordre soit réunis au même endroit… expliqua-t-il. Ce serait dangereux et égoïste… Et puis on aura toujours l'occasion de renouveler nos vœux quand la guerre sera finie… pas vrai ?

Molly soupira, résignée, et acquiesça, comprenant les motivations de son fils.

- Bien sûr… juste la famille proche alors ?

Ron ne peut réprimer son sourire et secoua la tête. Sa famille proche représentait à elle seule la moitié de l'Ordre:

- Maman…

- Bon, bon… seulement ceux qui seront là… Mais on pourrait tout de même mettre quelques fleurs et…

Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron et sourit en écoutant distraitement Molly faire ses suggestions. Ce n'était pas exactement comme ça qu'elle avait imaginé les choses… mais Ron avait raison… ils pourraient toujours organiser une grande fête quand tout serait fini…

Ginny les regardait avec tendresse, rayonnante.

- Je suis tellement heureuse… J'ai hâte de le dire à Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle en prenant les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes. Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'attend ça ! Ca va être un mariage magnifique ! Mais il faudra faire vite… ajouta-t-elle avec un coup d'œil malicieux en direction du ventre d'Hermione. Avant que ça ne se voit trop…

Hermione éclata de rire tandis que Ron passait un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules:

- Même si ça se voit, elle sera magnifique…

Ils furent interrompu par Johnson qui entra précipitamment dans la pièce:

- Où est Harry ? Demanda-t-il, son air habituellement serein ayant fait place à une inquiétude grandissante. Il faut que je le vois immédiatement !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ron.

Johnson se tourna vers lui et secoua la tête:

- L'enlèvement de ton fils… c'était un piège…

- Oui, on sait ça…

- Non tu ne comprends pas… C'était une diversion… Pendant que vous étiez là-bas… Ils ont attaqué Poudlard….

- Quoi…..?

Ron sentit Hermione se raidir tout contre lui.

- Ho mon dieu…. Murmura-t-elle.

- Il faut qu'on se rende sur place immédiatement…

- D'accord, allons-y tout de suite…. Déclara Ron en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Ron… murmura Hermione en le retenant par le bras.

- T'inquiète pas… Ils sont sûrement déjà partit depuis longtemps… Prévenez Harry dès que vous le voyez… Qu'il nous rejoigne là-bas… Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre ? Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son collègue.

- Sainte Mangouste est déjà débordée… Ils reçoivent des blessés par dizaines…. On ne pourra pas évacuer tous les survivants là-bas…

- Je viens avec vous ! S'exclama Ginny. Je suis médicomage je saurai quoi faire…

- Oui… on fera de notre mieux… déclara Hermione. On est plusieurs à avoir des connaissances en magie médicinale, on les soignera sur place…

- Allons-y ! Ajouta Molly. Dépêchons-nous ! Ces enfants comptent sur nous… nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre…

- Comment allons-nous y aller ? Demanda Ginny à l'adresse de Johanson, ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester.

- Les barrières anti-transplanage ont été levées… répondit-il en regardant Ron d'un air incertain. Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tiennent ! Le coupa Molly. Dépêchons-nous !

Ron sembla hésiter un instant mais acquiesça devant la lueur de détermination qui brillait dans les yeux des trois femmes de sa vie.

- Très bien, allons-y…

Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione et ils disparurent tous les cinq dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

- Ne bouge pas, ma grande, ça va aller… murmura Ginny en s'agenouillant près d'une élève de première année. Comment tu t'appelles ? 

- Kitty… répondit la petite en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Ginny retint une grimace en voyant la blessure de la gamine et se força à lui sourire:

- Ca va aller, Kitty, moi c'est Ginny, je vais te soigner, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça tandis que la rouquine sortait sa baguette:

- Alors, dis-moi Kitty, quel est ton animal préféré ? Demanda Ginny, essayant de détourner l'attention de la petite.

- Les Dragons…

- Waw ! Sourit Ginny. Les Dragons ! J'ai un frère qui s'occupe de Dragons, tu sais ?

- C'est vrai ? Ca doit être génial ! S'extasia Kitty.

- Ho oui, ça l'est ! Et quel est ton Dragon préféré ?

- Le Norvégien à crête bleu !

Ginny émit un sifflement admiratif en lançant un sort de bandage.

- Ils sont trop beau ! Acquiesça la jeune femme en connaisseuse.

- Oui… Aïe !

- Excuse-moi, voilà, c'est fini… ça va aller ?

Kitty acquiesça, encore légèrement tremblante et Ginny lui caressa la joue pour l'encourager.

- Reste tranquille, on viendra te chercher le plus vite possible…d'accord ?

La petite sourit tandis que la jeune médicomage se relevait.

- Ginny, par ici ! S'écria soudain la voix de sa mère.

Elle accourut là où on l'appelait et vit sa mère penchée sur un couple de sixième année.

- Non.. Non…. Sanglotait le jeune homme en serrant le corps de sa petite amie contre lui.

- Est-ce qu'elle est…?

Molly acquiesça tristement et soupira:

- Il refuse de bouger…

Ginny s'approcha du jeune homme et le prit par le bras pour l'obliger à se lever:

- Lève-toi… tu ne peux plus rien pour elle… il faut la laisser s'en aller… murmura-t-elle, des larmes dans les yeux.

- Non ! Non !

- Il le faut…

- Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ILS ONT FAIT CA ?

Ginny se tourna vers sa mère:

- Il faut qu'on l'emmène ailleurs… Il ne doit pas rester là….

- Je m'en occupe…

Ginny soupira et fit apparaître un drap pour le déposer sur le corps de l'étudiante. Le cinquième en deux heures…

- Ginny ?

La rouquine se retourna, surprise:

- Harry ! S'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. Mon dieu… je suis tellement soulagée de te voir…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'étonna-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

- Johnson est arrivé au QG, il te cherchait partout… il nous a dit ce qui se passait… et.. On… on est venu pour aider…

- On ?

- Maman est là…avoua-t-elle. Ron et Hermione aussi… Viens, il faut qu'on continue à aider les blessés…

- Tu devrais pas être là, Gin'….

- Mais j'y suis…. Alors je reste… murmura-t-elle en le prenant par le bras. Il faut qu'on continue, Harry…

- Et le bébé ?

- Cesse de t'inquiéter… sourit- elle. On a besoin de nous, allons-y…

* * *

- Par ici ! Venez vite ! 

Hermione se tourna vers la voix d'une septième année qui l'aidait et fronça les sourcils:

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur sa bouche:

- Professeur McGonagall ! Va chercher de l'aide ! Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de la septième année, sous le choc. Vite !

Elle disparut tandis que l'animagus l'attrapait brusquement par le bras, la faisant sursauter:

- Les élèves… il faut rassembler les élèves… cachez-vous…vite…

- Professeur, c'est fini… je vous en prie… professeur…ils sont partit… calmez-vous… professeur!

La vieille femme la dévisagea, semblant soudain la reconnaître, avant de s'effondrer dans ses bras.

- Professeur !

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, sentant la panique l'envahir:

- Ho non Hermione, ne commence pas ! Calme-toi… se réprimanda-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Elle sortit sa baguette, jeta un sort de guérison sur son ancien professeur de métamorphose et soupira. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus, il lui fallait de vrais soins, des potions, pas de simples formules… Elle devait être transférée à Sainte Mangouste le plus rapidement possible…

- L'infirmerie… murmura-t-elle à haute voix.

- Hermione ?

La jeune femme se retourna pour voir Harry et Ginny s'avancer vers elle, suivit par la jeune septième année.

- Ginny ! Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant le corps de McGonagall effondré sur le sol.

- Par merlin, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Demanda la rouquine en s'agenouillant près d'elle pour vérifier ses constantes vitales.

- Je ne sais pas, elle s'est évanouie dans mes bras. Elle divaguait complètement… je… je lui ai lancé un sort de premier soin mais ça ne suffira pas…

- Je m'en occupe… annonça Ginny. Je ne sais pas si ça sera suffisant mais je ferai tout ce qu'il y a en mon pouvoir…

Hermione acquiesça et ferma une seconde les yeux pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs. Si elle se laissait aller, elle ne pourrait plus faire quoi que ce soit…

- Hermione…

Elle sursauta quand Harry posa sa main sur son épaule:

- Tu vas tenir le coup…? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle acquiesça sans un mot, effrayée à l'idée qu'elle puisse éclater en sanglot si elle ouvrait la bouche.

- Tu devrais rentrer…

- Non ! Parvint-elle à protester.

- Hermione, tu es encore sous le choc de l'enlèvement de Liam… rentre profiter de ton fils… tu n'es pas en état de subir tout ça….

- Mais… mais… je…

- Hermione, il n'y a plus aucun danger…la rassura-t-il avec un sourire sincère. La plupart des blessés qui sont encore ici ne sont pas en danger… on s'en occupe… d'accord…?

- Harry…

- S'il te plaît…

- Je ne veux pas vous laisser…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répéta-t-il. Tout ira bien…

Hermione ferma les yeux et le serra tout contre elle:

- Laisse-moi juste vérifier qu'il n'y a personne à l'infirmerie…

- Elle s'est effondrée… commença-t-il, mal à l'aise.

- … laisse-moi aller vérifier… juste ça, et après je rentre, je te le promet…

Il soupira et acquiesça en la serrant plus fort contre lui:

- Fais vite…

Elle lui sourit et partit en courant…

* * *

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Appela Hermione avec espoir. 

Elle s'immobilisa et tendit l'oreille. Harry ne lui avait pas mentit… Un des murs de l'infirmerie s'était effondré, laissant apparaître le parc de Poudlard plongé dans un silence morbide. La nuit commençait à tomber et Hermione se frotta vigoureusement les bras pour ne pas se laisser engourdir par le froid.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Répéta-t-elle.

Un bruit étouffé attira son attention.

- Qui est là ? Où êtes vous ? Demanda-t-elle, avec inquiétude.

- Ici.. Entendit-elle d'une voix très faible.

Hermione se tourna vers le mur effondré, là où se trouvait normalement quelqu'un des lits.

- Aidez-moi…

Quelqu'un était coincé sous les décombres ! La jeune femme ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et sortit sa baguette pour faire bouger les blocs de pierres:

-Wingardium Leviosa !

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait libéré un passage suffisamment grand pour qu'elle puisse s'y glisser et aida un quatrième année à en sortir.

Il tremblait de tout son corps et s'accrochait à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Shhh… murmura-t-elle en le serrant contre elle, caressant doucement ses cheveux bruns. Ca va aller… c'est fini…

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ne réussit qu'à sortir quelques mots étranglés, étouffés de sanglots contenus.

- Ne dis rien… ça va aller… ça va aller… répéta-t-elle, essayant par la même occasion de se calmer. Shhh… tout est fini…Tu vas venir avec moi, d'accord ?

Il se redressa pour la dévisager de ses grands yeux noisettes, le regard fier et méfiant, s'empêchant de laisser libre cours à ses larmes de peurs et acquiesça finalement quand Hermione lui sourit.

Elle l'attira à nouveau contre lui et remercia les cieux d'avoir pu sauver cet enfant avant de transplaner vers le QG provisoire…

* * *

- Voilà, tu vas pouvoir dormir un peu ici, déclara Hermione en faisant entrer le jeune garçon dans une chambre. On préviendra tes parents dès demain, d'accord ? 

- Ce n'est pas la peine…

Hermione se tourna vers lui, surprise et attendit qu'il continue:

- Je n'ai pas de parents….déclara-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait neutre mais qui tremblait légèrement. Ils ont été tués par Voldemort.

La jeune femme frissonna et posa une main sur son épaule:

- Il paiera un jour, tu sais…

Il acquiesça, les yeux brillant de larmes contenus:

- Je sais…

Hermione lui sourit tristement et le dévisagea quelques instants avant de demander:

- Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?

- Killian…

- Moi c'est Hermione… Alors Kilian, sois le bienvenue au QG provisoire de l'Ordre du Phœnix… le groupe le plus actif de résistance contre Voldemort…

* * *

- Tu as fait QUOI ? S'écria Ron, incrédule en essayant de regarder derrière Hermione. 

- Moins fort ! Tu vas le réveiller ! Chuchota sévèrement la jeune femme en fermant la porte de la chambre.

- Le réveiller ? Mais bon sang, Hermione à quoi tu pensais en le ramenant ici?

- Ce petit avait besoin de moi… C'est un orphelin… il n'a nulle part où aller…

- Si et ça s'appelle un Orphelinat!

- RON ! S'exclama-t-elle, choquée.

Il se tut et se mordit la lèvre, s'en voulant immédiatement. Il était injuste et cruel…

- Excuse-moi… c'est juste que… Tu ne peux pas recueillir tous les enfants sans foyer, Hermione… commença-t-il d'un ton plus doux.

- Je sais mais… lui je peux l'aider… on peut s'occuper de lui….murmura-t-elle. C'est un gamin adorable, Ron… Un gryffondor !

Il secoua la tête:

- Hermione…

- Juste quelques jours, plaida-t-elle.

- On va tous s'attacher à ce gosse et ce n'est pas une bonne idée, tu le sais… soupira-t-il. Pourquoi lui, pourquoi maintenant ? C'est insensé, Hermione !

Elle s'approcha de lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes:

- Si tu avais vu son regard, Ron… murmura-t-elle, émue par le simple souvenir de ses yeux. Je… je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça… mais… j'ai l'impression que c'est ce que je dois faire… Je t'en prie, Ron…

- Je ne vois déjà pas mon propre fils, on attend un deuxième enfant et tu veux qu'on en adopte un troisième… je ne te comprend pas…

- Je ne te demande pas de l'adopter, Ron… juste de l'accepter quelques temps dans notre famille…déclara-t-elle en serrant plus fort ses mains. Je sais que c'est complètement fou… mais… Ron…

Elle s'interrompit et soupira en détournant la tête.

Il lui caressa doucement la joue et posa son front contre le sien:

- Il y a quelque chose d'autre…. Pas vrai ?

Elle haussa les épaules et plongea les yeux dans son regard océan:

- J'ai cru voir Harry en lui… avoua-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre.

- Il y a chez lui, la même douleur, le même besoin d'amour, la même volonté de justice… Notre meilleur ami est orphelin, mieux que quiconque tu devrais te rendre compte à quel point il en souffre ! Je voudrais tellement consoler ce petit… faire disparaître la tristesse dans ses yeux…pour toujours…. C'est un gamin formidable…. On a discuté toute la nuit, il venait juste de s'endormir quand tu es arrivé…Nous pouvons lui offrir une famille, Ron…. Et il le mérite…. Liam va l'adorer… ta mère et Ginny en seront folle…

Ron regarda sa future femme avec incrédulité mais ne put retenir un sourire. Autrefois, c'était lui l'impulsif et elle la rationnelle… Aujourd'hui, même si leurs caractères ne s'étaient pas totalement inversé, il leur arrivait parfois d'échanger les rôles…comme maintenant…. Et presque comme toujours, il allait lui céder… parce qu'il l'aimait comme un fou…

- D'accord… Abdiqua-t-il finalement avec un sourire compréhensif. Je vais m'arranger avec le ministère pour qu'il puisse rester quelques temps avec nous…

- Merci ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant au cou. Merci…. C'est très important pour moi…

- Je sais…

Elle l'embrassa passionnément et se serra tout contre lui pendant quelques minutes, avant d'aller s'assurer que son fils était toujours là et qu'il dormait profondément….

Elle n'avait pas su le protéger correctement la première fois, mais en s'asseyant près de lui, en contemplant son visage paisible, elle se jura que plus jamais personne ne ferait du mal à sa famille….

- Bonne nuit, mon ange… chuchota-t-elle en embrassant Liam sur le front.

Elle retira une mèche de cheveux roux du visage de son fils et passa distraitement sa main sur son ventre, pensant à Ron, à Harry et Ginny… à Kilian…

Elle resta un long moment à regarder son enfant dormir, une heure, peut-être deux, avant de se persuader qu'il était bel et bien revenu…. Elle avait eu si peur…. Tellement peur qu'elle avait cru en mourir…

Non, plus jamais personne ne lui ferait de mal, plus jamais personne ne leur ferait du mal… elle veillerait sur eux… elle les protégerait… même si elle devait tuer pour ça…..

* * *

_Les choses ont prit une tournure assez inatendue je dois dire... lol j'espère que vous avez tout de même aimé ce chapitre ! A bientot pour la suite, qui devrait être toute aussi longue... voilà... kiss ! Et encore merci mille fois à tous pour votre soutien !_


	50. Chapitre 50

Kilian regardait silencieusement Hermione en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette femme, ses motivations, son sourire… Comment pouvait-elle encore sourire…?

Elle avait fait preuve d'une grande gentillesse avec lui… de tendresse même… et au lieu d'éveiller sa méfiance, cela l'avait apaisé… il se sentait bien à ses côtés…

Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, hésitant à poser cette question dont il redoutait la réponse, mais elle sembla le remarquer:

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Kilian ?

Il haussa les épaules et se renfrogna légèrement.

- Ce n'est rien…

Elle lui sourit et essuya ses mains sur son tablier:

- A ta place, j'en profiterai, avant que tout le monde ne soit levé…

Il soupira:

- Quand est-ce que vous allez me ramener à l'Orphelinat…?

Hermione le dévisagea et déclara:

- Et bien… à moins que tu n'ai envie d'y retourner immédiatement, je pensais que tu apprécierais de rester quelques temps avec nous… enfin si tu en as envie, bien entendu….

- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Demanda-t-il, méfiant.

- Est-ce que je suis vraiment obligée d'avoir une raison ?Répondit-elle, amusée.

- Oui. Répondit-il d'un ton grave, sans hésiter. Rien n'est jamais gratuit, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça doucement et elle secoua la tête:

- Rien du tout… mais je comprend que tu ne veuilles pas me croire…

Il secoua la tête:

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici… ? Vous êtes trop gentille pour être vrai… Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça pour moi ? Je ne vous apporterai que des ennuis !

- J'ai un fils à qui tu plaira beaucoup… murmura-t-elle d'un air absent, sans donner de réponses à ses questions. Et je pense que tu l'aimeras aussi… il est adorable…

- Répondez-moi! S'écria-t-il.

Elle vint s'asseoir près de lui et lui caressa la joue avec tendresse… la tendresse d'une mère:

- Je voudrais juste te voir sourire… parce que je suis persuadée que tu as un sourire magnifique….

Kilian tressaillit et se surpris à sentir ses yeux le brûler. Comment cette femme faisait-elle ça ?

Il détourna la tête pour ne pas qu'elle le voit dans cet état mais au lieu de le laisser tranquille elle l'entoura de ses bras et caressa doucement son dos:

- Je veux t'aider, Kilian…je veux être là pour toi… essaye juste de me faire confiance… et tu verras… tout ira bien….

Et sans s'en rendre compte, il se serra plus fort contre elle et laissa libre cours aux larmes qu'il retenait depuis des années….

* * *

Quand Ron et Harry entrèrent dans la cuisine, Kilian était en train d'essuyer ses joues et Hermione préparait le petit déjeuner, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda Ron, inquiet.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, lui dédiant l'un de ses plus beaux sourire:

- Bonjour !

Elle s'approcha de Harry et le prit par la main pour l'approcher de Kilian:

- Harry, je te présente Kilian, il va rester avec nous quelques temps….

Harry serra la main du jeune garçon en souriant, masquant sa surprise:

- Enchanté, Kilian !

- Alors vous êtes Harry Potter ?

- C'est ce qu'on dit, oui. Sourit le survivant.

- Vous l'aurez…. Déclara le gamin en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Harry. Je suis sûr que vous le vaincrez…

L' Auror à la si lourde destinée fixa longuement le jeune Gryffondor, ému sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi et finit par lui sourire sincèrement:

- Moi aussi j'en suis sûr… tôt ou tard, on l'aura…

Hermione posa ses mains sur les épaules de Kilian:

- Tu peux nous laisser seul, Ki' ?

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise:

- Ki' ? Répéta-t-il, incrédule.

- Tu n'aimes ? Je trouve ça très mignon, pas toi, Ron ? Harry, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Ca te va très bien, assura Ron, mal à l'aise.

Kilian leva les yeux au ciel, réprimant un sourire, refusant de lui avouer à quel point ce surnom ridicule lui faisait plaisir. C'était la première fois qu'on l'appelait par un diminutif, c'était comme si de cette façon, ils l'acceptaient vraiment parmi eux.

- Il y a une bibliothèque au deuxième, Ki', informa Harry, amusé. Tu devrais y trouver de quoi t'occuper, on en a pas pour longtemps.

Le jeune garçon acquiesça et sortit non sans un dernier regard reconnaissant à Hermione.

- Alors ? Demanda Hermione dès que le petit fut sortit.

- Même constat que pour votre maison ou le QG, ils ont trouvé un moyen de forcer les barrières anti-transplanage…. Répondit Harry en soupirant. Et on ignore comment…

- Où était Dumbledore quand c'est arrivé ? On lui avait envoyé un hibou ! Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien fait ?

Harry et Ron se regardèrent d'un air embarrassé avant que le rouquin ne se décide à répondre:

- Dumbledore n'a pas été vu depuis près de deux semaines…

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Personne ne sait où il est… ni quand, ou même si, il reviendra…

- Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Qui va s'occuper de l'école ? Il faut absolument commencer les travaux au plus vite…

- Hermione, ça ne changerait rien… Affirma Harry. Plus aucun parent ne laissera ses enfants à Poudlard après ce qui s'est passé…. Pas avant que tout ça soit terminé…..

- Mais… qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, alors…? Redemanda-t-elle.

- L'ordre et les aurores s'en occupent… on est en train de faire un bilan des blessés… et on recherche activement Dumbledore… Tout le ministère s'interroge sur ces attaques alors ils finiront bien par trouver comment ils font…

La jeune femme soupira et acquiesça.

- Si tu me parlais plutôt de ce gamin…? Demanda Harry en montrant la porte d'où était sortit Kilian quelques minutes plus tôt:

- Il est adorable… je l'ai trouvé à Poudlard… c'est un orphelin et…

- Notre fils temporaire.. La coupa Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry les dévisagea comme s'ils étaient devenu fou et éclata de rire en prenant Ron par les épaules:

- Tu m'expliqueras ça en chemin, on a du boulot. A ce soir, Hermione !

- Sois prudente, ajouta Ron d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux.

Elle sourit et les embrassa tous les deux sur la joue:

- Ne vous en faites pas, tout ira bien….

Ron protesta et lui vola un vrai baiser avant que Harry ne le traîne en dehors de la cuisine.

* * *

- Ca va ?

Hermione sursauta, prise en faute et sourit au rouquin qui l'enlaça:

- Ca va…

- Je peux savoir qui tu espionnais ? Demanda malicieusement Ron.

La jeune femme eut la décence de rougir et s'écarta légèrement pour que Ron puisse voir Liam et Kilian en train de s'amuser.

- Trois jours qu'il est là et ils sont déjà inséparables ! Déclara-t-elle, visiblement ravie.

Ron sourit malgré lui, attendri:

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais….

Elle acquiesça et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes:

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien…

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter ça, ces temps-ci… je te trouve particulièrement optimiste…

- J'ai confiance, c'est tout…. Tu verras… ça s'arrangera… On a des nouvelles de Dumbledore ?

- Non, toujours pas. McGonagall doit savoir quelque chose mais elle n'a parlé à personne depuis l'attaque de Poudlard…

- Quel est le bilan…?

- Tu ne veux pas savoir, assura Ron d'un air sombre.

Il la serra plus fort contre lui:

- Je t'aime, tu sais…..

Elle ferma les yeux, profitant de sa chaleur et acquiesça:

- Oui, je sais…

- Et comment va mon bébé ? Demanda soudain le rouquin en posant une main sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

Elle se mit à rire:

- Tu sais, pour le moment il fait à peu près cette taille là, dit-elle en collant presque son pouce et son index, alors je doute qu'il puisse te répondre !

- Mais euh, je sais ça ! Protesta Ron avec une mine boudeuse. Mais peut-être qu'il est surdoué comme son frère !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et ne répondit rien, pensive.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et hésita:

- Je bloque sur ma formule… je n'ai pas avancé depuis… qu'ils ont attaqué la maison…

- Tu te mets trop la pression… dit-il mal à l'aise.

Il ne lui avait pas reporté la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Harry. Noël serait là dans quelques semaines à peine et rien ne pourrait retenir son meilleur ami s'il décidait de partir affronter Voldemort…

- Non, c'est pas ça… je crois que… j'ai mis le doigt sur quelque chose…mais… j'aimerais en parler à Dumbledore… j'aimerais qu'il soit là…

- On va bientôt le retrouver, ça va aller, tu l'as dit toi-même !

Elle sourit et acquiesça:

- Oui… tout ira bien…

Il furent interrompu par le petit Liam qui venait de sortir du petit salon:

- Maman ! Ki' et moi on peut aller faire du Quidditch ! S'il te plaît !

La jeune femme hésita et se tourna vers Ron:

- Je m'en occupe, si tu veux ?

Les yeux d'Hermione se posèrent sur la cicatrice de son fils et elle soupira.

- Liam, chéri… je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit…

- Je vous promet qu'on sera prudent. L'interrompit doucement Kilian en sortant à son tour de la pièce.

Elle regarda à nouveau Ron qui lui sourit:

- Je reste avec eux. Comme ça, Ki' et moi on fera connaissance !

- …D'accord… mais faites attention ! Je vais en profiter pour me remettre à cette formule…

- OK ! Sourit Ron, visiblement encore plus ravi que les enfants.

Il embrassa Hermione sur les lèvres et entraîna ses deux protégés à l'étage pour se préparer.

* * *

- Hermione ?

La brunette se retourna et regarda avec curiosité l'homme qui se trouvait dans son bureau:

- Professeur Lupin ? Mais que faites-vous là ? Tonks et Safana vont bien ?

- Combien de fois vais-je devoir vous répéter que je ne suis plus professeur ? Demanda Lupin en souriant. Tout le monde va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas…

- Je suis contente de vous voir… dit-elle en le serrant contre elle.

Le lycanthrope sourit et lui rendit son étreinte:

- Comment allez-vous ? Demanda-t-il. Vous aviez l'air préoccupé…

- Je réfléchissais… rien d'important… en quoi puis-je vous être utile, professeur ?

Il sourit mais ne protesta pas à l'utilisation de son ancien titre:

- Je voulais vous prévenir que Dumbledore est revenu…

- Vraiment ?

Il se contenta d'acquiescer et la dévisagea longuement:

- Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ?

- Je… hésita-t-elle. Je ne sais pas exactement… j'aimerais d'abord savoir ce que Dumbledore a trouvé…. Je ne veux plus donner de faux espoirs à Harry…

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que Dumbledore a trouvé quelque chose ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout… un pressentiment… répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Il vous attend.

Hermione fronça les sourcils:

- Moi ? Mais Harry et Ron ne sont pas là…

- Ils l'apprendront plus tard, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Comment a-t-il réagit face à l'attaque de Poudlard…? Demanda-t-elle soudain, inquiète.

- La reconstruction a déjà débuté et il a écrit personnellement à toutes les familles…. Cela l'a anéanti… Dumbledore est plus que jamais dépassé par les évènements… il n'est plus omniscient comme il l'était autrefois…

- Il nous quittera bientôt, n'est-ce pas… ?

Lupin acquiesça malgré lui, un lueur de tristesse dans ses grands yeux sombres.

- Suivez-moi, plus vite vous aurez les informations que vous attendez, plus vite vous pourrez vous re-concentrer sur cette fameuse formule…

Hermione soupira et hésita un instant.

- Professeur ?

Il se tourna vers elle, la main sur la poignée.

- Oui ?

Elle s'avança vers lui et le serra contre elle, le prenant par surprise:

- Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour nous…

- J'aimerais en faire plus…

- Je sais. Merci…

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants puis elle consentit à suivre son ancien professeur.

* * *

Quand Hermione ressortit de son entretien, elle ne savait pas exactement si elle devait se réjouir ou être anéantie…. Jamais Dumbledore ne lui avait paru si faible… si vieux… il était au bout du rouleau… mais il avait enfin découvert le secret de Voldemort… ce qui le rendait immortel…

Les horxcrux… Il avait séparé une partie de son âme de son corps… Et Dumbledore avait trouvé le moyen de réunir tous ces morceaux d'âmes en lui…

Bien sûr, cela lui donnerait encore plus de pouvoir… mais à ce moment là, il serait vulnérable… mortel…

Pour cela, Dumbledore avait trouvé une formule… une formule étonnement compliquée et dangereuse…

Hermione savait ce qui lui restait à faire… trouver un moyen pour Harry de vaincre un Voldemort tout puissant….

-Maman!

La jeune femme fut tirée de ses pensée par son fils qui accourut dans la chambre, couvert de boue.

- Maman, regarde ! S'exclama-t-il en lui montrant ce qu'il tenait précieusement serré entre ses mains.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, surprise.

- C'est un vif d'or, expliqua Liam devant l'air étonné de sa mère.

Elle éclata de rire et ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de son fils:

- Je sais ce que c'est !Répliqua-t-elle d'un air faussement vexé.

- Ca n'a pas toujours été le cas… sourit Ron, amusé en entrant à son tour dans la pièce, Kilian à ses côtés.

Hermione prit un air pincé et ignora superbement son futur époux avant de se tourner vers son autre rouquin:

- Alors, comment c'était ?

- Génial ! Kilian a même réussi à marquer contre papa !

Hermione lança un regard approbateur à l'attention du jeune Kilian:

- Bien joué !

Kilian s'autorisa un sourire et haussa les épaules.

- Bon, les terreurs, allez prendre une douche et vous changer !

- Ca ça veut dire qu'il doit parler avec Maman, sourit Liam à son nouveau compagnon de jeux.

Ron les chassa en riant et s'approcha d'Hermione pour l'embrasser.

- Il n'y a pas eu de problèmes ?

- Aucun, la rassura-t-il en posant tendrement son menton contre la tête de la jeune femme. Kilian est adorable, tu avais raison…

- Ce qui veut dire ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise devant le ton inhabituel qu'avait pris sa voix.

- Je pense que… je serais ravi qu'il devienne notre fils adoptif… déclara-t-il.

- C'est vrai ?

Il acquiesça tandis qu'Hermione se jetait dans ses bras:

- Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-elle. Tu as changé d'avis en une seule après-midi ? Ce n'est pas ton genre…

- Je sais pas… c'est sûrement en grande partie grâce à toi… et le fait qu'il ai déjà l'air de bien s'entendre avec notre fils… Je veux dire… je l'ai regardé, et… j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire… il ne t'a fallu qu'un regard pour le comprendre, mais tu sais comme je suis… il me faut toujours un peu plus longtemps que toi pour prendre conscience de ce qui est évident… J'ai vu Harry… et… j'ai vu… je sais pas… je pense qu'il ferait un bon grand frère… et quelque chose me dit que Liam aura besoin de lui…

Il hésita un instant avant de reprendre en la regardant dans les yeux:

- Tu avais raison… on peut lui offrir une famille… et puis, je te fais confiance… et je ne peux pas te résister…

Elle sourit avec tendresse et émotion avant de l'embrasser et de répliquer, taquine:

- C'est pour ça que je t'aime…

Il la serra plus fort contre lui et ferma les yeux, sans savoir pourquoi ce bonheur lui faisait si peur…

Il avait appris que le bonheur n'était pas éternel et avec Noël qui approchait, il s'inquiétait de devoir suivre Harry pour son dernier combat… au risque de ne plus jamais revoir sa famille….

- Hermione…?

- Oui ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et souffla:

- Je t'aime…

- Je sais, dit-elle en souriant.

- Non !

Il la regarda dans les yeux et répéta avec encore plus de détermination:

- Je t'aime… au delà des mots… au delà de tout… je ne pourrais jamais te dire à quel point…

Sa voix se brisa et il secoua la tête.

- Je…

- Ron… murmura-t-elle en lui caressant la joue, inquiète devant son air fébrile.

- Juste… ne l'oublie jamais, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça et l'embrassa comme pour lui faire oublier ses démons avant de fermer la porte à clé et de lancer un sort d'insonorisation.

- Montre-moi encore… chuchota-t-elle. Montre-moi à quel point tu m'aimes…

Il la déposa sur le lit et s'allongea sur elle, oubliant tout tandis qu'il dévorait ses lèvres.

Il devait lui montrer l'étendu de son attachement pour elle, l'étendu de son amour… et rien ne devait le perturber dans cette tâche des plus importantes…

Une seule âme… dispersé dans deux corps… c'était toujours l'impression qu'il avait quand ils partageaient ces moments…

Car sinon comment expliquer qu'il ne se sentait entier que lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras ?

Il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il se sentait vivant… elle lui était aussi précieuse que l'air qu'il respirait… elle était indispensable à sa survie… irremplaçable… unique…

Par Merlin, comme je l'aime… fut la dernière pensée cohérente qu'il eut avant de se laisser complètement aller et de retrouver pour un moment, son autre morceau d'âme...

* * *

_Je voudrais dire un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont le courage de continuer à lire cette fic ! Je pense que ce chapitre n'apporte pas grand chose mais il fallait bien vous rassurer sur ce nouveau petit ! Il aura un rôle à jouer par la suite, mais pour le moment ce n'est ni un mangemort déguisé ni un piège de quelque nature que ce soit ! _

_J'espère que ca ne vous ennuie pas et que vous attendez toujours la suite ! Je pense que j'aurais fini d'ici quelques chapitres ( vu que j'essaye de les faire plus long) mais nous verrons bien !_

_Je ne sais pas quand arrivera la suite (le plus rapidement possible comme toujours --') parce que mes épreuves de BTS commencent la semaine prochaine, mais je ferai de mon mieux !_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, merci à tous pour vos adorables reviews !_

_Encore merci ! Gros bizous à tous !_


	51. Chapitre 51

Noël arriva finalement, apportant avec lui une bonne humeur contagieuse et un semblant de sérénité qu'ils accueillirent tous avec soulagement et reconnaissance.

Il aurait été difficile de dire qui de Liam ou de Ki était le plus excité ! Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient jamais célébré Noël en famille, le premier habitué aux Noël en tête à tête avec sa mère tandis que le second n'avait jamais réellement célébré quoi que ce soit à l'orphelinat…

La décoration du QG temporaire ainsi que celle du sapin les occupa pendant trois jours entier si bien qu'il ne resta plus un morceau de mur ou de meuble encore épargné quand ils eurent terminé leur laborieuse tâche. Mais tout deux paraissaient si heureux de leur travail qu'il ne vint pas un instant à l'idée de qui que ce soit de retoucher leur travail.

Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, Ron ne vit pas un petit adulte en son fils, en… ses fils… mais bel et bien deux enfants émerveillés, et cela le remplit d'un bonheur inimaginable.

C'est le soir du réveillon, tandis que confortablement installé sur un canapé, la tête sur les genoux d'Hermione, Ron regardait les deux petits s'émerveiller devant une montagne de cadeaux, qu'il réalisa à quel point il avait besoin d'eux… de sa famille….

Il serra doucement la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et lui sourit :

-J'ai demander les papiers d'adoption au ministère… informa-t-il. Mais… avant ça, j'aimerai qu'on en parle avec lui… pour être sûr que c'est ce qu'il veut…

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et balaya une mèche rousse du visage de son fiancé :

-Tu es sûr ? Tu ne pourras plus faire marche arrière après…

Je sais… acquiesça-t-il. Et…je ne veux pas faire marche arrière… je veux qu'on soit une vraie famille… je voudrais qu'on commence cette nouvelle année en Weasley… que tu sois une Weasley… que Liam et Kilian le soient…

Il posa une main sur le ventre de la jeune femme :

-Que notre futur enfant porte mon nom…

Hermione déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes en signe d'accord :

-C'est aussi ce que je veux…

Elle lui sourit et secoua imperceptiblement la tête :

-Je t'aime… je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment on peut aimer autant…

Il se mit à rire, amusé :

-Et c'est mal ?

-Non... enfin je ne crois pas mais…. Ca me fait peur…

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai l'impression que c'est une drogue… je t'aime à en perdre la raison…et de plus en plus chaque jour…

Il effleura sa joue de ses doigts :

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème…

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et sourit, quelque peu perdue :

-Sans toi, je ne suis rien…

Sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, Ron se raidit en entendant ces quelques mots et sentit son cœur s'affoler.

Choisissant d'ignorer la boule d'angoisse oppressante qui venait d'élire domicile dans son estomac, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec force et tendresse :

-Pour toi je ferai n'importe quoi… tu le sais, pas vrai ?

-Oui…répondit-elle, incertaine. Pourquoi tu… ?

-Alors… promet-moi que quoi que je fasse, tu ne m'en voudras pas…

-Ron, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda-t-elle, soudain inquiète.

Il se mit à rire et haussa les épaules :

-Rien, je dis n'importe quoi… je t'aime moi aussi…c'est tout… je voulais juste… que tu le saches…

-Je le sais, Ron…

-Alors épouse-moi…

Hermione se redressa et haussa un sourcil :

-Quoi ? Maintenant… ?

-Oui, là, tout de suite, maintenant…

Elle se mit à rire devant son enthousiasme :

-Mais on est le 25 Décembre, Ron…

-Et alors ? Je me fou du jour qu'on est, je veux qu'on se marie maintenant, ce soir…

Elle regarda ses deux fils qui les fixaient discrètement avant de se tourner vers lui, incertaine :

-Tu… es sûr ?

-Certain… Dis-moi oui, Hermione… Ce soir…

-Ta mère va nous tuer… déclara-t-elle avec un sourire grandissant.

-Je sais…chuchota-t-il en venant déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Epouse-moi…

-Tout ce que tu voudras…. Acquiesça-t-elle.

Il se leva précipitamment et quitta la pièce pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard, suivit de Ginny :

-Harry est allé chercher Dumbledore, c'est lui qui va nous marier… expliqua-t-il.

-Ho Hermione, je suis tellement contente ! Allez viens, s'exclama sa future belle-dorut en l'attrapant par le bras.

-Mais où va-t-on ?

-T'habiller ! Tu ne vas pas te marier en robe de soirée ! Suis-moi ! Et vous les garnements, aidez votre père à faire de la place dans le salon ! Vite vite vite !

* * *

Hermione éclata de rire tandis que sa future belle sœur l'entraînait dans sa chambre.

Le regard de Ginny s'embua légèrement lorsqu'elle s'éloigna d'Hermione pour l'admirer :

-Tu es magnifique…

Hermione lui sourit, inquiète :

-Je… Ginny est-ce que tu crois que c'est une bonne idée… ? Demanda-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux soigneusement bouclés.

Cela lui avait paru si naturel de lui dire oui… mais à présent… les doutes et l'inquiétude l'envahissaient à nouveaux.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Evidemment !

-Alors c'est la bonne chose à faire… assura Ginny.

-Mais je l'aimais déjà il y a six ans… rappela Hermione. Et ça ne m'a pas empêché de faire la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie…

-Hermione, les choses ont changé… Tout est différent aujourd'hui… vous avez grandis… mûris…. Vous avez suffisamment de regrets comme ça, tu ne crois pas ?

Hermione ferma les yeux en serrant Ginny dans ses bras :

-Merci…

-Allez, file, mon frère t'attend…

-Tu ne viens pas ? S'étonna la future jeune mariée.

Ginny la fixa un moment et murmura en souriant :

-Je te rejoins tout de suite…

Elle acquiesça et quitta la chambre.

Ginny s'assit sur le lit et passa une main sur son ventre arrondis. Elle attendit quelques secondes et la porte s'ouvrit à nouveaux, découvrant Harry, un sourire merveilleux sur les lèvres :

-Tu es prête ?

-Harry…

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que nous aussi nous nous marierons un jour… ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Son sourire s'effaça légèrement à cette question.

Aucun reproche ne perçait dans sa voix, seule une infinie tristesse… et cela ne le rendait que plus malheureux. Comment lui dire oui alors qu'il ne savait pas s'il verrait leur enfant faire ses premiers pas… ?

Il s'approcha du lit et s'agenouilla devant elle, prenant ses mains dans les siennes :

-Je t'aime Ginny... tu le sais, pas vrai ?

-Harry… supplia-t-elle, les mains crispés, le regard suppliant.

-Oui…si… dès… dès que la guerre sera finie…on se mariera... je te le promet…

Ginny sourit et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Harry se leva et lui tandis la main :

-Ne faisons pas attendre les futurs mariés plus longtemps…

Quand Ginny et Harry arrivèrent devant la porte du salon, Hermione était debout devant la porte, triturant sa longue robe blanche.

-Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Demanda Harry en s'approchant de sa meilleure amie.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sourit tristement :

- Je me disais juste que… mon père ne pourrait pas m'accompagner devant l'autel… parce qu'il n'est pas là… et parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autel… ajouta-t-elle en riant d'un air dépité.

Harry l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue et lui proposa son bras :

-Alors, laisse-moi l'honneur de t'accompagner devant notre cher Dumbledore…

Hermione acquiesça et accepta son bras avec émotion.

-Je t'adore, Harry… Merci…

Elle se tourna vers Ginny et répéta :

-Merci pour tout… merci d'être là…

Il se mit à rire et posa un autre baiser, sur son front :

-Arrête de dire des bêtises…tu es merveilleuse, Hermione. Tu mérites tout ça… et on n'a pas besoin de « merci » en famille… On sera toujours là pour toi… Maintenant, entrons, Ron doit mourir d'impatience… Ho et, en passant, Hermione ?

-Oui… ?

-Tu es superbe….

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

Ron, Dumbledore, Liam et Kilian les attendaient ainsi qu'une Molly dont la contrariété s'évanouit au moment même où elle aperçue sa future belle-fille. Et son seul regret fut qu'Arthur ne soit pas là pour les voir… Il avait été appelé quelques heures auparavant pour une mission « qui ne pouvait pas attendre ».

Ron se figea en voyant Hermione et il retint sa respiration tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers lui, plus belle que jamais dans sa robe d'une blancheur immaculée. Il se demanda un instant où Ginny avait déniché une robe qui lui allait si bien en si peu de temps, mais oublia cette question quand Harry délaissa la jeune femme à ses côtés.

-Tu es… sublime…

Il lui prit la main et ils se tournèrent vers Dumbledore, sans se quitter des yeux.

-Nous sommes ici réunis, en ce soir de réveillon, pour célébrer l'union de ces deux jeunes gens. La fusion de deux âmes est l'un des évènements les plus importants et les plus beaux d'une vie, et il n'y a pas plus grande joie que de pouvoir le partager avec ceux que l'on aime. Annonça Dumbledore avec un regard entendu au comité restreint. C'est pourquoi, nous allons aller à l'essentiel, si vous le voulez bien…

Ron acquiesça, les yeux toujours rivés sur Hermione. L'idée qu'il allait s'unir à cette femme, pour le reste de ses jours lui procurait un sentiment de bonheur inouï. Et à cet instant précis, pour quelques heures, sa peur de l'avenir s'était envolée.

- Désirez-vous une cérémonie magique ?

Ils acquiescèrent, les yeux dans les yeux. Dumbledore sortit alors sa baguette et d'une formule fit apparaître un lien argenté duquel il entoura leurs mains entrelacées.

-Monsieur Ronald Bilius Weasley, voulez-vous prendre Mademoiselle Hermione Jane Granger pour épouse légitime selon les lois sacrées du monde sorcier ?

-Je ne désire rien de plus au monde…

-Mademoiselle Hermione Jane Granger…

-Oui, je le veux… l'interrompit-elle avec empressement.

Dumbledore sourit et continua :

-Ce lien magique, à l'image de vos sentiments, est un sacrement éternel. Il vous unit, corps et âme, à tout jamais... Désormais, aux yeux du monde sorcier, vous vous appartenez l'un l'autre. Je vous déclare, mari et femme…

Ron tourna enfin les yeux vers son ancien professeur et lui jeta un regard malicieux :

-Heu… professeur ?

-Oui, monsieur Weasley ?

-Vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il en riant.

Dumbledore regarda tour à tour Ron et Hermione et sourit :

-Mais oui, que je suis distrait ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, Monsieur Weasley !

* * *

Hermione, assise dans le bureau provisoire de Dumbledore fixait son alliance, pensive. Bien que cela ne se fasse pas dans les cérémonies magiques, Ron la lui avait offerte le lendemain de leur incroyable nuit de noce, conscient que cet échange symbolique était important à ses yeux.

-Vous m'avez l'air préoccupée, Madame Weasley… ? Sourit Ron en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

-Je me demande juste pourquoi Dumbledore nous a demandé de venir le voir avant de signer les papiers d'adoption de Kilian…

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça…. Il sait peut-être des choses qu'on ignore, qui sont ses parents, ou ce genre de choses…

Hermione écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et lui enfonça les ongles dans la peau :

-Tu crois qu'il veut nous empêcher de l'adopter ?

-Mais non, arrête de te faire du souci…

Dumbledore entra finalement, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

-Monsieur et Madame Weasley…

Hermione sourit en entendant son nouveau nom et se leva pour accueillir leur ancien directeur :

-Professeur, je me ronge les sangs depuis que vous nous avez demandé de venir, que se passe-t-il ? Qu'il y a-t-il ? Est-ce que c'est grave ?

-Mais non voyons… asseyez-vous, ma chère, je vais vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai tenu à vous voir avant l'adoption du jeune Kilian…

Hermione acquiesça en s'asseyant et reprit la main de Ron dans la sienne.

-Comme vous le savez, les parents de ce jeune homme ont été tués par Voldemort… Ce que vous ignorez sûrement, en revanche, c'est qu'il est un lointain parent du professeur Trelawney…

Ron se leva d'un bond :

-QUOI ?

-Ron… supplia Hermione en l'obligeant à se rasseoir. Excusez-moi professeur ? Mais… pourquoi est-ce que vous nous dites ça ? Est-ce qu'elle a demandé sa garde ou… ?

-Non, rassurez-vous, Sybille ignore jusqu'à l'existence de ce petit. La seule chose qu'ils aient en commun est un vieil ancêtre, principalement connu pour ses dons de doubles vues…

Hermione fronça les sourcils, incrédule :

-Vous voulez dire que… Kilian aurait hérité de ces dons de vision… ?

Ron les regarda tour à tour :

-Vous… vous n'êtes pas sérieux… ? C'est une mauvaise blague, c'est ça ?

-En aucun cas, Monsieur Weasley…

Ron se laissa tomber lourdement dans son fauteuil et se remémora une phrase que Kilian lui avait dit d'un air malicieux, le matin du réveillon, tandis qu'ils ouvraient leurs cadeaux : « Dommage que tu n'ais pas encore les bagues… » Sur le coup, il n'y avait pas prêté d'attention, mais maintenant, il commençait à comprendre… Kilian savait qu'ils allaient se marier le soir même...

-Mais… heu… professeur… pourquoi est-ce que vous nous dites ça ? Répéta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que ça change… ?

-Le petit Kilian possède un réel don… Il ne le mentionne jamais… par peur d'être rejeté… C'est pourquoi il n'avouera jamais avoir eut une vision… mais laissera des indices qui vous permettront d'aborder l'avenir avec un œil nouveau…

Hermione se leva brusquement et secoua la tête avec véhémence :

-Je vous interdis de suggérer une chose pareille ! Il est absolument hors de question que nous utilisions Kilian pour avoir des informations sur la guerre ! Vous m'entendez ?

-Hermione… je suis sûr que le professeur n'avait pas l'intention de… commença Ron.

Il s'interrompit, soudain suspicieux :

-Professeur ?

Il sourit d'un air bienveillant :

-Je comprends votre méfiance, mais je peux vous assurer que je ne cherche que le bien être de ce petit et de sa nouvelle famille…

Hermione croisa les bras, d'un air têtu :

-Nous n'avions pas besoin de savoir ça s'il ne désirait pas nous le dire !

-En effet, acquiesça Dumbledore, mais la peur nous empêche parfois de révéler à nos proches, les fardeaux qui sont pourtant trop lourds à porter sur nos frêles épaules…. Le savoir vous permettra d'être plus proche de lui et de lui offrir un véritable équilibre…

La jeune femme se détendit et acquiesça :

-Vous avez raison… je suis désolée de m'être laissée emporter… Je suis un peu sur les nerfs, vous comprenez… ?

-Bien évidemment… concéda Dumbledore. Toutes les mères Weasleys deviennent de vrais dragons lorsqu'il s'agit de protéger leurs enfants… Vous ne dérogez pas à la règle…Vous avez fait le bon choix Monsieur Weasley…

Ron se mit à rire et enlaça Hermione par la taille :

-Je sais, merci professeur…

Ils quittèrent le bureau, laissant le vieux professeur seul, murmurant d'un air pensif, presque triste :

-Profitez du temps qu'il vous reste…

* * *

C'est ainsi que le premier jour du mois de Janvier, Kilian, adolescent de 14 ans, cheveux bruns, yeux noisette au sourire rare mais lumineux, rejoignit officiellement la famille Weasley,

-Tu imagines ça ! S'exclama Ron. Le premier Weasley qui n'est pas roux depuis des générations !

Il attrapa Kilian et lui frotta énergiquement le crâne :

-Peut-être qu'on peut arranger ça avec un sort ou un potion !

-Ha ça non ! S'exclama Hermione. J'ai enfin un fils qui a hérité de ma couleur de cheveux et qui me ressemble un peu alors tu n'y touche pas !

Elle attira Liam contre elle et l'embrassa sur le front :

-Même si j'adore cette couleur !

-Bon, et si on fêtait ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Demanda Hermione.

-Un match de Quidditch ! Les canons de chudley affrontent les tornades !

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel tandis que ses fils manifestaient leur joie en criant.

-Très bien… amusez-vous bien ! Déclara-t-elle, résignée.

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de Ron et il l'attrapa par le bras :

-Ho non ! Tu viens avec nous !

Il attira les deux garçons contre lui et ils disparurent dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

_Halala... ce chapitre est plus court que prévu (j'ai encore quelques pages d'avance) mais suite à des difficultés de planning (je bosse cet été, je ne suis pas chez moi et je n'ai pas acces à internet) je me vois dans l'obligation dene vous offrir que cela pour le moment ! J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira, bien que je pense que le peu de détailsur le mariage, noel, l'adoption et le reste, ne vous fasse grincer des dents et me maudire ! Tout ce que je peux dire c'est "rassurez-vous, ils ont eu une super nuit de noce, et même pas qu'une ! lol" ! Non plus sérieusement, je tiens à m'excuser car la qualité de ce chapitre laisse à désirer, mais il est vrai, que je souhaite arriver très vite au déroulement, et qu'il doit s'écouler un laps de temps d'environs 6 mois, par conséquent, ceux-ci vont passer assez vite... ! Qui plus est, je rentre en troisième année de licence d'anglais et j'aimerais avoir fini "even" avant 2007... toutes ces petites choses misent à bout...bref, j'arrête de jacasser, merci, et j'espère que vous me laisserez un petit com quand même ! Enorme baisers et merci à tous pour votre soutien ! _

_Elo' aka Selphie_


	52. Chapitre 52

_Bonjour ! Bien que débordée et ne parvenant pas à respecter le planning que je m'étais fait, je vous poste encore un "morceau" de chapitre ' ! J'en suis vraiment désolée ! J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas trop... Je vais essayer de poster la suite rapidement ! Gros bizous et encore merci à tous !_

* * *

Tandis que le ventre d'Hermione s'arrondissait de jours en jours, la grossesse de Ginny arrivait bientôt à son terme. Et alors que la rouquine se montrait de plus en plus excitée, Harry, au contraire, faisait preuve d'une anxiété croissante. Ron quant à lui, se montrait d'une prévenance qui frôlait l'obsession, arguant qu'ayant raté la première grossesse d'Hermione, il ne perdrait pas un instant de la seconde.

Malgré cela, Hermione trouvait le temps de poursuivre ses recherches et Ron continuait à traquer les mangemorts, même si ses apparitions à la brigade des Aurors se faisaient de plus en plus rares.

Hermione soupira et se laissa tomber dans le canapé avec soulagement, posant un regard attendri sur ses deux fils qui terminaient une énième partie d'échec.

-Ça va, mes cœurs ?

-Super ! Tu sais, Maman, Kilian est aussi nul que toi aux échecs !

Hermione éclata de rire et prit un air condescendant :

-C'est pas grave Ki', je sais ce que c'est !

-Et toi, comment tu vas, Hermione ? Demanda innocemment le brun en s'asseyant près d'elle.

-Bien, merci…pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

Il haussa les épaules et lui sourit d'un air inquiet :

-Pour rien… je voulais juste savoir…

-Kilian, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Insista Hermione.

-Je sais pas… déclara-t-il timidement. Je me disais qu'avec le bébé, tu devais être un peu fatiguée… enfin.. plus fragile que d'habitude…

Elle fronça les sourcils et lui caressa la joue :

-Kilian… tu m'inquiètes…

-Je crois que je lui ai fait un peu peur tout à l'heure… intervint Liam d'un air penaud. Je lui ai parlé de la France… et de Jonathan…

-Ho, c'est ça qui t'inquiète ?

Kilian plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione :

-Je me demandais juste si… enfin… ce qui se passerait si… si tu le revoyais maintenant…. Avoua-t-il.

-Ça n'arrivera pas… Et puis… les choses ont changé, Ki'… je serais capable de lui tenir tête aujourd'hui…

-Tu en es certaine ?

Hermione sourit et acquiesça, malgré l'étrange sentiment que lui inspirait cette conversation :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, répéta-t-elle. Je suis une grande fille… et puis, vous êtes là pour me protéger, pas vrai ?

Kilian et Liam la prirent dans ses bras et l'embrassèrent sur les joues.

-Je vous adore !

* * *

Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard qu'Hermione comprit la raison de cette étrange conversation. Tout portait à croire que Kilian avait eu une vision puisqu'on les informa que des résistants Français volontaires allaient leur être envoyés. On demanda aux membres de l'Ordre de se préparer à les accueillirent le soir même….

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans un endroit neutre pour rencontrer leurs nouveaux alliés.

A peine furent-ils arrivés, que Ron se vit monopolisé par un couple de jeune Français particulièrement enthousiaste, ou plutôt… par une française particulièrement enthousiaste :

-Ho mon dieu ! Vous êtes Monsieur Weasley ? Ron Weasley ? S'extasia la brunette.

-Oui, lui-même…

-Je me présente, Valérie Jardot, je suis l'une de vos plus grandes fans ! Déclara-t-elle en lui serrant la main.

Son petit ami leva les yeux au ciel et grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

-Ho ne fait pas ta mauvaise tête ! S'exaspéra la jeune femme. Tu es juste jaloux !

Il s'apprêtait à riposter quand il remarqua Hermione qui venait de passer un bras autour de la taille de Ron.

-Vous êtes Miss Granger ?

-Madame Weasley, corrigea-t-elle avec un sourire. Mais oui, c'est moi…

-Je suis vraiment ravi de vous rencontrer, je suis vos recherches avec attention ! Vous êtes mon model !

-Merci, c'est très gentil, monsieur… ?

-… Delmont, Yann Delmont ! J'ai dévoré votre traité sur la défense des Hybrides, et je suis totalement d'accord avec vous concernant la sénilité des lois existantes à ce sujet ! Néanmoins, je pense que vous avez omis un détail important concernant…

-Ho non, tu vas pas recommencer avec ça ! Bougonna Valérie d'un air exaspéré.

Yann sourit et la regarda d'un air innocent :

-Et c'est moi qui suis jaloux ?

La jeune femme prit un air faussement offensé avant d'éclater de rire et d'embrasser son petit ami. Il lui prit la main et ils se tournèrent vers Ron et Hermione d'un air tout à coup beaucoup plus sérieux :

-Nous sommes vraiment honorés de pouvoir lutter contre Vous-savez-Qui à vos côtés. Vous pouvez compter sur nous.

Hermione sourit et acquiesça :

-Merci beaucoup… toutes les bonnes volontés sont les bienvenues… Quant à vous Yann, j'espère que vous me ferez part de votre théorie au plus vite !

-Avec plaisir… assura-t-il avant de s'éloigner, rejoindre d'autres résistants.

Hermione sentit soudain Ron se figer.

-C'est pas vrai… murmura-t-il.

Elle tourna la tête vers ce qu'il regardait et posa une main sur sa bouche. Même si la discussion avec Kilian l'avait préparé à ça, elle eut un choc en apercevant Jonathan. Elle sentit son pouls s'accélérer et, malgré elle, ses doigts se crispèrent sur le bras de Ron.

-Je vais buter cet enfoiré ! Gronda Ron.

-Non !

Hermione le retint par le bras, tentant de maîtriser le tremblement dans sa voix.

-Ron, ne fais rien… je t'en prie…

-Quoi ? Non mais tu es dingue ? Hermione, j'ai juré que j'allais le tuer ! Alors je le ferai !

-Ron… Si… Elle s'interrompit, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Liam l'a vu avec Voldemort… l'espionner nous permettrait de…

-C'est hors de question !

-Ron… supplia-t-elle. Je ne veux pas….. Je… je ne veux pas….

Elle s'interrompit d'un air agacé et lui prit la main :

-Je veux m'en occuper moi-même….

Il secoua la tête, affolé :

-Hermione… tu n'y penses pas !

-J'ai dit à Ki' que… que je pouvais lui tenir tête, maintenant… alors je dois le faire…

-Hermione… supplia-t-il.

-S'il te plaît, Ron… on a un avantage sur lui… on sait ce qu'il nous cache….

-Cet enfoiré t'a violé ! Il t'a battu ! Il a frappé notre fils et tu veux que je te laisse seule avec lui ? Non mais tu as complètement perdu la tête !

Elle serra sa main dans la sienne :

-Il faut que je le fasse, Ron… C'est le seul moyen… j'en ai besoin !

Il secoua la tête :

-Non… non je peux pas… Hermione ne me demande pas ça !

-Alors rentre au QG. Dit-elle d'un air déterminé.

-Hermione !

-Fais-moi confiance… je peux le faire….

-Non ! Je reste. Je veux pouvoir le tuer sur place s'il ose poser la main sur toi…. !

Elle sourit et l'embrassa.

-Hermione ! Par Merlin, tu n'as pas changé !

La brunette se figea au son de cette voix et se tourna pour voir son ex qui s'avançait vers eux :

-Jonathan…

-Tu es toujours aussi belle, dit-il en lui faisant un baise main.

Puis il tendit sa main à Ron :

-Jonathan Frajet, son ancien petit ami. Se présenta-t-il, un air de défi dans la voix.

Ron ne lui serra pas la main et attira Hermione contre lui :

-Ron Weasley, son actuel mari. Répliqua-t-il. Et le père de son fils.

Le regard de Jonathan passa de Ron à Hermione puis se posa à nouveaux sur le rouquin.

-Ho et bien Enchanté, dit-il en forçant un sourire, masquant sa surprise. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Liam est un garçon adorable.

-En effet. Répondit Ron d'un air crispé. Adorable…

-Félicitation. Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Hermione. On dirait que tu as bien refait ta vie ici.

-Oui, on dirait. Comment se passe la lutte contre Voldemort en France ?

Jonathan prit un sombre et Ron se retint d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de cet hypocrite :

-Pas très bien malheureusement. Nous avons subit de nombreuses pertes, surtout depuis qu'ils ont trouvé un moyen de briser nos protections magiques. Et ici ?

-Pareil….

-Et comment va ton fils ?

-Parfaitement… son frère et lui s'entendent à merveille.

Jonathan fronça les sourcils :

-Son frère ? Vous n'avez pas perdu de temps !

-Effectivement ! Ça vous pose un problème ? Gronda Ron.

-Pas du tout… j'ai toujours trouvé Hermione très intelligente mais peu douée pour les relations intimes…

Ron fit un mouvement en avant mais Hermione le retint par le bras :

-Il faut croire que les choses ont changés. Déclara Ron avec un sourire méchant. Ou peut-être est-ce juste le partenaire qui est plus à la hauteur.

Ron et Jonathan se toisèrent, leurs yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis ravie que tu sois parmi nous…. Nous nous reverrons très bientôt de toute façon… ajouta Hermione avec un sourire amusé. Ron, nous avons d'autres personnes à voir…

-Oui… bien sûr. Allons-y.

Il la regarda avec attention, rassuré par son sourire et son air serein.

-Tu n'étais pas obligée d'intervenir, déclara Hermione. J'avais la situation en main…

-Oui… On dirait que tu… que tu es capable de lui tenir tête finalement…

-Tu avais des doutes ? Sourit-elle.

-Disons… que je n'étais pas rassuré…

-Je t'ai retrouvé, alors plus rien ne peut m'atteindre… tu es ma vie, Ron… le souffle qui me manquait lorsque j'étais encore là-bas… Je pourrais affronter n'importe quoi… du moment que tu es à mes côtés…

Il secoua la tête avec admiration, incrédule et sourit en posant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes :

-Je t'aime...

* * *

-Tu veux dire qu'il est avec les résistants français ? S'écria Harry en apprenant la présence de Jonathan. Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas arrêté !

-Hermione pense qu'on pourrait en apprendre plus sur les plans de Voldemort grâce à lui… Répondit Ron.

-On pourrait en apprendre autant s'il était enfermé dans une cellule !

-Je sais, mais Hermione…

-Ecoute, Ron, je ne doute pas de ton jugement, mais Hermione n'est pas Auror ! Protesta Harry.

-Tu sais très bien qu'elle aurait pu l'être sans difficultés…

-Mais là n'est pas la question ! Tu la mets en danger ! Tu réalises ça ? Si Bradbury apprend que…

-Harry, elle ne veut pas en démordre ! Tu sais comment elle est quand elle a une idée dans la tête !

Le survivant soupira et se passa une main lasse sur le visage :

-On va le faire arrêter. Ordonna-t-il. Je laisserai Hermione l'interroger si c'est vraiment ce qu'elle veut, mais il est hors de question qu'on le laisse en liberté ! On est en guerre, Ron, on ne peut prendre aucun risque. Et je t'interdis d'être seul avec lui… je sais ce dont tu es capable quand tu es énervé et ce type connaît déjà tes points faibles….

Ron acquiesça, pensif quand on entra dans le bureau :

-Monsieur Weasley, un hibou vient d'arriver pour vous, j'ai l'impression que c'est urgent. Annonça un jeune homme, tenant difficilement un Pig agité.

-Pig ? Pourquoi est-ce que Liam… ? S'étonna Ron en prenant le message.

Il le parcourut des yeux et sourit :

-C'est Hermione. Harry, je crois que je vais aller arrêter ce salaud tout seul...

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Ginny est à Sainte Mangouste, le travail a commencé… elle t'attend !

Harry devint livide et s'accrocha au bureau :

-Tu veux dire que… ça y est ? Je vais être papa ?

-Et ouais, on dirait mon vieux. Ça va aller ?

Harry secoua la tête tandis que Ron éclatait de rire en lui donnant une claque amicale dans le dos :

-Allez viens, on y va ! Je t'emmène.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et ils disparurent tous deux dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

-HARRY POTTER ! Hurla Ginny, avec colère, la sueur ruisselant sur ses joues. Tu affrontes des mangemorts tous les jours ! Tu ne vas pas t'évanouir pour un BEBE !

Harry secoua la tête, livide, faisant un effort considérable pour fixer ses yeux à ceux de la rouquine.

-Alors maintenant, tu vas venir ici, me tenir la main pendant que j'accouche de ton enfant ! C'est clair ?

-Oui… oui bien sûr… murmura-t-il en la rejoignant.

Ginny poussa un gémissement et se mit à rire à travers ses larmes :

-Tu es vraiment un idiot…

-Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes…

-Peut-être en temps normal mais là, je te hais ! J'ai mal ! Et tout ça c'est ta faute ! Accusa-t-elle en lui enfonçant les ongles dans la peau alors qu'une nouvelle contraction arrivait.

-C'est bon, allez-y ! Encouragea la sage femme. Vous y êtes presque ! Je vois la tête !

-Harry, plus jamais je ne te laisserai me toucher !

-Oui, ma chérie, tu as raison mon cœur, écoute ce que la dame te dit…

-Et cesse de me parler comme à une cinglée !

Harry soupira, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, se contentant de regarder le visage de la femme qu'il aimait. S'il ne regardait qu'elle il ne s'évanouirait pas. Ses jambes avaient du mal à le soutenir. Jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle émotion. Il allait être papa… et il comprenait mieux pourquoi Ron avait perdu son calme en apprenant qu'il était père d'un gosse de six ans !

Il sentit Ginny se détendre tout à coup près de lui et fut brusquement tirer de ses pensées par un cri de nourrisson :

-Bravo ! Vous avez réussi ! C'est une fille ! Venez monsieur Potter, venez couper le cordon avant de prendre votre fille dans vos bras.

Ginny se mit à rire :

-Une fille ! Je le savais ! Une petite fille….

Une fois le cordon coupé, la sage-femme confia le tout petit être à son père :

-Félicitation monsieur Potter ! Comment allez-vous l'appeler ?

Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Ginny qui lui souriait tendrement :

-Heu… on n'a pas encore décidé… déclara-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur sa fille et d'admirer ses tout petits doigts.

-

Ginny poussa soudain un cri et la sage-femme se tourna vers elle calmement :

-Voilà le deuxième qui arrive !

Harry échangea un regard avec la rouquine, toute aussi surprise que lui :

-Le deuxième ? Le deuxième bébé ? Il y a deux bébés ? S'exclama-t-il.

-Il semblerait. Mais maintenant vous savez comment faire, n'est-ce pas Melle Weasley ?

Elle acquiesça :

-Je pense que ça va aller…


	53. Chapitre 53

Coucou à tous ! Et oui, me revoilà enfin ! Je sais que je me suis fait désirée et je m'en excuse ! Nénamoins maintenant nous approchons de la fin, et je peux dire avec certitude qu'il ne reste plus que 3 chapitre après celui-ci! Ils seront riches en évènements, croyez-moi ! Quoi qu'il ne soit, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard, et je vous promet de faire de mon mieux pour que les prochains soient postés avant la fin de l'année (et oui c'est mon objectif!lol) ! Je suis dans une passe difficile à tout point de vue, mais croyez-moi je ne vous oublie pas ! D'ailleurs, toutes les reviews signés auront une réponse cette fois, pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir quelque peu négligé ! Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de lire cette histoire (et les autres) en continuant à me donner votre avis ! C'est vraiment très important pour moi... Sur ce, place à l'histoire. Le dernier chapitre de transition, après ça... le pire nous attend... Gros bizous et encore mille mercis ! A très bientôt ! Selph' 

PS: Excusez-moi pour les problèmes de mise en forme, les ordis du crous sont pourris '

Hermione se réveilla doucement, le dos et la nuque douloureux, tous ses muscles endoloris par la position inconfortable dans laquelle elle s'était endormie.

Près d'elle, Liam dormait encore.

Caressant distraitement ses cheveux, Hermione laissa ses pensées dériver sur les deux mois écoulés.

Après des dizaines d'interrogatoires aussi longs qu'inutiles, Jonathan n'avait rien révélé de plus aux Aurors alors que plusieurs raids avaient encore été lancés sur des points stratégiques du Monde Sorcier.

Une semaine auparavant, Bradbury avait finit par laisser Hermione l'interroger, sous la surveillance d'un Auror qualifié. Le français lui avait donné une adresse. Une équipe avait été envoyée sur place, mais trop tard… Ils avaient retrouvés les corps de deux agents en mission d'infiltration.

Résultat, Jonathan avait été écroué dans la prison privée du Ministère, Harry préférant l'avoir sous la main plutôt qu'à Azkaban où la situation était devenue incontrôlable.

Hermione, enceinte de plus de sept mois, travaillait donc plus dur que jamais avec son groupe de chercheur, malgré les remontrances d'une Ginny au petit soin pour ses filles.

Mais elle avait trouvé… il ne lui restait plus que quelques vérifications à faire…

D'ici quelques jours ils pourraient enfin élaborer un véritable plan d'action… Tout son être lui criait que ce serait bientôt la fin…. Oui… la fin de la guerre était proche….

Liam ouvrit les yeux et sourit à sa mère :

- Salut.. marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

- Bonjour, mon cœur… bien dormi ?

- Je me suis endormi avant la fin de l'histoire… grimaça-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

- C'est pas grave, tu la connais par coeur, et puis Kilian l'a entendue, murmura-t-elle en faisant un mouvement de la tête vers le lit voisin. Il te racontera.

Le rouquin se serra un peu contre sa mère :

- J'aime bien quand tu nous racontes vos aventures… Parce que malgré tous les dangers, malgré la tristesse et le reste, ça finit toujours bien…

- Oui. Même dans les pires situations, il y a du bon… et quand on est si triste qu'on a l'impression que jamais on ne s'en remettra, il faut faire confiance au temps… Il nous aide à comprendre et à accepter….

Il acquiesça gravement avant de faire remarquer ;

- Papa n'est pas rentré.

- Je sais, mon cœur. Il a beaucoup de travail. Il s'inquiète pour nous… Il ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive encore quelque chose… expliqua-t-elle en caressant la cicatrice qui barrait l'arcade de son fils.

- Ce n'était pas sa faute ! Ni la tienne ! Et puis, j'aime bien cette cicatrice ! Safana dit que ça fait blessure de guerre et que toutes ses copines vont adorer !

- Ne commencez pas à jouer le don juan, Monsieur Weasley. Les filles méritent mieux que ça ! Promet-moi que tu ne joueras jamais avec les sentiments des gens ! Tout être vivant mérite le respect… et la compassion…. Tu ne comprendras pas toujours les choix ou les actes de ceux qui t'entourent, mais tu ne dois pas les juger.

- Voldemort aussi mérite le respect ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils et grimaça :

- C'est une exception à la règle, admit-elle. Mais… d'une certaine façon, il a droit à notre compassion, sa vie a été très triste… même si ça n'excuse rien… et même si jamais on ne lui pardonnera pour ce qu'il nous a prit….

Liam tourna les yeux vers Kilian qui commençait à se réveiller avant de regarder sa mère, avec inquiétude :

- Il va encore prendre beaucoup ?

- Non… il ne nous prendra plus rien… plus personne…. Tout sera bientôt finit… et on vivra tous ensemble, très heureux… Papa, moi, toi et tes deux frères….

- Comment on va l'appeler ? Ça sera un garçon ? T'es sûre ?

- Certaine… mais pour le prénom, je pense que je vais laisser ton père choisir… Bonjour mon Ki', ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de son aîné qui ouvrait difficilement les yeux.

- 'Jour He'mione…

- Bien dormi ?

- Parfaitement ! Bailla le brun en s'étirant.

- Bon, allez, debout, déclara Liam en joignant le geste à la parole.

Hermione se mit à rire :

- Et pourquoi donc es-tu si pressé à présent ?

On a prévu une partie de Quidditch mémorable avec nos cousins ce matin !

- Erwan, Ayden, Kyle et Matthew… les fils de Fred et Georges. Précisa Kilian devant l'air perdu d'Hermione.

- Ho oui, bien sûr ! J'ai vraiment du mal à retenir leurs prénoms ! Et puis ils se ressemblent tellement !

- Allez ! Insista Liam en tirant sa mère par le bras. Lève-toi !

- Et pourquoi ça ? Je n'ai pas le droit de faire la grasse matinée ? Ton petit frère est très fatiguant tu sais ! Plaisanta-t-elle en passant une main sur son ventre rebondi. Et puis, vous êtes assez grand pour préparer votre petit déjeuner ! Kilian, tu n'as qu'à utiliser la magie !

- Mais… la restriction de l'usage magique en dehors de Poudlard… ?

- … n'a plus lieu d'être depuis sa fermeture temporaire…

- Je… je ne sais pas comment faire…avoua le brun d'un air gêné.

Hermione finit par se lever en souriant :

- Très bien, je vais donc vous faire un cours de magie culinaire ! Annonça-t-elle. A ta baguette, Kilian ! Tu vas devenir un vrai chef ! Fais moi confiance !

Liam et Kilian se regardèrent d'un air dubitatif avant d'éclater de rire et de courir en direction de la cuisine, dévalant les escaliers en écoutant leur ventre affamé.

XXXXX

- Bonjour mon ange.

- Bonjour monsieur Weasley. Sourit Hermione tandis que son époux l'enlaçait. Vous rentrez bien tard, où étiez-vous ?

- Dans les bras de ma maîtresse, bien sûr.

- Ron ! S'indigna Hermione en le frappant violemment sur le bras.

Elle se mit à rire tandis qu'il criait :

- Au travail ! le travail est ma seule maîtresse, je te jure !

- Bien, je préfère ça ! Du nouveau ? Ajouta-t-elle, soudain plus sérieuse.

Son sourire s'effaça et l'inquiétude se lue sur son front :

- Pas vraiment, non…

Hermione se colla à lui et passa une main dans ses épais cheveux roux :

- Et bien moi, j'ai une nouvelle qui devrait te redonner le sourire.

- Ha oui ?

- Tu crois que tu pourrais m'avoir un rendez-vous avec Dumbledore ? Le plus rapidement possible ? Demanda-t-elle avec un regard malicieux.

Il la dévisagea quelques secondes sans comprendre et son regard s'illumina soudain :

- Tu veux dire que tu… ? Ça y est ? Vous avez trouvé ? Vous avez terminé ?

- Je dois faire d'ultimes vérifications… mais oui… la formule est prête…

Ron poussa un cri de joie et l'embrassa soudain avec passion :

- Tu es la meilleure !

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens :

- C'est bientôt la fin… On va enfin pouvoir commencer à vivre… Si tu savais comme je t'aime…

- Je sais, Ron…

- Je vais bientôt pouvoir te le prouver tous les jours….

Il déposa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle se blottit contre lui :

- C'est pour dans combien de temps maintenant ? Murmura le rouquin, une main sur le ventre de sa femme.

- Moins de deux mois…

- Avec un peu de chance, notre petit bout naîtra dans un monde en paix… dit-il d'un air rêveur.

- Oui… ça serait merveilleux… vraiment merveilleux…

IL ferma les yeux en la berçant doucement dans ses bras, respirant son odeur :

- En parlant de bébé, tu as une idée de prénom ?

Elle haussa les épaules et leva les yeux vers lui :

- J'ai pensé que… vu que j'avais choisie seule le prénom de Liam… tu pourrais choisir celui-là…

- Tu as très bien choisit… protesta-t-il en embrassant sa nuque.

- Là n'est pas la question. Je veux que tu choisisses… Et puis, je suis presque sûre que tu as déjà une idée !

Il hésita une seconde avant de murmurer :

- Ailin…

- Ailin… Je trouve ça très joli… Acquiesça-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, les enfants ?

- Je suis pour ! Acquiesça vivement Liam.

- Et toi, Ki' ?

- C'est parfait !

- Alors ce sera Ailin.

Hermione sourit et plongea ses yeux noisette dans le regard océan de son époux :

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Les garçons ont une partie de quidditch prévue ce matin, mais j'espérais qu'on pourrait passer l'après-midi tous ensemble, qu'est-ce que tu en dit ?

- Avec plaisir. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées, et rien ne vaut une petite réunion de famille pour ça !

- Et pour mon rendez-vous avec Dumbledore ? Tu peux t'en occuper ?

- Demain à la première heure…. Assura-t-il. Bon, et si on dégustait ces crêpes ?

XXXXX

Hermione et Kilian était assis sur le canapé tandis que Ron et Liam s'affrontaient dans une partie d'échec plus que serrée. Un feu avait été allumé dans la cheminée et toute la pièce respirait la bonne humeur.

La jeune femme se tourna vers son fils adoptif et l'embrassa sur le front avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules :

- Est-ce que ça va mieux, Ki' ? Demanda-t-elle, un peu inquiète.

Il haussa les épaules, incertain :

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Est-ce que je n'ai vraiment aucune responsabilité concernant mes visions… ?

- Non, Kilian, tu n'es pas responsable de ce que tu vois. Ce n'est pas ta faute !

- Mais… est-ce que je peux… est-ce que je peux quand même essayer de changer les choses ?

- Bien sûr, tu peux. Mais tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir si tu échoues. Je suis certaine que d'une certaine façon il y a des choses écrites à l'avance, sur lesquelles on n'a aucun pouvoir… Mais ne t'en fais pas, tout finira par s'arranger…

Il acquiesça, pensif.

- Hermione ? Dit-il au bout d'un moment.

- Oui, mon grand ?

- Je… je voulais te dire que… enfin… je ne voudrais pas que toi et Ron vous m'en vouliez parce que je ne vous appelle pas « papa » et « maman »….

- Chéri, ça n'a aucune importance.

- Si ! Si, parce que… je… vous êtes de vrais parents pour moi et…

- Kilian, Ron et moi savons que nous ne remplaceront jamais tes vrais parents. Mais ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons. C'est grâce à eux que tu es avec nous, aujourd'hui, et pour ça, nous ne les remercierons jamais assez ! Peu importe comment tu nous appelles, tu es notre fils et nous t'aimons.

- Je… moi aussi…

Elle se mit à rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux :

- Tu es adorable !

Il sourit, d'un air intimidé quand un cri de triomphe retentit derrière eux, les faisant sursauter :

- J'ai gagné ! S'exclama Liam, surexcité. Maman ! J'ai battu Papa aux échecs !

Elle se mit à rire et partagea avec Ron un regard empli d'admiration :

- Bravo mon cœur ! Ron, je suis surprise, c'est la première fois que je te vois perdre depuis…

Elle s'interrompit en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de se remémorer une défaite de son grand rouquin et le regarda, incrédule :

- C'est la première partie que je te vois perdre ! Liam, tu es un génie !

L'intéressé rougit de plaisir et vint serrer la main de son vaillant adverse avant que Ron ne l'attire contre lui :

- Je suis fier de toi, bonhomme.

- Oui, c'est vraiment un exploit de battre ton père ! Assura Hermione en venant le féliciter. Tu te souviens de l'échiquier de McGonagall ? Elle m'en parle encore quand je la vois !

- Par la barbe de Merlin, cette histoire remonte à des siècles !

- Quelle histoire ? Demanda curieusement Kilian.

Liam entreprit avec un enthousiasme débordant de raconter un autre exploit du trio à son grand frère.

Tandis qu'ils s'installaient tous les quatre autour du feu, Hermione regarda rêveusement sa petite famille. Elle se mit à rire aux bêtises qu'ils racontaient et sentit son cœur gonfler de bonheur quand Ron entreprit d'apprendre quelques sorts à Kilian et de lui en faire réviser d'autres.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je dois encore attendre 5 ans avant de pouvoir utiliser une baguette ? Bouda Liam en voyant Kilian réaliser une magnifique « wingardium leviosa » sur l'un des livres de la bibliothèque.

- Et bien… Peut-être qu'on peu faire une exception.. proposa Hermione, s'attirant le regard surpris de son mari.

- Quoi ? Hermione Weasley voudrait défier la loi ! S'offusqua-t-il d'un air malicieux.

Elle l'ignora superbement et tendit sa baguette à Liam :

- Vas-y, l'encouragea-t-elle avec un sourire. Après tout, tant que Poudlard n'a pas rouvert ses portes… on n'enfreint pas vraiment les règles…

- C'est vrai, je peux ? S'étonna le petit rouquin avec appréhension.

Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la seule fois où il avait utilisé la baguette de sa mère, il avait faillit les faire tuer tous les deux. Mais la situation était différente aujourd'hui.

- Oui, tu peux.

Il prit précautionneusement la baguette et la fit tourner quelques secondes entre ses doigts, avec respect.

Il réfléchit quelques instants à l'un des nombreux sorts qu'il avait appris mais jamais eu l'occasion d'essayer et il finit par lancer une formule de métamorphose de troisième année, transformant le livre de Kilian en hibou.

- Wow, Liam ! Siffla Kilian. Je n'ai appris ça qu'en fin d'année l'année dernière !

Ron fixa son fils d'un air nouveau et se mit à rire :

- Mon fils est un génie !Répéta-t-il

Il l'attira contre lui pour l'entraîner dans une bagarre mémorable et rie de plus belle devant les protestations de son fils :

- Non ! Papa arrête ! Hoqueta-t-il à travers ses éclats de rire. Kilian au secours !

Devant la supplication de son frère, Kilian se jeta à son tour dans la mêlée avec un cri de guerre et ils s'écroulèrent tous les trois sur le sol en riant sous le regard bienveillant d'Hermione.

Tout était parfait… absolument parfait, tous les quatre… ou tous les cinq plutôt…une véritable famille… et rien n'aurait pu gâcher cette journée….

Car à ce moment là, aucun d'eux ne savait qu'ils partageaient l'un de leurs derniers moments de bonheur… sauf peut-être Kilian… mais même lui ne savait pas quand tout arriverait… il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il pourrait faire changer les choses, le moment venu…

XXXXX

Ron regarda par la fenêtre, d'un air pensif. Cela faisait près d'une heure maintenant qu'Hermione était partie s'enfermer dans le débarra qui lui servait de laboratoire. Elle devait faire les dernières vérifications avant de le rejoindre.

Le rouquin soupira et se surpris à rêver à ce qui les attendait… Bien sûr, tout n'était pas gagné… il leur restait une dernière bataille, la plus importante de toutes…. Une bataille qu'ils ne pouvaient pas perdre…. Ça ne serait pas facile mais c'était le dernier obstacle à leur bonheur… et il ferait tout pour épauler Harry du mieux qu'il le pouvait….

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait.

- Ron ! Appela Kilian, très inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ki' ?

- C'est Hermione, il faut que tu ailles la voir !

- Quoi ?

- Je… j'ai vu quelque chose… il faut que tu y ailles ! Maintenant…

Ron dévisagea le brun dont les yeux dilatés reflétaient sa panique et il se précipita dans les escaliers.

- Hermione !

Il entra dans le bureau et la trouva effondrée sur une chaise, sanglotante, la tête entre les mains.

- 'Mione… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle releva la tête et se leva en l'apercevant :

- Ron… gémit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Hermione, répond-moi ! Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- J'ai…. J'ai tout raté… J'ai tout raté… Ron… pourquoi… ?

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Hermione ? C'est la formule ?

Elle acquiesça, le visage inondé de larmes :

- POURQUOI ? J'ai pourtant tout fait… ! Je ne comprends pas… sanglota-t-elle.

- Hermione, il faut que tu calmes, chérie, calme-toi, je t'en prie…

- J'ai tout raté… tout raté ! S'écria-t-elle, presque hystérique.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Hermione recula soudain en poussant un cri, se pliant en deux de douleur.

- Hermione…

Elle entoura son ventre de ses mains et baissa les yeux vers la flaque d'eau qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Elle regarda Ron paniqué et secoua la tête :

- Pas ça.. ho non pas ça… Ron c'est trop tôt… c'est trop tôt ! Il ne peut pas arriver maintenant…. Non… c'est trop tôt…

Elle vacilla et Ron la rattrapa juste à temps :

- Ça va aller… ça va aller mon cœur… je t'emmène à sainte mangouste…. Ne t'inquiète pas… tout ira bien… tout ira bien….

Il la serra tout contre lui tandis qu'elle répétait « c'est trop tôt… c'est trop tôt, Ron ! » et il ferma les yeux avant de transplaner aux urgences magiques.


	54. Chapitre 54

« Ginny, comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Ron tandis que la rouquine sortait de la salle d'accouchement. Et le bébé ? »

La jeune femme posa une main rassurante sur son bras et lui sourit. Elle comprenait à quel point cela avait été dur d'attendre dans ce couloir pendant des heures sans rien savoir. Mais les Médicomages n'avaient pas voulu le laisser assister à l'accouchement, l'était d'Hermione étant trop préoccupant.

« Le bébé va bien, les médicomages sont en train de lui administrer une légère potion de vieillissement pour achever son développement. Hermione s'inquiétait surtout parce que les naissances de prématurés sont très dangereuses chez les Moldus, mais chez nous, en général, ça se passe bien… »

« Et elle, comment va-t-elle ? Répéta-t-il, inquiet. »

« L'accouchement a été très difficile, elle a perdue beaucoup de sang, elle est extenuée. Il faudra qu'elle garde le lit plusieurs semaines pour récupérer… mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger tant qu'elle est entourée et soutenue. »

Ron poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'adossa quelques secondes au mur.

« Ça va aller, Ron ? S'inquiéta sa sœur. »

« Oui…oui. Mais ça ira mieux dès que je pourrai les voir… »

Elle regarda autour d'elle et lui ouvrit la porte :

« Allez, vas-y, mais dépêche-toi ! «

« Merci, tite sœur ! Sourit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. »

Il entra silencieusement et son cœur se serra à la vue de son épouse, pâle comme la mort, les yeux clos.

Il s'approcha sans un mot et s'effondra sur une chaise avant de lui prendre la main. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, essayant de ne pas la réveiller. Près d'elle, le berceau était vide mais il savait son fils entre de bonnes mains.

« Ron… »

Il se redressa en entendant son nom :

« Je suis là, mon ange. Comment tu te sens ? »

Elle s'humecta les lèvres et essaya un pauvre sourire :

« Vidée… murmura-t-elle. »

« Tu m'as fait peur… «

« Je suis désolée… c'est juste que… cette formule… je… j'ai paniqué et… »

« Shhh…. On aura tout le temps d'en parler quand tu seras de retour à la maison. Repose-toi… »

Elle acquiesça et se redressa soudain en regardant autour d'elle :

Où est le bébé ? Il va bien ?

« Oui… ne t'inquiète pas, les médicomages vont bientôt nous le ramener…. »

Elle se détendit et serra sa main dans la sienne, sans un mot.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement laissant entrer une aide soignante qui tenait dans ses bras le nouveau Weasley.

Elle sourit à Hermione et vint lui mettre son bébé dans les bras :

« Ailin, voici ta maman… murmura-t-elle. Bon, je vous laisse… ne tarder pas Monsieur Weasley, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Le Médicomage en chef risquerait de ne pas apprécier ! »

Ron acquiesça d'un air lointain, les yeux rivés à son bout de chou.

« 'Mione… souffla-t-il, béat. Il est magnifique…. »

Elle se mit à rire et quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux :

« Oui… magnifique… »

Elle découvrit légèrement la couverture dans lequel il reposait et découvrit quelques mèches rousses :

« Evidemment… sourit-elle amoureusement. Il a tes cheveux… »

« Oui mais il aura ton nez… et tes yeux… ajouta-t-il quand le petit posa son regard sur lui. »

Ils se regardèrent tendrement dans les yeux avant de s'embrasser avec douceur.

« Repose-toi, mon ange… plus vite tu iras mieux, plus vite tu pourras rentrer… »

« Oui… ne t'inquiète pas... «

« Je viendrai avec les garçons demain. Ils étaient inquiets… Kilian surtout… d'après ce que j'ai compris sa vision ne se finissait pas aussi bien que ça… »

Hermione sourit avec reconnaissance :

« C'est une bonne chose… Il commence à comprendre. Il essaye d'intervenir maintenant… il prend confiance en lui… je suis contente… »

Ron lui rendit son sourire, les yeux rivés à son bébé, n'ayant pas le moins du monde envie de partir.

« Allez… file… Intervint Hermione. Si tu ne pars pas maintenant, tu ne partiras jamais… Nous on ne bouge pas de là… on t'attendra… »

Il acquiesça et posa un baiser sur son front et sur celui de son fils avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il hésita une seconde avant de sortir et lui sourit :

« Je t'aime, mon ange… »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime…. Plus que tout… »

* * *

"J'ai toujours du mal à réaliser que j'ai un petit frère… sourit Liam en faisant des risettes au bébé que tenait sa mère." 

Hermione avait eue l'autorisation de sortir de ST Mangouste une semaine après son accouchement, mais avec ordre de garder le lit et de se reposer.

Elle était donc installée dans un grand lit, entourée de toute sa petite famille :

« Il est trop mignon… répéta Kilian pour la énième fois quand le petit rouquin émit un gazouillis. »

« Mais c'est déjà une forte tête ! Déclara la jeune maman en riant. Et un véritable ventre sur patte comme le reste des mâles de cette famille ! »

Les trois concernés se mirent à rire et Ron embrassa sa femme :

« Arrête de te plaindre… tu adores ça ! »

On frappa soudain à la porte, laissant apparaître Harry :

« Comment tu te sens, Hermione ? Demanda-t-il. »

« Bien, très bien… murmura-t-elle en regardant ses enfants et son époux. »

Il lui lança un regard équivoque et elle laissa échapper un rire :

« Je suis exténuée et j'ai des courbatures partout mais je suis heureuse…. C'est le principal, non ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Il sembla hésiter mais Hermione lui fit mine d'approcher et elle l'enlaça tendrement, sans un mot.

Au bout d'un moment, elle relâcha son étreinte et soupira :

« Harry… je… »

« Est-ce que tu peux prendre une photo de nous cinq ? L'interrompit Ron. »

Le Survivant acquiesça et fit apparaître un appareil photo :

« En place, les Weasleys ! »

Hermione se décala légèrement dans le lit pour que Ron puisse s'asseoir à ses côtés. Liam vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de son père, tandis que Kilian s'installait de l'autre côté d'Hermione qui tenait amoureusement son petit dernier.

« Souriez ! »

Quand le flash se déclencha, 4 paires de dents blanches et une petite moue rieuse furent capturées dans l'instant, cet instant loin de tout, cet instant de pur bonheur. La première photo de leur bonheur à 5… la seule et unique…

* * *

« Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? S'exclama Ginny avec colère en passant un bras autour de la taille de sa belle soeur. Tu n'es pas raisonnable ! »

Où sont Harry et Ron ?

« Au ministère,… répondit prudemment sa belle-sœur. Pourquoi ? »

« Appelle-les… je dois leur parler… à eux et à Dumbledore. Aujourd'hui ! J'ai déjà attendu trop longtemps… »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? S'inquiéta la rouquine. »

« Fais-le, s'il te plaît… Insista Hermione. C'est très important…. «

« Dumbledore est en bas… avoua Ginny, embarrassée. Je vais prévenir Harry pour qu'ils rentrent tout de suite… »

« Merci. »

Elle jeta un regard au berceau d'Ailin, inquiète.

« Je peux demander à Maman de s'occuper de lui, si tu veux. Proposa son amie. Elle s'occupe déjà des jumelles mais elle adore ça, ça ne la dérangera pas… »

« Oui… oui c'est une bonne idée…. »

Ginny la dévisagea avec inquiétude :

« Il vaudrait mieux que tu restes couchée, Hermione. Je peux demander à Dumbledore de venir ici, tu sais. »

« Non, je veux descendre. Tu peux m'aider ? »

La rouquine acquiesça en soupirant, connaissant trop bien l'entêtement de la jeune femme.

Elle la prit par la taille et elles entreprirent de descendre les escaliers.

« On est arrivé dès que j'ai eu le message, déclara Harry en entrant brusquement dans la cuisine, Ron sur les talons. Tout va bien ? »

« Oui… pour le moment… J'étais justement en train d'exposer la situation au professeur Dumbledore, murmura Hermione d'une voix faible tandis que son mari venait s'asseoir près d'elle. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Ron. Le Medicomage t'a ordonné le repos absolu ! Tu n'aurais même pas du te lever ! »

Elle lui serra la main en souriant tristement et décida d'ignorer sa remarque avant de se tourner vers Harry :

« Harry, il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit…. C'est pour ça que je voulais vous voir tous les trois… La formule sur laquelle je travaillais… je l'ai enfin terminée… mais… »

« Elle est inutilisable ? S'enquit Harry d'une voix qui se voulait neutre mais qui tremblait légèrement. »

« Non… souffla Hermione malgré elle. On peut l'utiliser mais… elle a quelques points faibles… d'énormes points faibles… »

C'est-à-dire ?

Hermione soupira et son regard se dirigea vers Dumbledore qui l'encouragea d'un air bienveillant :

« Cette formule consiste à décupler le potentiel magique… Quand tu auras récité cette formule, ton pouvoir deviendra immense. Tout du moins, il devrait être suffisant pour vaincre Voldemort… »

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème… fit remarquer Ron. »

« Le problème ce n'est pas l'effet de cette formule, c'est sa réalisation. Elle demande un certain temps de concentration. Pendant cette période Harry sera totalement vulnérable… «

« Combien de temps… ? »

« Environs 5 minutes… »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Hermione le coupa :

« Je sais que ça paraît peu… mais réfléchis Harry, cinq minutes d'inactivité sur un champ de bataille, c'est du suicide ! »

« On peut se charger de ça. Répondit Ron à sa place. Tous les Aurors seront là, les membres de l'Ordre également. Nous pourrons protéger Harry pendant quelques minutes ! »

« Quel est l'autre problème ? »

« Ce sort demande une énergie considérable. Informa-t-elle. Il va te vider de tes forces… ce qui signifie que tu n'auras qu'une seule occasion… il n'y aura pas de deuxième chance…. Tu ne pourras l'utiliser qu'une seule fois… et pendant un temps limité. »

Harry lui sourit et se leva pour l'embrasser sur la joue :

« Et c'est pour ça que tu t'inquiètes ? On n'a aucune chance sans cette formule… alors peu importe les risques, on les prendra… Je sais qu'on a qu'une seule chance et crois-moi, je ne la gâcherai pas…. »

Hermione se sentit quelques peu rassurée par ses paroles. Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore et soupira :

« Vous devez leur dire, Professeur… «

« Nous dire quoi ? S'inquiéta Ron. »

« Je crains que si tout se passe comme nous l'espérons, je ne sois plus là pour fêter notre victoire. Répondit simplement Dumbledore. »

« Quoi ? Mais de quoi vous parlez ? «

« Je ne survivrai pas. Mon heure est venue…. »

« Non… murmura Harry, horrifié. Professeur ! Non ! »

C'est le prix à payer pour rendre son âme à Voldemort afin que tu puisses le vaincre, Harry.

Non, c'est hors de question ! Je trouverai un autre moyen !

Dumbledore secoua la tête et sourit :

« Non, Harry. Dit-il d'une voix à la fois douce et ferme. Le temps est venu. Ne laissons pas le nombre de victime de Voldemort augmenter encore alors que tu as en ta possession le moyen de le vaincre. Crois-moi, j'ai rempli ma mission en te permettant d'arriver jusque là. Il est temps pour moi de partir. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit il y a de cela bien longtemps : pour un esprit équilibré, la mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus…. »

Harry regarda son mentor avec respect, des larmes dans les yeux avant d'acquiescer gravement. Ce n'était pas à lui de faire ce choix, il devait l'accepter.

« Quel est votre plan ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

- « Il est très simple. Nous utiliserons notre cher résistant français afin qu'il prévienne son maître de l'heure et de l'endroit du combat. Nous aurons l'avantage sur ce point. Il est évident qu'il ne viendra pas seul, mais… toi non plus. Je pense avoir trouvé le lieu idéal. Une plaine déserte éloignée de toute civilisation, pour éviter de mettre en danger d'autres innocents. Je resterai ici afin de réaliser le rituel nécessaire à la réintégration de l'âme de Voldemort. Une fois sur place, tu n'auras plus qu'à réciter la formule brillamment conçue par Miss Granger… Pardonnez-moi, Madame Weasley… corrigea-t-il avec un sourire. Les membres de l'Ordre ainsi que les Aurors qui l'auront décidé t'accompagneront. Ils te protégeront le temps nécessaire… Après cela… tu seras seul… »

Harry hocha la tête, pensif. Il avait du mal à réaliser… à comprendre… C'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait Dumbledore… la dernière fois qu'ils étaient réunis…. Qu'ils se parlaient… et pourtant il n'y avait plus rien à dire… tout avait été dit… tout sauf une dernière chose…

Le Survivant rejoignit Dumbledore et le serra dans ses bras avec émotion :

« Vous avez été, comme un père pour moi. Murmura-t-il avec difficulté. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que vous avez fait…. Merci, Professeur. »

Le vieil homme sourit et Ron crut déceler quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues, mais il détourna pudiquement la tête. Ce moment n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Il serra la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et lui sourit.

Lorsqu'il entendit Dumbledore demander, quelques instants plus tard, quand ils désiraient entrer en action, il tourna la tête vers eux. Harry regarda Ron, attendant son approbation. Le rouquin lui répondit d'un bref acquiescement du menton et vit son meilleur ami se redresser avec dignité.

« Ce soir…. »

Le moment était enfin arrivé…. Ils y étaient… Ils étaient enfin aux portes de leur nouvelle vie…. Tout allait bientôt changer… sans aucun espoir de retour….

* * *

Ronald Weasley était conscient qu'il devrait être inquiet et stressé à l'approche du rendez-vous, pourtant ce qu'il ressentait était radicalement différent. Bien sûr, une boule d'angoisse avait élue domicile dans son estomac, mais ce désagrément était minime face à la satisfaction, l'excitation, et l'impatience qui le tiraillaient. Bien sûr, il répugnait toujours à tuer… mais son principal souhait était que tout cela se finisse vite… pour qu'il puisse profiter de vacances bien méritées avec sa famille… pour qu'il puisse commencer une nouvelle vie… et essayer d'oublier….

Jonathan avait été libéré quelques heures auparavant et le message qu'il transmettait devait depuis longtemps avoir été délivré. Le rouquin espérait secrètement se trouver face à face avec le Français. S'il croisait sa route, il n'aurait aucune pitié. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait subir à sa femme et son fils.

Il secoua la tête, essayant de penser à autre chose. Sa mission principale serait de veiller sur Harry. Il n'allait sûrement pas courir le risque d'abandonner son meilleur ami pour se venger… Harry était sa priorité… Après cela… rien ne l'empêcherait de trouver ce traître et de lui faire regretter d'être né.

Satisfait de cette conclusion, Ron sourit et regarda sa montre.

Il était 22H30… Il leur restait donc moins d'une demi-heure….

Il soupira et vérifia pour la unième fois que sa baguette était à sa ceinture. Passant une main lasse dans ses épais cheveux roux, il laissa errer son regard sur le miroir de la salle de bain :

« T'as vraiment une sale gueule, mon vieux… dit-il à son reflet avec un rictus moqueur. Et dire que tu étais un tombeur il n'y a pas encore si longtemps… »

Il tressaillit quand on toqua à la porte. Il se retourna pour voir entrer Kilian :

« Hey, Ki' ! Ça va, mon grand ? Tu devrais être au lit, maintenant… »

Le petit brun dévisagea son père adoptif en secouant la tête, les yeux embués.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude, comprenant que quelque chose clochait. »

« Ron… »

Le rouquin s'approcha du garçon et posa une main sur son épaule :

« Ki', qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Répéta-t-il avec douceur.

« N'y va pas… dit-il soudain d'une voix étranglée. »

« Quoi ? »

Kilian s'accrocha soudain à lui et éclata en sanglots :

« N'y va pas ! Supplia-t-il. Ron… je t'en prie… n'y va pas ! »

Ron baissa les yeux vers lui et comprit.

Il comprit qu'il n'allait pas revenir. Il comprit que Kilian avait eu une vision et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se réalise. Une vision le concernant lui, son père…

Il serra Ki contre lui et inspira profondément, encore sous le choc :

« Ki'… »

« Il ne faut pas… n'y va pas… » balbutiait l'adolescent.

Il s'agenouilla et le prit doucement par les épaules :

« Kilian, regarde-moi. «

Le brun obéit, les larmes continuant à couler sur ses joues :

J'ai une question à te poser… Il faut que tu me répondes, d'accord ?

Ki acquiesça, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour essayer de calmer les sanglots qui l'étranglaient.

« Est-ce qu'on va gagner la guerre ? »

Les yeux du gamin s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en comprenant le sens profond de cette question.

Ron était prêt. Il était prêt à se sacrifier si cela garantissait la fin de la guerre…. Il était prêt à partir en sachant qu'il ne reviendrait pas….

« « Non… tu… tu peux pas faire ça… Ron… je t'en prie… il ne faut pas… il faut pas que tu y ailles…. Gémit-il, la voix tremblante. »

« Kilian. Il faut que tu me le dises…. »

Il secoua la tête d'un air buté et se serra dans les bras du rouquin :

« Tu peux pas faire ça… Tu peux pas nous laisser… »

« Est-ce qu'on va gagner, Ki' ? »

Le brun acquiesça à travers ses larmes et répéta, d'une voix suppliante :

« N'y va pas, Ron… »

« Il faut que je le fasse, Ki'…. Murmura Ron, la gorge serrée et les yeux embués par l'émotion. Tu sais que je dois le faire…. Tu ne peux pas toujours changer les choses…. Si je dois mourir ce soir pour que l'on gagne, alors je suis prêt à l'accepter…. «

« Non… pas maintenant… pas après tout ça… «

Kilian avait déjà perdu une fois ses parents, il ne voulait pas à nouveau perdre son père.

Ron le serra très fort dans ses bras et attendit que ses pleurs se calment avant de continuer :

« Je compte sur toi, Ki…. Dit-il en maîtrisant le tremblement de sa voix. Il faudra que tu prennes soin de Liam et Ailin, hein ? Tu me le promets ? »

Le garçon acquiesça, incapable de répondre.

« Il ne faut pas que tu t'en veuilles, tu m'entends ? Continua-t-il d'une voix affectueuse mais ferme. Jamais. Grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir dire au revoir à tout ceux que j'aime…. Tu m'as fait un très grand cadeau, ce soir. Je sais, que c'est difficile. Mais tu as fait tout ce qu'il fallait. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher…. Je suis extrêmement fier de toi… »

Les larmes de Kilian redoublèrent et il se serra contre son père :

« Je t'aime, Ron… »

Ron sourit tristement et passa sa main dans la tignasse brune de l'enfant avant de répondre :

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Kilian…. Et je bénis Hermione de m'avoir convaincu que tu étais quelqu'un d'exceptionnel… Elle avait raison, tu sais…. «

Il resta encore quelques instants à bercer doucement son fils avant de lui murmurer :

Tu devrais aller dormir, maintenant….

Ki leva ses yeux rougis vers Ron :

« Ça va être très dur, sans toi… pour tout le monde…. Mais… encore plus pour.. pour Hermione…. Je sais pas… si… si elle survivra à ta mort…. »

Ron tressaillit et des brides de conversation lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Je suis incapable de vivre sans toi… »

« … je t'aime à en perdre la raison… »

« Je t'aime plus que tout… »

« Sans toi, je ne suis rien… »

Il adressa une prière silencieuse à Merlin avant de murmurer :

« Il le faudra…. Ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord… ? Rien n'est encore arrivé… les choses peuvent encore changer… »

Après tout, maintenant qu'il savait, il pourrait peut-être survivre… mais il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à son fils.

Il ne reviendrait sûrement pas… mais il restait un espoir… et si finalement, sa mort libérait tous ceux qui étaient victimes de la guerre… alors la peine qu'il éprouvait aurait valu la peine. Peu importait les sacrifices, quand ils permettaient des miracles….

Il accompagna Kilian dans sa chambre et attendit qu'il fût couché pour se tourner vers Liam.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le petit rouquin n'était pas endormi. Il se redressa quand son père vint s'agenouiller près de lui et alluma la lampe de chevet :

« Salut bonhomme. Tu devrais dormir, tu sais ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Liam en regardant avec inquiétude vers le lit de son frère d'où provenaient des sanglots étouffés. »

Ron dévisagea son fils et lui caressa le dessus de la tête :

« Il faut que je m'en aille, Liam. Dit-il finalement. Et… je ne reviendrai peut-être pas… »

Liam se tourna vers son père, une lueur de compréhension dans les yeux ;

« Tu vas mourir… Comprit-il, d'une voix horrifiée. »

« Je ne sais pas… avoua le jeune Auror. C'est possible… »

« Mais… tu peux pas t'en aller… Pas maintenant… Ailin est encore tout petit… et Maman… maman sera trop triste si tu t'en vas…. »

« Il faudra que tu l'aides… il faudra que vous vous seriez les coudes tous les quatre…. Tu comprends, Liam ? »

La panique envahit soudain le petit rouquin qui attrapa son père par le bras, les yeux brillants :

« Papa… «

Je t'aime, mon fils….

« Ne t'en vas pas ! S'écria Liam. »

Ron serra son petit contre lui et cette fois encore lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas succomber aux larmes. C'était tellement injuste… Cela faisait trop peu de temps qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés… et ils étaient à nouveau séparés… cette fois peut-être définitivement…

Il resta un long moment comme ça, serrant son enfant contre lui.

Puis, il l'embrassa sur le front et murmura :

« Sois fort… »

« Papa…. Sanglota le petit rouquin. »

Mais il quitta la pièce, essayant d'ignorer les pleurs de ses deux fils.

Une fois la porte refermée, Ron s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser au sol, la tête entre les mains, en pleurant. L'énormité de ce qui l'attendait le heurta de plein fouet. Il venait de dire adieux à ses enfants…

Il ne les verrait pas grandir… jamais plus il ne leur parlerait, jamais plus il ne leur apprendrait quoi que ce soit… plus jamais il ne jouerait au quidditch avec eux… plus jamais il ne verrait leur mère….

Ses larmes silencieuses se transformèrent en sanglots poignants et il mit plusieurs minutes à reprendre le dessus. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner… justement pour que ceux qu'il aime aient un avenir….

Il finit par se lever et se dirigea vers la chambre de son épouse.

Hermione dormait profondément. Ron sourit tristement en songeant que quelques heures plus tôt elle était intenable… Ginny avait glissé une potion de sommeil dans son thé et même s'il avait désapprouvé, à présent, il lui en était reconnaissant.

Jamais il n'aurait pu lui mentir… pas plus qu'il n'aurait pu lui dire adieu en lisant la peur et l'incompréhension dans ses grands yeux noisette.

Elle l'aurait supplié de rester… et il aurait finit par accepter….

Alors, mieux valait qu'elle soit assoupie… le pays des songes devait sûrement être bien plus agréable que la réalité… et il n'avait pas à affronter ses larmes….

Près d'elle se trouvait le berceau d'Ailin. S'approchant prudemment, Ron dévisagea son plus jeune fils, ce nourrisson adorable dont il était responsable…. Il glissa ses doigts sur la joue du bébé et sourit avec tendresse :

« Je souhaite que tu deviennes quelqu'un de bien, Ailin…. »

Ron soupira et se détourna du berceau pour rejoindre Hermione.

Il s'assit près d'elle et regarda son visage serein.

Il caressa doucement quelques boucles et vint l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

Elle remua légèrement et entrouvrit les yeux :

« Ron… ? Murmura-t-elle, encore endormie. »

« Je t'aime, Hermione…. »

Elle sourit et replongea presque aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée.

Ron ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes de détresse et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas empressé.

Juste avant de sortir il regarda une dernière fois la femme de sa vie et leur bébé et murmura dans un souffle :

« J'espère que vous me pardonnerez…. »

* * *

Harry entendait autour de lui les bruits de bataille sans pouvoir intervenir. Les yeux fermés, les bras écartés et le visage tendu vers le ciel pluvieux, il sentait une toute nouvelle énergie affluer dans son corps. Un véritable concentré de puissance.

Il avait chassé de son esprit toutes les pensées négatives pour pouvoir se concentrer uniquement sur la formule qu'Hermione avait créée. Il répétait inlassablement les mêmes mots.

Pour le moment, ni la mort de Dumbledore, ni les sanglots étouffés de Ginny ne devait l'éloigner de son objectif.

Il pleurait plus tard. Il aimerait plus tard. Il vivrait plus tard….

A cet instant, seule cette nouvelle puissance avait de l'importance. Cette énergie qui lui permettrait enfin de vaincre ce monstre qu'était Voldemort.

Quelque chose changea soudain en lui. Une explosion de couleur apparue derrière ses yeux clos. Il posa un genou à terre, le souffle coupé et comprit que c'était le signal qu'il attendait….

A l'instant précis où il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Ron s'interposer entre lui et le sort mortel qui lui était destiné… sans rien pouvoir faire….

« RON ! NON ! »

Ronald Weasley s'effondra sur le sol… ses yeux bleus, éteints à tout jamais, tournés vers celui qu'il avait sauvé….

La douleur cloua le survivant sur place pendant de précieuses secondes.

Puis il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom et il redressa la tête.

Face à lui, le meurtrier de son meilleur ami, son pire ennemi… Voldemort lui faisait face, un rictus sur les lèvres, ses yeux rouges flamboyants de satisfaction et de plaisir.

La colère estompa la douleur, remplaça la peine. Tout son être criait vengeance…

D'un bond, Harry se releva.

Sentant sa toute nouvelle puissance couler dans ses veines il poussa un cri de rage et se jeta sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres….

* * *

Au même moment, dans une sombre et vieille chambre, Hermione se réveilla en suffoquant, sanglotante. A ses côtés, le bébé s'était lui aussi mit à crier.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Liam et Kilian, tous deux également en larmes, réveillés, tout comme Hermione, par un sentiment de vide oppressant.

Ils rejoignirent leur mère et pleurèrent dans ses bras, partageant la même souffrance. Celle de la perte d'un être chère…

Les mots étaient inutiles…

Ron n'était plus…


	55. Chapitre 55

_Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous vous portez bien ! Merci pour vos reviews, je sais que ce qui s'est passé dans le chapitre précedent ne vous a pas plu... je sais aussi que ce chapitre ne vous plaira pas non plus... c'est un choix difficile que j'ai fait et je dois maintenant l'assumer jusqu'au bout... voici le 55 ème chapitre de "Even"... Encore merci ! _

_Selphie_

* * *

Harry regarda ses deux filles et un sourire effleura ses lèvres malgré le sentiment d'incrédulité qu'il éprouvait. Comment pouvait-il se trouver dans la chambre de ses filles, presque comme si de rien n'était, alors que moins de 2 jours auparavant, il avait perdu son meilleur ami et vaincu le plus grand tyran du monde sorcier ?

Il ne bougea pas quand Ginny le rejoignit, sortant de la chambre d'Hermione.

Il ne lui demanda pas comment sa meilleure amie allait… Mal, elle allait forcément mal… ils allaient tous mal…

Il passa une main lasse sur son visage et tourna finalement les yeux vers la rouquine :

- Comment tu te sens ?

La mort de Ron était une épreuve pour tous… et ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion d'en parler….

- Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'y penser… avoua-t-elle. Je ne réalise pas vraiment…

Elle lui prit doucement la main :

- Et toi ?

- Je sais pas… Je… Ron est mort pour moi, Gin'…

- Ho non, Harry… gronda-t-elle devant son air abattu. Mon frère savait ce qu'il faisait… Il ne voudrait pas que tu te sentes coupable…

- Comment je vais pouvoir regarder Hermione en face après ça ?

Ginny soupira et secoua la tête, hésitante :

- Harry…. On va la perdre…

- Quoi ?

- Hermione… est en train de se laisser mourir….

* * *

Harry entra dans la chambre d'Hermione. La jeune femme était allongée, entourée de ses fils.

- Harry !

Liam se leva et sauta dans les bras de son parrain, enfouissant son visage contre son épaule :

- Hey, Bonhomme…

Le Survivant sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en entendant le sanglot étouffé du petit rouquin :

- Faut que je parle à Maman, Bonhomme…dit-il en essayant de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix. Tu veux bien aller dans ta chambre avec Kilian ?

- Oui… d'accord… souffla Liam en reniflant doucement.

Il déposa le petit par terre et Kilian le prit par la main pour l'entraîner en dehors de la chambre.

- Hermione…

La jeune femme tourna ses yeux fatigués vers lui :

- Harry ?

Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle et prit doucement sa main dans la sienne :

- Hermione, je sais que c'est difficile… mais il faut que tu te battes….

- Non… Je peux pas… je peux pas continuer sans lui, Harry… J'en suis incapable…

- Si… bien sur que si tu en es capable… c'est la douleur qui te fait parler… mais la douleur s'atténuera… tu ne peux pas abandonner Hermione… Pour tes enfants !

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de la jeune femme, sans même qu'elle ne les essuie :

- Je suis à bout, Harry… c'est finit… j'en peux plus… je peux pas continuer comme ça…. J'ai plus la force… pas sans lui….

- Bon sang mais Hermione pense à tes fils ! Ils ont besoin de toi ! S'exclama Harry avec colère et peur. On a tous besoin de toi ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Tu peux pas nous laisser, Hermione…

Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête :

- Laisse moi m'en aller…

- Non ! Tu es complètement égoïste ! Tu crois que Ron voudrait que tu te laisses mourir pour lui ?

- Ron est mort, Harry. Alors ce qu'il voudrait n'a plus d'importance…. Et ce que je veux, moi, c'est le rejoindre…

Harry la dévisagea, horrifié :

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis… Hermione, tu ne peux pas penser ça…

- Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui ! S'écria-t-elle à travers ses larmes. Je ne peux pas, Harry… jamais je pourrais… je veux mourir…

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains en répétant « Je peux pas… je peux pas… »

- Hermione… supplia Harry. Je t'en prie…. Pense à tes fils…

- Promets-moi… promets-moi que tu prendras soin d'eux…

- Non… non Hermione… sanglota-t-il.

- Harry… Insista-t-elle. Ron et moi on veillera sur eux de là-haut… Mais j'ai besoin de savoir que toi, tu seras là pour mes enfants…. Promets-le moi…

- Tu sais bien que je les aime comme mes propres enfants… Mais… tu ne peux pas faire ça… tu peux pas les abandonner….

- Je sais qu'ils vont me détester… je sais qu'ils ne me pardonneront pas de les laisser… qu'ils vont croire que je ne les aime pas…

- Mais si tu les aimes pourquoi est-ce que tu veux mourir ?! S'écria-t-il.

- Parce que les aimer sans Ron c'est trop douloureux….

- Hermione…

- Je peux pas… Je peux pas…

Harry se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête, attirant la jeune femme contre lui, sans un mot. Aucun mot ne pourrait apaiser sa peine… aucun mot ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis….

Rien ne pourrait lui redonner l'envie de vivre….

* * *

- Kilian… Hermione aimerait te parler…. Murmura Harry.

Le brun acquiesça et se rendit au chevet de la jeune femme.

Elle le regarda et lui sourit tristement avant de demander :

- Tu sais ce qui va se passer, n'est-ce pas, Ki' ?

Il hocha la tête, les lèvres tremblantes et les yeux embués :

- Et je sais… que je ne pourrai pas l'empêcher…

- Kilian… je suis vraiment désolée… Je sais que tu ne comprends pas…

- C'est vrai… mais… je t'ai entendu dire à Liam que même si l'on ne comprend pas toujours les choix de ce qui nous entourent, il ne faut pas les juger…. Je sais que tu agis par amour… même si… je trouve que… c'est injuste… parce que… sans toi… tout sera différent… tu vas me manquer, Hermione…

- Ho mon chéri… Vous comprendrez un jour… et j'espère qu'à ce moment-là, vous me pardonnerez….

- Je sais… on le fera… assura-t-il.

La gravité de sa voix fit tressaillir Hermione.

- Je ne devrais pas te demander ça… murmura-t-elle. Mais… tout ira bien, pas vrai ?

Il sourit à travers ses larmes :

- Ça sera dur sans toi… mais on s'en sortira… Je l'ai vu… on comprendra… et Liam te pardonnera…

- Et toi, est-ce que tu me pardonneras ?

- Je ne t'en veux pas, Hermione… Je suis juste… triste… terriblement triste… mais même si tu t'en vas… tu m'as offert une famille… deux petits frères adorables… et des tonnes de personnes qui se soucient de moi… Quoi qu'il arrive, on ne sera jamais seul…. Vous allez nous manquer toi et Ron… à nous tous… mais on s'en sortira… Répéta-t-il avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

- Merci… Merci…. Je t'aime mon Ki'… sanglota Hermione.

- Moi aussi… tu es une maman super… parvint à dire Kilian malgré ses pleurs.

Elle le serra un long moment dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos.

Kilian finit par la laisser après qu'elle l'ait embrassé sur le front et alla chercher Liam.

Il entra tout penaud dans la chambre de sa mère qui essuyait ses larmes :

- Maman ?

- Viens-là, mon cœur… dit-elle en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

Elle lui prit la main et lui caressa doucement la joue :

- Mon cœur… maman va bientôt partir…

- Où ça ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Rejoindre Papa…

Les yeux de Liam s'écarquillèrent d'horreur tandis qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle insinuait :

- Non… Maman…

Il se mit à pleurer et secoua la tête :

- Je veux pas que tu t'en ailles ! Je veux pas… Je veux pas ! Maman ! Cria-t-il en s'accrochant à elle.

- Liam… mon cœur…

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu veux t'en aller ? Ne t'en vas pas… Maman ! MAMAN !

Hermione enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de son fils, le berçant dans ses bras :

- Je suis désolée, chéri… tellement désolée….

- Ne t'en vas pas… je serai gentil… je ferai tout ce que tu veux… je te promet… Maman…. Je t'aime… t'en vas pas… t'en vas pas… S'il te plaît…. Je t'aime… maman…

- Liam… supplia-t-elle. Liam ! Je serai toujours dans ton coeur…

- Non ! Non, je m'en fiche ! S'écria-t-il. Je veux que tu sois là ! Pas avec Papa ! je veux que tu restes avec nous ! Je t'aime ! Ne t'en vas pas ! NON !

Harry et Ginny entrèrent dans la chambre, alertés par les cris de Liam.

- Hey Bonhomme… Appela doucement Harry en caressant les cheveux du petit. Viens… viens là…

Liam quitta les bras de sa mère en criant avant de venir sangloter contre l'épaule de son parrain :

- Maman veut partir… elle… elle va nous laisser… elle m'aime plus…

Harry jeta un regard à Hermione qui se cachait le visage dans les mains et serra son filleul dans ses bras avant de sortir, laissant Ginny consoler Hermione :

- Hermione…

- Je suis horrible… je suis une mère indigne… je fais souffrir mes enfants… je vais les abandonner….

- Alors ne le fais pas…

- Je peux pas, Gin'… Je peux pas…. Je veux m'en aller… je veux le rejoindre… j'en ai besoin… je n'ai plus que ça en tête ! J'aime mes enfants… Je les aime… mais sans Ron… c'est trop dur… pitié... il faut qu'ils me laissent m'en aller… Laissez-moi m'en aller… c'est tout ce que je veux….

* * *

- Hey, Bonhomme…

Liam se retourna et essuya ses yeux.

Des milliers de sorciers étaient venus se recueillirent pour rendre un dernier hommage aux héros de la deuxième guerre, mais cela n'avait pas rendu les adieux plus faciles…

Car moins d'une semaine après la mort de Ron et malgré les pleurs de ceux qui l'aimaient, Hermione avait finit par le rejoindre….

- Je ne sais pas si le moment est le mieux choisit… mais… je suis sûr que ton père aurait voulu que je te donne ça… Déclara Harry en lui tendant la baguette de son père.

Liam regarda le morceau de bois d'un air incertain. Ron lui avait un jour dit qu'elle était faite en bois de saule et qu'elle contenait un crin de licorne. Le petit rouquin avait beaucoup rie quand son père lui avait expliqué la façon dont il avait cassé sa première baguette….

- Vraiment ?

- Essaye-là… L'encouragea gentiment Kilian en posant une main sur son épaule.

Liam acquiesça et prit la baguette avec précaution.Aussitôt que ses doigts effleurèrent le bois, il sentit une étrange chaleur en émaner. Il la leva doucement au dessus de sa tête avant de l'abaisser, la faisant siffler dans l'air. Une pluie d'étincelles d'un rouge flamboyant s'en échappa devant les yeux approbateur de son parrain..

- Je crois qu'elle te correspond… Sourit Harry avec émotion. Elle t'a choisie pour être son nouveau possesseur… Ton père n'aurait pas pu te faire de plus beau cadeau d'adieu… Tu es bien un Weasley, Liam… N'oublis jamais ça…. Sois toujours fier de ton héritage…

Liam acquiesça à travers ses larmes et serra sa baguette contre lui, adressant une dernière prière à ceux qui lui avaient été trop tôt enlevés….

Une nouvelle vie commençait… le chemin serait long… et difficile… mais ils finiraient par s'en sortir… Kilian lui avait promis… Oui… ils finiraient par s'en sortir…

* * *

_Je vous retrouve très bientôt pour le dernier chapitre..._

_Pensez tout de même à me donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais (hum mauvais en majorité je dirais !)_

_Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est vraiment horrible, mais je peux vous assurer que c'est une décision murement réfléchie. _

_Je ne les tue pas pour le plaisir. Je pense que c'est ainsi que les choses doivent être, Hermione ne peut pas être sans Ron..._

_Je suis désolée de leur (et de vous) avoir infligé ça, c'était très difficile pour moi qui les (et vous) adore tant ! Mais il a fallu le faire..._

_Je vous embrasse et je vous souhaite d'excellentes fêtes de Noël !_

_Merci,_

_Selph'_


	56. Chapter 56

_Et bien nous y voilà..._

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, sans attendre, pour Noël, le dernier chapitre de "Even though you try to forget... you can't..."..._

* * *

Une jeune femme brune entra dans la chambre de son meilleur ami et l'observa en silence. Debout près de la fenêtre, il regardait, sans la voir, une cage où se trouvaient deux adorables oiseaux bleu ciel. 

Elle n'osa pas le sortir de ses pensées et continua donc à le regarder, sans un bruit.

Le jeune homme aux épais cheveux roux caressa distraitement la cage, l'esprit visiblement ailleurs avant d'effleurer la cicatrice qui lui barrait l'arcade.

Il resta un long moment comme cela, sans bouger, puis brusquement, il serra les poings et donna un furieux coup de pied dans le mur.

La jeune femme poussa un cri de surprise, dévoilant sans le vouloir sa présence et recula légèrement lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle.

- Je suis désolée… déclara-t-elle précipitamment, je ne voulais pas t'espionner… c'est juste que…

Elle s'interrompit et secoua la tête en s'approchant timidement :

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète en posant doucement sa main sur son bras.

Il se força à sourire et acquiesça :

- Ca fait 10 ans… je devrais m'y être habitué…soupira-t-il.

- On ne s'habitue pas à ce genre de choses….

Il ne répondit pas et son regard se posa à nouveaux sur la cage :

- Comment va Ailin…?

- Il dit qu'il s'en fiche… mais… il ment… Lui aussi, ajouta-t-elle mentalement. Et… je viens de recevoir une lettre de Kilian, il s'inquiète pour toi…Mais il m'a dit que nous… réaliserions certaines choses, aujourd'hui…

- Il ne comprend rien…

Le rouquin s'assit sur le lit sans quitter les oiseaux des yeux.

- Liam…

Elle le rejoignit et entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens, sans un mot.

Il serra doucement sa main et sourit avec tristesse :

- Tu sais… ces oiseaux… ce sont des inséparables… murmura-t-il. Si l'un d'eux meurt… l'autre se laisse mourir… pour le rejoindre….

Kiara frissonna sans un mot. Elle ne devait pas le bousculer… elle savait qu'il finirait par lui parler… un jour ou l'autre… et elle serait patiente…

Il s'humecta les lèvres et serra un peu plus fort sa main.

- Mes parents étaient comme eux… déclara-t-il d'une voix brisée. Quand mon père est mort… ma mère s'est laissée mourir…

Elle posa une main sur sa bouche, horrifiée.

Elle connaissait Liam depuis 6 ans… depuis leur première année à Poudlard… et même s'ils étaient devenus très proche, jamais il ne lui avait vraiment parlé du décès de ses parents… ni à elle, ni à aucun autres… c'était son secret… ce poids enfouit en lui depuis tant d'années…

Elle posa doucement sa main libre sur la joue du rouquin et le força à détourner les yeux de la cage, pour la regarder, elle.

- Liam… appela-t-elle d'une voix inquiète devant les yeux humide du jeune homme.

- J'ai tout fait pour lui redonner envie de vivre… murmura-t-il, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il lui confiait ça alors qu'il avait jusque là toujours refusé d'en parler. Mais ça n'a pas suffit… elle est morte et elle nous a laissé, Kilian, Ailin et moi !

Kiara se mordit la lèvre, émue aux larmes par la détresse qui émanait de lui.

- Mais ça n'a pas suffit ! S'écria-t-il en se relevant. Je hais ces foutus oiseaux ! Je hais mon père !

- Liam ! Protesta-t-elle.

- C'est sa faute si elle nous a laissé ! Elle l'aimait plus que moi ! Plus que nous ! C'est pour ça qu'elle nous a abandonné !

Comment Kilian avait-il pu accepter sa mort avec tant de naturel…? Après tant d'année, cela était toujours un mystère pour lui…

Liam savait que son frère adoptif vouait une admiration sans borne à leur mère, mais jamais il n'avait pleuré en pensant à elle… il ne lui en voulait pas…. il avait compris et accepté son choix tandis qu'Ailin et lui l'avaient refusé…

Et il lui en voulait pour ça… il en voulait à son propre frère d'avoir pardonné à leur mère alors qu'il était incapable de le faire….

- Ne dit pas ça… Liam, ta mère t'aimait !

- Pas assez pour vivre…

- Liam… murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Elle lui caressa doucement la joue et secoua imperceptiblement la tête :

- Moi je la comprends….

Liam écarquilla les yeux et la dévisagea, incrédule :

- Quoi…?

La jeune femme sembla hésiter, les larmes embuant ses jolis yeux noisette.

- Je la comprends parce que… si… s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, j'en mourrais…..

- Kiara….

Elle baissa la tête pour éviter son regard mais continua d'une voix tremblante :

- Peu importe ma famille et mes amis… parce que même si je les aime, une vie sans toi ne serait pas une vie… je ne pourrais pas continuer à avancer… ou même à respirer… en sachant que je ne reverrais plus jamais ton visage…. Et… je suis sûre que c'était pareil pour elle…

Liam la regarda longuement puis, sans prévenir, il l'attira contre lui dans une étreinte désespérée.

- Kiara…

Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et elle l'entendit sangloter en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

Doucement, elle se mit à caresser ses cheveux et le berça avec tendresse :

- Shhhh…. Je suis là…. Murmura-t-elle en essayant de refouler sa propre tristesse.

Voir Liam dans cet état l'affolait. Lui qui était toujours si plein de vie…

L'intelligence et le sang froid légendaire d'Hermione Weasley ainsi que la loyauté et le courage, tout aussi exemplaire de Ron Weasley, coulaient dans ses veines. Pendant ces six années à Poudlard, il avait toujours fait preuve de fierté envers cet héritage, tout comme il ne s'était jamais plein de ses cheveux roux.

Mais ce jour-là… juste à cet instant, dans ses bras, tout contre elle, il ne voulait plus être maître de lui, fier et courageux… il ne voulait plus garder la tête haute et sourire à tous… à cet instant précis… il voulait se laisser aller… dans ces bras si chaleureux… respirant l'odeur de ces cheveux si doux…

Il ne voulait plus être Liam Weasley, le fils prodige des meilleurs amis du Survivant… non… il voulait être "juste Liam"… et avec elle, il le pouvait….

C'est pour ça qu'elle était venu le voir en ce jour de deuil… parce qu'elle savait qu'il aurait besoin de soutien… parce qu'elle savait que dix ans auparavant, son père avait trouvé la mort en protégeant Harry… leur meilleur ami… son parrain…. Avant de perdre sa mère quelques jours plus tard…

Il les avait haït pour ça… il avait haït son père, détesté sa mère…

Mais maintenant, les choses semblaient différentes… et Liam commençait à comprendre pourquoi Kilian souriait toujours avec douceur lorsqu'ils évoquaient leur mère….

Même quand on essaye d'oublier... on ne le peut pas toujours...

Elle ne les avait pas vraiment abandonné… il le savait, mais la douleur était toujours là….

- Ne m'abandonne pas, Kiara…. supplia-t-il.

- Non. Non… jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, Liam…jamais… tu es mon inséparable…. Murmura-t-elle en glissant avec tendresse une main dans les cheveux de son meilleur ami.

Il la serra plus fort contre lui et murmura doucement ces mots qu'il pensait ne plus jamais prononcer... ces mots qu'il n'avait plus jamais dit depuis la mort de sa mère...

- Je t'aime…

Elle recula légèrement pour le regarder, inquiète et fut soulagée de le voir sourire.

- Liam…

- Je t'aime, Kiara… répéta-t-il en plongeant cette fois ses yeux dans les siens.

Comme Kilian l'avait prédit, comme il l'avait vu, Liam réalisait l'ampleur du sacrifice de ses parents, un sacrifice dont la seule raison était un amour incommensurable…

Kiara sourit à son tour et, doucement, Liam posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Oui… Il comprenait enfin… tout était clair à présent…

- Mon inséparable….

* * *

_Et voilà... snif... c'est une grande aventure qui s'achève... presque 2 ans d'écriture pour "Even".. le plus long de mes projets jamais achevé ! _

_Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir pu vous faire rêver, sourire et pleurer parfois... c'est ma plus grande récompense ! _

_J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura comblé..._

_J'espère aussi que vous tous, qui avez lu ce chapitre (et les 55 précédents lol), savez à quel point je vous suis reconnaissante de m'avoir suivie pendant ces 2 années, de m'avoir soutenue, encouragée et reviewée ! _

_Et enfin, j'espère qu'une dernière fois, vous allez me donner votre avis !_

_Je vous remercie encore mille fois et vous souhaite plein de bonheur pour la nouvelle année à venir... Peut-être trouverez-vous, vous aussi, votre inséparable... _

_Je vous embrasse très très fort ! Ne m'oubliez pas :'( on se retrouvera peut-être sur une nouvelle histoire, qui sait ?_

_Selphie_


End file.
